Reunions Book 1: The Return
by Evelyn CMB
Summary: Faced with overwhelming circumstances, Adam reluctantly calls Skeletor back to Eternia. His return causes shockwaves within the royal family, even as he teams up with the champions of Grayskull to settle an old score. Co-authored with Little Llama Girl.
1. Chapter 1: Rumors & Suspicions

_A/N: How's that for a short hiatus? LOL! We just can't help ourselves. We've been very anxious to bring Keldor back to Eternia and watch the fireworks. :-) So I'll just give the standard disclaimer and let you all get to it.... We don't own any of the MOTU characters, and we don't profit from this. Also, just a reminder, this is based primarily on the 1980's version, with a few things borrowed from the 200x version. And finally, if you haven't read any of my other stories or Stumbling into the Light by Little Llama Girl, I would suggest checking into those first...because by now, you've missed several weddings, defeats of major bad guys...in short, Eternia's not quite the same place anymore!_

* * *

He-Man heaved a sigh of relief as Beastman, Tri-Klops, and Trap-Jaw gave up their latest attempt to take Grayskull, the three of them scurrying along as if he and Battle Cat were chasing them down. Normally he would have made a sharp remark to raise their ire, but today he didn't have the mental energy to do so.

'_I never thought it would be so difficult to rule the kingdom as Adam and protect Grayskull and the people as He-Man,' _the blond warrior thought to himself as he sheathed his sword and mounted the great green tiger, fatigue setting in mentally if not physically. _'At least, not while I've got Adora helping me.' _Battle Cat let out a roar, and the defeated villains hastened their pace further. Soon they disappeared into the deep emerald cover of the Evergreen Forest. He-Man smiled down at his mount. "Let's go home, Cat."

'_Thank you, He-Man,'_ the Sorceress sent to him telepathically. He waved in reply, but didn't go in. _Adam_ was needed back at the palace. He glanced at his timepiece. For once he had enough time to get back without running Battle Cat into the ground. So much had changed now. He gazed out on the clear blue sky and felt the comfortable warmth hit his bare skin. He-Man sighed as he realized that this would be the perfect day for to go fishing with Cringer, or have a picnic with Teela in some lovely secluded garden somewhere on the palace grounds. _'Perhaps after Mother and Father return," _he thought wearily.

Serena stood in the window of Grayskull, watching He-Man and Battle Cat leave, a concerned frown on her face. The feathers on her cape fluttered and swished in time with the movement of the breeze that rushed by her. She gazed out the large circular window at her retreating protector, lost in her thoughts. '_My champions, both He-Man and She-Ra, are growing weary. The day after Randor and Marlena left for their two-month hiatus, there was an attack on both Grayskull and the palace. The attacks haven't stopped since_.' Serena grimaced. There was so much more—such as the natural disasters she was not sure were actually natural. On top of that were the rumors flying around that He-Man did not think Adam would be a good king, and was withdrawing his support from the royal family. Serena began to pace. '_I wish I could do something.' _She squared her shoulders. '_I can at least watch the viewscreen.' _Serena shook her head regretfully, and sighed. '_In fact, it's all I can do for them right now.'_

It had been six weeks since Marlena and Randor had left, and Adam and Adora, having been left in charge of the kingdom, were now counting the days until they returned. Even Duncan was looking haggard lately, as the twins constantly turned to him for guidance and help. He-Man shook his head as Battle Cat moved at a smooth trot under him. Three earthquakes, two floods, two volcanic eruptions, a landslide, and at least a dozen attacks by Skeletor's former minions and Count Marzo. Only Hutch was unaccounted for, and that made the hero more uneasy than if the turncoat had tried to capture Grayskull or the palace.

'_He-Man,' _the Sorceress suddenly interrupted his musings. _'The palace is under attack!'_

He-Man swore under his breath and urged Battle Cat on. _'Thanks, Sorceress,'_ he sent back, not bothering to ask who was attacking. If it was like the last six times, it was robots, with no one obviously in charge.

* * *

She-Ra dusted off her hands as the last of the robots fell. "Well, whoever's doing this, it's mighty nice of them to contribute to the metal supplies," she said cheerily to Fisto, who laughed in agreement. His smile faded as he caught sight of He-Man racing in on Battle Cat.

'_Blast it all, I'm too late again,'_ He-Man cursed to himself. Every time he was defending Grayskull, these robots showed up at the palace. '_Someone is deliberately setting me up,' _he fumed as Battle Cat skidded to a halt in front of the masters.

"They're all taken care of He-Man," Buzz-Off said, adding under his breath, "again."

"Duh, where were you?" Ram-Man asked as he did every time.

"At Grayskull," He-Man answered in his deep voice. "Beastman, Trap Jaw, and Tri-Clops tried to get in."

"I think someone's trying to wear us down," She-Ra said as she approached, her long blond hair blowing in the breeze. "These attacks are almost predictable. They always attack Grayskull first, then the palace and always when I'm in the middle of something so you end up as the first person who has to be called, as if they're trying to draw you to the castle and keep you away from here." He-Man's eyes met hers. They both knew very well that whoever it was—most likely Hutch—waited for Adam to leave the palace each time so that He-Man wouldn't be able to show up right away.

"I agree," He-Man said aloud. "But why?" _'And perhaps more importantly, how are they tracking me so accurately?' _

"Perhaps to cast more doubt on Adam," Duncan suggested. "It adds to the suspicion that you don't support him as king." He-Man threw Duncan a grateful look for bringing up the idea. He could see that although Duncan's slant was a new theory to most of the masters gathered around, they almost immediately bought into it, exchanging glances and a few nods. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Teela and I have the security system in place for its second test run," Duncan added. "Maybe that will help us figure out how they're tracking our movements so carefully." Understanding passed between the two men.

"Good idea," He-Man said, nodding. He glanced around at the masters gathered: Ram-Man, Buzz-Off, Mekaneck, and Fisto, as well as Saul, who had taken Teela's place as Captain of the Guard. He added, "I want all of you to be extra watchful. Someone's desperately trying to undermine Adam, and we have to find out if it's Hutch, Marzo, or some enemy we don't know about." _'At least that should help quell rumors that I'm not supporting myself,'_ he reflected ruefully.

"Do you think there's a chance whoever it is could be trying to keep you and She-Ra busy so he can get to Adam and Adora?" Fisto asked.

He-Man considered the idea briefly. If it wasn't Hutch, the idea had some merit. But eventually he shook his head. She-Ra also shook her head slightly to show she agreed with him. "No, I think they're just trying to feed these foolish rumors that I don't think Adam should be king." There was an uncomfortable shifting from Saul and Buzz-Off.

"I hope you all know that's not true," She-Ra added. There was a murmuring of "yes, of course" and heads bobbing up and down. No one said anything else. They weren't about to question He-Man or She-Ra.

* * *

"Grandfather?" Adam called after Miro. He barely suppressed a yawn. In addition to the activity around here, he hadn't been sleeping well. Dreams that Skeletor was holding Keldor hostage persisted, and had become more and more frequent of late.

The former king stopped and turned, smiling at his grandson. The fountain behind him bubbled softly as leaves from the newest snow blossoms danced around the swirling water. "Yes, Adam, what can I do for you?" Miro asked, reaching up to scratch his white beard absently.

"I was thinking of going to the oracle again to see if we can get a new lead on Keldor," Adam said, cautiously watching Miro's face. "But I thought I should ask what the oracle said, exactly, before doing so."

Miro smiled sadly. "That's something etched into my mind," he murmured. "Your son is trapped in a prison of hatred and evil," he recited. "To tell you now where he is and who he is would lead to the destruction of all Eternia. I am forbidden to tell you. I can tell you only that until one of royal blood points the way back to the light, in that prison your son will remain."

Adam's face paled slightly as Miro spoke. "Are those the exact words?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Miro nodded. "I'll never forget them." He raised an eyebrow, taking in Adam's shocked eyes. "Does that help?"

Adam nodded weakly. "Very much so. Thank you, Grandfather." He turned away and walked into the nearest hall, the words echoing in his mind now. '_Your son is trapped in a prison of hatred and evil…until one of royal blood points the way back to the light, in that prison your son will remain.'_

'_If it's a figurative prison, not a literal one, then Skeletor could fit that definition. Good said that I was His voice to Skeletor,' _Adam thought to himself as he walked on to the next meeting. Horror began growing like a weed in his chest as the idea took root in his heart. _'Could it be true? Could Skeletor be Keldor? It can't be true. Skeletor's not even from Eternia…or is he? He could have lied. Ancients, no. Please don't do that to Father and Grandfather.'_

* * *

"Do you have it, Marzo?" asked Hutch from his perch atop Skeletor's old throne.

"I do," answered Marzo as he looked around the dank chamber. The green-grey steps that led to the dark throne had grown more worn since the last time he'd entered this place. Granted that had been over a hundred and fifty years ago, but just the same, he was surprised. Marzo took the backpack from his shoulder and opened it quickly. He pulled a deep green stone about the size of a child's head from the bag and held the glowing stone before his newest ally.

"So this is the transference stone. Excellent. And you are sure that you will be able to destroy its ability to increase the power of those we intend to give it to?"

"Yes," assured Marzo. "This stone can only increase the power of the users for as long as they are draining the natural lifeforce it's keyed to, and I've set the stone to pull the power from the Vine Jungle. I have been watching these blue elves for a long time and have decided that they could very easily be stirred up to attack the nearby kingdom of Illgar and cause problems for other kingdoms as well. And if we spread the rumor that it was the search for this blue-skinned elf called Keldor causing the problems in the first place and that this search was all Adam's idea, so much the better."

"Excellent!" said Hutch in a disgustingly cheery voice, his eyes glowing with delight. "You have a plan for getting this stone in the right hands?"

"Yes," supplied Marzo. "It will be simple. I've already located the most likely candidate and have made initial contact. We should have this newest complication in full swing in less than a week."

* * *

"I don't know why you would even bother with meeting with this pale-faced soulless one," complained Senset.

"Because," snarled Reneil, "I'm tired of spending my life in subservience to the bunch of toothless old women who call themselves our leaders. This stranger offers us a tool that will allow us to take control over our people, and I, for one, intend to take it. I know that the others would not balk for a second if they knew that this kind of power was at stake."

"And if this stranger's trade item is not up to his description?" asked Senset, crossing his lightly muscled blue arms over his toned chest.

"We kill him," answered Reniel. He looked at his younger brother scornfully. Honestly, how could his lack wit of a brother have come from the same parents that had borne him? Reniel shook his head in disgust. He pushed a lock of his midnight blue hair back from his face and looked through a break in the canopy of the dense jungle that was his home.

"And this stranger's price?" asked Senset impatiently, seeing his elder brother losing himself in his thoughts once again.

Reniel snapped his attention back to his brother, a look of amusement on his striking blue face. "This cowardly man wants us to attack and take one kingdom. He says that he seeks revenge against this kingdom but that he does not want to be implicated in the act himself. We are to be his instruments of revenge. It costs us nothing. We end up with more slaves and more plunder and the fool gives us enough power to take whatever we want. He has no idea of exactly how powerful his trade will make us, the pale-faced idiot. He puts in our hands something that will give us the power to rule this entire planet."

"If his source is as strong as he makes it out to be, we can take out much more than one small kingdom," agreed Senset. "But to conquer the entire planet, Reniel. Why? We don't need it. We are long-lived and bear children among ourselves only rarely. We would never need all of the resources and would not have enough power to control a world full of slaves."

"You are a person of such limited thinking, Senset," Reniel growled, his patience wearing thin. "We do not need to control all of the people of this world to rule it and take full advantage of its resources fully. We need only to kill all of those unworthy ones who use these resources. Without the encroachment of the soulless ones, our jungle can be as vast and limitless as it once was according to the old stories. Those we do allow to live will be those that we can control and use for benefit. We rid the planet of all of those offensive animals that dare to pretend intellect and spirit. It is the right thing to do, my dimwitted brother."

* * *

The air was surprisingly still and hot as Randor's guards stood along the border of the strange and mysterious Vine Jungle. Captain Hamel shifted on his feet. _'Only one more hour,'_ he said to himself. _'Only one more hour and this boring shift is over.' _Hamel didn't mind his assignments with the royal guard, but this border patrol they maintained seemed so useless. In the five years that King Randor had maintained this guard, not one breach of the kingdom had even been attempted.

The captain was about to turn to make another report to King Pierce's guard when a glint of something metallic caught his eye. He pulled his freeze blaster and shouted, "Show yourself to be unarmed or I will shoot!"

Captain Hamel heard a strange laugh just before he saw the brilliant flash of blue light that knocked him unconscious.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" shouted security chief Winfric. "We've been attacked. The blue elves have attacked in force. They have taken Grenen as well as some of the smaller outlying villages. Now they are attacking the northern borders of Illgar. There are more than we can fight. It is only a matter of time till our troops are overrun."

"What?" cried Pierce. "Get Queen Mira and Jeremy to a transport. I am going to Eternos, and demand that my nephew, Prince Adam," he said through gritted teeth, "fix whatever he's done to offend He-Man and send my kingdom the help we need."

Wulfric nodded and rushed to fulfill his king's command.

* * *

Tension flooded the room. Men in the finery of nobility sat around a rosy wooden table. The men were each wearing their own unique expression of concern or anger. All looked uneasy. Adam and Adora sat at the head of the table of leaders attempting to do what Randor had seemed to do so effortlessly—to exude a sense of well-being and assurance that would set the men at ease. Adam sighed. _'Definitely have to work on that soothing I've-got-everything-under-control presence Father pulls off so well.' _Adam was beginning to see how growing a beard might be a good thing. He always saw his father's jaw twitch when Randor was angry, but then, he was looking for it. It would be easier to hide his irritation, if his own jaw wasn't giving his irritation away so obviously right now. Adam leaned over on his hand to hide his sign of impatience as he listened to another rumor. _'Wonder how hard it would be to make gossip a crime?" _mused Adam sourly. _'Then at least I could fine the jerks that have started all of this mess.'_

"This palace has been attacked fourteen times in the last two months, and He-Man hasn't been around to defend it but once," Pierce said, slamming his fist down in challenge. His light brown hair was normally swept away from his face, but it fell forward slightly as he stared at his nephew. "I demand you tell us what the problem is."

"There is no problem," Adam said calmly, although inside he was seething. _'Breathe, Adam, breathe,' _he ordered himself leaned forward, still feeling slightly out of place in his father's chair even after two months. "Now King Pierce, you said you had an urgent request. I have gathered the nobility as you requested. I assume your request is of a more substantial matter than to ask the whereabouts of a hero who is not on the palace payroll and has the freedom to come and go as he wishes?" Several of the noblemen sank down slightly in their tapestry-padded chairs at his veiled reprimand, but Adam's words had no effect on Pierce.

"Blast it all, this is important," Pierce fairly roared. His amber eyes glared at Adam. "He-Man has been the lynchpin to the defense of this kingdom, and he's all but abandoned us. I demand to know why."

"I agree," Baron Grod said unexpectedly, his dark eyes looking slightly abashed. "I'm sorry, Prince Adam, but Pierce is right. If there's a problem, we need to know about it."

Adam stood slowly and cast his glance about the table, staring each person down in turn. "There is no problem," he said in slow, measured tones. "He-Man has fought long and hard against the evil on Eternia, and if he chooses to pursue other endeavors now that Skeletor is gone, that is his business. If Hutch or anyone else threatens us, I'm sure he'll be here to help. But I remind you, He-Man and She-Ra are not universal saviors. We need to be able to take care of ourselves, with or without them." Adora glanced sideways at Adam, knowing from his tone that he was angry and tired of defending himself. _'My poor brother,'_ she thought angrily, her cheeks flushing as she grabbed the arms of her chair to avoid throwing the centerpiece at her least favorite uncle.

"So there is a problem," Pierce challenged. "You told He-Man we didn't want his help, didn't you?"

Adam opened his mouth, then closed it again, his jaw twitching. "Wait here," he said shortly. He strode out of the room without another word. The nobility glanced around at each other uneasily.

Adora kept her chin up, even though several dirty looks were thrown her way. For a brief moment, Adora wished this were a Horde leadership meeting, so she could have the pleasure of challenging any one of these men to a fair fight. She looked around the room, her eyes narrowing. She was sure she would be able to take any of them—without the help of her sword. That thought and the mental pictures that came with it brought a slight smile to her lips.

"Where do you suppose he went?" Grod finally asked no one in particular after a few moments.

Sully harrumphed, knowing full well where Adam had gone. He wondered again why the prince had not had some sorceress cast a spell of forgetfulness on him. "I suppose he went to put his fist through a wall because you dunderheads are frustrating enough to try the patience of the Elders," he snapped at the group, his dark eyes harsh.

"I resent that," rumbled Jase, his face reddening enough to match his red hair. He had taken over Myrna after Hutch's defection.

"So do I," Pierce retorted, his eyes narrowing. "My kingdom is being threatened, and He-Man is nowhere to be found. I think I deserve to know why."

"Perhaps if you'd told Adam your kingdom was being threatened, he could have taken care of it," He-Man said from the doorway. The nobility shut their mouths and a few of them swallowed nervously. The hero was obviously annoyed. He-Man took a few steps into the room and folded his arms, his gaze hard.

"I did," Pierce retorted, his face reddening.

He-Man stared at Pierce. "I know for a fact that's not true." Pierce met He-Man's eyes defiantly for a few seconds before looking away. He-Man continued after a brief pause. "I don't appreciate the lot of you giving Adam a hard time. Someone's fueling these rumors that I don't support him, and that someone is probably Hutch. I would have expected you to have enough faith in the royal family and in me to know better than to believe rumors."

"Well, you haven't been around much," Grod pointed out gingerly, his tone full of respect.

"Where I've been is my business," He-Man said firmly. "As long as I am able, I will help defend Eternia and defend the innocent, no matter who the king is. I suggest you stop listening to the rumors to the contrary." He-Man's gaze swept the room, and no one met his eye except for Sully and Adora. "Good. I have to go now, but I'm sure Adam will be back in a few moments."

Adora could feel the embarrassment in the room as if it were tangible. She even felt chastised, and she hadn't done anything. _'I'm glad he did it, though,' _she reflected. _'Their attitudes were way out of control. _She sighed, _'I still wouldn't mind challenging a few of these 'gentlemen' to a good fight though.'_ Between what He-Man had said to the masters a couple of weeks ago and what he had said today, Adora knew there would be fewer problems among the leadership. The people, though…she shook her head. The rumors were even more rampant among the populace. Adam—the kind prince everyone loved—was getting harsh, suspicious stares and turned backs when he went out into public. He hid it well, but Adora knew that it cut him to the heart to have his people act like that towards him.

Adam re-entered the room and took his seat and then stared at his uncle. "He-Man said you've had some trouble," he said without preamble. He had wanted to solve this rumor problem on his own, but it was too far out of hand. He could see now that he was going to have to use He-Man's "help" quite regularly to stem the tide of rumors Hutch had created—assuming that's who was behind everything. "I assume that's the real reason for this emergency meeting, King Pierce?" He emphasized the title so subtly that Pierce's head jerked up, wondering if he had heard Adam correctly.

"Yes, Your Highness," Pierce said quietly. He felt so odd, as if He-Man's presence had chased away a red haze that had been surrounding him for days. He continued, his voice heavy, "The Alma'Odela, the blue-skinned elves, have attacked my people. They took Grenen, and most of the northern territory. They are advancing on the city of Illgar itself as we speak."

"What? Why didn't you call for help when the battle began?" Adam asked, alarmed.

"It began last night. The village fell in one night," Pierce said bitterly. A flare of anger flew across his face. "Some people have suggested it was a result of your search for the blue-skinned man you called Keldor." A few of the nobles exchanged confused glances at this accusation.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Adora interjected firmly.

Adam sat in silence for a moment. Located at the edge of the Vine Jungle, and even encompassing some of that foreboding territory, Pierce and Mira's kingdom was difficult to get to. Wind raiders couldn't land in the dense growth. The attak traks could barely get through. Getting assistance there would be difficult at best.

"Take Saul and three units with you immediately," Adam said slowly. "Let them do the recon work and set up an initial defense plan. Ram-Man and Mekaneck will go with you, and perhaps Moss Man will as well. They're all here at the palace. I'll have He-Man and She-Ra meet them there." He met his uncle's gaze. "We will do all we can to protect your people."

Pierce nodded tightly.

* * *

Teela didn't move from her side as she heard Adam enter the darkened room and quietly undress. He slipped into bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her, his skin cool on her warm body. As was his habit of late, his hand quickly trailed down to her swollen stomach, where their baby was already kicking up a storm. Adam smiled tiredly, filled with wonder at the sensation.

"I heard you're going to Pierce's kingdom tomorrow to help defend it against the blue elves," Teela said tonelessly. Out in the sitting area, Cringer and Callie raised their heads and looked at each other, then got up and padded into the soon-to-be nursery. Cringer nudged the door shut with his head and hid under a blanket. Fireworks were coming. Callie settled next to him, purring to offer comfort, only the gold specks on her otherwise black coat showing in the dim moonlight.

"They need help," Adam said by way of agreement, his smile gone. "Northern Illgar fell to them early this morning. I've already sent Saul and three units out, as well as a few of the masters."

"You shouldn't be going," Teela said peevishly.

"They need help," Adam countered, keeping his voice steady. Teela had been overly emotional the entire pregnancy. He breathed a silent sigh, praying for the strength to remain calm during the fight he knew was coming.

"And you need to be here," she retorted. "How can you rule the kingdom when you're running around as He-Man?"

"I can't," Adam answered, growing impatient in spite of his good intentions. "That's why I won't be He-Man when I'm king. But right now, I have both responsibilities."

"There are plenty of others you can send," Teela snapped, still not facing him. Adam let go of her and flopped onto his back.

"I said I'd send He-Man, so He-Man's going," he muttered.

Teela swung her legs off the bed and sat up awkwardly. She struggled to her feet and turned, looking down at him. "You've got to get over this idea that it's your job to save the world, Adam," she said forcefully. "It was once. It's time to move on now."

"I'll move on when it's time," Adam growled. "I need to do this, Teela." He too rolled out of bed, anger coursing through his veins.

"Why?" she demanded hotly. "What's so blasted important that you've got to abandon your family and your kingdom?"

"I am not abandoning anyone!" he shouted back. He clenched his fist as he fought to bring himself back under control. "And I don't owe you an explanation."

Teela's eyes flashed. "I'm your wife! How can you say you don't have to explain it to me?" she asked.

"That's right, you're my wife, not my keeper," Adam bit off. "And it would be nice if you showed some respect for once, instead of constantly questioning my decisions!"

"I do not constantly question you!" Teela shouted at him. "How can I? You're never here to question!"

"What?" Adam fairly roared. "What exactly does that mean?"

"You missed our anniversary because of an attack on Grayskull," Teela said, starting to count on her fingers. "Then a state meeting ran over the day you were supposed to 'make it up' to me. You missed my birthday because of an overnight visit to Avion and a side trip to help Celine as she took over her father's kingdom." Her voice dripped with jealousy over his visit to Celine, but Adam was too angry to notice. "And you've missed dinner every night this week because of some random reason or another. I've hardly seen you!"

"You knew what my life was like long before we married," Adam said, forcefully pushing away the guilt that was starting to creep in. He pulled on his pants and grabbed a shirt.

"But you always made time for your family before," Teela said, her voice nearly breaking. Her heart went into her throat as he headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go for a walk," he snapped.

"That's right, leave when things get rough," she retorted. "You're good at that. You've had lots of practice."

Adam froze in the doorway, his silhouette framed perfectly in the doorway. Teela suddenly wished with all her heart she could take back the words. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he left before she could get out a sound, the door closing softly behind him. She sat down on the bed, unable to contain the tears any longer, and wept. Callie crept into the room. The great cat shoved her head under Teela's arm, purring softly. Teela stroked the black-furred head over and over, then slid onto the floor and hugged Callie for all she was worth.

* * *

'_But you've always made time for your family before.'_

Teela's accusation played over and over in his head as Adam headed out into the gardens. But even as vast as they were, they weren't big enough for the amount of movement he needed. He headed outside the palace walls with only the two moons to give him light, and broke into a steady jog.

He hated fighting with Teela. It had happened more frequently than he cared to admit during the last two months. The pressures of ruling, being He-Man, and being a husband and father-to-be were stressing him in ways he had not expected. Teela's emotions had been exceptionally volatile during her pregnancy. It was a difficult mix.

A branch snapped behind him and Adam whirled around, drawing his sword smoothly at the same time.

"I-it's just me, Adam," Cringer stammered, flattening his ears against his head.

Adam relaxed and lowered his sword. "What are you doing out here?"

"I thought you m-might need some company," the tiger answered, coming up alongside of Adam and rubbing his head on the prince's thigh.

"Is she right, Cringer?" Adam asked softly as he scratched behind Cringer's ear. "Have I been ignoring her?"

"Well, you haven't been around much," the tiger replied evasively. "But you can't always help that."

"How do I make time?" Adam muttered aloud, not expecting an answer. "How do I give Teela what she needs, without neglecting my duties?" It had been easy before she was pregnant. She was with him most of the time. Now that she was with child, though, Adam had been reluctant to have her out there fighting by his side. Teela felt the same way, so he wasn't forcing the separation on her, but…

"M-maybe you should give up being He-Man," Cringer suggested. He grinned. "I wouldn't mind not having to be that awful Battle Cat anymore."

"Maybe I should," Adam agreed in a whisper, surprising them both. "Maybe it's time, Cringer. I just don't know anymore."


	2. Chapter 2: The Calling

__

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews and the private messages as well!

_Just a note to any last holdouts: it would really help if you read "Stumbling Into the Light" by Little Llama Girl before reading this story._

_Ponytail: I came across your comments on the He-Man site. Little Llama Girl and I want to thank you. The character development is something we both worry about; we're always worried about losing the essence of who the characters are. Your comments really made our day…maybe even our week! :-)_

* * *

Teela had fallen into an exhausted sleep in the middle of the bed by the time Adam returned. Callie was curled up next to the bed, the moonlight playing off of her black coat peppered with golden-orange hairs. Cringer nudged her awake, and the two padded back into the nursery. Adam stood still, gazing at Teela's sleeping face for a while before he sat down on the bed. He gently brushed her hair off of her cheek. He hated to wake her, but he wanted to make things right between them. He bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form. Teela stirred slightly, then her eyes popped open and locked with his.

"I'm sorry," she said before he could utter another word. Large tears slipped down the side of her face as she started to push herself up. Adam laid a gently restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Sh," he said softly as he kissed her head again. "I'm sorry too." Her hand came up to his face and she pulled him against her.

"I didn't mean it," she told him. "And I know you can't help your schedule. I had no right to snap at you about it." Adam hushed her again, brushing her lips with his in a loving kiss.

"It's all right. Besides, you were right," he admitted. "I haven't done a good job of making you a priority." He didn't add that he had no idea how to balance it all, but he knew in his heart that he needed to do better. "Now get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." He shifted so that he was lying next to her. He intended to undress after she'd fallen asleep, but Teela was determined to make up properly, and she roused herself enough to kiss him, her tongue teasing his lips. He responded immediately, his hands caressing her warm body eagerly.

"We can talk in the morning, but I think we should make up now," Teela whispered in his ear.

"Good idea," he whispered back.

* * *

_Skeletor was screaming in pain, writhing on the ground in front of the palace as tendrils of electricity reached out to him from an odd weapon in Randor's hand._

_"This is for your own good," Randor said, his gaze hard._

_"Father, what are you doing?" Adam demanded. "That's your brother!" Adam tried to shield himself from the rain that began to fall in sheets. The electric current surrounded Skeletor, causing the villain to arch his back in agony and beg for death._

_"No it isn't. And even if he is, it doesn't matter. He has to pay for his crimes," Randor said firmly, ignoring the lightning and booming thunder as the storm around them worsened. _

_"This is cruel!" Adam protested._

_"It's justice," Randor countered harshly. The king turned to reload his weapon. _

_Adam kneeled next to Skeletor. "Let me help you," he said. Skeletor reached up and took Adam's hand. Pain raced along the prince's nerve endings, as if Damien himself had touched him. Skeletor's laughter rang in Adam's ears._

Adam jerked to a sitting position, his breathing harsh and sweat pouring off of his brow. _'Another dream,' _he realized. _'They're getting worse.'_

A glance at the clock told him that it would be dawn within the hour. _'A good time for a walk,' _he reasoned. He dressed quietly, the sound of paper in the pocket of his pants giving him pause. He reached in and found a worn note.

'_It's one of Keldor's notes to Grandfather,' _Adam realized with a start as he opened it. _'I forgot he gave this to me the other day. That handwriting looks awfully familiar…' _On a hunch, he opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the note from Skeletor that told him how to call the villain back to Eternia. Adam's knees gave way as he compared the two, and he sat heavily on the bed. Teela shifted her position slightly, but didn't wake up.

The writing on the older note was shakier, more childlike, but the formations of the letters were very similar. Adam had hoped the letter would disprove the idea that Skeletor was in fact Keldor. Instead, it seemed to solidify it.

* * *

Teela woke to a pounding from within. "All right, all right," she mumbled to the baby she carried. "Mother's up. You can stop now." She rolled over and lazily reached for Adam, but her hand touched a piece of paper instead. She opened it slowly as she glanced around the room to make sure he wasn't there.

"It's from your daddy. Dearest Teela," she read aloud to the baby, knowing it liked to hear her voice. "I'm going to walk over to Grayskull. There are a few things I need to discuss with the Sorceress, and I need to clear my head. I should be back by mid-morning. Forever yours in love, Adam." She sighed, but a part of her was glad that Adam was walking this morning. It meant he would be listening for Good to speak to him, and he hadn't done that in nearly a week.

_'He's been too busy for everything lately,' _she reflected sadly. _'I'm so glad Randor and Marlena are coming home tomorrow. Maybe things will settle down.'_

* * *

His agitation growing with every step, Adam wasn't surprised that the Sorceress was ready for him, the jawbridge lowering just as he arrived at Grayskull.

"Hello, Adam," Serena greeted him in a somewhat reserved tone. His jaw tightened. She wasn't going to make this easy. He could tell by her voice.

"The Alma'Odela are attacking my aunt's kingdom," Adam said succinctly. "I told Pierce I would send He-Man and She-Ra, but I got the sense this morning that I should be asking for another's help."

"Whose?" Serena asked curiously.

Adam swallowed hard, barely able to believe what Good had urged him to do. "Skeletor's."

"Ah," the Sorceress said, her tone one of understanding. "Yes, given his history, he would be a good ally to have there, provided he could be trusted."

Adam snorted. "Trust and Skeletor have never belonged together in the same sentence before."

"He did help rescue you and your parents," Serena reminded him, one corner of her mouth tucking in.

"He did," Adam acknowledged. The Sorceress' words played around in his mind. "You know of Skeletor's past." It was a statement, but the Sorceress nodded as Adam stared at her. His blue eyes reflected his uneasiness as he struggled to form the words for his next question. "Is he-"

"If you have a way to force Skeletor to return to Eternia, I believe this is the time to do it," Serena interrupted, her calm face for once not betraying her pounding heart. "You will need him. Miro may be of some use as well."

Adam wasn't about to let her off the hook. "Is Skeletor my uncle?" he asked, despair on his face at the very idea.

Serena gazed at him for a long moment, her face expressionless. Adam was sure she wasn't going to answer. Finally she said in a low, reassuring voice, "You already know the answer to that, Adam."

The prince paled. The more he had dwelt on the similarities between the two, the more convinced he had become. "If I call him back, he may end up in prison."

Serena didn't waver. "If Good told you Skeletor was needed, then you had better bring him back," she insisted firmly.

Adam knew she was right. But as he left, heading immediately for Skeletor's old lair, he couldn't help wishing, more than anything, that something would stop him before he got to Snake Mountain. His footsteps were reluctant; his voice even more so as he called in to the palace and asked the guard to inform Princess Teela that he would not be back until lunch time. After a moment's thought, he turned into He-Man, so he could reach Snake Mountain faster.

The crisp morning air tingled against his face as he ran, his dark thoughts eclipsing the brightness of the sun shining down. _'I can't believe I'm about to bring back the greatest villain Eternia has ever known,' _he reflected. _'I must be losing my mind. If Serena hadn't confirmed it, I would have thought it was a trick of Evil somehow.'_

The rich colors of the Evergreen Forest passed him in a hazy blur as He-Man remained lost in his thoughts. He continued to race through the southwest corner of the Fertile Plains and soon was running through the pass of Turner Rock. Rounded gray rocks jutted up around him interspersed with lovely flowering bushes and small evergreen shrubs, and the strange geometric formations of this harsh place surrounded him, yet he saw none of it as he continued his superhuman pace—he could think of only one thing. _'How can my uncle be Skeletor?'_

Eventually as he ran, the air grew stale and the sun was shadowed by dark, ominous clouds. He-Man's skin crawled with distaste as the rocks grew sharp and jagged, vegetation ceased to exist, and Snake Mountain rose before him. There had been rumors that Skeletor's former minions or perhaps Hutch had moved into Skeletor's former stronghold, but no proof. He-Man had only come once in the last year to investigate it, and found the fortress completely barren.

'_Am I really doing the right thing? If Skeletor teams up with Hutch and Damien, Eternia will be in greater danger than ever,' _He-Man worried as he stood rock-still, gazing at the forbidding mountain lair.

'_Have faith,' _a familiar voice chided him.

He-Man sighed and entered Snake Mountain cautiously, exploring as many of the tunnels and rooms as he felt he had time for. Eventually he made it to the throne room. The feeling that someone was in the fortress had stuck with him throughout his search even though he hadn't found any proof. Unfortunately, he didn't know if the spell Skeletor had cast would work if he was He-Man. He glanced around, then reluctantly raised his sword.

"Let the power return," he said softly. Adam sheathed his sword. The silence was oppressive, and it took an amazing amount of courage to raise his voice to break it. "Skeletor!" he called clearly. Then he stepped back into a narrow crevice where he would be hidden from view if anyone entered the room. Safe in the shadows, the Prince of Eternia waited for the man he had once known as the Prince of Darkness.

* * *

Keldor was leaning on a finely carved railing looking out at the silvery blue waterfall in the distance. The balcony on the level of his family's quarters was a great stage where one could get lost in the beauty of a jungle paradise, but Keldor stood lost in his own personal torment.

Daily, the feeling grew that he would be returning to Eternia. Nightly, he had the dream—the same dream in which he and Lyn were condemned for the rest of their natural lives to the prison mines of Ganar 6—the dream in which his father turned his back on him. The nightmarish vision that doomed him never to be able to see the people on Carina and the Truth Sworn, who were family to him now, free from the oppression of the Horde. Never to see his children again.

Tears leaked out of his tightly clenched eyes. Keldor grew angry. _'Why won't Lyn see reason? She can't come with me. Our children can't lose both parents.'_ Keldor gathered himself and pulled his hood up around his head.

"You're not still wearing that stupid thing," complained Lyn, shutting the carved wood relief that served as their door behind her with a decisive click.

Keldor spun around and noticed that Lyn was dressed for travel, held two packs, and carried his sheathed sword in her hand.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he demanded as he walked to meet her.

Lyn shoved a white suede pack into his hand then passed him his scabbard and sword. "I took the children over to Sarah and Jonas' place earlier this afternoon, and I waited till I felt the time was right for us to go."

"Us? Go?" Keldor sputtered, still not shouldering his pack

Lyn strapped on her pack, ignoring his glare. She adjusted the blue and gold waterskin containing a small portion of the Waters of Truth on her shoulder, and looked at him, her arms crossed in challenge, her staff in the crook of her elbow. Keldor began to panic. He felt a tingle of warning, and he was sure he would be called back at any instant.

Grabbing his opaque lion's headed staff from the carved wooden chair it had been leaning against, he ordered, "Get back woman. I go to Eternia alone, and I will blast you back if I have to."

"No you won't," she said, placing her hand on his tensed arm. Lyn looked up into Keldor's deep blue eyes in challenge, "because you know I'm meant to go with you whether you want to accept it or not!"

"You _can't _go," Keldor ground out, desperation lacing his voice. He pushed her away gently. Her white cloak fluttered in the breeze and the clasp that held up her snowy hair fell to the stone deck beneath them with a clatter. The silken locks tumbled down to her waist.

"You will not keep me away!" Lyn shouted. Her amethyst eyes were hard and determined. She reached up to grab his hood as she said, "and for Truth's sake will you take that....." Power flowed around them. Embroiled in their fight, neither noticed enough to stop until the soft blue of a Carinian twilight became the deep green-gray of the throne room in Snake Mountain. Lyn, completely focused on her husband, didn't even notice the shift at first.

* * *

As the sound of his own shout faded, uncertainty warred within Adam. In fact, regret was already swelling up. _'What if Skeletor decides to join forces with Damien and Hutch?' _he asked himself again. Before he could overanalyze what he'd done, and without any warning whatsoever, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn simply appeared in the chamber before him…at least, he thought it was them.

Skeletor was wearing a blue-gray cloak—not too different from what he used to wear, but his arms were covered with unfamiliar white markings that trailed down to his hand on his left side. The blue-skinned wizard had covered his head, as usual, but he was wearing white trousers and a sleeveless matching tunic that was form-fitting, yet modest. His pants were tucked into golden brown suede pair of mid-calf boot. The woman's snowy hair flowed about her shoulders ending right at her waist. Her white cloak was draped around her. Adam could just make out the intricate ivory marks that trailed down her right arm

Lyn shouted at the mage, apparently still in the middle of an argument, "…stupid hood off! You bone-brained buffoon, there's no need for it anymore, you are not that-"

"Silence worrisome witch! You got your wish!" he snarled and whirled away from her, his cloak swishing behind him. He walked a few steps into a shadowy nook. "I hope you are pleased."

"Do you think I want to be here anymore than you do?" she began incredulously. She dropped her pack to the ground took a step toward Keldor.

Adam swallowed hard. He knew her voice, although Skeletor's didn't sound the same as he remembered. It was fuller, richer. But the cloaked figure had to be him. "Still fighting," Adam said in an overly bored tone, feigning nonchalance. "I see you haven't changed much." He didn't move from the shadows. His hand itched for his sword, but he held himself steady.

"Actually, you'd be surprised," replied Lyn, walking toward Adam's voice as she tried to locate him in the darkness.

Keldor, however, stepped back further into the shadows. "I'm assuming you had a reason to call us here," he snapped, "Prince He-Man, so please don't waste our time with boring banter."

Adam eyed Lyn warily as he took a single step forward. His gaze traced over the white designs on her face and neck. "I did. But I'd rather not talk about it here, Skeletor; it's not safe. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that. My identity is not common knowledge."

"What? After that little stunt with the Sword of Truth? Your royal family doesn't have enough gold to buy that kind of silence," Keldor snapped as he stepped a few more paces back. Adam cast him a curious glance. It wasn't like Skeletor to back away like that.

"The Sorceress cast a spell to erase that memory," Adam said firmly, finally stepping forward the rest of the way into the light of the throne room. "I didn't think He-Man should be ruling Eternia. No one should have that much power."

Keldor stopped. Once he would have scoffed at that statement, but now...now, he had to agree, no matter how it riled him that he was on the same side as this prince. Yet he couldn't help throwing an insult toward his old nemesis—even though he knew the Truth would have him pay for it later. "What was the matter? Couldn't live up to yourself?" Instantly he regretted the barb. Keldor felt as though it buried itself in his neck and shoulders, causing them to spasm uncomfortably.

Adam froze for a second; Skeletor's comment actually hit close to home. There were times that He-Man seemed larger than life, even to him. His thoughts returned to the blue-skinned man in front of him--_'My uncle, if I'm right,'_ he reminded himself--and he noticed the mage's uncomfortable shifting.

"Got a bug in your cloak, Skeletor?" he asked wryly, deliberately shifting the topic. He itched to tell this man that he knew who he was, but not here. They had to get out of Snake Mountain first.

"A pest of a prince being a pain in the neck," the wizard retorted. He was about to say more when Lyn intervened.

"Dearest dunderhead, will you spare us all your charming personality for a few moments, so Prince Adam can conduct us to a place less dreary. The sooner we find out why we're here and take care of it, the sooner we can return home."

There was something about her tone that made Adam pause. Evil-Lyn--_Lyn, _he reminded himself, remembering the note--didn't have that harsh edge to her voice she normally did. She sounded more as if she was worried, as if she..._cared_? He mentally shook his head and addressed the two of them.

"Lyn's right," Adam said. Lyn and Keldor exchanged glances, surprised that he hadn't called her Evil-Lyn. Adam gestured towards her. Lyn assumed he wanted her to lead the way out, and did so as he continued talking in a low voice. "We have reason to believe someone else has moved in here, and-"

A hand came out of a hidden crevice and caught Lyn's arm in a painful grip. She found herself immobilized both by magic and by the sword that was suddenly held to her throat. She was whirled around to face the two men.

"Well, Adam, nice of you to bring me some visitors," said a voice with a disgustingly upbeat note, unfamiliar to Lyn and Keldor, but not Adam.

"Let her go, Hutch," Adam commanded, his face hardening immediately. Lyn could see from Prince Adam's expression that the man who held her was dangerous and was obviously a well-known enemy.

Keldor panicked as he saw Lyn in the grasp of this strange man. A man that looked weak and soft to him, yet whose power and evil were emanating from him in sickening waves. For the briefest moment Keldor considered attempting to draw on the power of this vile place...but the blue wizard was certain its evil taint would weaken him too much to ensure that Lyn could be freed safely.

Enraged, the former master of Snake Mountain snarled, "Let her go, or you will not live to regret it."

Hutch laughed cheerfully, but his grip on Lyn's arm tightened until she was sure he must be leaving bruises. "I'm surprised at you, Skeletor. You've allowed yourself to be weakened by love," the strawberry-blond man replied. "I can sense it. Now drop your staff. Or Evil-Lyn won't see another day."

Taking a chance, Adam pulled out his sword. "By the- " Hutch reacted instantly, blasting the sword out of the prince's hand with a burst of magic from his eyes. Adam grabbed at his wrist, tingles of piercing pain racing through it, as he glared at Hutch.

"Play fair, now, Adam," Hutch said in a jovial tone, his hazel eyes glittering with enjoyment.

"I thought you said your secret wasn't common knowledge," Keldor muttered under his breath to Adam.

"Some of the wrong people found out," Adam hissed back, not taking his eyes off of Hutch.

The former baron gave Keldor a hard stare. "Drop your staff, Skeletor."

"He will kill her," Adam warned his former nemesis tightly.

Keldor nodded curtly. He knew what Adam was telling him was true and his heart was in his throat. "I'll place this down for now, you foul creature, but know that you are sealing your doom with this action," Keldor said, his voice strong even as he cast his staff beside He-Man's sword.

"Now throw your sword and pack down as well, bonehead."

Keldor gritted his teeth within the dark shadow of his hood but did as he was bidden.

Hutch grinned, his entire face lighting up like a happy child's. "He-Man and Skeletor both," he chortled. "This is wonderful." He eased the magic holding Lyn captive enough that she could move, but the sword was still at her throat. She gritted her teeth against the indignity of the situation. She could feel her staff in her hand, but she could not cast a spell. Somehow this thing holding her was keeping her from attacking with her magic.

Adam's jaw tightened as Hutch forced them down into a side tunnel that led to the dungeons. Stalactites, dripping with brackish green liquid hung from the ceiling of the dank passage that led to the prison cells. Keldor shook his head. He'd never actually noticed before but even the ceilings of this place looked as if they were a snake's fangs dripping with deadly venom. Hutch stood indecisively for a moment, then nodded to the cell on the left.

"Both of you in there," he said. "I don't know why you've suddenly decided Skeletor should return to Eternia, Prince Adam, but I know that someone as evil as he could not have changed that much. I'd rather like to see what he plans to do to you." He pulled Lyn's arm tightly behind her, twisting it painfully. "This one's going in a different cell, though, Skeletor. I don't want the two of you together."

Lyn struggled in the grip of this strange man who wasso much stronger than he appeared. "Let go of me, you loathsome leech!" she demanded as she saw the cell door close over her husband and the prince.

As she struggled, her cloak fell open, revealing the lines of white tattoos encircling her arms and crossing her collarbones to her shoulders, as well as the form-fitting sleeveless shift that traveled halfway down her thigh.

"I must say, Evil-Lyn, your looks have improved greatly," said Hutch with just a hint of desire in his voice.

Keldor let loose a howl of fury as he threw himself at the cell door. "Don't you dare touch her!" he commanded. Keldor pulled at the cell door with a white-knuckled grip.

Seeing that his actions so provoked Skeletor, Hutch began to laugh, the sound deep and heartfelt. Keldor felt sick at the thought that he had once laughed like that at his victims' misfortunes.

"Nice to see your temper's improved, bonehead," Hutch sneered at him. He pulled Lyn more tightly to him and took a deep breath. "You smell nice too, Lyn," he murmured just loud enough to be sure Skeletor heard him.

"Leave her alone, Hutch. You have what you wanted," Adam said, his own body tensing with frustration. He didn't understand where this loyalty and love between his two former enemies had come from, but he could certainly sympathize with the helpless rage emanating from Skeletor.

"I do finally have you, don't I?" Hutch acknowledged with a grin. "But I've been holed up in this dank mountain for ages. I haven't had a woman in a very, very long time…" His voice grew darker and trailed off, and he began to caress Lyn's body in spite of her struggles. As he began to drag his hand slowly and possessively across the white tattoos, he commented huskily, "The tribal look suits you Evil-Lyn. Perhaps I should see just how far these lovely marks go."

"You disgusting waste of flesh," Lyn began as she tried to jerk away from Hutch. Hutch twisted her arm more tightly. Lyn gasped in pain. Just a bit more pressure, and he would break her arm. She held still, hoping this madman would not twist further.

"I will examine you," he said throatily, "there,"--he looked to the next cell--"where your dear Skeletor can hear your cries." Hutch had resumed tracing the white designs when his hand grazed the translucent stone pendant hanging about her neck. White-hot pain scorched him. Hutch wailed as he jerked his hand back, the skin of his palm black and smoking with the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh.

Lyn took full advantage of his distraction. Ramming her high-heeled boot down through the soft suede of her captor's right boot, Lyn was certain that she stabbed him deeply and shattered several bones in his foot.

He released her with a howl of outrage and swung at her with his sword. She ducked under his swing and rose up, without warning, to punch him in the nose so hard that he slammed against a nearby wall and stumbled to the floor.

Lyn turned to the cell holding the men and sent out a blast to release the door, but it bounced the magic back at her. She dove out of the way and it hit the wall behind her, crumbling the rock. "It's magically protected," she cried out. Behind her, Hutch groaned and started to get to his feet.

"You witch," he rasped, blood streaming down his face as he steadied himself against the wall. "You'll pay for that."

"Run, Lyn!" Adam urged her. "Get Adora!"

Lyn began to protest. "No Kel-"

"Blast it you infernal woman," snapped Keldor, "Follow orders for once in your life, and go get help." Seeing Hutch approaching Lyn, he shouted, "Now you troublesome trial, transport out of here."

Lyn blasted Hutch with her staff, but he quickly protected himself with a shield that looked as though it was made from a crimson flame.

"I'll be back," she promised, and transformed herself not to the ball of fire Adam was accustomed to, but a globe of incandescent light. She quickly soared out of the hall in a radiant blur of white.

Angrily, Hutch wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched her go. He stood with his back to the men for a moment, and used his magic to heal himself. When he turned around, his pleasant expression was back in place. "Quite the woman," he said easily. "Well, at least I have the two of you. Not bad for a day's work. Now I'll just go work on Teela and Adora. Right Adam?" Without waiting for an answer, he sauntered down the hall, leaving Adam struggling to contain his white-hot rage.


	3. Chapter 3: Q & A

_A/N: My apologies, I should have stated at the beginning of the story that it has been about two years since Skeletor and Evil-Lyn left Eternia._

* * *

"What was all that about? And who is he?" Keldor demanded.

Adam's posture was rigid as he responded. "He's trying to get under my skin, as usual. As for who he is..." Adam took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, then gave Keldor a self-deprecating grin. "What can I say, Skeletor? Life got boring without you here, so I had to go find a new villain to play with."

Keldor chuckled ruefully, and it was not his usual cackle, Adam noticed. "It's good to know you're missed," the mage said, sliding exhausted down against one of the walls. Adam snorted in response to that as thoughts of Skeletor's true identity entered his mind again, causing his stomach to knot. "I can't believe this," Keldor muttered to himself, but not so quietly that Adam couldn't hear it.

"Can't believe what?" Adam asked automatically, although he felt the same way. _'Imprisoned with Skeletor, of all people. Or is it Keldor…' _He shuddered as he took in his surroundings. He had been in too many of Skeletor's cells for his liking, but he could swear this one looked exactly liked the one where the villain had held him and Randor, even though that one hadn't been in Snake Mountain…it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Keldor flinched. He did not want to tell this prince anything. He wanted to keep his own counsel. Yet he was here in a cell feeling a compulsion to tell the truth to Adam—the same one he had once held with a spell compelling the same level of truthfulness from Adam's lips.

"I can't believe I've ended up trapped here in this way," Keldor said, telling himself firmly that he had told the truth, yet feeling the pain that entered his body every time he was less than honest.

Adam smirked as he glanced around again at the familiar cell. "Not so great seeing it from this side, is it?" he asked, forcing his voice to be light. Not waiting for Keldor's answer, he went on. "I take it you can't get us out of here, and without my sword, I can't either. But can you cast a spell to prevent Hutch from hearing our conversation?" There was an odd challenge in his eyes that made Keldor wary.

"Yes," he answered slowly. He cast the spell, though an ever-increasing sense of doom was filling him. '_Ancients but how did I end up in this mess?' _he wondered as he completed the spell. "It's done. Now what do you want?" he snapped, hoping that his annoyance could curtail the conversation he longed to avoid with Adam or anyone else for that matter. Keldor ran his fingers across the uneven stone floor as he waited for the dreaded inquisition.

Adam hesitated briefly, and Keldor's anxiety grew with each passing second. _'What if I'm wrong? What if he's not my uncle?'_ Adam asked himself. But he trudged on nevertheless, choosing a more indirect approach to start. "When you made Grayskull disappear into another dimension, you said that was 'your' dimension. Was it? Or are you from Eternia?" he asked. He didn't know why he was bothering to ask. It wasn't as if Skeletor had ever told him any truth willingly. Adam wished Skeletor had a face he could look at, or that he'd at least take that hood off. Even his bony face was better than looking into a shadow.

Keldor stiffened. _'Ancients, no! Please tell me he doesn't know already,'_ he pleaded silently. Feeling the desire to tell the truth increasing in him, he ground out. "I'm from Eternia. What of it?" _'Please, Truth, I'm not ready for this. Not here. Not now.'_

Somewhat surprised by the admission, Adam swallowed hard. In spite of the fact that this idea had been growing and solidifying for weeks, saying it out loud seemed ridiculous. _'Now I know how Father and Teela felt when they figured out I was He-Man.'_ He squared his shoulders and looked directly at the hooded figure in front of him. "Have you ever heard of Keldor?" he asked.

Adam wasn't prepared for the reaction he got. Skeletor jerked and turned away as if to avoid the prince's penetrating stare. The need to confess was burning in Keldor's stomach, but he said nothing. _'This can't be happening. Not already. How could he have found out?'_

"Have you ever heard of Keldor?" Adam repeated, a touch impatiently.

"Yes," Keldor admitted reluctantly.

"Do you know who he is?" Adam asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes," his former nemesis ground out.

Adam stared at the cloaked figure before him, knowing the truth with an absolute certainty. "By the grace of Eternia, it's true," he whispered. "You're Keldor. You're Miro's oldest son. Aren't you?" When Skeletor didn't answer immediately, Adam took a step forward, one fist clenched. "Aren't you?"he demanded.

"**Yes!" **Keldor shouted, dropping his cloaked face into his hands.

Stunned, Adam stood rock-still, his eyes locked on the obviously distraught person in front of him. _'I was right. And all these years I've been fighting my own flesh and blood.' _The shock rolled through him as his mind tried to assimilate a fact that his heart had accepted the moment his grandfather had told him the whole story of the oracle.

"By the Ancients," Adam breathed aloud, staring at Keldor's back. He suddenly realized he had expected Skeletor to deny it, to have lost his memory somehow…something. He hadn't really expected the villain to know who he was, much less admit it. "All this time you were right here, and we never knew. But you knew? You knew who you were, and you attacked us anyway?"

"Of course I did!" Keldor snapped, turning back around to face Adam.

"Why?" Adam rasped, his face full of disbelief. "How could you hate your own family so much?"

"Because I thought my father turned his back on me!" Keldor bit off.

"How can you say that?" Adam demanded. "Don't you know your father's been looking for you ever since he lost you?"

Keldor sagged against the wall. The Truth was compelling him to answer and he no longer had the strength to fight it. "It's a long story..." He took a shaky breath and attempted to steady himself.

"We're not going anywhere for a while," Adam pointed out dryly, staying on his feet and leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I hated my father because I felt he forgot me and my mother," Keldor explained, the sorrow in his voice easy to hear. "Because he wasn't there to keep my mother from being murdered, because of what happened to me, but most of all I hated him for going on with his life while I struggled even to live. I hated him for forgetting about me..."

"He never forgot about you," Adam interrupted angrily, feeling the need to defend his grandfather in spite of the fact that he too had initially been upset with how Miro had handled his oldest son's disappearance. A flood of conflicting emotions boiled within him. He had reached out to this man when he hadn't known who he was, had offered him mercy, yet now that he knew some of his background, that forgiveness and mercy were suddenly in short supply. Adam couldn't explain the reason, and at the moment he didn't care.

"I didn't know!" Keldor shouted. "How could I know? The first time I saw him after I es—" Keldor stopped. He did not want to get into this. "Was after he was holding your father up with a joy written all over his face as he told everyone that Randor would one day wear the crown that he promised me! It didn't seem as though he had been thinking of me. Not with the great smile he was wearing that day," Keldor finished, surprised at the bitterness that still colored his voice. _'Blast it! I'm supposed to be over this! Why is it still bothering me?_

The fact that he was imprisoned in Snake Mountain with Skeletor who was actually his uncle while Lyn went to get help was ludicrous, and Adam felt as though he were slogging his way through the tar swamp to understand all that Skeletor—_Keldor—_had just revealed, while trying to deal with his own tornado of emotions.

"You saw my father's presentation to the kingdom," Adam restated slowly. "You thought Grandfather had abandoned you, and you ran away?" On one hand, he could understand how a child could be hurt by that, but this blue-skinned man was old enough to have learned better. At Keldor's nod, Adam continued on almost harshly. "Well let me tell you, something, _Uncle Keldor,_ you're wrong if you still believe that your father forgot you." He crossed his arms and glared at Keldor's figure, wishing again the man would lower his hood. "Grandfather has searched for you since the day he found your mother murdered." Adam saw a visible shudder run through Skeletor, and felt a slight sympathy towards him. His voice softened in spite of the underlying anger still churning within him. "He found the notes that you left, promising payment. He knew you were trying to get to the palace. But he never knew why you didn't make it."

Keldor's mind was racing. He knew that his father still cared for him from his time in the Waters of Truth, but to hear it from Adam himself…it shook him. It meant that Miro had told his family the whole story. And to find out that his father had searched and found the notes he left…. He shook his head. It was more than he could take in.

"What does it matter now?" Keldor said, anger giving him the strength to stand. "I have ruined everything!" He walked to the door and leaned his face on the bars. "I came here because I owe you. To help you with whatever it was you needed." Keldor swallowed hard at the lump that was rising in his throat as he once again remembered his nightmare. "I have but one request." Keldor knew that he should wait to allow Adam the right to decline, but he could not. This was too important. "When you take me to trial for my crimes, please let Lyn return to Carina. There are people there who need us. If she's there at least…" Keldor stopped unable to continue as he thought of his children knowing their father was imprisoned. He thought of his own father knowing the depth of his crimes. He muttered softly. "It would be better if everyone thought I was dead."

As when he had spared Skeletor's life, Adam's merciful heart was moved beyond words. His anger fell to the side for at least the moment as Adam forced himself to recognize that this was not the evil villain he had fought against for so many years. This man was showing concern for others, a willingness to pay for his crimes, and regret. As Adam stared at the blue mage's back, a slow realization came over him. This was not Skeletor. Skeletor was gone. This really was his uncle, Keldor, and he was a man Adam didn't know at all.

'_By the grace of Eternia,' _Adam thought, awed. _'He truly regrets the things he has done.' _Still, it was hard to reconcile the monster he had known with this man. _'When I think that he helped kidnap Adora, that he nearly killed members of my family, and Teela and Duncan, over and over…' _Adam shook his head slightly as if to clear it. _'Evil truly had a hold of his heart, and somehow that is no longer true. Regardless of how I feel, I know that this is for the best. I have to try to help him.' _He reached out hesitantly and clapped a hand on Keldor's shoulder. The mage half-turned in surprise and looked into Adam's sincere eyes.

"If you were dead, Miro would grieve, and I suspect Lyn would as well," Adam said quietly, his eyes searching the darkened space under the hood. "I told you once that if you had loved, your life was worth something. I think you've learned that in your time away from Eternia."

"I have," Keldor agreed quietly. "That's why I can't leave them alone."

Adam squeezed his shoulder briefly. "Maybe there's something we can do to avoid that. No one knows you're here. We have time to figure it out." He dropped his hand, thinking of Good's urging and Serena's insistence that he call Skeletor back. _'Why do this to him, when he's built a life for himself elsewhere? Couldn't there have been some other way to reveal who he is?'_

Keldor shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly. Keldor knew that his crimes must be dealt with—he just knew it. _Keldor _was holding himself to a higher standard than Adam expected his uncle to hold himself to. The irony of this whole situation was growing more unbelievable by the minute.

"It won't work that way, Adam," Keldor said, his voice filled with regret. "I know that I will have to face my father and face justice for my crimes, no matter how much I dread it."

"I agree that you owe Grandfather an explanation," Adam said firmly. His desire to protect his family, even from this, warred with the need to end the secrets. _'Grandfather's suffered enough,' _he thought to himself. _'As painful as it will be to learn his son is—or rather was—Skeletor, the uncertainty has to end for him.'_

"Well, he'll get a thorough explanation all right," Keldor muttered in a bitter tone. "I'll answer his every question no matter how much it hurts him. " Keldor ran his hand over his face and for the first time in a long time wished he could, at least for his father's sake, hide the truth. "And I can't lie to him to make it any easier. I can't lie."

"I'm not suggesting you lie to him," Adam said impatiently, the idea going against his own nature. "Grandfather deserves to know what happened to you, but without bringing the rest of the kingdom into it. He doesn't deserve that, and I don't want it for you either. What we need to avoid is putting you on a public trial."

"Why are you so determined to spare me that?" Keldor asked, irritated. "You, with all your talk of justice all those years? I deserve to go to trial, to serve whatever punishment is given me."

"Justice is served in more ways than just the courts," Adam said lowly. "You've obviously changed more in the last two years by leaving Eternia than you would have if you'd spent a lifetime imprisoned here."

"Going vigilante on me, Prince He-Man?" Keldor asked sardonically. Keldor shook himself. Why was he reacting so angrily to Adam? He wasn't his enemy anymore.

Adam glanced away from Keldor for a brief moment. _'Do I really want to do this?'_ He swallowed hard, then stated in a low voice, "As crown prince, there are certain…loopholes in the system I can take advantage of. The problem is going to be my father." _'I can't believe I'm even considering letting Skeletor go free, even if it is exile, even if he has changed tremendously. Why am I even thinking of trusting him?'_

"I can't be involved in any type of deception," Keldor countered quickly, his voice harsh. His stomach twisted at the thought of facing Randor. At Adam's offended look, he snapped, "Keeping your little He-Man secret is going to be problem enough, you pompous prince." Adam's face reddened, and Keldor held up his hand, his shoulders slumped. _'I'm angry because I have to be open with one who could and by all rights should have no other goal than to hurt and punish me, I'm angry because some part of me still wants to retain my dignity. I do not deserve dignity."_ He decided that he was going to have to explain it all. With that realization, he also knew that he was going to have to drop the blustering villain act. "I'm sorry for insulting you," Keldor began softly. "Let me explain. I am no longer able to lie."

Adam raised an eyebrow, his self-righteous anger abating somewhat as surprise took its place. _'Did Skeletor—Keldor—just apologize to me? By the Ancients, the world must be ending.'_ He struggled to keep his face relatively stoic as he questioned Keldor. "What do you mean?"

"Think. Have I ever been this open with you in the entire time we've know each other?" Adam had to admit to himself that one of the few things he could count on was that Skeletor almost never told the truth. "And trust me, it isn't family bonds that are prying the facts you seek from me," Keldor continued reluctantly. "These marks on Lyn and me." Keldor held out his arm to display the inch thick lines that flowed down one arm. "They are a sign of commitment that we made to serve the Truth for the rest of our lives. They show us to be Truth Sworn."

"Truth Sworn?" asked Adam, his brow furrowed.

"A type of order or brotherhood of sorts. In the past on Carina, they were servants of the people. A combination of judge, warrior, arbiter, or diplomat. Basically, they would do what the people needed them to do. It is an extremely long story that I really don't want to get into now," Keldor said with a groan. He sat down and leaned against the wall again while he continued, "But Lyn and I underwent the purification ritual to join their number. It made the changes that I began from before I left Eternia and those you would even now find beyond belief complete and permanent. Taking the Waters to become a Truth Sworn remakes a person. That person can no longer bear the presence of deception--or evil. So when I see my father again, I will tell him everything, as he asks questions. And worse, when Randor knows who I am..." Keldor trailed off. He pulled his knees to his chest leaned his forehead on his knees.

Adam felt an odd kinship with Keldor for a brief moment as he sank down beside the mage. It sounded as if he had found a burden as heavy as He-Man's, and Adam wouldn't have wished that on anyone. He sighed.

"You're right about my father. And you're not the only one who's going to be in a boatload of trouble," he said heavily. Randor had been angry when Adam had signed the order to allow the Specter to return to Etheria. Adam couldn't imagine how furious his father would be with him when he found out Adam had voluntarily called Skeletor back to Eternia, even if the former villain was Randor's long-lost brother. He rubbed the back of his neck as he started to comprehend the full predicament he had created, while the sense that he needed to ensure Keldor's freedom grew. "If I don't turn you in, I could be tried for treason right along with you," he muttered.

Keldor snorted. "He-Man and Skeletor on trial for treason together. There's a thought."

Adam couldn't help it; he snickered. The irony of the idea was too much. Keldor started chuckling a bit reluctantly, but when that caused Adam to release a loud guffaw, the blue mage found himself laughing whole-heartedly next to his former nemesis. Soon they were both holding their sides.

"Who'd have thought?" Adam asked, trying to catch his breath. He had almost forgotten this was Skeletor, so different was he. It did feel as if his uncle had indeed returned. _'But will Father see it that way?'_

"Well," said Hutch, strolling over to the prison cell, a friendly smile on his face. "Killing each other with laughter. Not your usual style Skeletor, but you always did think outside the realms of the expected."

"Disappointed, slime?" challenged Keldor, not moving to stand.

"A bit," Hutch said conversationally. "However I thought, as a host I really should join the party. So tell me, Skeletor, where have you been, and why did you return to Eternia?"

Keldor tensed. He shook his head. Pain laced through him but he remained silent. Next to him, Adam heard Keldor's slight intake of breath and could feel the tension radiating from his uncle.

"Ah, shy all of the sudden. Well perhaps if we focused on something you're more comfortable with?" Hutch asked, still maintaining his upbeat tone. He reached a hand up to tuck a wayward strand of wiry red hair behind his ear. "Tell me about this place." Hutch gestured around him. "My partner and I have been exploring and finding all kinds of useful things, but I'm sure you have all kind of interesting tools, books, and stores just waiting to be discovered. Where are they?"

Keldor shook his head once more as his hand unconsciously traveled to his stomach. "You're not getting anything from me," Keldor said through clenched teeth.

_'He said he can no longer bear deception, but he's acting like he can't stand not to answer, like when he had Father and me under that spell that compelled us to tell the truth,' _Adam thought. He frowned as he watched Keldor's body language from the corner of his eye.

"How about the books on black magic? Where are they?" Hutch asked, striving to keep his happy façade in place even though he was starting to get impatient.

"Forget it," Keldor said, the last word whispered in pain.

At the strain in Keldor's voice, Adam rose almost lazily. "Skeletor's going to have trouble with telling you anything, Hutch," he said. "Seems being on another planet had some odd effects on him." He avoided glancing at Keldor, and could only hope that being in the presence of someone skirting the truth wasn't going to cause him more pain. "I, on the other hand, have been all over this place as He-Man. Let me out and I'll give you a tour."

Hutch snorted. "Not likely, Adam. You may not be He-Man, but you're no weakling." He contemplated Keldor's still form for a moment. "So the great Skeletor has something wrong with him, eh?" he said, stroking his straggly beard with one hand. "That's too bad...for him, at least. I guess that makes me indisputably the most powerful evil villain on Eternia now." He smiled in satisfaction.

"Hutch," Adam said sadly, approaching the bars, "is that really what you want? You can still change your mind, turn away from Evil. I can pull some strings for you, make sure you get a light sentence. Don't let Damien destroy your soul." He mentally begged his former friend to denounce Evil.

"Still trying to convince me that I should settle for second-best, Adam?" Hutch asked in a disparaging tone as he stepped back from the cell bars. "Forget it. You're not going to distract me. I will get answers from Skeletor...won't I, Skeletor?"

Keldor's pain receded a little as he answered this one honestly. "Never."

Adam noted how Keldor relaxed ever so slightly as he answered. He glanced from his former enemy to his former friend, feeling as if the world had shifted when he wasn't looking. _'How did everything get so turned around?'_

Hutch sighed dramatically. "Come, now, Skeletor, you can't have changed so much that you actually want to side with Prince Goody-Two-Shoes here. Help me out. Where are your books on black magic?"

"Oh, it's even more pathetic than you could imagine," echoed Damien's voice from the shadows of the dungeon entrance. His sneer could be heard in his voice. "Skeletor has decided to _become _a goody-two-shoes."

"What?" asked Hutch incredulously. "The very idea is ludicrous." Hutch jerked his head back to the cell and locked his gaze on the mage. "Skeletor, is it true?"

Keldor grimaced beneath his hood. _'Blast, but this is humiliating beyond words." _Realizing that this was not worth the pain he was allowing himself to feel, Keldor ground out, "According to your definition, yes."

Hutch's derisive laugh grated on Keldor's last nerve. He continued to laugh heartily as he choked out, "Skeletor good?"

Damien walked out of the shadows. Keldor inhaled sharply and took a step back.

"Demon?" he whispered to Adam. Keldor knew even as he asked the prince what Damien was. He desperately wished Adam would tell him he was wrong.

Adam gave a quick nod as the nondescript man walked up beside his still-laughing companion. Damien and Adam locked eyes for a few eternal seconds, and a chill went through the prince. If anyone could turn Keldor back to evil, it was the demon before him.


	4. Chapter 4: Damien

_A/N: Thanks to Delora2047 for letting us know about the typos…we used to beta-read for each other, but it's harder to do when you're working together on a story, so we tend to miss those now. We do go back and fix them, so if any of you see something, feel free to PM us. :-) _

* * *

Adam kept his face rigid with a supreme effort, determined not to show how much his thoughts were worrying him. _'If Keldor turns to evil again and teams up with Damien and Hutch…Ancients help us all if that happens,' _he thought, barely refraining from casting a worried glance towards Keldor.

"Why don't you leave the questioning to me?" Damien suggested to Hutch, his tone inviting no argument.

"But Lord Damien," Hutch protested, startled out of his mirth.

"Leave us," the demon commanded, his voice cold and firm.

Hutch's expression changed into the face of one forced to swallow something bitter. Wordlessly, he turned to leave.

"Hutch, it's not too late," Adam called, keeping his desperation from his voice only with a supreme effort.

Hutch stiffened, then turned back, a smirk on his face. "You really don't get it, do you, Adam? All I want is power and riches. I don't care what the cost is. I've made my choice, and nothing you do or say will change that." A hollow sorrow gripped Adam as his former friend turned to leave.

"Oh, and leave the power sword behind," Damien directed. An evil smile had spread across his face as he watched the exchange between the two men, and it remained in place as he continued. "I may need to cut the information out of these two, and I want to ensure magic cannot heal the wounds I leave." Adam's jaw tightened; Keldor could feel tension fairly pouring from the prince.

Damien took Adam's sword in his hands and propped it maddeningly close to the prison door—yet far enough away that it couldn't be reached.

"Pains you, Adam, doesn't it?" taunted Damien, his voice grating like fingernails on smooth coridite. "To be so close to escape, and yet not to be able to act on it. Must make you feel weak and pathetic."

Adam clenched his fists as his jaw twitched, but his voice didn't betray an iota of emotion. "What do you want, Damien? We both know you won't kill me." Keldor cast Adam a questioning glance, but the prince didn't notice.

"I'm just making sure you know what a waste you are," Damien said in a snide tone. "You're doing a positively pathetic job as temporary king, you know. People everywhere are talking about what a lousy monarch you are." Adam's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Damien spoke.

"The only thing pathetic here is your disguise, demon," snapped Keldor.

"Ah, so the lost Prince of Eternos speaks."

Keldor took a step back. This creature was evil and vile, and it _knew_ who he was. Keldor fought to control the panic rising within him. Just being near the thing was causing him to grow sicker and sicker by the moment.

"I'll make a deal, _Keldor. _I'll remove my disguise," as the words left his mouth a nauseating ripple flowed over Damien's visage, revealing the blood-red scales and his nightmarish form, "if you remove yours."

Damien sent a rope of power that was able to breach even the anti-magic wards placed around the cell. It circled Keldor in an instant and dragged the mage back to the bone-shaped bars of the cell. Damien sent a ghostly hand of pale green smoke to jerk the hood from Keldor's head.

Adam gaped at his former nemesis as the hood fell back and blue hair tumbled down. He was standing slightly behind Keldor, but even so, he could make out the contours of the mage's blue-skinned face, the line of his cheekbones and strong jaw remarkably like Randor's.

"By the grace of Eternia," Adam whispered. _'If I had met him on the road, I never would have known he was Skeletor.'_

"You know, Keldor," continued Damien in a condescending tone, "you were a great disappointment to my master. You were one of his finest tools."

"Get used to disappointment," rasped Keldor. He held the bars of his cell door to remain standing, his head raised in challenge.

No longer amused, Damien dropped all pretense. "Tell me the nature of the enchantments that protect the Waters of Truth from being teleported."

Keldor shook his head, a grim expression etched on his face.

'_He looks uncomfortable,' _Adam thought. _'I've got to do something.' _"Why would a master of lies and deceit care about the Waters of Truth?" he asked, although he had little idea what he was actually talking about.

"If I can remove the waters, the Truth Sworn will die," Damien said, watching Keldor's face as the mage blanched. Adam's own stomach twisted; that certainly hadn't helped. "Now, I understand that no mage is entrusted with all of the secrets but I'm sure you've noticed some spellwork you recognize," Damien continued on to Keldor. "Tell me."

"So your master can destroy us? No," Keldor said as firmly as he could. His body was tense and a sweat was beading up on his brow. Adam's jaw went slack for a few seconds at this intense display of loyalty and integrity…from Skeletor, of all people. The one who never thought of anyone's comfort or safety except his own. _'How is this possible?'_

"You suffer needless pain, Truth Sworn, by withholding that which you claim to honor."

"Why don't you go crawl back under the rock you came from?" Adam demanded, stepping forward next to Keldor, unable to help himself.

Damien's yellow eyes narrowed at Adam. "You are starting to annoy me, Princeling. Have you forgotten the pain I can cause? Or should I give you a reminder?"

Adam glared at him unflinchingly. "Why do you persist in thinking you can frighten me?"

Damien's reptilian face twisted into a mask of hatred. "I will not only frighten you, _He-Man_, I will break you."

"You already tried that," Adam retorted, his heart pounding. _'Come on, Lyn, hustle it up already!'_

Damien smiled evilly. "You know what they say. If at first you don't succeed…" Without warning and with unimaginable speed, he reached into the cell and grabbed Adam's arm, yanking it through the bars and pulling the prince hard against them. He stared into Adam's defiant eyes and smiled again as his hand began to burn Adam's skin, and tentacles of pain began to streak up the prince's arm. "Just remember, _He-Man_, that I can heal just as I can harm. One day you will come to me for help."

"Blazes will freeze over first," Adam ground out. Damien abruptly let go, and Adam sank to his knees, his breathing harsh. Keldor quickly placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and sent magic through his nephew, healing the burn Damien's hand had left. Adam's head flew up in surprise and his blue eyes locked with his uncle's for the first time. A shock of recognition went through him. Keldor had been touched by Good, just as he had. He could sense it now. _'How?'_

Damien paced, his claws clicking on the stone floor. "Now, then, Keldor, what are the spells placed on the canteens that you use to carry that cursed water with you when you travel?"

"I'll die before you'll learn anything from me," Keldor growled as he eased Adam up and guided him to the back of the cell. Adam leaned against the wall, his strength returning quickly.

Damien released a cold chuckle. "So, like your pathetic family, you have learned of self-sacrifice and embraced it with the same foolish abandon as your nephew. Well there are other ways to convince you that you should assist me." Damien waved his hand in a circular motion and a sphere of light began to come into focus.

Three children were playing on a rug in the center of the floor, one so young she was simply lying stomach-down on a blanket because she could not crawl yet—a girl with pale blue skin, pointed ears, and thick white hair. She was, Adam realized, a perfect blend of Lyn and Keldor.

"Leave them alone!" snarled Keldor, feeling a white-hot fury explode within him.

'_His children,' _Adam thought, anger rising up in his own heart. _'That vile piece of filth is threatening his children. My cousins.'_ He regained his footing and stood next to Keldor again, offering the only pitiful support he could.

"Evil has agents on every world. Perhaps I can arrange someone to take your children to Devrian's training schools, or even bring them back here. They could continue the family tradition you and your parents started as slaves to the Alma'Odela."

"Die monster!" Keldor screamed. In an instant, he pulled a massive amount of power to himself and threw it all at the door in one great blast.

Adam tackled Keldor to the ground only a split second before the bolt of power rebounded off the door and exploded with a roar behind them. Adam helped his uncle to his feet as the sound of Damien's evil laugh echoed through the dark and barren hallway.

"You must be thoroughly sick now, Keldor," commented Damien, his voice filled with his amusement. "To pull on the tainted magic of this place just to hurt me? Come now, be reasonable. What is the nature of the enchantments that protect those cursed Waters?"

Keldor pulled away from Adam and stumbled to the cell door, only managing to remain standing due to his hold on the bars of the door. The mage spat at the demon, who barely managed to duck away before he was hit in the face.

"Wrong choice. Especially for your Keelyanne." Trembling from exhaustion and pain, Keldor lifted his eyes to see a life-size image of his little girl as she would look as an adult. Her long white hair waved all the way down below her waist. Her face was exactly like Lyn's, with her mother's lavender eyes. Her ears pointed as sharply as the finest elven lady's, her skin was a pale summer sky blue, and her figure was curvaceous and athletic. "With those ugly scars across Micah and Neara's face they will probably die soon as mine workers, but this lovely creature," with those words Keldor's beautiful, modestly-dressed daughter was in skimpy harem garb with a chain about her collared neck, "will most likely be entertaining half the lords in Odilhan before even the end of her first year there."

Keldor shoved his trembling arm through the door, aiming for the demons throat, but his knees buckled, and only his fingertips grazed Damien's cheek.

Keldor hit the floor the moment he touched the monster, retching and throwing up, but he was not the only person suffering from the touch.

The second that Keldor's fingers touched the scales, Damien wailed in unexpected pain. The scales on his right cheek split apart as though they were ripped apart by a million tiny blades. A white puss bubbled out of the wounds that sent the demon stumbling away from Keldor's hand. Damien continued to scream in agony when he stumbled over the Power Sword causing a deep cut to his calf. In his haze of pain, Damien kicked the power sword over to the cell door.

Instantly, Adam reached down to grab the sword and shouted the incantation before he had even fully raised it. "By the power of Grayskull!" The warmth pulsated through his body until he felt he would explode with power, then in one final burst of light he was transformed. "I have the power!" he declared.

He-Man glanced at Keldor, pity stirring in his heart at the sight of the former Overlord of Evil bent to the ground vomiting, but he couldn't help him. He didn't have She-Ra's healing powers. Instead, he turned his attention to Damien, who had fallen back against the wall, pawing frantically at his face with one hand while the other clung to his bleeding leg. With one punch He-Man sent the door flying off of its hinges. He approached Damien menacingly, his body humming with the desire to rid Eternia of this evil creature.

"Looks like you finally bit off more than you can chew, Damien," He-Man taunted the demon. "I know you're about to turn tail and run like the coward you are, but let me make one thing perfectly clear." Damien stopped scratching at his face and glared up at He-Man defiantly. "If you ever harm a member of my family, I will personally make sure you regret it." The hero's eyes, hard with rage, were a cold ice-blue.

Damien sneered. "It looks like I found how to turn you evil. Even you have a thirst for revenge. Kill me, and you become what you hate."

"I've passed that test before, slimeball," He-Man countered, a hard smile on his face. "I never said I'd kill you." He stared at Damien until the demon snarled at him and used his magic to disappear.

"You should have captured him," Keldor complained weakly. He-Man turned to see the mage leaning heavily against the cell entrance. He started forward to assist his uncle, but Keldor waved him off, stubbornly forcing his legs to support him.

"I was more concerned about getting you out of here," He-Man said, stepping back but watching Keldor carefully. "I'm not sure I understand what just happened."

"And there's no time to discuss it now," Keldor said, pulling his hood back over his face. "We have to get out of here."

"East tunnel?" asked He-Man, suggesting a path out.

"No, there is a faster way." Keldor turned and began walking down a hall. He-Man followed close behind.

* * *

"I hope you like your garden, Dree Elle," Orko said almost shyly as the two planted a rose bush together.

"I love it, Orko," Dree Elle assured him in a soft, whispery voice.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying on Eternia?" Orko asked hesitantly. "I always thought that when Skeletor was defeated, I'd want to go back to Trolla and be with Uncle Montork and you and everyone else, but…" his voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Adam and the others became your family," Dree Elle supplied, resting her dirt-covered hand atop of his. "I understand, Orko. And as long as we can go back and visit Trolla a lot, I really don't mind living here on Eternia. It's pretty, and you have good friends here."

"Yeah, I do," her Trollan spouse agreed readily, his voice thickening slightly with emotion. "They've done so much for me, and I'd do anything for them."

"You're such a wonderful person, Orko," Dree Elle said dreamily, fluttering her eyelids at him. Orko felt his heart flip as it did whenever she looked at him like that. The two Trollans were so lost in each other, they failed to notice the white orb flying past overhead.

* * *

Adora and Hawk were enjoying a rare moment away from the chaos that reigned in the palace now. Between Adam's trouble-fraught weeks as monarch, her mother's complex and costly wedding plans and the taking of Grenen by the army of blue elves, there had been no peace.

"Hawk, are you sure we shouldn't postpone the wedding?"

"No," stated Hawk without hesitation. His voice grew firm with determination. "I was ready to marry you in the middle of a battlefield on Etheria, I'm not going to allow some stormy seas here keep us from our happiness. Besides," he added in a softer tone, his hand tracing down Adora's cheek, "with all of the money your mother has spent on this ceremony so far, the nobility's accusations of wasteful spending by the crown would be completely justified if we put the wedding off for even one day." Although the royal family was wealthy in its own right and the nobility knew that, much of the general population was unaware of this truth and would be quick to judge.

Adora chuckled ruefully. "I suppose you're right."

Hawk pulled Adora into his arms. With a gentle flick of his finger, Adora was looking up into his hunter green eyes. "Of course I am," he asserted with a roguish grin. "That's why you're marrying me."

"So I can tell you you're right even when you're not?" Adora teased him with a smile.

"No, because you know I'm usually right," Hawk retorted quietly, lowering his mouth to hers gently. Adora fairly melted into his arms as she returned his kiss.

Using her magic, Lyn was able to pinpoint Adora's location and flew just outside the door before transforming again. _'The security around here always did leave a lot to be desired,'_ she reflected sardonically. _'It's a good thing too, or they would have known I was here already. And I have no desire to meet any member of the royal family except the one I came to find.'_

She glanced cautiously into the small alcove and spotted Adora and Hawk kissing passionately. Lyn missed Keldor with an intensity that tightened her throat unbearably. The thought of Keldor in Hutch's power suddenly overwhelmed her, and she took a quick step back into the shadows to regain her composure. She had a crushing fear that he was in the grip of evil itself, and tears slipped down her face as she heard the click of heels, somehow familiar yet not quite right. Lyn quickly shielded herself from view.

Teela came down the hall, somehow managing to walk with authority in spite of the fact that her belly was swollen with child. Lyn smiled abruptly even as conflict rose in her heart. _'So Teela is married! She must have married Adam. They were so obviously in love. I'm happy for them. I always did like Teela...or at least respected her; she had a lot of spunk. I wonder if that's their first child she's carrying?' _She froze as another thought crossed her mind._ 'Ancients, Adam's trapped with Keldor. Should I tell her?'_ The Truth within her held her still, and Lyn nearly wept with relief. Teela would undoubtedly recognize her, and know Keldor—or in the Captain's mind, Skeletor—was back.

"What's wrong, Teela?" Adora asked with one glance at her friend's face.

"We can't raise Adam on the communicator," Teela said. "He's only overdue by a few minutes, but with everything that's been going on…" Her voice trailed off. Lyn wondered if this was related to the reason Adam had called them back. Teela cleared her throat. "We also had a disturbance pop up on the palace security system. It looked like something had flown through here and disappeared, but you two seem okay. Did you see anything?"

'_So they did improve security,' _Lyn thought with surprise. _'That must make it interesting for the twins to transform.'_

Adora was shaking her head. "No, not a thing."

"Me neither," Hawk added.

Teela tapped her foot impatiently. "I thought we had our kinks worked out, but I guess not." She muttered under her breath, something about a gremlin named Byte running around in the computer. Lyn put a hand to her mouth to smother her laughter.

"Hawk, why don't you take Teela back down and see if you two can figure out what that anomaly was," Adora suggested, casting a concerned glance at her friend. Teela's blood pressure had been climbing a little bit each week—not enough to really concern the healers yet, but enough that they didn't want her to have unnecessary stress. "The system's been working for a full week with no errors, so maybe something really did enter the palace. I'll contact the Sorceress and go look for Adam, just to be on the safe side."

Teela smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Adora." She glared down at her stomach. "I hope you appreciate this, you little bundle. Your daddy's missing, and I'm staying here and behaving myself because of you." There was love in her tone in spite of the words.

Lyn smirked. She could completely relate to that one. She waited until Teela and Hawk disappeared around the corner of the sand and peach hall and Adora had drawn her sword. While the princess was transforming, Lyn went down the stone-tiled hallway a few steps and dropped her invisibility spell. _'I can't let Adora know that I know she's She-Ra. She might figure out who I am.' _Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the deception, but she couldn't bring herself to reveal Keldor yet.

"She-Ra!" a relieved voice called to her as the Princess of Power stepped out of the alcove. She tilted her head. The voice seemed vaguely familiar, as did the cloaked woman who had called her name. A brief thought of Shadow Weaver crossed her mind, but she shook her head immediately. Something about this woman told her that she could be trusted.

"She-Ra, please come quickly. Baron Hutch is holding Prince Adam and my husband prisoner in Snake Mountain," Lyn said, taking a chance and pushing her hood back. Her lavender eyes pleaded with the champion as she prayed that her long white hair and the truth scores decorating her face would keep She-Ra from recognizing her.

"What?" She-Ra exclaimed, her heart in her throat. "How do you know this?"

"He tried to take me as well," Lyn explained. "I escaped and tried to help them, but Prince Adam insisted that I find his sister, Adora. When I saw you, I thought you could help." Again her stomach twisted as she misled Adora. _'You owe me, bonebrain.'_

"Of course I'll help," She-Ra replied soothingly, her gaze thoughtful. "But maybe one of the other masters, one who knows Snake Mountain better, should come as well."

"Please hurry," Lyn begged, panicking at the thought of any of the other masters joining them. She had fought against them all for too long. Surely they would recognize her.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

He-Man and Keldor walked in silence until they were safely beyond Snake Mountain's borders. He-Man made a point of finding a stream and getting a drink, not only because he was thirsty, but also because he was slightly concerned about Keldor's condition. He wasn't sure what Damien had done to his uncle.

Keldor stood by the stream, his arms outstretched for a moment. He chanted softly as a faraway look entered his eyes. He-Man tensed as he recognized the beginning of a spell, but before he could draw his sword to protect himself, Keldor's staff and sword, as well as both his and Lyn's packs, materialized at his feet.

Keldor sat heavily on a large, flat rock next to the stream. The added power needed to retrieve his belongings from Snake Mountain had left him almost completely drained. He wished for nothing more at the moment than a nice, long nap. He glanced at He-Man and caught his curious expression. Keldor doubted he'd get that nap anytime soon.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" He-Man asked as he settled a few feet away from Keldor—close enough to assist his uncle if needed, but far enough away to defend himself if necessary.

"No," Keldor retorted, glad He-Man had worded it that way. "Do you want to tell me what's going on around here?"

He-Man glared at his former nemesis. "Look, I know I jerked you out of whatever world you settled on and disrupted your life, but we're going to have to work together to take care of the mess here on Eternia before I can send you home," he snapped. "It just might help if you stopped fighting me as if we're still enemies."

Keldor moved back to lean against one of the many trees lining the stream and sighed heavily. He pushed back his hood and looked into Adam's hard eyes. "I'm not fighting you! I'm fighting this infernal need I have to blurt out every last thing I know. I hate not being able to keep my own counsel." Keldor paused a moment to take a deep breath. "As it is, I don't know what happened. I only know that when I touched that…_thing_ I almost blacked out. It made me that sick." Keldor stopped for a moment and raked his hair out of his eyes.

"Care to take a guess?" He-Man pressed. "You have no idea what that thing has done to us." He pushed away the memory of the cave, refusing to recall the sight of Teela's pale body standing out against the dark stone. "That demon has been attacking and plotting against my family-" He-Man's eyes narrowed, and he corrected himself, his voice harsh, "_your_ family. He's guilty of crimes that rival yours." Keldor winced at that, but He-Man continued relentlessly, his voice pitched low. "And somehow you managed to cause him incredible pain and damage with one light touch. If you have an idea of what happened, I need to know." He-Man took a breath and forced himself to add, "Please."

Keldor sighed. His fingertips still burned, though rinsing them in the stream had helped some. "I suppose it has to do with the Waters." He-Man looked as if he was about to interrupt when Keldor held up his hands. "On Carina they call it the water that burns. According to the lore of the people—," Keldor paused a moment as a faraway look entered his eyes, then he added, "and I have to agree with them--there is a small pond that was touched by Truth itself. It's hard to explain, but Truth is more than just an idea to Carinians. Truth is an entity. The Waters in this pond burn and purge the evil and deceit from all who bathe in them. It is painful beyond words, but those who leave the waters emerge changed. As you can see," the mage added with a smirk.

"I am linked to those Waters in a way that I can't explain," Keldor continued. "So much so that not having a bit of it after touching that lump of filth is painful." He winced as he thought longingly of the skin of Waters Lyn carried with her. "I can only assume that whatever that link is, it allowed my touch to begin to burn away some of the evil within that creature. Though I'm certain that if my hand hand lingered on it for much longer than that brief second, I would be out cold. Now back to my question. What's going on here?"

He-Man sighed and leaned his head back against the tree, looking almost as tired as he had the last time Keldor had seen him. "Baron Hutch of Myrna was a friend growing up," he said, his voice full of sadness. "That demon, Damien, used him and an Etherian, Reuben, to try to get Adora to turn from Good by torturing those she loved." The memory of the pain Damien had been able to cause with a simple touch sent a shudder through him, and he resolutely shoved the memory aside. "Long story short, when Reuben denounced evil, Damien and I fought, but he said he couldn't kill me. Hutch stepped up and said he would serve Evil if Damien gave him the power to defeat me and She-Ra." He-Man rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Why wouldn't Damien be able to kill you?" Keldor asked, clearly confused.

He-Man smiled bitterly. "His master doesn't want me dead. He wants to force me to turn away from Good." He shook his head. "I always worried about what you would do to my family if you ever found out my secret, but Evil knew the truth of who I was all along. It took advantage of a good friend's selfish ambitions." His voice grew soft. "Hutch and I used to get into a lot of mischief together. I never knew he was jealous of me the entire time."

"That must have been very difficult, having a friend betray you like that," Keldor said weakly. Instantly he regretted those words, thinking he had betrayed his own family in the same manner for years. _'Just salt down your foot and have it for dinner if you're going to stick it that far in your mouth, bonebrain,'_ he thought in disgust.

He-Man's gaze grew distant. "It was," he acknowledged. Thoughts of Keldor's crimes against the family and the people of Eternia reared up again, and a wave of anger caught him off-guard.

Keldor caught the fury that flitted across the hero's face, and he crossed his arms defensively. "What's your problem?" he demanded though part of him didn't really want to know.

"I just don't get it," He-Man muttered, almost absently. "I don't understand how you could deliberately set out to hurt your own family…your father, your brothers, your sister. How could you hate us that much?"

"I never saw any of you as my family. You were my replacements. You were the ones that took my kingdom, my future, and my father from me. And my father…he was happy without me."

Adam looked as though he was going to interrupt when Keldor held up his hands again. "I know better now, Adam." Keldor shifted and crossed his arms over his chest. _'He has a right to know," _sent the voice he knew so well as Truth.

He-Man's head jerked up at the use of his real name. Those who knew the secret were usually too worried about giving it away to use his birth name very often, so it always surprised him a little when someone called him Adam in this form, though he was normally careful not to react. But to hear it from Keldor's lips, who had once been his greatest enemy and was now a stranger, sent He-Man off-balance again.

"I was only fifteen when I ran away from my Eternos that day," Keldor explained, his eyes meeting He-Man's again. "I had just escaped from four and a half years of cruel slavery, and the only things I had to keep me alive and sane during those years was my hatred of my masters and my love for my father. When I saw my father happy with another babe in his arms and another wife wearing the crown he promised my mother, I felt betrayed. It was more than that though. I had suffered to the point that my spirit was about to break. I saw myself as having two choices that day on the road. Seek justice for all the wrongs committed against me and repay my father's betrayal with revenge against him and all he cared for, or lie in the dirt of that road and die."

Keldor paused for a moment, his eyes oddly bright. "You have no idea how much I now wish I had just lain there till I died. I allowed myself to get trapped in that one moment of pain. I made it the whole purpose for my life. I refused to look beyond it and the mission it gave me that day. I locked away all memories of who I used to be until I hardly ever thought about my reason for my revenge anymore—I just blindly sought it. I have no excuse. I was a fool and a monster."

He-Man averted his gaze for a moment. He could see the pain in Keldor's face, but he couldn't offer any comfort, couldn't deny his words. Skeletor had been a monster...and a fool. Still…"I can't believe how much you've changed," he said softly.

Keldor looked out at the blue and green stream that flowed lazily by them. _'Uncle and nephew,' _he thought, shaken as this began to feel real to him for the first time in his life. He had to shift the topic of conversation away from himself. This was too uncomfortable. "So now you know how I became a foul fool. What happened to the red-headed dough boy after he turned to evil?"

"It happened over a year ago," He-Man said. "After that he dropped out of sight, and things seemed to be going smoothly except that there was this rumor that I didn't support Adam." He shook his head, wondering suddenly why he was spilling his guts to Keldor. _'I did call for his help,' _he reminded himself. "Now, King Randor is thinking of retiring," he continued in almost a monotone. "He and Queen Marlena went on a two-month hiatus and left Adam in charge."

"And Hutch started attacking," Keldor guessed.

"We can't prove it," He-Man said heavily. "He uses your old robots and four of your former minions who broke out of prison. Marzo pops up every now and then. Natural disasters have people saying the Elders don't want Adam to rule." He shook his head. "This has been a long two months. The King and Queen are due back tomorrow."

"So what did you need me for?" Keldor asked, feeling a little annoyed. "Evil villains, rumors, natural disasters…this doesn't sound like anything you haven't handled before."

"There's more," He-Man replied with a frown. "The Alma'Odela have attacked Pierce and Mira's kingdom, and taken Grenen. They're threatening the rest of Illgar as we speak." Keldor paled at this announcement. "I was told to bring you back, that you were the one meant to help them."

There was a note of disbelief in He-Man's voice, along with a grudging acceptance. Keldor raised an eyebrow. "You were told? By whom?"

He-Man shifted uncomfortably, thinking Keldor wouldn't be able to resist taunting him about hearing voices, even if he did think Keldor had been touched by Good as well. "Good itself told me," he said lowly. "The Sorceress confirmed it."

Keldor grimaced. Sitting up with a groan, he shifted to his knees and leaned forward to splash his face with the cool water of the stream. "At least I'm not the only one," Keldor muttered to himself. The mage leaned back against a tree trunk again, focusing on the strange crisscrossed shadows of the branches above him as they swayed in the gentle breeze. Anything was better than facing the person a few feet away from him.

"What?" asked He-Man, unsure of what he had heard.

Keldor frowned. '_I have got to be more careful with what I say, drat it. I am too tired and too weak to hide anything, and I really don't want to get into this.'_

"I said at least I'm not the only one." Keldor closed his eyes, mentally begging the questions to stop.

"What do you mean by that?" He-Man smirked as he saw Keldor's jaw twitch just the way his own and his father's did when annoyed. It seemed surreal that the mage's quirks were so like the rest of the family's.

"I mean that I have an invisible and often irrational voice whose dictates I follow. You hear Good speak to you and do what it tells you. I hear Truth, and follow its commands—which hardly ever make sense on first glance."

He-Man nodded; Keldor's words confirmed what he had suspected. "I think Good and Truth are one and the same," he said quietly. "Good is the same as the 'God' my mother knew on Earth."

Keldor could sense Truth's confirmation of He-Man's words. "At least you didn't have to go into a pool of watery fire to hear its voice," he muttered.

He-Man snorted. "The first time I heard its voice was when I traded my life for yours," he said matter-of-factly, not realizing he sent a shaft of guilt through Keldor with those words. He-Man shook his head in disbelief that the same being of love had chosen both of them. They were such opposites, in so many ways.

He-Man glanced back to his uncle, starting to reconsider the frank conversation they'd been having. "You tense up when I ask you questions, but you don't refuse to answer them. Why-" he began curiously.

"I have to answer," Keldor interrupted impatiently. "To fail to speak truth in any situation causes me pain. Sometimes it's worth it to keep my own counsel, but I can't now, not after touching all of that filth."

"You have to speak the truth. Like that compulsion spell you had me under?" asked He-Man, struggling not to smirk. _'This is too much. There certainly are more forms of justice than the courts.'_

Keldor reached up to rub the back of his neck. He-Man coughed into his hand as he hid his smile at how much Keldor was like the rest of the family in his actions as he got frustrated. _'I can't believe I never noticed, but then, why would I?'_

"Not as much pain at first but it builds up, and eventually poisons us if we continue to withhold the Truth," Keldor answered him, frowning in annoyance.

He-Man looked up at his uncle. "Did you realize what you were doing when you joined this group?"

"Would you stop with the infernal questions!" Keldor snapped, making it a statement. "If you must ask questions of a Truth Sworn, it is polite to add the words, 'if you wish to tell me' so that they are not bound to answer you! And yes, I did know! It's made crystal clear what you're doing before they will allow you attempt the purification." His chest heaved as he caught his breath from the outburst.

Adam's mind reeled. Why would Keldor have done this? It was obvious that even now he was struggling with openness. Without thinking, He-Man asked, "Yet you did it. Why?" There was confusion written all over his face. The Skeletor he had known wouldn't have willingly subjected himself to this. The Tar Swamp would evaporate first.

Keldor ground his teeth, then forced himself to relax. _'I have the strongest feeling I'm going to have to tell this story to my father. I might as well get comfortable with it now. The more open I am, the more relief I'll feel, and the more I share, the more I can rest before we move on—without having to admit I need the rest. Besides, if He-Man hears voices like I do, he doesn't have any room to judge._' Keldor leaned back and closed his eyes as he began to tell the story. "It started when Lyn and I accidentally rescued a couple of orphans while we were looking for the resistance movement on Carina-"

Keldor broke off as He-Man suddenly closed his eyes. "What is it?" he asked. He-Man held up one hand to silence his uncle.

'_He-Man, are you all right? Teela and Adora are nearly frantic with worry,' _the Sorceress' voice sounded in his mind.

He-Man let out an audible groan. _'I'm fine.'_

'_You might want to tell them that,' _she suggested dryly.

He-Man opened his eyes to find Keldor staring at him with something surprisingly like concern. "What's wrong?" his uncle asked.

He-Man shook his head slightly as he turned his communicator on. "Teela?" he spoke into it.

"He-Man?" her voice shot back right away. "Where have you been?" Keldor raised an eyebrow at the bark in her tone. "I've been worried sick!"

"It's a long story," he said, glancing at Keldor. "Adam forgot that he turned off his communicator, and we ran into a bit of trouble."

Keldor grimaced_. 'Lyn's probably worried sick as well. Lyn,' _he sent as Adam continued to talk to the Captain of the Guard.

'_Thank all that's True,' _Lyn sent back.

Keldor smiled. Neither one of them used that Carinian expression unless they were happy or relieved almost beyond words. _"I'm fine, as is Adam. We will meet you soon."_

"_Okay. And bonebrain?"_ she sent back.

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't ever do that again or you will have to answer to me,"_ she sent, the threat clear in her thoughts.

"Are Adam and that other man all right?" Teela asked as Keldor stopped his communication. "His wife was here and she and She-Ra left a little while ago to go look for them both."

"They're fine," He-Man said, wondering if Lyn had avoided telling them who he had been meeting. "They'll be back soon." At Keldor's shake of his head, He-Man amended, "At least, Adam will be."

"Well be careful," Teela admonished him. Her tone had changed, Keldor noted, become softer.

"I will," He-Man promised, his own tone oddly gentle and loving.

Keldor looked at He-Man expectantly as he signed off. "Left your bodyguard home, eh Prince?" he teased. "I gather she wasn't too happy about that."

"Worse than that," He-Man grunted with a slight grin and a faint blush. "I left my pregnant wife home."

Keldor didn't know why he felt so surprised about that. He-Man and Teela had always cared deeply for one another; it was why he had so often used her to get to the hero. The surprise was followed by guilt. _'Perhaps they would have found happiness earlier if I hadn't caused so much trouble.'_ Then he met He-Man's eye. There was no condemnation there, only a glowing pride and happiness. Slowly his feeling of guilt eased, and he returned the hero's ever-widening smile. "Congratulations," he said, holding out his hand. He-Man glanced down at it in surprise, then slowly took it. Keldor pumped his nephew's hand hard as he added, "Good luck if that baby has his mother's temper."

He-Man laughed aloud at that. "I'll find out in less than a month, I guess," he replied. He settled back against a large rock, enjoying the warmth from a shaft of sunlight that broke through the trees. "So, you were telling me about what possessed you to become a Truth Sworn."

Keldor nodded and began his story again.

* * *

She-Ra glanced uneasily at the woman beside her in the wind raider. After that initial meeting, the woman had carefully kept her face concealed—not an easy task in the open cockpit of the aircraft, and She-Ra wondered what about her was so familiar. _'Am I headed into a trap?' _she wondered.

"Where did you say you were from?" She-Ra asked.

Lyn swallowed hard. Fortunately, Keldor's mental transmission came in at that opportune moment. "We can turn around," she said in relief, ignoring the pain in her stomach as best she could. "They're safe."

"How do you-?" She-Ra didn't get to finish her question as Teela's voice came over the communicator.

"She-Ra, He-Man just called in. Adam and the other man with him are both safe. Father wants you to come back in right away. He's concerned there may be another attack on the palace."

"We'll be right there," She-Ra acknowledged. She twisted the controls and they made a fast u-turn.

"I've been away for a while," Lyn said honestly, her mind scrambling at ways to keep She-Ra from asking any more questions. "I know Skeletor is gone, and the Horde was defeated in its last attack, was it not? So what is this trouble she speaks of?"

"Yes, the Horde was defeated," She-Ra said, casting the woman beside her an odd glance. "Almost two years ago. But Evil never rests; it simply seduces someone else to do its dirty work."

"Would you tell me what has happened?" Lyn asked. "I'd like to see if there is a way I could help."

She-Ra mentally shrugged. She couldn't see what harm it would do to tell this stranger, but first… "What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Lyn," the sorceress replied, swallowing hard, begging Truth not to let She-Ra make the connections. Not yet.

'_Lyn,' _She-Ra mused. _'That's who she reminds me of! Evil-Lyn! Except she has a much gentler nature about her. I wonder whatever happened to Evil-Lyn and Skeletor, anyway.'_

"Well, after Horde Prime was destroyed and Hordak killed," she began, "there-"

"Wait," Lyn interrupted. "Back up. They both died?"

She-Ra nodded. "I'm sorry; I thought you knew that part. How about I start at the final battle between Eternia and the Horde?"

Lyn nodded, relief flooding her. This should keep She-Ra talking for at least an hour. By then, she should be able to leave to join Keldor.

* * *

Dree Elle hummed to herself as she put flowers in a vase and gazed about at her handiwork. It had taken her months, but Orko's child-like bachelor pad had finally been renovated into more of a home. A sitting area had been set up in the entryway, complete with enchanted water from Trolla that flowed upwards and cushioned chairs covered in a pattern containing the images of Orko's and Dree Elle's lives, as had been on the ceiling of the Binding Temple.

Separated by a mere curtain, for now, was the bedroom area, with the white four-poster bed Dree Elle had always dreamed of. The quilted cover was a pattern of red Trollan hats mixed with odd white shapes. Then there was the space off to the side. Dree Elle smiled to herself as she observed it. _'It will be perfect,' _she thought.

Orko floated in, bubbling with news. "Adam's okay! He-Man called in and said Hutch had captured Adam and another man, but they've escaped. Adam's on his way home now."

"That's wonderful, Orko!" Dree Elle exclaimed warmly. Adam was something of a cross between a father figure and a brother to Orko, because even though Orko was quite a bit older than the prince, Trollans matured much more slowly than Eternians. Dree Elle thought of Gorpo and the others who had been in charge of getting the Eternians ready for her wedding and shuddered. _'I hope I never get that "mature,"' _she thought. She turned her attention back to Orko.

"Since you're already happy, I want to share some other news with you," she said shyly.

"Really? What?" Orko asked, his eyes darting about the room expectantly.

"We're going to have a baby," Dree Elle squealed, her arms waving about.

"A baby?" the Eternian Trollan echoed, shocked. He quickly recovered and started somersaulting through the air. "A baby! A baby! We're going to have a baby! I'm so happy I could just-" Sparks started flying out from under his hat and from his sleeves.

"Orko, calm down!" Dree Elle warned him, to no avail. She dove behind the couch as the light and heat of the sparks intensified. A few seconds later, there was a large explosion, and a charred-looking Orko sank down to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Dree Elle asked, worry coloring her voice as she floated over to him.

Orko nodded wildly. "I'm going to be a father!" he shouted. "Yippeee!" Dree Elle started laughing at his enthusiasm as he grabbed her hands and floated upwards, pulling her along. "I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!" He swirled her in a circle.

"Orko, we still have four months to go," Dree Elle reminded him.

"That's OK," he said airily. "It will take us that long to build the nursery!"

Dree Elle could only smile at the fact that he had already known what the bare space was for.

* * *

"I don't like this," Adam said with a frown. He had transformed back, sensing that he and Keldor needed to establish their relationship without the ghosts of He-Man and Skeletor getting in the way.

Now, however, Keldor wanted Adam to return to the palace, collect Lyn and any others who were slated to help against the Alma'Odela, and meet him just outside Illgar. Adam was reluctant to leave Keldor to his own devices. He may have changed, but trust was going to be a long time in coming. "Why should I go back? Why can't they just meet us there?"

"There are other things I need to attend to," Keldor snapped. "Alone."

"Such as?" Adam prompted, deliberately leaving off the "if you wish to tell me."

Keldor dragged a hand down his face. "After Hordak forced you to destroy the Etherians' homes, what did you do once you were free?"

"I went back and rebuilt them," Adam said, his arms crossed as disbelief and understanding mixed on his face.

"The Truth within me insists that I take a circuitous route to Illgar," Keldor grumbled. "I have little idea why except that I am to help someone I hurt in the past."

Adam frowned again. "I promised Pierce that He-Man and She-Ra would be there," he said darkly. "My word is already battered among the nobility. Hutch has seen to that."

"Did you say when?" Keldor asked in exasperation.

"No," Adam admitted as he recalled his words. "I don't think so."

"Then there's no problem," Keldor snapped.

Adam shifted his weight. "I suppose not," he agreed reluctantly. He felt unbalanced by Keldor. The once-evil villain seemed to have such a strong sense of who he was and what he needed to do now. Adam had felt as if he had been losing that sense little by little over the last two months. Again, the feeling that his world was upside-down had him shaking his head.

"You're not going to tell Miro and Randor who I am, are you?" Keldor asked unexpectedly. "I kept your secret; surely you can do the same for me."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be better to prepare them?"

"I don't know," Keldor said quietly, his blue eyes troubled. "I'm not ready, though. I wasn't ready for you to know." He glared at Adam. "How did you figure it out anyway, you pretentious pampered prince?"

Adam grinned, refusing to take offense this time. "I was having dreams that Skeletor had you captive. Then I talked to Grandfather about his visit to the oracle years ago. It said you were trapped in a prison of evil and hatred, and would remain there until one of royal blood pointed the way out. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that of you and me, because Good had already told me I was His voice to you. Then I compared one of your notes you left as a child to the one you left me two years ago. The writing was very similar."

Keldor shook his head. "If I'd been that astute, I would have figured out you were He-Man years ago."

"Not with the magic of Grayskull protecting the secret," Adam pointed out. "My handwriting doesn't even look like He-Man's." He glanced upward. "I have an emotional wife and a worried sister to get back to." He studied Keldor again. "Are you sure-?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Keldor snapped. "I got along fine on Eternia for years without you. I'm sure I can survive three days."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the open meadow both men stood in. Keldor looked off at the patch of silver shimmer blossoms without seeing them. _'I can't blame Adam for his hesitation,' _Keldor thought as he looked away from the thick leafy trees that surrounded the path he must take. Keldor turned back to face the prince, his midnight blue eyes locking with Adam's azure ones. Keldor silently begged his nephew to understand. To believe that he meant no harm.

Adam searched Keldor's face, and could find nothing there that indicated the man was hiding an ulterior motive. Yet almost every part of him screamed that he shouldn't trust Keldor at all, and certainly shouldn't leave him free to roam Eternia…except for the memory of Good's assurance regarding his uncle. _'Alright, Good, you told me to bring him back. I can't trust him, but I will trust You.'_

"Very well then," Adam said, nodding slowly, almost in challenge. "We'll meet you at the rendezvous point in three days."


	6. Chapter 6: Rumors & Secrets

_A/N; Our deepest apologies to those who have been waiting with bated breath for this next chapter. (Sheesh, you'd think we left you with a cliffhanger or something…lol!) Sigh, actually, we can't lie. We love that you're impatient! It spurs the creative juices! :-)_

* * *

Adam shifted uneasily as he watched his former enemy disappear into the shadows of a tree-lined path. _'I hope I did the right thing,' _Adam thought. He gazed up at the angle of the sun. It was much later than he had realized. _'Right thing or not, I've got to get back to the palace, and fast,'_ Adam reminded himself with a grimace. He again transformed into He-Man so he could make his way to the palace that much more quickly.

His route took him through a small village, where a few of the townsfolk recognized him. He-Man greeted them, simultaneously apologizing for having to leave so quickly. He bent down as a young boy tugged on his hand.

"Well, hello Kyle," he said warmly. "I haven't seen you in a while. You've grown a lot."

The young raven-haired boy stuck out his chest proudly. "I've grown two whole inches this year."

"Pretty soon you'll be big enough to join the Royal Guard," He-Man said by way of agreement, although Kyle was a good ten years from being old enough to do so.

"He-Man, when are you going to get rid of Prince Adam?" Kyle asked him earnestly.

"What?" asked He-Man, gaping at the boy.

"Kyle, hush," his mother said hurriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder, but Kyle paid no attention to her.

"I heard lots of people say Prince Adam's no good as a ruler, and we ought to get rid of him and make you king," Kyle explained. "And I heard you don't like him either."

"Kyle, listen very carefully to me," He-Man said, kneeling so that he could look into the boy's vivid green eyes. Although his attention was focused on Kyle, he was fully conscious of at least four adults gathered close enough to hear him. "Prince Adam is a good man who loves his people very much. There are some bad people who are saying these things about him, but they aren't true. The bad people are just trying to hurt Prince Adam. Do you understand?"

Kyle scrunched up his face, the wrinkles that appeared nearly hiding his freckles. "You mean like when my sister tells Mother that I'm the one who didn't feed the animals, even though it was her turn?"

"That's right," He-Man said with a half-smile.

"But why can't you be king?" Kyle asked.

"Because I have other things to do," He-Man said cautiously. "I can't be a king; I have to fight evil, and I wouldn't have time to be a good ruler."

"Oh," said Kyle, smiling. "I'm glad. I'd hate it if you never came to see us."

He-Man swallowed hard and forced a smile. "I'd hate that too." He ruffled the boy's already untidy hair as he stood. "I've got to get going now. You be good, okay?"

"Okay He-Man!" Kyle called and skipped away to play with his friends, who immediately started asking him what He-Man had said to him. The hero glanced around at the adults who suddenly acted as if they hadn't been listening, looking at each other or the cloud-spotted sky or walking into their simple earthen and thatched houses. He sighed heavily. The rumors were getting worse…much worse.

* * *

Duncan was lost in thought; the sound of hammering took a while to penetrate his consciousness. By the time he reached the door to Orko and Dree Elle's room, though, he was well aware of the pounding. He stood outside the closed door for a moment. _'Do I really want to know?' _he groaned silently to himself. _'With Orko, ignorance…' _He sighed, then muttered aloud, "Ignorance usually leads to more trouble." He raised his hand and knocked authoritatively, but just about in time with the hammering. Figuring the couple would never hear him, Duncan tentatively opened the door a crack. "Orko?" he called.

"Yeeeooooww," Cringer howled in answer. The yellow-striped green tiger shoved his nose into the door, pushing it open the rest of the way, and ran out of the hallway, Callie's black coat speckled with gold following him close behind. Duncan watched, bemused, as a dangerous-looking saw floated after the two of them. He shook his head, unworried. Cringer always found a place to hide from Orko's spells until they wore off. He smirked as it occurred to him that Callie might just rip the saw to pieces before that happened. She was nowhere near as timid as Cringer.

"Orko, what in Blazes are you doing?" Duncan demanded as he surveyed the room, which suddenly had new walls, although they looked haphazard at best.

"We have to put some walls up, Man-at-Arms!" Orko explained, still too excited to be concerned about Duncan's tone. He zoomed around the room busily grabbing tools for the next part. Duncan gulped as Orko picked up a can of paint. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Orko!" Dree Elle hissed as Duncan's mouth dropped open. "You know it's bad luck to tell anyone before the ceremony!"

"Oops," Orko gulped guiltily, suddenly losing his momentum. He tugged at his scarf worriedly. "You won't tell anyone, will you Man-at-Arms?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't," Duncan assured him when he had found his voice. "But what on Eternia are you doing?"

"Building a wall to make us a bedroom separate from the sitting room and the nursery," Orko said as if it should be obvious. "What else would I be doing?"

"Don't you think asking the king to move you into a different part of the palace would be easier and more appropriate?" Duncan asked a bit dryly.

"Gee, I didn't think of that," Orko admitted with another embarrassed tug at his scarf. Duncan sighed.

"I'll speak to him for you, Orko. In the meantime, clean up this mess."

The two Trollans floated closer to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Man-at-Arms. You're the best!" Orko exclaimed.

"Hmph," Duncan grunted, his face reddening slightly. He eyed the tools suspiciously. "Orko, are those tools from my workshop?"

"Well, uh…yeah," Orko admitted. "I was going to bring them back, honest!"

"You know better," Duncan scolded. "You can't just borrow things without asking, that's the same as stealing!"

Orko hung his head. "I'm sorry, Man-at-Arms."

"Orko was just-," Dree Elle said, ready to defend her husband.

"Excited," Duncan finished, his tone gruff, but the amused look on his face completely ruining his appearance of sternness. "Yes, somehow I could tell."

* * *

Adam approached the palace's east entrance still mulling over his encounter with Kyle. When he had first become He-Man, there had been many days he had wished the hero didn't exist, as his own reputation had suffered. Those days had grown fewer as he had matured and accepted his role, and once his family discovered his secret, he'd stopped wishing that altogether. Now, though…Adam grimaced. Hutch and Damien were creating a real mess.

"It's about time you got back," a harsh feminine voice accused, interrupting his musings. Lost in his own thoughts, Adam hadn't noticed anyone around. He nearly jumped, his hand almost reaching back for his sword. Lyn stepped away from the wall she had been leaning against. "Do you know how close your sister came to figuring out who I am?" she demanded.

"Actually, no," Adam said dryly. "We can sense each other's feelings sometimes, but we can't really communicate telepathically."

Lyn threw him a withering glare. "Where is he?" She avoided using Keldor's name, Adam noted. She probably didn't realize he knew the truth. His eyes narrowed as he realized his uncle had apparently neglected to tell Lyn—'C_ripes, she's my aunt now!'—_of his plans. _'So he left me to do the dirty work. Some things really don't change. I'm still cleaning up after him.'_

Adam cleared his throat, his mind still reeling with the knowledge that the witch was now his aunt. Somehow that was even harder to accept than the idea that Skeletor/Keldor was his uncle. Keldor didn't look, sound, or act the same anymore, but Lyn…Adam still saw Evil-Lyn immediately when he looked at her. "He said the Truth was telling him-"

"He told you about the Truth?" Lyn interrupted, her violet eyes widening slightly.

Adam barely held back a smirk as he responded, "Sure, we had some real heart-to-heart conversations, _Aunt _Lyn." He deliberately lowered his voice on her name.

Lyn took a step back, relief making her knees weak. She leaned against the smooth stone wall of the palace's outer courtyard. "You know?"

She was making it too easy. Adam couldn't resist. "Know what?" he asked innocently.

Lyn glared at him again. She took a step forward. "Who he is."

"What do you mean? Who is he?" Adam countered, biting his lip to keep from laughing as Lyn's face grew slightly panicked.

'_Did I hear him right before? Oh, Truth, what if I've slipped up?' _Almost frantically, she sought to cover her perceived gaff. "But you said…I mean…What are you talking about? He's…" Lyn stopped. She couldn't lie. Even hesitating to answer was sending waves of nausea through her.

"What's wrong Lyn?" Adam prompted asked, feigning real concern.

"I," Lyn started, then stopped. _'What do I say?'_ "I thought he might have shared something else with you, that's all." Her stomach twisted as she avoided voicing the full truth.

"Is there something else I should know about him?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow, struggling to keep a straight face. _'I wonder what she'll say to get out of this.'_

"No," Lyn answered quickly, and pain gripped her stomach.

Adam almost wished he was cruel enough to enjoy this more, but the slightly green look on Lyn's face made him stop playing around. "I'm sorry, Lyn, I couldn't resist," he said almost guiltily as her hand gently touched her throat. "I know he's my uncle Keldor. I was pretty sure before I even called him back."

"What?" she exclaimed, struggling to keep her voice down. "How?"

"It's a long story," Adam said, glancing past the frond-covered sunfruit trees inside the courtyard walls and towards the palace, "and I have duties to attend to. I'll explain later."

"You're crazy if you think I'm hanging out around here," Lyn snapped. "Tell me where Keldor is so I can go to him, or I'll just find him myself."

Adam held up both hands in surrender. "Take it easy. He said the Truth was telling him that he had to go to Illgar on his own. He said for you to stay here. We're to meet him in three days."

"Three days?" Lyn repeated faintly. "What was he thinking? I can't stay here for three days! Someone will recognize me!"

"It can't be helped," Adam said firmly. "I wasn't crazy about the delay either, but it actually works well. My parents are coming home tomorrow, so-"

"All the more reason for me to get out of here!" she retorted anxiously.

"Calm down," Adam ordered her. Lyn stared at him in shock. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked warily.

"Do you usually raise the pitch of your voice on purpose?" she asked.

Adam hesitated for a moment. "I suppose you could say that," he said, his brow furrowed. "When I first became He-Man I did everything I could to differentiate myself from him—the way I dressed, the way I fought, and yes, the way I talked." He shrugged. "But now that's just my voice. Why?"

"Because I noticed a slight difference when we got here, but I assumed it was just that I didn't remember your voice right," she said slowly, still staring at him. "But when you told me to calm down, your voice got quite a bit deeper—not as deep as He-Man's, but it was noticeable."

Adam shrugged again, feeling self-conscious. "Well, right now Hutch has the kingdom convinced that He-Man hates me, so I guess I don't need to worry too much about my secret. No one would believe it anyway, and Hutch already knows."

"What?" Lyn gasped. "How?"

Adam chuckled at the repetition of her earlier questions. "Like I said before, it's a long story. Let's go find you a quiet room in one of the lesser used wings of the palace where you can relax in peace for a few days, and I'll try to explain some of it, okay?"

Lyn followed him through the great arched entrance to the eastern garden, feeling somewhat bemused by the fact that she was about to have an extended stay in the palace as a welcome guest. She tugged the hood further around her head as they entered the warm peach palace walls, and passed a guard. _'Of course, not everyone would think I'm welcome if they knew who I really was,'_ she corrected herself. She couldn't wait to get some time to herself, though. She planned on giving Keldor a mental lashing for leaving her in this predicament, Truth-compelled or not.

* * *

Adam braced himself as he entered expansive sand-colored throne room where Teela, Adora, and Duncan were gathered. _'This is not going to be easy,' _he thought darkly. _'Blast Keldor for his 'I kept your secret, you keep mine,' blackmail.'_

Teela's back was to him, and he caught a glimpse of her creamy skin on the back of her delicately curved neck. _'Ancients, but she's beautiful,' _he thought for the ten thousandth time as his heart swelled with love for his wife. Adora frowned when she caught sight of Adam, causing Teela to turn around, her rounded belly resembling a large ball under her loose-fitting light blue dress. She wore a look of relief as she waddled over to him as quickly as she could.

"I'm so glad you're all right," she murmured into his shirt. Adam returned her embrace, his hand sliding over the elaborate deep blue embroidered swirls that adorned the neckline of Teela's calf-length frock. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed being with her for a few seconds. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much more complete he felt when he was with her. Opening his eyes, Adam caught sight of Duncan frowning. _'Oh boy, I'm in for it.' _Teela confirmed his thoughts, suddenly pulling back and slapping him on the arm as hard as she could. "How did Hutch catch you?" she demanded.

"Hey!" Adam complained as he automatically rubbed his arm. "I went to get help to fight against the Alma'Odela," he continued, meeting her green eyes. "Hutch took the woman prisoner and threatened her life if her husband and I didn't surrender."

Duncan's eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness. It wasn't like Adam not to use someone's name. "Who are these people?" he asked.

"Just a couple who can help," Adam answered vaguely. Alarm swept through Duncan. Adam didn't normally keep secrets from him. "The Sorceress sent me to find them." The answer seemed to satisfy Duncan for the moment, although Adam could tell he would likely be in for an inquisition later.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Teela demanded. She barely kept herself from telling him he'd been an idiot for risking his neck out there alone. "You're the acting ruler; you can't be disappearing on your own like that."

Adam's eyes narrowed as he stared hard at her. "What was that, _dear_?" he asked in a low tone so the guards couldn't hear him. He hated fighting with her in front of others.

Teela silently counted to ten and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Adam. I was just worried," she finally said, her voice almost back to normal.

"She does have a point, though," Duncan pointed out. "You've got to be more careful."

Adam groaned. "Not you too, Duncan," he protested. He glared in Adora's direction. "You want to join in?"

Adora shook her head. "Not me, Brother. They're doing fine on their own. But you're lucky Hawk is on Etheria delivering invitations right now. I'm sure he'd agree with all of us."

There were some days Adam would have given anything to go fishing for a few hours again, just him and Cringer. His jaw twitched in agitation as he nodded to the guards, dismissing them. He held his temper in check as they left, then stated in a resolute tone, "We need to prepare for our trip. We're to meet my contact outside of Illgar in three days, Adora."

"You're still going?" Teela asked, her eyes flashing.

"He-Man is going, as promised," Adam corrected her. A shadow passed his face as he recalled his conversation with Kyle.

"What is it, lad?" Duncan asked, catching the look. Reluctantly, Adam relayed the conversation.

"This is just too absurd," Adora said, chuckling half-heartedly. "I know it's not really funny now, but don't you think we'll laugh in a few years at the idea that you might be trying to overthrow yourself?"

Adam laughed ruefully. "I suppose we will," he agreed, though his laughter didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well since you've dismissed the guards," Duncan said, glancing around, "you want to tell us what's really going on?"

"I already told you," Adam affirmed solidly, knowing at the same time that he was going to have to say a bit more. "I've been asked to keep the identities of our guest and her husband a secret for now," he added, his voice and face betraying nothing of his thoughts or emotions about that request.

"Are they allies?" Teela asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Adam answered instantly.

"But can they be trusted?" Duncan inquired, crossing his arms. To his surprise, the prince didn't answer right away.

Adam thought of how much Keldor had changed, how he had stood up to Damien and harmed the evil being with just one touch. He recalled how Keldor had instantly healed him in the cell, without any apparent thought about leaving himself open to an attack, or thinking that Adam was his former enemy and he should exult in his suffering.

"I think so, Duncan," he said slowly, as the other three exchanged worried glances. _'I just hope I'm right.'_

* * *

It had been a long, difficult day, and the cool taupe sheets caressed Adam's skin as he slid into bed that night. He nearly groaned with relief as he finally relaxed.

"So who are they?" Teela asked. At her words Adam's stomach tensed slightly, but his exhaustion was so great that his eyes closed of their own accord.

"I told you, they're just here to help," he said in a tone that suggested he didn't want to talk any further about it. In spite of his stress, images immediately started drifting across his mind's eye. He would have been asleep within seconds if Teela hadn't continued the conversation.

"What aren't you telling us, Adam?" Teela demanded, her hands going to her stomach automatically as the baby delivered a good swift kick from inside. Contrary to Adam's ease, she fairly fell into bed, mentally cursing her awkwardness. She loved the little life inside of her with every fiber of her being, but she was ready for it to be its own person and get out…now. "Who are these people?"

"Teela, please," he begged in a genuinely exhausted voice. Teela studied him and noted the shadows under his blue eyes, which seemed to be having trouble opening enough to look at her. "I promised not to break their confidence. They will explain everything when we meet her husband in three days." _'Please let's not fight again,' _he pleaded silently.

Teela reached out a gentle hand and stroked his face. "All right," she said softly. "I trust you." She turned onto her side and wiggled backwards towards him. Adam's strong arm came around her and held her tightly. Secure in his love, Teela closed her eyes and almost immediately started drifting off to sleep. "After all," she murmured so quietly Adam almost didn't hear her, "it's not like you're going there to meet Skeletor."

Adam's breath caught in his throat and all thought of sleep vanished as his heart stopped, then raced. He held himself very still and was thankful that Teela's steady breathing saved him from having to answer. _'She's going to kill me,' _he thought. Sleep was a long time in coming.

* * *

Duncan climbed into bed, sinking into the large soft mattress. He and Lana normally stayed at the palace, but occasionally, like tonight, they managed to sneak home to Anas. He never realized how wonderful it could be to escape the palace for just a night. He let out a contented groan; he had had more pampering in the short time he'd been married to Lana than he had experienced in his entire life, and although he protested it, he secretly enjoyed every second of every luxury.

Lana turned to him, her long red hair curling wildly around her face. "You're back," she said rhetorically. Duncan nodded and kissed her lightly. Lana raised one hand and held him there tightly as she explored his mouth more thoroughly.

"Okay, what do you want?" Duncan growled at her as she eased away.

"You," she whispered.

Resolutely ignoring the swell of desire he felt at her kiss and her words, Duncan shook his head, his short auburn-brown hair scraping against the pillow. Lana reached up and ran her hand through his hair, noting the silver that was starting to make an appearance.

"You kiss differently when you expect a fight," Duncan told her with a smirk. "It's like you expect me to be so mad I'll never kiss you again. So what's going on?"

Lana scrunched up her nose at him. "I should have known I couldn't keep from asking you right away," she admitted. Her green eyes searched his face in the dim light. "You know of Dree Elle's, ah, condition, correct?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but I'm surprised you do," he said. "I thought it was supposed to be a secret."

"It is, except that among the Trollans, there is a spell that must be cast early on for the baby to grow in a way that assures he or she will one day be capable of magic, but not until they reach the age of reasoning." She smiled. "The Trollans do not want babies randomly floating away or making themselves or other things explode."

Duncan chuckled. "No wonder they sent Orko here."

Lana's teeth flashed. "You're terrible," she muttered, ruining the power of her rebuke by kissing his nose. Duncan closed his eyes and smiled. Ancients, but the slightest touch from this woman brought every nerve in his body to life. "Anyway," Lana continued when Duncan once again opened his eyes, "this spell requires powerful magic; Serena will have to perform it or they will have to return to Trolla. Traveling through the dimensional portal is not a viable option; it could cause Dree Elle to miscarry. So Serena agreed to perform the spell for them."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Duncan asked, one hand reaching up to scratch at his mustache. He had a bad feeling about this.

"For the spell to work, one of the couples from their binding ceremony must be present," Lana said succinctly. "Since Hawk is not here, and Teela is pregnant, and the king and queen are just arriving home tomorrow…" She waited for him to make the connection, which he did immediately.

"That leaves us," Duncan said in a disbelieving tone. "Oh no. I am not participating in any magical spell involving Orko."

"Serena will be casting the spell, not Orko," Lana countered.

"Absolutely not. I'll wind up with egg on my face again," Duncan said firmly.

"Duncan, they need us," Lana pleaded softly, her fingers tracing tingling patterns on his chest. "If we don't do this, Dree Elle could lose the baby."

"Let them call someone in from Trolla," Duncan said stubbornly, turning on his side away from Lana. She kissed his strong, bare shoulder as she inched closer to him and put her lips next to his ear.

"Please?" she whispered. Then she went perfectly still, waiting for his answer.

Duncan groaned aloud. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "But you'd better protect me from Orko's goof-ups."

Lana laughed throatily. "I promise."

* * *

An attak trak rumbled through the wide-open portal to the royal hanger bay. The sound of the engine echoed through the cavernous structure, drowning out the click-hiss of the door sliding open.

"Mother! Father! It's so good to have you back home!" Adora exclaimed enthusiastically as she gave her parents hugs before they could even get two steps away from the vehicle. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" Marlena responded, hugging her daughter tightly. "Both of you," she added as she took in Adam just behind Adora. The prince greeted his father with a handshake that quickly turned into a hug.

"It's about time you got home," Adam joked.

"So I hear," Randor said grimly, effectively wiping the smile off of Adam's face. "What's been going on, son? Your mother and I have heard all kinds of rumors." Adam sighed inwardly. _'Leave it to Father to get right down to business,' _he thought ruefully.

"What hasn't been going on is more like it," Teela interrupted, joining them and exchanging hugs with her in-laws. "Hutch has made himself quite the nuisance."

"I think we ought to let Mother and Father get settled before delving into all of it," Adora said firmly.

"That's quite all right," Randor countered. "The servants can take the bags for us. Your mother and I have been very worried. We'd like to know what's been happening."

The king led the way down the hall to the blue conference room, Adam's favorite, as Duncan filled them in on the numerous natural disasters, the Alma'Odela taking over Grenen, the rumors, and the attacks on Grayskull and the palace. "We're relatively sure Hutch is behind all of it," he concluded. They were all seated at the table by now, and Adam had relaxed. They still hadn't figured out how his movements were being tracked in spite of the palace's improved security, but this room was safe from surveillance of any kind, according to Duncan.

Now, however, Adam braced himself as he added, "With Damien's help."

"Damien?" Adora repeated, paling slightly.

"He and Hutch have taken over Snake Mountain," Adam said, taking in the suddenly tense faces.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Duncan demanded.

"Now," Adam observed a bit dryly. He relayed the story of his captivity in Snake Mountain in more detail than he had gone into the day before, yet still carefully left out any details that might make them suspect too much.

"Remind me to thank that magician for healing you when I finally meet him," Randor murmured, almost to himself. Adam bit his lip, wondering if Randor would truly feel that way when he "met" Keldor. "Well, Adam, I'm sorry your first solo attempt didn't go off as smoothly as we might have hoped," Randor added slowly, drawing everyone's eyes to him. He exchanged glances with Marlena and she nodded slightly. "Your mother and I first started hearing things about a week ago. We almost came home early, but decided against it. Instead, we took the time to discuss our plans."

Adam didn't want to push his parents in front of everyone, but it was obvious something was weighing heavily on their minds. "Meaning?" he asked hesitantly.

"We knew, of course, of Lana's proclamation that you would not be He-Man once you were king," Randor answered quietly. "It was not fair of us to go off for two months and leave you to be both, even with Adora's help."

"It was fine," Adam protested.

"Was it?" Randor questioned, one eyebrow raised, his eyes lined with sadness. "Hutch took full advantage of it to set the people against you, Adam. I'm not sure you realize-"

"Yes, I do," the prince interrupted harshly. For the first time, Duncan and Adora saw the stress of the last two months reflected in Adam's face before he got himself under control, his face twisting into a wry smile. "A child asked He-Man yesterday when he was going to overthrow me." Marlena's hand went to her chest. _'How awful!' _she 's hand clenched in anger.

"Well, that just settles it more firmly in my mind," Randor said, his voice hard with determination. "I know I spoke to you of retiring early, Adam, but I won't be doing that."

"But Father, your heart," Adora protested immediately.

"Adora's right," Adam said, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the thin table before him. "You can't let the rumors influence your decision, Father. You have to do what's best for your health."

"I've taught you better than that, Adam," Randor corrected his son, the tension in the room suddenly thickening. "I have to do what's right for the kingdom, for the people." His gaze held Adam's in challenge. There was a long silence.

"For the people, then," Adam finally repeated slowly, burying his personal feelings. His father was right. The dissension Hutch was causing could result in a civil war. They needed time to resolve the whole situation.

"How can you agree with him?" Adora demanded, her eyes welling with tears. Marlena reached out to her daughter, but Adora jerked away, staring at Adam as if she hadn't seen him before.

"He's right," Adam said reluctantly. "I can't do both, Adora. The last two months prove it. The people need their king and their hero; I can't be both at the same time unless I reveal my secret, and we both know I can't do that." An unfamiliar sense of failure swelled within him. "I'm sorry I let you down, Father," Adam added, his voice hoarsening.

"You did no such thing," Randor objected, slamming his palms down on the table. Everyone jumped in surprise at the noise; as he stood, they all quickly followed suit. "This is in no way your fault." Adam started to argue, but Randor cut him off. "There's a reason for the Sorceress' prophecy, Adam, and the last two months is evidence of it. You're not meant to hold both positions. No man could."


	7. Chapter 7: The Loss

_**From Evelyn CMB:**__ We've gotten various criticisms about bringing Christianity into this whole thing. Regardless of the reason for the criticism, please know that none of the things we have in here should be taken as doctrine. Are we using Christian concepts? For the most part, yes. If there were another planet, would we believe that God would be the God of that one as well? Yes. But these stories, in and of themselves, are only a fanfic. We do this for fun. And we thank God that He has given us free will, and that we are not like the "Truth Sworn" who don't exactly have choices.  
__  
__**Little Llama Girl speaking here:**__ My reason for making the Truth Sworn in the first place was to ensure that Keldor would willingly choose a life of commitment because he learned the power of love. It was also a device that was meant to assure those who knew him before as Skeletor that he could never revert to his old habits again. If the Waters and their restrictions offend, I am sorry, but it was a literary device meant to show Keldor's ironclad and unbreakable commitment to the greater good. I am not a professional writer nor am I a theologian. What I have attempted to create was a culture of people whose lives are changed by a magical substance and the entity that rules it. Are there Christian influences on this culture? Yes. Are the Truth Sworn my explanation of what Christanity is all about? NO! This is a fantasy story by an amateur writer and her buddy and we share these stories with all who want to read them. We appreciate your time and effort to make a comment, but the idea of Truth Sworn and their culture is central to all I have written, and if you find it offensive, then you will not like any further stories I'm involved with because I __**like**__ my Truth Sworn and their culture as odd as they are and it will continue to be key to the next three or four stories that I write or co-write with Evelyn CMB_

_**From both of us:**__ If these stories make you curious about religion, then great...go find out more at your local church or even PM us a question or two. But don't take anything in here as God's truth. That's found in the Bible, not a fanfic. :-)_

* * *

Duncan set his jaw tightly against the trepidation that threatened as he and Lana stood in a circle with the Sorceress, Dree Elle and Orko, all of them holding hands. Every shifting of his body created an echo within the walls of Grayskull, and Lana smirked knowingly at him as the sounds grew more frequent.

"Are you sure you've got the words memorized?" Orko asked Serena worriedly. "One little mistake and our baby could wind up with three heads or two tails-"

"Do you have a tail under that robe, Orko?" Serena asked innocently.

"Wh-what?" the little Trollan stuttered. "What makes you ask that?"

"Just wondering what's supposed to be there and what's not, that's all," Serena continued as she closed her eyes in concentration. "I wouldn't want to picture the baby wrong and have it come out polka-dotted with wings."

Dree Elle gave Orko a warning glare, and his face turned bright red, glowing through his scarf. Lana bit back a smile, but Duncan guffawed loudly, relieving some of his own tension. Serena raised a delicate eyebrow at him, a green eye glaring out from under it, and silence returned.

"Please remain still," she requested, closing her eyes again. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your love for each other." Slowly, a warm tingling sensation began passing through them all. Serena's voice echoed through the halls of Grayskull in a singsong chant that sounded remarkably like the Trollans' had during Orko and Dree Elle's binding ceremony.

"_Take the magic within this life,_

_Bind it now in Orko's wife._

_Let the magic be withheld until a day so far_

_When the child will know a sun from a star._

_Let not this magic be tapped into_

_Until the babe knows from where comes the dew._

_Above all this keep the child well_

_In safety and love may it forever dwell."_

The sensation faded, and Duncan opened his eyes immediately, looking around in suspicion. "That's it?" he asked, waiting for a monster to show up, or for Lana to start glowing, or-

Serena smiled. "That is it, Man-at-Arms."

"Well, there-," Orko began, but the Sorceress interrupted him.

"Do you not want to thank them, Orko?"

"Oh, yeah," the small magician said. He took Duncan's hand and pumped it wildly. "Thank you for doing this. I hope-"

"Yes, thank you so much," Dree Elle said, floating over to give Lana and Duncan both hugs. "Orko and I have to run now. I hope you don't mind." She grabbed Orko's hand and pulled him away, leaving Duncan with a huge sense of relief and Lana watching with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Orko complained as they floated over Grayskull's jawbridge. "You didn't let me warn them about the side effect of the ceremony."

"We're not supposed to tell anyone, remember?" Dree Elle asked. "Serena asked us not to."

"Oh yeah," Orko muttered. "Well, it's not a guarantee anyway. It might not happen since they're not Trollan."

* * *

"You've been quiet today," Adora commented as she helped Adam pack their supplies. "Are you still thinking about Father's decision?"

"Yes," Adam admitted, not seeing the point in denying it. "Maybe if I'd handled things better, he wouldn't feel as if he has to remain on the throne when he's obviously ready to retire." He shifted some boxes against one side of the attak trak, and put others opposite of them, weighing the vehicle evenly.

"There are a few more bags," Adora told him. "And what on Eternia do you think you could have done better?"

"I don't know," Adam said, slightly exasperated because he'd been asking himself that for at least two weeks, since he had begun to fully understand the damage Damien and Hutch were doing. He hefted a particularly heavy bag into the attak trak. "Geez, sis, what'd you put in there?" he teased, holding a hand to his back. "I think I threw my back out."

"Yeah, right," Adora said with a smirk. She lifted the final bag and tossed it easily into the last remaining spot. "I don't think you need to be He-Man to handle a few bags, Adam."

Adam pretended to ponder that for a moment, a hand rubbing at his chin. "I don't know, sis. Do you think having He-Man serve as my bellhop would help make the rumors go away?"

Adora laughed aloud as she pushed the button to close the back of the attak trak. "I suppose it would be better than having She-Ra do it," she joked back. "You'd have even more rumors floating around if you had her following you around, carrying your bags."

"Perish the thought." Adam shuddered, sending Adora into peals of laughter again.

"Adam!" Teela's distraught voice echoed down the halls ahead of her. Adora turned to see a blur of gold throw itself into Adam's arms. Teela sobbed on his shoulder as his arms went around her and he nearly choked on the alarm that rose in his throat.

"Teela, what is it?" he asked, trying to sound soothing, but failing miserably. She never got this rattled. "Are you okay? Is the baby-" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Teela took a deep shuddering breath, trying to settle her breathing. "Kareem," she said, her voice breaking again. She buried her head against Adam's strong chest, so intensely grateful that he was alive that it nearly set her sobbing again. She took several deep breaths.

"Malick's wife?" Adam clarified. Adora wrinkled her nose as she struggled to remember Malick. _'Oh, yes, he's the one who was in love with Teela when she was at the university,' _she recalled suddenly. _'Adam and Teela went to their wedding last year while Hawk and I were on Etheria.'_

"Yes," Teela confirmed, her voice still shaking. She raised her eyes to his. "She...she's gone, Adam."

"Gone?" he repeated blankly. "You mean missing?"

"No," Teela said impatiently. "She's dead! Kareem is dead!" She hid her face on Adam's silky blue shirt, not caring that she was staining it with her tears. "Oh, poor Malick," she moaned. "I can't imagine what he's going through."

Adam held Teela tightly, tears welling in his own eyes. Kareem had been such a gentle soul. He couldn't comprehend the idea of her being dead. His blue eyes met his twin's and he could see that Adora's natural empathy had tears trickling down her cheeks as well. "Me neither," he said hoarsely. "What happened, Teela?"

"Some kind of accident," Teela mumbled into his chest. "She didn't have a chance to save herself with her magic, nor did Malick. She died instantly."

"I'm so sorry, Teela, Adam," Adora said, her eyes soft. "I can see she meant very much to both of you."

"She was one of the most loving, caring, strongest people I knew," Teela said, finally pulling herself together somewhat and wiping at her face. "Once Malick stopped mooning over me, he began to see her for the jewel she truly was."

"Malick is the one who made a bargain with Evil in order to get Teela to be his wife, remember?" Adam asked Adora, his voice subdued. She nodded. "Kareem offered her soul in exchange for Malick's to save him."

"Oh," Adora said quietly. The idea set off confusion within her. _'How could Good allow someone like that to die so young?' _The question seemed to tumble over and over in her mind."If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two to talk," she said, knowing neither of them needed to hear about her personal turmoil right now. Adam nodded to Adora and weakly smiled his thanks.

"When is the service?" he asked Teela, rubbing her back to offer what little comfort he could. She leaned into him, one arm still looped around his back.

"Malick decided to have a private burial soon, and hold a memorial ceremony in a few weeks," Teela said. "But..." She glanced down at her swollen stomach; she was only three weeks from her due date. The healers had done a scan because Eternians' pregnancies and Terrans' pregnancies differed slightly, so they hadn't been sure what to expect. After the scan, they had told her the baby was already completely developed; technically, she could go into labor at any time now.

"You want to go see Malick now, while you can still travel," Adam deduced, watching her carefully. He wasn't crazy about her making this trip this close to her due date, but it was only a few hours' flight.

"Yes," she said, glancing at the packed attak trak. "I know you're leaving in the morning, but I have to go, Adam. Malick's one of my oldest friends."

"How long are you planning on staying?" he asked, options tumbling over in his mind.

"I don't know," Teela admitted.

_Go with her._

Adam tensed and glanced around. It was rare that Good spoke to him so strongly, especially when he wasn't in the midst of a quiet moment. However, there was no doubt as to what he was supposed to do. The conviction that he had to go with her only increased as he considered the idea.

"If we leave right away, can we come back first thing in the morning?" he asked Teela, staring steadily into her eyes. "I have to honor the commitments I've made to Pierce and my contact."

He expected her to be slightly upset, but instead she looked relieved. "Really? I thought you wouldn't be able to go with me at all," she confessed quietly.

Adam tucked a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. "I'll make it possible, if we can get back early tomorrow," he said again. Teela nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. Adam dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's go pack another bag, Captain."

* * *

"You can't!" Lyn said frantically, her violet eyes looking vulnerable for the first time since Adam had known her. "You can't leave me here with them!"

"So go on ahead to meet Keldor, what's the big deal?" he asked, exasperated. He had enough on his mind without Lyn getting emotional as well.

Lyn's frustration mounted. "The Truth is compelling me to wait here for now; it's not time to go yet!" she hissed.

Adam closed his eyes and counted to ten, reminding himself that they both served an entity they did not fully understand. When he looked at Lyn again, his eyes were clear. "And Good told me to go with Teela," he said in a calm tone. "I need to go with her, Lyn. We'll be back in the morning; we'll have plenty of time to meet Keldor at Illgar. And I've arranged for your meals to be dropped off here, so you won't have to leave the room unless you want to." He smiled at her, trying to infuse reassurance into his gaze. "You'll be fine."

Adam's steadfast assurance reminded Lyn of some of the Truth Sworn back on Carina. "Very well," she agreed reluctantly. "But hurry, would you? I don't want to run into your parents by accident."

Adam's smile turned into a full grin. "Deal."

* * *

Keldor wanted to hit something. Anything at the moment. It had only been a few minutes ago when he finally convinced Lyn that she should stop her mental shrieking at him and focus on maintaining a low profile at the palace while he did whatever the Blazes he was supposed to be doing on his way to Illgar. The frustration from that "conversation" was making his blood boil.

He found a deposit of gold in an unclaimed part of this little known-forest. Actually, it was more of a rocky patch of woods that could not be used for growing things. It was so thick with rock that the gold would have been impossible to get to without the use of highly dangerous explosives, or very effective magic.

Now that Lyn's indignant protests were no longer besieging him, he was able to use his very effective magic to pull that gold up for his use. In a few moments he had a very large pile of gold at his feet. Keldor used his skill to force the gold into the coin of the realm. "I have absolutely no idea why I need so much gold," he muttered to himself as he scooped the great sum of money into his bag, "but I suppose it doesn't even begin to cover all of the damage I've done." He walked away from his first task on this strange journey a very rich man—and shook his head as he realized his main concern was the fact that the gold on his back was heavy to carry, especially now that he had forced both his and Lyn's belongings into one pack. He laughed ruefully when he thought of how different that was from the way he had been as Skeletor.

Keldor stumbled slightly as he walked. At this point, he would have traded every last ounce of gold for a small bit of the Waters of Truth that Lyn carried with her. The evil from his brush with the demon and pulling on the tainted magic of Snake Mountain had left him feeling ill and tired. He knew this feeling that something was off within him would only get worse if he did not get a touch of the Waters soon. He only hoped that three more days would not be too long.

A few hours later, Keldor wandered past a fence of rough-hewn posts and slats, and onto a well-traveled road. He saw the outline of a small town nestled between several small hills—Regona, he remembered. The sun was warm on his cloaked form and Keldor resisted the urge to lower his hood and enjoy its warmth after the windy chill that he had endured on his journey during his earlier mining expedition. Keldor had turned onto the main street in the tiny community when he heard a loud noise thirty paces in front of him.

"I don't care that you lost your job!" shouted a burly, hard-faced woman as she pushed a young man into the street and threw a bundle of rags out behind him. "If you can't pay for your room, you can't stay. You or your things." She threw out another bag and slammed the door behind her just as the bag hit the street with a crystalline crash. A deep black color spread quickly across the bag, causing the young man to scramble to it. He pulled it open, but it was too late. He moaned, "My plume and ink and penknife. All ruined. All gone." His face was a study in misery as he dropped the ink-stained pouch. Keldor didn't know exactly why he felt the need to stop here, but he knelt down after he made sure his hood was pulled low over his face.

"Can I help you stranger?" he asked, though he was not sure what he was supposed to do.

The young man was trying to wipe the ink from his pale fingers using the dust of the ground. "I suppose," he said bravely as he continued to wipe his hands on the road, "that you can give me a hand up as soon as I can dry this ink on my fingers."

Keldor nodded and whispered a spell to dry the ink. He created a clean rag from nothing within his cloak and pulled it out to offer it to the boy. "Here," he said, "dry your hands on this."

The young man threw Keldor a grateful look and took the rag without delay. The boy raked his now-clean hand through his sandy hair to push the overlong bangs out of his hazel eyes. Assured that the ink would not stain the one change of clothes he had, the tall lanky lad gathered them and stood. Keldor turned to face him. "What just happened?" asked Keldor, jerking his hooded head toward the boarding house.

"I lost my job a couple of months ago and my savings ran out before I could find another scribe's position," the boy said, a defeated look on his face.

Keldor could not help thinking that this young man had probably gone a good time without a decent meal.

"Show me where I can find a good meal around here and I will pay for yours as well."

The sandy-haired youth looked for a moment as if he would decline out of pride until his stomach gurgled very loudly. Keldor noticed the young man's resolve crumple a bit as he waved for the mage to follow him.

* * *

"So," began Keldor as he leaned even deeper into the shadowy corner of the inn the boy had led him to, "how did you end up in this predicament?" Keldor hoped that this was a long story. He didn't want the lad to have time to ask him any questions, and for some strange reason he felt he _should_ hear this story.

"My mother sent me to school to learn to be a scribe, but she had to pull me out after my father was injured in an attack by Skeletor. They could not afford to send me any longer. I helped at home on the old farm my family had returned to when my father could no longer fight. Fortunately, the local magic school needed help repairing some damaged books and creating some reproductions that they didn't trust with a conventional printing press. They offered a tiny salary but they agreed to help me earn my letters of completion, so I could seek a job as a scribe and an accountant once I was finished. Only the work ran out and they couldn't keep me on."

The boy paused to take a large bite of food, then continued. "I had been sending all of my extra money home to pay for someone to help my family on the farm until a few months ago. I spent my savings as I've looked for work, but I haven't found anything, and my savings and my pen and ink are gone now. I can't replace them for a while." The boy looked dejected and added, "I don't know when I will ever be able to get the last year of school I need in for my letter of completion, and who would hire me without them?" The young man finished his bread and took a sip of his mead. "Thank you sir, again for your help."

"Can you return to your parents' farm for a while?" Keldor asked, feeling a bit confused and more than a little guilty.

"My mother and father sold their farm a few months ago and moved to Eternos, because Prince Adam started a program to provide city housing for soldiers injured in the line of duty. That was two weeks before I found out I was losing my job, so even though it meant I would have to stay at the boarding house, I told them to go because it was a chance at a better life. Now that I've lost my job I have nowhere to go because the housing for the injured soldiers is very limited, and I am able-bodied and old enough to be on my own." The youth sighed. "I'll find work and start over somehow. There should be a nearby farm that will take me on as a farm hand till I can save money to go back to school. I just miss being surrounded by words already."

For a while only the clink of silverware on ceramic plates could be heard as the men finished their Tensae Fowl and tubers. Keldor was quickly losing his appetite, however, and pushed his half-eaten food toward the boy. The young man took it with a grateful look on his face.

As Keldor watched this boy eat as though he were starving, he realized that it was his attack—his handiwork—that had ripped this boy's future away. If his father had remained able-bodied, who knows how far this boy could have gone with his parents' support. But because he had to support his parents, the young man had effectively lost his chance at a future.

Keldor felt sick. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he knew this much. This boy would not serve as a farmhand again. Somehow he would see that this boy got his future back.

"If you will travel with me, young man, I may be in need of your services. Would you be interested?" Keldor asked, handing the boy a gold coin.

"Yes," he said instantly, his eyes wide at the great amount of money. "Where are we going?'

"You'll see," Keldor answered because he had absolutely no idea himself.

It was late afternoon when Keldor looked out across the latest village he and his companion had reached. So far he had been doing little things that made no more sense to him than his taking on of this lad as his servant. He was relieved at least when he made out the shape of an inn off in the distance. "Here," Keldor said giving the young man another gold coin. "Go and pay for two rooms and see that my supper is brought up to me. You may stay below in the main dining hall if you like, but I will be upstairs."

The young man nodded and rushed to the inn. Keldor walked down the street slowly. He wanted to give this boy time to have everything settled before he entered the room. The last thing he wanted was for someone to notice the color of his skin with the trouble at Illgar just two days' journey away.

He passed a large post as he continued walking and stopped as a royal bulletin caught his eye. It was written in great letters. "Seeking a man with blue skin. Goes by the name of Keldor. If any information is provided that leads to the discovery of this man, the one providing it will be given 100 gold crowns."

Keldor swallowed at the lump that rose in his throat. His father was searching for him. He had known this, but he had had no idea that Miro was publicly seeking him now. And the reward was extravagant. The idea both touched him and annoyed him at the same time. '_Why couldn't he have done this years ago?'_ he thought, fighting the emotion bubbling within himself. Looking to see that no one was around, Keldor ripped the notice from the post. He was truly grateful that he had the lad with him now. It was apparent that he would have to keep a very low profile if he wanted to avoid his family's attention now that his father was going to the lengths of posting royal notices. Keldor made sure he was entirely covered with his cloak before he entered the inn and followed the young man to the rooms he had rented for them for the night.

* * *

Keldor was lying back on the simple wood-framed bed, his hands behind his head. There was a knock on the door. "Sir?" asked the lad who was traveling with him now.

"Come in, lad," said Keldor. The young man opened the white-washed door carrying a bowl of steaming food and a loaf of bread.

"I've brought your supper," he explained. Keldor nodded and sat up reaching for his food. "Thank you…" he paused for a moment as he realized that he did not know this boy's name.

"Everet," supplied the boy.

Keldor motioned to a simple wood and thatch chair near his bed. "Sit for a moment, Everet. I must decide what to do with your services after this day."

Everet nodded, his face worried.

"Oh don't look so frightened, boy. I am not dismissing you."

Everet sighed in relief.

"Pass me my pack." Everet nodded and then pulled the white pack up with difficulty.

"What did you pack in here, bricks?" asked the boy when he finally settled the overstuffed suede bag near Keldor's feet. Keldor chuckled. He passed his barely eaten stew and bread back to the boy for a moment. He muttered a few words and a money pouch appeared within his hand. He dipped it in the pack and quickly filled it with as much gold as it could hold.

"Everet, I am certain that I will be able to find some gainful employment for you for at least the next year. I cannot tell you exactly where or how, but I can tell you that I will be paying you, not the people you are working for." Keldor passed the boy the bag of money.

Everet opened the bag. His eyes grew large and round in shock. "This is over a year's wages sir. I cannot accept it."

Keldor took his food back from the boy with an amused look on his face.

"You can and you will," he said with a chuckle. "As I said before, I will have employment for you, but you will have already been paid by me. Now go get my drink before I completely finish my meal," instructed Keldor. He had had no idea that he would have to convince someone to take the repayment he owed them. Irritation began settling in; he was tired now and didn't want to have to argue someone into taking help.

Everet nodded and walked out of the room after he tied the moneybag securely around his neck.

Keldor quickly cast a spell to protect the gold from being taken or tricked away from Everet and continued to work on his stew.

As the warm flavor of seasoned beef filled his mouth, Keldor leaned back against the headboard and went through his memories of this day. It was an exercise in futility to see the import of all he had done so far on this journey—Keldor knew that, but he couldn't help trying. He had repaired a clogged irrigation ditch and set a fertility spell on a farmer's garden. He had stopped a couple of brigands from ambushing a fruit merchant's cart as well, and of course hired Everet, but none of these things seemed to be anything important. He sighed as he ran his hand down his face. That was the way things most often seemed, though, when he reflected on his life as a Truth Sworn. So often he would act on his leadings only to find out months or years later that his small and seemingly unimportant act had made deep and lasting change for good beyond all he could have imagined.

He grimaced. Returning here…coming back to Eternia made no sense at all, yet he was here in spite of the feeling of disaster looming over him, waiting to crush him, and worse, waiting to crush those he had already tried to destroy with his own hand over and over again. He only hoped that the pattern of positive outcomes he'd seen so far by following his leadings would hold true for these he had hurt the most.

A knock on his door again interrupted his dark thoughts. "Come in, Everet," he said quietly.

"I have your drink," said the boy eagerly. Keldor took it and nodded his thanks. Everet turned and walked toward the door. He stopped as his hand touched the knob. "Sir, I cannot thank you enough for all you've done for me today. I cannot ever repay you."

Keldor felt a bit ill as he thought on the boy's heartfelt thanks. "You have nothing to repay," Keldor said, his throat oddly tight. "I give you back the chance at a future that Skeletor took from you. It is not near enough to repay the pain you were caused."

The boy nodded, his eyes bright. "I thank you anyway, sir." The boy left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Keldor placed his drink on the low table by his bed. He lowered his face into his hands and wondered miserably, '_How many lives have I ruined like Everet's? How many more lives will I ruin when my family finally learns the truth?' _

* * *

His chestnut-brown hair was ruffled from him grabbing it in disbelief and despair. His dark eyes were red from crying, and he felt as if someone had dropped him from a wind raider onto the jagged ice spears in a frozen wasteland. His clothes were rumpled and he stared at his hands as if the blood stains would still be there. He didn't really register the presence of his family and friends. All he could see was Kareem's trusting, loving face. All he could hear was her laugh and gentle voice. People offered him hugs, food, words of comfort, but nothing could bring Kareem back. No one could understand how he felt…except perhaps for the man who suddenly stood before him.

"Prince Adam, Teela," Malick said, coming to his senses, standing quickly and bowing slightly. He felt grateful that they had come, even though his sorrow doubled as he took in Teela's swollen stomach. He and Kareem had been just about to start a family of their own.

"Oh, Malick, I'm so sorry," Teela said in an unfamiliar whispery voice, her eyes filling with tears. She leaned forward and gave him a hug as best she could. "She was such a good person."

"Yes she was," he agreed, his voice breaking already. He felt as if he should be stronger, but he just couldn't manage it. He set his jaw in determination as he pulled away from Teela and held a hand out to Adam.

Adam grasped his friend's forearm. "You don't have to be strong about this, Malick," he said, a deep understanding in his eyes. Malick nearly crumpled at this, the first person who had given him permission to stop trying to hold it together.

"How did you do it?" Malick asked in despair, tears trickling down his face as he sank back down onto the firm chair covered with golden upholstery. His muscles didn't seem to want to function today. "How did you go on when you thought Teela had died?"

"My people needed me," Adam said quietly, going down onto one knee so he could meet Malick's eyes more easily. "My parents needed me. I went on because I had to. I didn't do it well, but it's all you can do. Live one minute at a time, one hour at a time, one day at a time, and hope that the pain will start to fade."

"But it consumes me," Malick whispered, searching Adam's face desperately. "It hurts to breathe. Every heartbeat is another second without her."

"She is with you in spirit, Malick," Teela assured him, needing to say something. She couldn't bear to see him like this. "Evil didn't want your life, remember. It wanted your soul. Your soul lives on after you die."

"Teela's right," Adam confirmed. "You'll be with her again."

"But not now. I'll not see her smile again until I die. And why was she taken?" the wizard asked, his face growing angry for a moment. "Why her and not me?"

"Perhaps your work here is not yet finished," Adam suggested. Malick snorted in disgust at that. "I know that's of no comfort now, Malick, but…" Adam shrugged helplessly. "I really don't know. I'm sure there's a reason none of us are seeing right now. Right now," he reached out and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "all we know is that we miss her. Nothing will change that."

* * *

That night, Adam held Teela a little more tightly than usual as they slept in the guest chambers. It was the only way he could keep the memories of her "death" away, to be conscious of her warm body in his arms. Even so, he woke in the morning with an overwhelming sense of despair that went much deeper than that caused by the death of a casual friend; although he didn't remember his dreams, he knew immediately he had dreamed of Teela dying. Not for the first time he prayed that the birth of their child would go smoothly.

"I'm not sure we're going anywhere," Teela said, her voice still hoarse with sleep.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, raising himself up on one elbow. His wife half-turned to him with an inquisitive look.

"Can't you hear it?"

With her words, the howling of the wind outside and the driving rain pounding on the walls and roof of the stone building suddenly penetrated Adam's fuzzy mind. As he looked out the window, several flashes lit up the otherwise dark sky, and thunder sounded so loudly it nearly shook the large, soft bed in which they lied.

"Blast it," Adam muttered as he rolled out of bed. He went around to the other side to help Teela up, and she murmured her thanks even as she stared at him.

"I'm sure it's only a small delay, Adam," she assured him. "These storms normally blow over in an hour or two."

* * *

Keldor woke in the small inn room just before dawn. The wizard pulled on his trousers and shirt and opened the window. Peering out into the horizon, Keldor realized that if he wanted to leave this village unnoticed, he would have to leave soon. Keldor dug into his pack to pull some money to pay for their breakfast when his hand grazed a cool metal container near the bottom of his pack. He pulled out a small canteen with a note attached to its carrying strap. Keldor unrolled it quickly to see Lyn's handwriting.

_I have no idea why I felt the_

_need to pack this extra canteen_

_of the Waters for you, but when_

_you find it, I expect a thank you_

_and the admission that I am too _

_good for you……………………_

Keldor smiled and closed his eyes to meet his wife's expectations via telepathy. _'Lyn?' _he began. _'Lyn,_' he called out again. _'That's odd. I can't sense her with my telepathy. In fact I don't think I'm getting anywhere at all with it. It feels like something is blocking my telepathy.' _

Keldor very much wanted to know what was going on with the lack of telepathy. He was ready to teleport back to the palace himself and find out what the problem was when he felt strongly that he should stay. Keldor grimaced and decided to focus on what he could do. He dipped his finger in the mouth of the canteen and dragged his dampened finger over his eyes, his ears and his mouth in the ritual cleansing of his brotherhood. He sighed in relief as he felt the contamination of Damien and Snake Mountain's evil leave him a bit. He poured just a small bit more into his palm and splashed his face with it. He felt the evil fade completely. "You are too good for me," Keldor muttered as he capped the canteen and placed it gently back in his back pack.

The mage strapped on his sword and threw his cloak around his shoulders. Grabbing his pack and staff, he quietly walked to the room next to his. With his head hidden in the shadows of his hood, he knocked and waited patiently as he heard a panicked shuffling in the room. Within moments, Everet opened the door and turned his bleary-eyed gaze on his employer.

"I need to leave now. I give you this." Keldor passed the boy another coin. "Purchase provisions for our breakfast and lunch and meet me on the road into Southford forest."

Everet nodded and Keldor turned and walked down the steps.

* * *

Keldor sat in a low branch of one of the trees that lined the road through the last forest of evergreen trees before the wild jungle vegetation of the Alma'Odela's began. He leaned back against the trunk as he tried to think of what it was that he was supposed to do next. Like most things in his new life, he could not find a specific reason why he was taking this side trip when the elves had taken a free kingdom. Especially not to do the seemingly insignificant things he was doing so far.

Keldor absently fingered the truth stone fragment he wore as a pendant around his neck. His fingers grazed a small metallic pin he'd traveled over three weeks to remove from the tread of a Horde Tank. He'd been livid at the time that he had traveled so far for something so small and so unimportant in the fight against the Horde. He discovered less than a week later that the very tank from which he'd taken this one small pin had lost its tread and been thrown into an experimental fuel vat, destroying the tank and the site of 25 percent of the entire weapons production on his new home planet.

Keldor shook his head to clear it. It was not important that he understood the reason why he was making this strange trek. It was just important that he continued to do as he was led.

"Sir," called Everet as he topped a nearby hill and saw Keldor swinging his leg from a low branch.

"I'm here," Keldor called as he hopped lightly down to the road in front of the boy.

Everet passed a small wrapped bundle to Keldor. "I got you a loaf of bread fresh from the innkeeper's oven and some sausage."

"Thank you," Keldor said, unwrapping the still warm food. Together he and Everet walked further into the forest, not noticing a glint of shining metal soaring above them.


	8. Chapter 8: The Building Storm

_A/N: Special thanks to Delora2047 for beta-reading for us. Co-authoring makes it twice as hard to catch typos! ;-)_

* * *

Adora reached out a hand and held her mother back as the others left the table. "Mother," she said, her gentle voice serious, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, my dear," Marlena said with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"Kareem." At the woman's name, Marlena's face clouded with sadness. Adora pressed on. "Mother, how can any good god let someone so good and gentle die that young?"

Marlena looked away for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Adora, before you came here, your very absence had caused repercussions you never knew. It was the reason we allowed Adam to keep Cringer, why we encouraged Duncan to mentor him and Teela to help him learn to fight. In the end, it all helped to prepare him to be He-Man. The Horde's training prepared you to become She-Ra. Yet we never knew any of that."

"Everything happens for a reason," Adora murmured. "Even the pain."

"Even the pain," Marlena confirmed. "God doesn't cause it, but he sometimes allows it. Throughout it all, he remains with us. And it all works together for the good." She gestured around her. "But all we see is this small piece. Every interaction we have with others causes a ripple effect we may never see..."

"We are all one piece of an unseen tapestry," Adora finished, her eyes meeting her mother's. Marlena smiled, tears pooling at the sound of her daughter's sweet voice finishing the line to the song.

"You couldn't have remembered that from when you were a baby," she protested in a slightly choked tone.

Adora shook her head. "It was something I heard in my mind when I became She-Ra, like an echo of the past." She offered a tremulous smile. "I didn't know it was my own past."

* * *

"Who are you?" Duncan demanded of the cloaked figure, his laser gun coming up in preparation for a fight.

Lyn swallowed hard. She had just been trying to find out what was going on. Adam was an hour overdue, the storm outside was raging, and she couldn't contact Keldor. She'd been about to go nuts from the isolation, so she'd snuck towards the communications center, hoping for information.

"My name is Lyn," she said, slowly turning around and thankful for the cloak that shadowed her face. "Prince Adam and I were to go meet my husband this morning, but I have not seen the prince." She looked at Duncan's face, which was relaxing as his hand gradually lowered. "With this terrible storm, I thought perhaps he was delayed."

"We're assuming the same thing," Duncan said, gauging his words carefully. "This storm has knocked out our communications system." A small gasp escaped Lyn. "Don't worry," he added hastily. "I'm sure Adam and Teela are fine. They're probably waiting out the storm at Stone Mountain. And we have a number of masters here at the palace right now, including She-Ra, so we're all perfectly safe."

"That's good to know," Lyn murmured softly. "I suppose I'll just go for a short walk, then, and return to my room to await Prince Adam's call."

"You're welcome to dine with us for lunch," Duncan offered, knowing Randor and Marlena would scold him for not inviting her earlier. But for some reason, Adam hadn't told him where he had put this woman, and since he had insisted Duncan leave her to her own devices, the old warrior had not sought her out.

"Oh, no thank you," Lyn answered, her eyes widening with fear at the suggestion. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be an imposition at all," Duncan scoffed. "Any friend of Adam's is welcome at the royal table."

Lyn's jaw dropped. She hadn't realized he was inviting her to dine with the king and queen. _'Could this get any worse?'_ "Thank you anyway, Man-at-Arms, but I really am a private person, and would prefer the solitude of my room, if that's all right," she answered, hoping her slightly wavering voice wasn't betraying her twisting stomach.

"I understand," Duncan said, nodding, although his eyes narrowed infinitesimally as if he were suspicious of her refusal. "If you change your mind, one of the servants can show you were to go. We typically eat at noon."

"Thank you," Lyn murmured again. Deep down, though, she was certain that nothing short of a threat against her children could bring her to that table.

* * *

"Do you see them? asked Marzo, his nasal tone bored.

"Not yet," muttered Tri-Klops. He tapped in a quick command and the small screen in front of them lit up with the sight of trees, trees, and more trees. "That is the Southford Forest. The doomseeker should be to the border of the Vine Jungle within minutes."

Marzo nodded impatiently. "I wonder if those blue fools have figured out exactly how that precious power-boosting jewel I gave them is increasing their magical abilities so much."

"I don't think they have," commented Tri-Klops dryly as he pointed to the image nearest the southern border of Southford. A mile-wide swath of jungle vegetation was dried and dead as though it had endured several seasons of serious drought. The bleached white bones of animals were scattered among the dead and dry twigs that were once lush vines and fragrant trees.

"It would appear that the fools haven't realized that they are drawing their boost in power from the very life-force of the jungle they call their home." Marzo laughed as he remembered meeting with the superior leader of these warrior elves—Reniel was his name. His faction wanted to go out and conquer more territory and take more slaves, but he was unable to sway his elders and leaders to see things his way. One simple gift, and the fool used his new power to imprison all who disagreed with him and take control of his people.

Marzo chuckled again. Reniel was very charismatic. He had soon whipped up his people into a frenzy with the idea that soulless ones should not be allowed to prosper, and that the Alma'Odela deserved not just their jungle, but their place as rightful rulers of the planet. It was just too simple. And their power was too easy to take away from the fools as well. Destroy the Vine Jungle, and their power was broken—actually, it could be done by destroying either the jungle or the gemstone, but the jungle was so much easier.

'_Let the fools believe that they could rule the planet. They will do nothing but further destroy the people's faith in Prince Adam,' _thought Marzo, a cruel smile twisting his face.

Tri-Klops shuddered slightly at the sorcerer's expression. He felt uneasy in this new alliance with these former nobles, Hutch and Marzo, and their mysterious leader, Damien.

When Damien had freed him from the royal prisons, he had insisted that Tri-Klops must work for him. The three-eyed man had reluctantly agreed out of a sense of indebtedness. That same feeling of obligation was what had turned him into Tri-Klops all those years ago. It was a matter of honor to him that his debts be repaid.

Tri-Klops sighed after Marzo left the room, his wayward thoughts continuing. His life would have been so different if he hadn't always held to this ingrained sense of honor, as twisted as some might consider it. Or if he hadn't been so impatient as a young student in the technical institute. If only he had just waited to test the new power booster for his engine, he might not have blown up half of the lab, losing his sight in the process. If only he'd been patient and learned to cope with his blindness rather than take Skeletor's offer for new sight in exchange for his service and mechanical skills.

'_It's too late for 'if onlys' __idiot,' _Tri–Klops chided himself, turning his visor so that he was able to focus on the tiny circuit boards waiting for repair on his desk. _'Just get this stupid doomseeker back in service.'_

But the feeling of unrest continued to creep in. He had never wanted this life. He had once dreamed of being an inventor and mechanic next to the greatest in the land, Man-at-Arms himself. Tri-Klops frowned darkly as the familiar jealousy filled him at the thought of the king's favorite. He would have given nearly anything to be Duncan's apprentice, years ago. And instead he had been shackled to Skeletor because he owed the man.

'_Then again, that wasn't all of it,' _Tri-Klops admitted to himself slowly, his hands growing still. When he had come to his senses and realized the pledge he had made, he had realized that the only way of achieving his own goal of prestige was to help Skeletor achieve the power he so craved. If Skeletor had claimed the throne, then he, Tri-Klops, would have been the chief inventor in the land.

But that had not happened. And now he was stuck with Damien, Marzo, and Hutch. Tri-Klops felt an involuntary shiver crawl up his spine at the thought of them. Yes, Skeletor had been treacherous and untrustworthy, but he never pretended to respect his minions. He was also usually predictable in his reactions. When his men saw the red of his eyes, they knew to run. Usually Skeletor would let them go and just destroy his throne room—if they hadn't messed up too badly. There had been something that held him back from killing them, and it was an unspoken acknowledgement among them all. They had cowered in fear of injury, but never death.

With these new men…Tri-Klops shook his head gently and went back to work. "_They would probably slit my throat in the middle of the night after laughing with me just that evening_," he reflected.

Tri-Klops sighed wearily. If he hadn't so completely ruined all hope of living a free life without fear from Eternia's rulers, he would just leave. But it was too late for that. Leaving meant risking capture and imprisonment for the rest of his life, and he didn't want that. He wanted a chance to have that better life he had entered into Skeletor's service to take. Yet the niggling sense that something was wrong seemed stronger than ever, and Tri-Klops couldn't help but wonder if he should start looking for a way out.

* * *

It was nearing lunchtime, and the storm hadn't let up. Adam paced back and forth across the gray stone floor as Teela frowned at the dense rain. Water poured over the wide rectangular window almost as though the fortress was submerged beneath a massive waterfall. The wind raider was loaded and ready to go if they had a break in the weather, but nobody could tell if one was going to come. Stone Mountain had no contact with Eternia's weather stations…in fact, right now they had no contact with anyone at all. All communication had been cut off by the storm. Something about its magno-electric properties had knocked out even Adam and Teela's communicators, as well as the one in the wind raider.

"Would you please stop pacing?" Teela demanded, frustration pooling in her stomach in an almost physical knot. As much as she normally loved watching the play of Adam's muscles as he walked, today his anxious pacing was just driving her insane. "It won't make the storm go any faster."

"I have to get back," Adam said for the seventh time, his jaw twitching.

"So Adora will go and you'll catch up later, what's the big deal?" Teela asked impatiently.

"She doesn't know who she's dealing with," Adam said without thinking. He nearly bit his tongue as he realized what he had said.

"She knows about as much as you do about the Alma'Odela," Teela protested. Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're talking about those two you recruited to help, aren't you?" At Adam's nod, she stood up, putting one hand to the small of her back as her muscles tightened painfully. "Who are they, Adam?"

"I promised not to say, Teela," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Why would you need to keep their identities a secret?" she demanded shortly. She couldn't shake the sense that Adam was conflicted over the whole situation; she worried over him and over the safety of the kingdom. Her change from captain of the guard to princess hadn't changed that.

"Because the truth of who they are-" Adam cut himself off in mid-sentence and closed his eyes as he struggled with the truth of his own unfinished statement. _'It's going to tear my family apart.'_

"What?" Teela asked impatiently. With a monumental effort she calmed her voice and softened her expression. He wasn't going to tell her anything if she was going to fight with him. She knew that. "What is it, Adam?"

"Just leave it alone, Teela," Adam said wearily as he turned back towards the window. The rain seemed to be letting up a bit, he noticed with a small amount of relief. Teela, her crossed arms resting on her stomach, glared at his back for a moment; then she whirled around and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Come on, boy," Keldor directed as they veered off the path toward a mill. The creaking wooden waterwheel was turning in the slow-moving river. Nearby, an older man was piling large bags of flour on a wagon.

Keldor walked up to the working man. "Would you like some help with your bags?"

A grateful look crossed his suntanned face. "I would indeed," he answered in a kind, rough voice.

Keldor motioned to Everet to assist as the grey-haired man scurried back into his mill. The hooded mage and his young companion began to load the large sacks on the open-backed cart.

"I thank you, strangers," said the man as he came back out of his mill with another bag of flour on his shoulder. He passed it off to Everet and turned to go get another sack.

"We'll help you bring out the rest of your load," offered Keldor. The miller paused to nod gratefully, and Keldor and Everett followed the him into his house.

* * *

The sun was just reaching its peak as Keldor heaved the last massive sack of flour on the cart. He groaned as he stretched out his back. He looked back to the humble cottage by the mill and saw Everet already sitting at the table where the miller had promised both of them a hot meal in exchange for their help. Pulling his hood low over his face, Keldor walked into the door.

A few minutes later, the two traveling companions sat around a small wooden table as the miller's daughter, a lovely golden-haired girl, poured them some chilled sweetberry juice and served her guests a modest lunch.

The miller reentered the room. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and sat with the other men in the well-worn wooden chairs. "I'm glad my Galaira has already served you two. I wish I could offer you more in the way of thanks for your assistance today." His face flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"No thanks is needed," Keldor assured him. "The lad and I were happy to lend a hand."

"Who are you sending all of that flour to?" asked Everet curiously. "It's enough to make bread for an entire village."

"I was very fortunate. I was one of the millers chosen to provide flour for the upcoming wedding of Princess Adora. "

Keldor grimaced beneath his hood. He felt the usual pangs of overwhelming guilt whenever he thought of Adora.

"And it would be perfect too. If my mill were just a bit more productive." The miller turned a regret-filled gaze on his daughter. "We've done well, but not quite well enough."

"Father," said Galaira, laying a hand on his. "Please stop fretting. You are doing your best. And I don't mind staying here."

Everet was gazing at the girl whenever he thought no one was looking. Keldor chuckled to himself. Was this what the Truth wanted him to do for this boy? Provide an introduction to a pretty girl?

"What would you need more productivity for?" asked Keldor during a lull in the conversation.

"It's just that I've made enough money from this royal contract to send my daughter away to school, but I can't send her away because I never attended school as a boy," the miller answered. "Galaira has kept my records and has done the scribe's work for my business ever since her mother passed three years ago. I cannot afford to hire a clerk, but I wish I could send her on to college. She wants to go—to become a healer."

"Why didn't you go to school?" asked Everet.

"My parents died right after I turned ten years old. I was taken into the local orphanage. I hated it there. The people who ran it were cruel, so I left as soon as I could find a job as a farmhand. I worked my way across three villages until I met Galaira's mother." The miller smiled, nostalgia on his face. "That's when I got a job with my late Layla's father. We married as soon as I came of age, and since we both inherited the mill together, I saw no need for me to finish school. We were doing well, and growing a small mill to one much larger."

A sad smile crossed the miller's thin lips. "This is the largest order we've ever filled. What we are paid for this order will provide enough funds to cover the mill's expenses for the rest of the year. I will have some money for expanding like Layla and I always planned, but I would gladly trade away all of the expansion plans if I could send my daughter to the healer's academy this year. It's her dream to be a healer, but even the money I had slated for expansion—the money that could send her to school—is not enough to both hire a scribe to take her place and pay her tuition."

"Don't fret so, Papa," Galaira soothed. "I understand."

Keldor smiled beneath his cloak. "Everet," he said, motioning to the miller, "meet your employer for the next year."

Everet started. "What?"

"Pardon me?' asked the miller.

"I've hired this young man to serve me for the next year. I have already paid him his wages, but I must now part company with him. If you would like to use his services for the next year, you are more than welcome to them, as he will no longer be traveling with me."

Keldor grinned at their shocked expressions. He didn't know what would happen after that first year, but he knew the Truth would handle it. He held up his blue hand and cast a quick spell, freezing everyone. He walked out and was down the path before he released the spell. He did not want all of the arguments or embarrassing thanks for his actions this time, thank you very much.

Keldor walked up to the road that led to Illgar and cursed. He wanted to go ahead and set up camp at the rendezvous point, but he felt led to take the west road away from the jungle. He looked out into the distance and grew even more irritated. It seemed that the Truth was sending him directly in the path of an oncoming storm.

* * *

Randor entered Adam's study, frowning as he tried not to worry about his son and daughter-in-law. He wished he could be sure the storm had hit the Stone Mountain area before they had left, so he could be certain that they had stayed put. Unfortunately, this storm had arisen unexpectedly, and with the communications out…Randor shook his head to clear it of the worries that threatened to rise up again.

He scanned the desk before him, its neat piles of no help whatsoever. "Now where did Adam put that treaty agreement?" he muttered to himself, forcing himself to pay attention to his work. He saw several folders, but none were the one he was looking for. He opened a few drawers and skimmed the file names, but again came up empty. With a sigh, Randor sat down in Adam's padded leather armchair, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to rifle through the papers on his son's desk.

'_I feel like I'm invading his privacy,'_ he thought darkly as he began sifting through the surprisingly well-organized pile of documents in front of him. Randor smiled slightly. All of those years of feigning irresponsibility, yet his son paid such meticulous detail to each of these papers. Everything he searched showed Adam's careful hand and attention to detail, yet after fifteen minutes, Randor still hadn't found anything. The king reluctantly opened the top drawer of the dark wooden desk. _'Maybe it's in here.'_ He lifted a handful of papers out, but got no further than the top page.

"What the Blazes?" he muttered aloud as his eyes fell onto familiar handwriting. Skeletor had sent enough notes to the palace that he recognized the script immediately.

"Dear Prince He-Man," he read aloud. His eyes narrowed in anger as he continued. "Evil-Lyn—or rather, Lyn now—and I know that we have been wrong. We know that we need to make things right somehow, although we don't know exactly how to do that. So rather than spend our lives in prison, we are going to leave Eternia. I don't know for certain where we are going, but perhaps we can find another planet still battling the Horde and be of some use to someone." Randor snorted aloud at that idea. _'More likely they found a way to cause trouble.' _

"I had seen your strength increase when your loved ones were in danger. When the Sword of Truth's light hit me, I suddenly understood all you had been saying, Prince He-Man. I still don't like the feeling of being good, it feels disgustingly…good. But I have had an emptiness I tried to fill with power. Now I know that will never fill it. I want to learn what will." Randor shook his head. _'I doubt Skeletor will ever figure that out. He's probably fallen back into his old ways already.'_

"I did cast one last spell before I left. Should you ever have need of me, go to Snake Mountain and call my name. I will return." Randor's heart froze, and he re-read the two sentences again and again. _'Adam has had a way to bring Skeletor back all this time, and he never told us? We could have captured him, made him face the consequences of his actions, and kept some other planet from suffering! How could he have kept this from us? Blast it all!' _The small swell of pride that had come from his search of his son's desk was instantly swept away. He could not remember a time when he had been angrier at Adam, even before he had learned his secret. Only the exile of Reuben to Etheria approached the level of rancor filling him now, and even that anger fell short of the fury that now flooded him.

The king stood, the letter still in his hand. He strode out of the room, seeking Adora or Duncan, because he was sure one of them must have known about this. Teela probably did as well, but he wouldn't have expected her to betray her husband's confidence. As he hurried down the hallway, Randor suddenly recalled Teela and Duncan discussing Adam's strange guest—_'Wasn't her name Lyn?'—_and how the prince had been at Snake Mountain, and subsequently rescued by a nameless wizard. _'He didn't. Surely Adam didn't call that evil villain back to Eternia.' _

"Duncan!" Randor yelled down the hall, breaking into a run. "Duncan!"

Man-at-Arms heard the yelling and met Randor at the door of his workshop. "Your Majesty, what is it?" he asked, wiping his hands on a cloth. His brow was creased with worry; he had rarely heard the king so upset.

"What was the name of that woman who's staying here?" Randor demanded, his breath heavy from his run down the hallway.

"Lyn," Duncan replied, his brow creasing. "Why?"

"As in Evil-Lyn?" Randor pressed with a frown.

"No, Adam would never allow her to stay in the palace, much less keep it a secret from us," Duncan objected. Even as he spoke, though, he remembered Adam's reluctance to say who his contacts were and his insistence that his guest be left alone.

"Apparently he did," Randor said grimly, handing Duncan the letter he had found. "Read this."

Lyn had heard enough. For once, she hadn't meant to eavesdrop; the men's voices had echoed off of the walls down the hallway where she had been headed, again, to the communications center. She had paused in her walk, thinking that it sounded as if there were trouble, and perhaps she could help. But now she realized that she _was_ the trouble…and she was _in_ trouble.

'_Sorry, Adam, but I'm out of here,'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly compelled by the Truth, she changed direction, heading for the transportation hangar.

* * *

Keldor nodded once again as the bald, rotund merchant thanked him for the tenth time for helping him repair his wagon. Keldor barely bit back a groan. Hoping to stem the uncomfortable outpouring of gratitude, Keldor asked, "Now what did you say attacked you?"

"It was a strange creature with fur and dangerous claws, but it talked like a man. It growled and kept repeating the command, 'Stop the noises, noises, noises.' He ripped that last wheel from my cart and pushed it and me with it over to the side of the road. "I don't know what he could have meant, unless…" the merchant trailed off—a thoughtful look in his brown eyes. "I suppose that that wheel was squeaking a bit. I was going to oil it when I got back to my home."

Keldor nodded. A sick feeling twisted his stomach. "This hairy creature, what color was it?"

"An off-white….no, more of a dirty gray."

Keldor sighed in relief. For a moment he had been worried that he would have to face Beastman. He wasn't eager for that particular reunion. He was sure he could defeat his former ally, but he did not want to have to explain anything to old furface.

Feeling that he should stop this obviously dangerous creature, Keldor asked, "And you said that he went where?"

"That way," pointed the man toward a well-traveled path. "Toward the Widget fortress."

Keldor paled beneath his hood. If this creature was as strong and seemingly unbalanced to attack a stranger for a squeaky wheel, what would it do if it were able to gain some of the Widget's strength-enhancing Corodite? He couldn't take a chance. With a silent grimace, Keldor teleported just outside of the Widget's fortress.

* * *

"Hello, Adora," Lyn said smoothly when she discovered the princess in the hangar. "Do you think I could borrow a vehicle? I'm rather anxious to get to my husband." A small shaft of pain hit her in the shoulder as she told the half-truth. For the fifth time she wished the Truth had not compelled her to take a vehicle. _'I could have just transported myself over there in my "ball of light" form, but noo-oo,' _she thought irritably.

Adora frowned lightly. "I thought you were going to wait for Adam to return."

"It appears this storm is holding him up," Lyn explained honestly. "I've waited as long as I dare. I must get to my husband."

Adora pondered the information for a moment as Lyn stood there, feigning an easiness she was far from feeling. Every second brought her closer to prison, and she wasn't about to face it without Keldor at her side. Nor was she going to be the one to tell the royal family that their bitter enemy was actually a close relative.

"The storm's no good for flying, but the attak trak should run just fine. I don't have anything holding me here. We can leave right now and take the track that was loaded for this trip," Adora finally decided. "Adam can bring the rest of the reinforcements with him."

Lyn almost sagged with relief as she smiled at the princess. "That would be wonderful. I'm very worried." Again she felt a sharp pain at this semi-truth.

Adora tilted her head to one side. "I thought you were able to communicate with your husband via telepathy?"

"This storm is disrupting even that," Lyn said. She frowned, realizing she would be placing Adora in danger by dragging her out into this storm. "Perhaps I should go there alone. This storm's cut off communications. It will be dangerous. You probably shouldn't come."

"I agree," Miro said, startling both women. "But I don't think it's the storm you have to worry about. The Alma'Odela are the dangerous ones." There was a dark, haunted look in his eye, and Adora noted with some surprise that he had his traveling clothes on. He hadn't left the palace in several months.

"They are, but that's where my husband is, so that's where I'm going," Lyn said stubbornly.

Miro actually smiled. "That's how I felt about my Keely," he said softly. He and Adora exchanged glances.

"I'm not letting her go alone," Adora finally said.

"And I'm not letting the two of you near them without some help…namely me," Miro said with a roguish grin. Adora thought he looked remarkably like Adam did when he was about to cause some mischief. Lyn was struck by his similarity to Keldor.

"I'm not sure either of you should go," Lyn protested half-heartedly. The Truth wasn't helping at this particular moment, but she was running out of time. She couldn't spend much longer discussing it with them.

"No more arguing. Let's go find your husband and figure out what to do about the Alma'Odela," Adora said firmly.

With a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, Lyn climbed into the attak trak with them.


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings

_A/N: Thanks to Delora2047 for bleeding all over--uh, I mean, beta-reading this chapter. It needed a lot of help and is much better thanks to her!_

* * *

Keldor materialized just outside of the splintered gate of the Widget fortress. He heard roaring and high-pitched shouting that had to come from Widgets fighting against whatever this thing was.

"I can't believe I'm willingly going to save the Widgets," Keldor moaned to himself. He rushed through the gate and turned past broken booths. Carts and flowerpots had been thrown through windows, and doors hung crookedly off their hinges. Broken fences littered the winding dirt path through the down and Keldor almost stumbled to the ground as a stampede of fifteen widget-sized pigs raced toward him, squealing and snorting in fear.

Keldor cursed as he levitated the pigs from his path and dropped them safely in a mud hole. He groaned aloud when the splatter from the animals landing plastered his back with splotches of thick oozing mud.

"Whatever this thing is," Keldor promised himself, "I'm going to rip it limb from limb just out of principle."

Keldor raced around the corner of the small main road and his stomach clenched in fear. The path of destruction was not along the rest of the Widget houses where he had hoped it would be. It was directly down the path that led to the Corodite mines. Keldor growled. "Just what I was afraid of. Whatever this thing is, it is seeking the Corodite—and if it caused this much destruction without the strength enhancement that the cursed compound gives, I don't want to know what it would do with it."

"I am a Syriak of the house of Geanerak-rak-rak. I will not allow you pathetic nothings to keep me from my goal-oal. Neither you or your five hundred talking and walking trees, or your mutant robot pigs!" The massive hairy creature pulled its sword from its scabbard and began flinging it wildly around. Not so much as though in attack, observed Keldor as he skidded to a halt behind an overturned cart of unrefined ore, but as though it were attempting to swat at flies. He dropped his pack down as he considered the best way to begin his attack.

"Hold still, you puny nothing," roared the Syriak in frustration.

'_What in the Blazes is that thing doing here?'_ wondered Keldor, momentarily shocked to see a member of the Horde's former band of mercenaries roaring at the top of its lungs. Keldor grimaced as he took in the massive clawed fists and well-muscled arms of the strange attacker. '_These creatures are treacherous. I'd try to freeze the stupid thing, but it could be too strong for my spell to hold, and he probably moves too quickly to hit it with a blast at any rate. I'm going to have to come up with something that can track it wherever it goes.'_

As the shock wore off, Keldor finally got a good look at the scene in front of him. In spite of the danger, Keldor couldn't help but chuckle. A semicircle of Widget men were jabbing their swords and spears at the creature, though none of their attacks got higher than mid-thigh on the menacing pile of muscle, teeth, fur and claws. On their faces were expressions that were confused, frightened, and determined all at the same time.

"Stay back," ordered a small blond warrior, boldly taking point in front of his men. "You cannot have it. We will die before letting you have it."

"You'll not keep me from what I want-ant—ant!" roared the Syriak as the tiny men continued to dart in and out of the way to jab at the creature's knees and foot. A lucky swipe from the Syriak's blade split one of the Widget's spears. Deciding it was time to make his move, Keldor sped out from behind the cart and sent out a blast from his staff.

The creature jumped out of the path of Keldor's blast just in time to avoid full impact of the wizard's spell, but was still knocked to the ground. The smell of his singed fur rose sickeningly from his seemingly unconscious form. Faster than Keldor would have thought possible, the Syriak jumped to his feet and turned to him. Keldor shuddered at the crazed, unfocused look in the creature's eyes.

"Ah! So I have a worthy challenger-er-er-er," the creature snarled, foam falling from his mouth. "I will make a deal with you stranger. You can command me if you and your blue twin can beat me in battle-attle-attle."

Keldor shook his fists back and forth for a moment while he chanted a brief incantation. He soon was surrounded by four blue-white balls. "Power balls attack," he ordered as he sent the sizzling missiles of magical energy after his attacker.

The Syriak swung his sword wildly once more. One of the powerballs slammed into the blade, causing it to shatter. The creature screamed in a wild rage and raced toward Keldor without worrying about the three other balls of energy racing toward him. Two of the balls rammed into each other right behind the Syriak. The combined blast sent him tumbling to the ground as the third powerball veered off course and sent the Widget defenders ducking for cover. The powerball slammed into a cart covered with freshly made pies close to the entrance of the mine, and the cart rolled toward the nearby weigh stations.

The Widgets rushed up to surround and capture their attacker, but he scrambled to his feet, grabbing one of the small defenders in the process. The Syriak threw the Widget at Keldor and reached for another only to have a small spear jammed into his arm. He roared in protest.

Keldor wanted to transport the airborne Widget to safety, but there was no time. He reached out to catch the little warrior as the Widget screamed and flailed on his forced flight through the air. Keldor was able to get in front of the warrior, but he tripped on some rubble and missed his chance to stop the Widget's metal-helmeted head from ramming into his stomach. The blow sent all of the air rushing from his lungs.

Keldor fought for air as he lowered the dazed little man to the ground as gently as he could. His vision started to blur. The wizard desperately tried to breathe as the Syriak ripped the spear from his arm, blood pouring from the wound. Keldor pulled the unconscious Widget to safety under an overturned ore cart and ducked in behind the tiny man as the Syriak threw several barrels toward them. The barrels shattered and a deep amber liquid began to pour around and between the slats of the wagon that Keldor was sheltering under.

'_Ale?_' thought Keldor, sniffing the liquid that was pouring down his chest and hair. "Great, one of the times when I could really use a good stiff drink, and instead I'm wearing it," he muttered.

Keldor blasted a freezing spell toward the creature, but the Syriak rolled out of the way. Three unfortunate Widgets were frozen mid-stride as they were running for safety and fell frozen to the ground. "Blast it!" Keldor spat. "Come back here you useless, ugly, and unwelcome creature!"

The Syriak wasn't listening. He had turned his back on Keldor and was laughing in a hysterical sort of way. "I see it. It's mine. All mine! No one can stop me-me-me!"

"No!" shouted Keldor, terrified that the creature somehow found the refined Corodite. It was hard enough to fight this creature the way that it was. He could not imagine what it would be like to fight it if it were given the extra power of that rare metal. '_What sense in any universe did it make for these tiny men to be guarding this powerful element, anyway?_' he thought angrily as he gave chase.

But instead of heading down the mine shaft, the Syriak was racing away from the entrance to the mine. _'What is he up to? _Keldor wondered warily._'_ The hairy beast rushed toward the cart of pies Keldor had accidently blown towards the mine entrance earlier. _'Why is the hairball running away from the mine?' _Keldor scanned the area quickly, his grip on his staff tightening as he waited for the next attack from this unstable creature. Keldor threw up a shield. If this creature intended to knock him down with the cart, it had another thing coming.

Then, without warning, the creature sat down and began eating intently. "Mmmmm, pies," the Syriak mumbled between shoving small pies in his mouth one after another. The Syriak held up a broken cart handle and brandished it like a club. "I have it now-ow-ow. What I wanted-my pies-pies-pies. You're too late," he snarled as he continued to devour pie after pie.

Keldor's jaw dropped open. _'The Syriak that almost single-handedly tore apart this town is sitting in front of me humming and eating pies? What on this or any other world is going on here?' _The Widget warriors walked over to surround the mage, their own mouths hanging open as well.

Soon the shock passed and a rage filled Keldor. "You mean to tell me," roared Keldor, "that you fought that creature and risked all of your lives over pies?" Keldor's face flushed a deep angry purple. "I'm bruised and covered in ale and mud because you were unwilling to part with a few baked treats?"

The Widgets stepped back warily at seeing their rescuer's anger. 'Well, Mr. Wizard, sir, he didn't say he wanted pies, and he came toward the mines, so…"

"He didn't ask you?" echoed Keldor in disbelief, wishing fervently that just for a split second he could have a Skeletor moment. He was fairly certain that he could blast out every window in the whole fortress with just the right spell, and he was angry enough to do just that.

"Well, yes sir," said a tow-haired warrior, spinning his helmet in his hands. "He just kept saying that he had to have it. We would have given him the pies if he'd asked."

Keldor tried to make himself unclench his fists. He tried to breathe deeply. He stalked over to the contentedly eating Syriak and cast a quick spell, and the creature was instantly wearing an odd blue and white metallic collar.

"You said I would be free to command you if I defeated you," Keldor reminded the creature through clenched teeth.

"Um-hum," the Syriak mumbled as it continued to eat happily.

"That collar you wear will keep you from ever being able to win a fight against me. I will always defeat you."

The Syriak simply nodded, a dazed, unfocused look in its eyes, as it continued to chew. It began to hum and sway happily as it continued to shovel down one pie after another. "Whatever, boss, boss, boss," it said, and then added in a whisper to itself, "I like pies-pies-pies."

Keldor comprehended with sickening clarity that he knew this creature. It was the Syriak he'd sent to the Valley of Echoes. His mind raced back to that last battle against the Horde. The battle when a gang of Syriaks had almost killed He-Man. That strange surreal battle when he had fought to _defend_ Castle Grayskull. At the time, he'd not cared at all that this enemy that chose to side with the Horde would wander in a strange Eternian landscape forever. He didn't care that the creature would go insane, like all others trapped in that place thick with powerful enchantments…enchantments that caused you to hear and see echoes of your fears and twisted your memories to cause regret and pain that echoed over and over in your mind. It could destroy the strongest beings. This creature didn't have a chance at resisting the shattering of his sanity within that trap. The fact that the creature somehow managed to escape when most there curled up and died showed just how impressive this Syriak's instincts and survival skills were.

Somehow the Sorceress' spell must not have been able to send it back to its home world while it was in that strange valley. Keldor wondered if he could freeze the Syriak. It was complicated, but if he could talk with the Sorceress and get the coordinates, he probably could send it back to its world. Yet at the same time, he knew that the creature's insanity was entirely his fault, and an insane warrior would never survive on the Syriaks' home world. Their planet was not for the weak.

Keldor sighed. _'I'll have to find a way to help this creature—to undo the harm I've done,'_ he realized with a shudder. It felt odd and uncomfortable when he had started traveling with Everet, but now he would be traveling with and caring for a Syriak—and an insane Syriak to boot? It was just too bizarre. Keldor grimaced. '_It looks like bizarre is the normal pattern for my life right now," _he reasoned as he scanned the destruction all around him. If he'd never sent this creature to the Valley of Echoes he was certain that the warrior would never have sunk to attacking tiny Widgets for a cart of pies. "The Widgets are still paying for my mistakes,"he muttered to himself.

Keldor pulled his pack up from the overturned cart where he had dragged the unconscious Widget and opened it. He took the metallic helmet that had fallen from the still-sleeping warrior's head and poured every last gold coin he had left into it.

He carried the full helmet, heavy and almost overflowing with gold, to the leader of the tiny warriors.

"Here," Keldor said as he knelt in front of the leader so he could look the Widget in the eyes. "I don't know if it will be enough to repair the damages that this crazed creature caused, but you are welcome to all of it. I will be taking him with me now, so he cannot cause any more problems."

"Wow," gasped the blond warrior reaching for the helmet full of gold. The tiny man grunted and barely kept from dropping the heavy helmet on the ground. "Thank you, sir. We just don't know what to say."

Keldor looked over at the Syriak licking a rich red berry filling from his long, deadly claws, and immediately grew annoyed. "Don't say anything," snapped Keldor. "If you have any gratitude in your heart, don't ever mention this disaster again."

The Widget men looked around at each other, completely confused. "Well, if that's what you want, we can do that Mr. Mage, sir, but—"

"It's what I want," interrupted Keldor, no longer able to keep the irritation out of his voice. Keldor lifted his lion-headed staff and teleported both himself and the Syriak away. The grateful Widgets watched with wondering eyes.

"Wow! Did you see that?" asked a brunette Widget of his leader.

"Yeah," muttered the little guy. "He teleported away just like Skeletor did."

"Fought a lot like Skeletor did too," commented another. "Good thing he was on our side."

"Yep," agreed the leader holding out pile of gold to his men. "This is too heavy for me to carry on my own. I'm going to need your help to bring this to the elders, so they can decide how best to use it."

The other men agreed as they each took a handful of gold and walked to the meeting hall.

"Too bad that creature ate all of the pies," muttered the blond-haired warrior. "After a fight like that, a good pie would make everything better."

* * *

Keldor looked around at the rendezvous point. The long-forgotten sounds of the Vine Jungle drifted to his ears: shrill bird calls, and mysterious insect songs. He glanced up and saw the great broadleaf trees soaring as high as Snake Mountain's peak just a short hike away. He scanned the small clearing next to this little-used trail into Illgar. Few knew of this way into the kingdom. This was the most strategic point of entry, with the added benefit that it was so remote he might only be seen by a few wild beasts. _'Beasts would be better than him,' _Keldor thought sourly as he gazed at his newest companion: a crazy, pie-loving Syriak. He shook his head in disbelief. The wizard couldn't deny that he deserved this and any other strange, humiliating and miserable experience he had, but he didn't think he could handle one more strange thing for the rest of this strange journey. Keldor was relieved when he felt no compulsion from the Truth to leave this place.

He used the last of his magical energy to produced two small tents, and set a sleep spell on the Syriak.

"Go to your tent and sleep," said Keldor tiredly. "I who defeated you command it."

The creature nodded his head. A confused look passed his face, and for a moment, he looked as though he might fight Keldor's order, but then he shrugged and turned to his tent.

Keldor sighed in relief. He had hoped that order sounded enough like what he observed during that final battle with the Syriak that the creature would not resist him. He turned toward his tent grateful his guess was right.

Keldor stripped off his mud- and ale-covered clothing in his tent and tossed it into a crumpled pile in the corner of his tent. He was too tired even to clean his clothes. This day had drained him entirely. All he wanted to do was sleep for a week. He reached into his pack and pulled on his purification vestment. It was a simple white wrap, and was the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned, so even though it was the garb he wore to every ritual event in his life as a Truth Sworn, he slept in it as well.

Keldor pulled his bedroll from his backpack and lay down. He wearily lifted his hand and placed his warning spell around his tiny campsite and within moments he was sleeping.

* * *

"I do wish you'd wait until tomorrow," Malick said worriedly. "The magical energy of this storm is not natural, and it doesn't seem to be decreasing at all, even if the wind and rain have stopped." He hugged Teela and dropped a brotherly kiss on her forehead. Teela hugged him hard, as if to infuse him with some of her own strength.

"I'm sorry Malick, but we have to go," Adam said apologetically. "I was due back in Eternos seven hours ago." Adam looked past the metal beam reinforced stone walls toward the hanger entry. The clouds were still a pale gray, but the winds had stilled. Surely they could get back in time.

"I understand," Malick replied. "Thank you for coming." He shook Adam's hand, and the prince hesitated.

"If there's anything we can do…" Adam offered quietly.

"Anything at all," Teela added, her voice subdued as well.

"You've already done it," Malick replied sincerely. He tugged at his navy blue shirt self-consciously. "You came." He watched as the couple climbed into the wind raider, Adam's careful support of Teela causing Malick's throat to tighten once more.

Teela waved to Malick as they took off, tears forming once more as she grieved on behalf of her friend. "Why Kareem?" she whispered.

"I wish I knew," Adam replied, carefully studying the sky around them. He flipped the switches for the communicator, but still heard only static. He frowned darkly. "I don't like this. If the storm's finished, why can't we reach the palace?" _'What if Lyn and Keldor haven't really changed? What if they orchestrated this whole thing to get me out of the way?'_ He shook his head slightly. _'You're being paranoid Adam. If that were the case, they would have made sure to get Adora out of the way as well.'_ Still, his anxiety grew. _'It could be Hutch. What if he's attacked?'_

"It does seem odd," Teela agreed. She caught her breath as her stomach tightened and glanced quickly at Adam to see if he'd noticed. His gaze was fixed on the clouds and the navigation equipment, however. She swallowed hard. When the contractions had started earlier in the day, she had dismissed them as the false labor pains she had been experiencing on and off for the last week. The healers had assured her there was nothing to worry about. But these seemed to be getting stronger. '_And,'_ she noted nervously, '_closer together. Maybe I should say something to Adam, but he's so worried already.' _She studied his tense posture, not at all easy-going and relaxed as he normally seemed to be. _'Then again, he hasn't been relaxed much at all lately.'_

The weather remained calm until they were about halfway back to the palace. Adam caught a sudden motion out of the corner of his eye, and turning his head to the left, saw huge black clouds billowing towards them, lightning streaking from them to the ground almost constantly. A slow, loud rumble reached their ears as Adam turned the wind raider to go directly away from the oncoming storm.

"What's that?" Teela asked in alarm, craning her neck around to see. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cloud that seemed to be picking up speed and catching up to them. She looked at Adam and their gazes locked for a few seconds. "It's Hutch, isn't it?" Teela asked, fear gripping her tightly. "He's created this storm somehow."

"Him or Damien," Adam agreed tersely. "I'd bet my sword on it." Teela suddenly gasped slightly, her hand going to her stomach. "Teela?" he asked, worry lining his face. "Are you okay?"

"Just false labor pains," she said lightly, with a small smile meant to reassure him.

A buzzing from the wind raider's panel drew Adam's attention away from her. He glanced down to see the warning light that indicated a missile had locked on to them. Glancing around, he could see nothing except for the cloud behind them. _'And that could be concealing anything,' _he realized. A gust of wind caught them, blowing the wind raider sideways. Adam fought against it, seeking to remain on course as he pushed the wind raider's engines to their limits. The wind became a loud, steady roar, then there was a sudden, loud bang, followed by another, and another. Teela grabbed at her head as pain radiated as if from a sudden blow, and almost immediately a large ball of ice fell into her lap.

"Hail!" she exclaimed. She glanced behind to see that the cloud had caught up to them. As she watched, lightning streaked out from it and hit the wind raider's left rear engine as truly as if it had been guided there. The heat and the roar from the strike surrounded them, then were gone as suddenly as they had come. The engine sputtered and went still, smoke pouring out.

"Get down!" Adam yelled above the wind, grasping Teela and pushing her forward as much as her stomach would allow. She realized why a minute later as he grabbed a blanket from the back and threw it over her. He must have seen the hailstorm worsening, because the hail almost immediately began bouncing off of her back. It hurt, but not as much as it would have without the blanket, she realized. And at least this way her stomach was protected.

Ice balls pounded Adam ferociously everywhere. He jerked his head just in time to avoid one that had been aiming for his eye. He could no longer see through the black cloud surrounding them, and the navigation system had shorted out when the lightning hit the engine. But he had no choice. He had to land.

"I love you, Teela!" he yelled. Her voice, buried in the blanket and the wind, reached him anyway.

"I love you too but you'd better get this contraption down on the ground **now**!"

* * *

Lyn shifted uncomfortably in the blinking red lights of the attak trak. _'How on Eternia did I wind up in this situation?' _Lyn wondered miserably. She would have been infuriated at Keldor had she not been painfully aware of how enraged he would be when she showed up at camp with his father.

Without meaning to, Lyn had found a way to exact the perfect revenge on her husband for leaving her alone so long with the royal family—and it horrified her.

Once again she tried with her mental powers to reach through the strange storm that was sweeping through the area. If only she could warn him! However, this storm had an element of wild magic infused into it, and try as she might, Lyn could not reach beyond it. She only hoped she would be out of it soon enough to warn Keldor who was coming.

"So young lady," Miro began, now tired of looking out on the swirls of rain that blocked the track's viewscreen, "Adora told me that you and your husband offered to help free my daughter and her family's kingdom from the blue elves."

"Yes," Lyn nodded. Her hood fell back just a bit. It took all of her self control to keep from jerking it back over her head.

"I thank you," he said, swiveling the seat to face her. "Do you have experience with the Alma'Odela?" he asked.

"Limited," Lyn answered, her stomach twisting slightly. _'If one counts Keldor,_ _at least,'_ she thought.

"Well, that's better than none at all, like the rest of us, excluding Grandfather, of course," Adora said with a friendly smile.

"I am fluent in their language and writing," Miro explained. "So I can translate any correspondence you find or any transmission you overhear."

'_Maybe if I keep him talking about what he knows about the elves, there will be fewer questions for me, and I can figure out how to handle this.' _"How did you come by this skill?" asked Lyn intently, though intent only on keeping him too busy to inquire of her any further.

Miro smiled sadly. He ran his hands over the royal blue leather of his seat as he began his story. "I married my first wife in secret. She wasn't of noble birth, and I feared that my father would annul our marriage if he discovered it. I hid it, but Keely and I soon became concerned that our communications could be overheard. She taught me to read and write in the elves' language so we could not be understood even if our letters or broadcasts were intercepted by my father or one of his men."

"Wouldn't someone have been suspicious to see the elves' writing?" Adora asked curiously.

Miro shook his head. "There were so many unknown languages then, and Elven was just one of them. Very few people knew what it even looked like."

Lyn looked away. She wanted to cry or hit something or both. This wasn't fair. Not to her. Not to Keldor.

And especially not to this man sitting in front of her. Her heart ached for him because she knew the pain he would soon be faced with. She couldn't let him face this unprepared. She opened her mouth to tell him who she was, who they were really going to meet, but she felt the Truth in her holding her back.

"You told She-Ra that you and your husband were from another world," Adora spoke into the lull in conversation Lyn had unwittingly allowed. "But you say you have had experience with the blue elves. How could that be?"

Lyn began to grow more uncomfortable with Adora's creative way to talk about She-Ra.

"My husband and I were born on Eternia," explained Lyn. "We moved to Carina later."

"Why would you move there?" asked Adora, shocked. "One of the cruelest leaders in Horde circles runs that world. Even Hordak said he took things too far at times!"

Lyn began to fidget in her seat. It didn't make any sense at all for them to willingly go there. Lyn forced herself to sit up a bit straighter. "We hoped we could make difference there." She almost groaned aloud as she withheld the truth. She just wasn't comfortable with holding much back any more.

"It seems that Adam sought the right help then," said Miro with a chuckle. "If you're brave enough to willingly face the Horde to make a difference, then the Alma'Oldela shouldn't be beyond what you are used to. I will warn you, though. They are formidable with their use of magic."

"I, too, am formidable with my use of magic," replied Lyn with a smirk. She sighed in relief. At least that last remark had not hurt. "As is my husband."

"Those markings down you face and on your arm are lovely, m'dear," commented Miro. "Do they have a special meaning?"

Lyn began to pull at the edges of her cloak with one hand. "They are the marks left on me after I underwent the purification ritual to become a Truth Sworn." Lyn was going to stop there, but felt that she should continue. "Each mark is a symbol of some evil or wrong in my former life that was purged in the waters. All Truth Sworn bear some form of these designs, though each is unique to the individual."

"How can water create those markings?" asked Adora, leaning forward in her seat.

"The water was touched by Truth, according to the lore. It purified the water so that all who enter it see themselves as they truly are. If they accept the truth and allow the water to purge the evil within themselves, the scores remain to symbolize the purification that has taken place."

"Scores?" asked Adora. "Like burns?"

Lyn nodded. "Exactly like burns."

"Ouch," Adora said sympathetically.

"So," Lyn began quickly to change the topic, "how much longer till we reach the rendezvous point?"

Adora frowned at the sudden switch, then swiveled her sleek blue leather seat back around and checked the instruments. "Good news," she said. "We'll be there in a minute. All we have to do is clear the ridge, and we will have arrived."

Lyn looked out at the storm of rain, hail, and sorcery that was making seeing more than a few feet ahead of them impossible. Tears of frustration leaked out of her eyes. The thought of the pain everyone would soon feel tore at her spirit. She wouldn't be able to warn Keldor. It was too late.

"My dear," Miro asked, gently taking her hand. "What's wrong?"

Lyn shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry. Just so—,"

Before another word could be said there was a loud wail and the glass of the view screen splintered as a large rock slammed into it.

"What?" Adora started to ask when a Syriak threw himself on the hood of the track, pounding the battered window. Miro jerked the brake lever to full stop, throwing the crazed creature from the track. But before Adora could back the track away, the creature had grabbed the door and began ripping it apart.

Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed on the horizon, not only clearing the rain and hail that was beating down around them, but also instantly stopping the destruction. Adora, Lyn, and Miro, weapons in hand, stepped to the hole the Syriak had torn in the side of the transport.

Miro's rifle hit the floor with a clatter and Adora gasped.

Miro's mind reeled at the sight in front of him. A blue elf was pulling the Syriak toward himself with a beam of power from an ornate staff—a blue elf that looked almost exactly like Randor in the face.

For a moment Adora and Miro stood frozen. "You stupid, stubborn, Syriak. Stop this at once. This transport wasn't attacking us. Now go. Stay in your tent till this storm lets up. Do you hear me?" the stranger said in an irate voice.

Adora's jaw dropped even further as the Syriak cocked its head, looking completely ashamed and confused.

Keldor released a groan filled with irritation. With a blast of his staff toward the smaller of the two tents, the blue-skinned man added, "I even put a pile of pies in there for you, now go." Keldor's command belied his annoyance.

Miro felt as though everyone else seemed to disappear as he stepped forward just a bit and stared in astonishment at the person only a trak's-length from his. His face was older—that of a grown man, yet he knew this stranger. '_I would know him anywhere,' _Miro thought as he took a ragged breath._' _He was looking at the face of the son he'd spent most of his life trying to find. Joy swelled in Miro's heart and his eyes overflowed with the realization that he'd found him. _'I've finally found my son.' _

"Are you—," began Keldor turning to face the trak. He didn't get the words out before he suddenly felt arms surrounding him in a crushing hug.

"Keldor!" shouted Miro holding his son in a bone crushing grip. "My son, Ancients, you're alive! I've missed you so much. My son." He voice broke, and he began to weep.

Keldor stood in shock at first, unable to return his father's hug. Unable even to move.

"Father?" he finally asked weakly, his arms finally returning the hug—although as one who had no strength.

Miro gathered himself with great difficulty and pulled back. He held his son back by his arm and stared into his eyes. "My son, can you ever forgive me?" he requested hoarsely.

"Forgive you?" asked Keldor, still in shock. "For what?" _'I must be dreaming again,' _Keldor thought in a haze of confusion. _'This can't be happening. My father here?'_

"For what?" Miro repeated incredulously. "For losing you. For not sending battalions out for you when I found your mother…." Miro voice broke again.

Keldor was horrified. His father shouldn't be apologizing to him. "No, you don't understand. You didn't—," Keldor began.

"I did," protested Miro, overwhelmed in that instant with the joy of holding his child in his arms once more. He gripped his son all the more tightly. A wave of guilt rushed in and mingled with his happiness. "I was a fool. I never should have hidden you or your mother. I should have just told everyone, and if my father was fool enough that he didn't see what a treasure you were, then we could have just gone home together," Miro confessed. Pleading brown eyes met Keldor's blue as Miro apologized, his pain and guilt clear in his voice. "Ancients, Keldor, I'm so sorry I didn't. I'm so sorry, my son."

Keldor's mind was reeling. His father wished he'd laid down his crown for him? He'd never truly understood how deep his father's commitment to him had been, yet somehow he knew now that it was true--his father would have laid his crown down for him and his mother. This realization struck him to the heart.

"Don't apologize, Father," Keldor begged, his control breaking down. He didn't know how he could handle this. It was even worse than he had imagined. He could feel how much his father loved him flowing through him. It was crushing over him like the waves on the shore. He could see it in his eyes and yet, with a few words, he would be breaking Miro's heart.

"I agree with Uncle Keldor," Adora said, wiping at her own eyes. "We've been apart too long to waste time with apologies." She reached out her hand to him. "I'm Adora, Uncle Keldor. I'm so glad to finally meet you," she said, her eyes bright and her smile radiant.

Keldor looked into Adora's face. As though it were happening again, he heard Adora's infant cries as Hordak lifted her from her cradle, while Keldor held Marlena where she could only see her daughter being carried away from her. Once again the enormity of his crimes gripped him and he moved away.

"Stay back," he choked out in a miserable voice. "You don't know what you're saying."

"What's wrong, Son?" asked Miro, confusion on his wrinkled face.

"I'm sorry, Father. I'm so sorry, Adora. It was all my fault." Keldor began to back away further. Lyn rushed over and grabbed his arms.

"Calm down," she said forcefully.

"Lyn, why did you do this?" he asked, his voice hoarse, and his blue eyes full of pain.

"I had to leave the palace. Randor found a letter. He knew about us. Your father insisted to be brought along. I was afraid to stay and argue. If they had taken me for questioning, I may have never made it back to you. And Adam was delayed."

"Keldor, what's going on, Son?" Miro asked, walking up and placing his hand on Keldor's shoulder. Worry was all over his face. "What is it? What does Randor know about you?"

Keldor looked at his father. He had to tell him, but first—first he had to tell him something much more important. "Father," he whispered. "I will tell you in a moment, but before I do I want you to know I'm sorry and I love you." Keldor hugged his father tightly. Tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked and became strangled sobs when Miro said, "I love you too, Son. I will always love you."

Keldor pulled himself away reluctantly and looked back in his father's and Adora's troubled faces. He wiped the tears from his face as he gathered himself. Whatever happened here, he would face it as strongly as he could. He nodded to Lyn.

"Randor knows that Adam brought us back to Eternia, only he doesn't know us as Keldor and Lyn," the sorceress said, biting her lip.

"I don't understand," Miro said, frowning. "Who does he think you are?"

"Randor knew me as someone else." Keldor stopped and took a shaky breath. He looked at his father he loved and the niece he had delivered to one of the most evil creatures in the galaxy. He couldn't do anything for them now but give them the Truth. His eyes were filled with regret as he confessed, "I was Skeletor."


	10. Chapter 10: Miro's Eldest

_A/N: Sorry about the wait! Illness and real life sort of got in the way. :-) Thanks to Delora2047 for beta-reading._

* * *

"They're not here, sire," Duncan informed the king tightly. "One of the guards said Adora left a message with him that they were going on to Illgar to meet Lyn's husband."

"Blast it!" Randor swore, his fist coming down on the arm of his throne. "Of all the irresponsible decisions that boy has ever made, this one takes the cake! Now Adora and my father are walking right into Skeletor's clutches!"

"There is a small chance that Skeletor has actually changed for the better," Marlena pointed out, more because she needed to reassure herself than because she actually believed the idea. She was grateful that she was sitting on her throne. She certainly did not have enough strength to stand.

"There's about as much of a chance of that as there is of Merman swimming in the Sands of Time," Randor snorted.

Duncan's face was stoic, but he too was furious with his young charge. "For once I have to agree with you, Randor," he admitted, biting off his words. "This has to be one of the most irresponsible things Adam's ever done."

"Enough," Marlena commanded, startling both men. "What should we do? Send some of the masters after them?"

Duncan crossed his arms in disgust as he shook his head. "Our communications are still out. In this storm, we can't track the vehicle they took, and only Lyn and Adam know the exact coordinates of their rendezvous point."

"So they're on their own," Randor said, disheartened. His head lowered.

"Adora's not exactly defenseless, you know," Marlena said, feeling as if she were the only one not overreacting. Inwardly, though, she was also seething. She'd lost her little girl before, and she'd be darned if it was going to happen again.

"Nor is Miro," Duncan agreed, nodding slowly. "I would wager the two of them could handle Evil-Lyn and Skeletor."

Randor sighed. "So we wait," he said, his mouth drawn into a half-frown. _'And when Adam gets back, I'm going to wring his neck.'_

* * *

A sharp pain in her stomach brought Teela to consciousness. "Oooh," she moaned softly as she pushed herself up. As the pain increased, she gasped and tensed, and yet another involuntary cry escaped her lips. Panic rose in her throat as she recalled their "landing." Branches hitting the bottom of the wind raider as Adam had struggled to keep the vehicle above the treeline, the sudden cutting of the last engine, the abrupt emptiness around them as the forest broke and a deep canyon appeared before everything went black. _'The baby,'_ she thought, terrified of what the accident might have done to it. _'Oh, Ancients, please let my baby be all right.'_

Even as the memories and thoughts scurried through her mind, Teela habitually checked herself for injuries and found she could move everything satisfactorily. "Adam," she murmured, reaching out beside her. It was so dark; she wondered how long she had been unconscious. That stray thought was brought up short when her hand met empty air. "Adam? Adam!" she called, her voice gaining strength and panic each time she called his name.

'_By the Ancients, he probably had to unbuckle himself to reach that blanket he threw over me,' _Teela realized as her eyes danced wildly about the darkness. She reached for a flashlight in the storage compartment, her thoughts continuing to race. _'He must have been thrown from the wind raider.' _She struggled not to think of the injuries he could have incurred from such an event as she switched on the light. Sweeping the area with it, she was shocked to find they were in the mouth of a large shallow cave; and a good thing, too, since judging from the sound of the rushing water, the rain had caused a flood in the canyon.

'_Maybe Adam's all right then, if he managed to get us in here,' _she thought, relief immediately filling her. It was short-lived, however, as her beam caught his still form lying against the cavern wall. His face was covered in welts and bruises, his clothing torn in several areas. Teela struggled out of the wind raider, alighting just as another contraction hit her. The force of it took her breath and dropped her to her knees. She tried to focus on her breathing and relax, as the healers had taught her, to ride the contraction through the pain. At the end of it, she swallowed hard.

"Breathe through it, what a load of crap," she muttered. "I knew it wouldn't work." She crawled over the cold cave floor to Adam unsteadily and put a hand on his arm, shaking him gently. "Adam! Adam, wake up, please!" She checked him over, relieved to find that he was breathing, his pulse was steady if a bit weak, and his arms and legs seemed to be in good shape. But she wasn't so sure about his ribs and head. A dark, nasty bruise was already forming on his temple, and she didn't like the way his side looked at all.

Frustration mounted as another contraction hit her even harder than before. Once she caught her breath, she habitually checked her timepiece just as she had for each pain she'd been experiencing since that morning, realizing anxiously that they were only five minutes apart. "Blast it Adam, wake up!" she screamed in his ear, punching him hard in the arm. "I am not having this baby without you, _so wake up now!"_

The blinding pain in his head was worsened by the screeching voice in his ear, but it was the shot to his arm that roused him, as it landed right on a tender bruise left by a particularly large piece of hail. Adam rolled over and instinctively pushed himself up, his subconscious convinced he was under attack. Unfortunately, the sudden motion set his head spinning, and his stomach protested immediately. Still on his hands and knees, Adam went stone-like as he took deep breaths to assuage the nausea. "Use the sword, Adam," he heard a voice urging him. His eyes searched for the source, but could only see a light blur amid the darkness. "Teela?" he asked, recognizing her voice.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" her impatient voice sounded back at him. "Now would you please use the blasted sword to make yourself better?"

Adam obediently reached back and unsheathed his sword, calling on Grayskull's power. His vision cleared immediately, as did his head. "Are you alright?" he asked Teela as he lowered his sword.

Teela crossed her arms defensively, knowing another contraction was going to hit at any minute. "I'm fine. Now change back."

"What?"

"You heard me. Change back."

'_The things I do for this woman,'_ He-Man thought to himself with a mental shake of his head as he raised his sword again. They needed his strength to get out of here, but she was pregnant, so he'd humor her for the moment. The transformation back to Adam complete once more, he sheathed his sword and looked at Teela expectantly.

Teela offered him a tremulous smile, then cried out and bent over as the next contraction became too strong for her to ignore any longer. "Teela?" Adam exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. "Teela, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she answered through gritted teeth as she sank to her knees again. "Your child just decided to come at the most inopportune time, that's all." She managed to glance up at his face and knew she would remember the dumbfounded look forever.

"Now?" Adam asked rhetorically. He stood automatically. "I've got to get you out of here!" He pulled his sword out, but Teela's hand gripped his swordless one in protest.

"No," she said simply. "I don't need He-Man. I need you." Her green eyes locked onto his and Adam's breath suddenly failed him. The silence between them grew.

"But Teela, I've got to get you back to the palace!" he argued gently when he could breathe again. He didn't want to hurt her by using the sword when she was hanging onto him. He tried to slip his hand out of hers, but Teela wouldn't let go.

"Adam, there isn't time," she informed him, struggling to temper her voice with patience. She could swear he paled in the dim light. "The contractions are less than five minutes apart now." She swallowed hard as the seriousness of the situation settled in. "And my water just broke."

"By the grace of Eternia," Adam whispered, falling to his knees beside her. Teela nodded as he spoke what she already knew. "We have to deliver this baby ourselves."

* * *

"I was Skeletor." Keldor's confession seemed to hang in the air.

"What?" asked Adora, taking a step back.

"That's not possible," whispered Miro, his eyes wide.

"I wish it weren't," Keldor whispered. Rain and mist began to drip down in a few places around them. The small droplets of water were making a soft tapping sound on the hood of the Attack Trak.

"The storm is breaking through your shields, Keldor, we need to take cover," Lyn said softly.

Keldor nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him into a large white tent.

Miro gasped and Adora's jaw dropped as they saw Keldor's back, exposed by the odd garment he wore, covered in a great diamond of the white tattoos—the kind that Lyn had explained were signs of purification. Adora took her grandfather's arm and walked in behind Keldor. Lyn followed and with a flash of lavender light the moist air cleared of water droplets.

"I've reinforced the shielding, Keldor. You can drop yours."

Without a word a flash of blue pulsed from Keldor's lion-headed staff. He pulled the one chair from the folding campaign table and offered it wordlessly to his father.

"No," Miro said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll not sit till you end this foolishness. What do you mean 'you were Skeletor'? That's not possible."

Lyn waved her staff and three other canvases and metal chairs materialized. "It's a very long story. I suggest we all have a seat."

Adora and Lyn sat uneasily. Miro stood unmoving.

"Please, Father?" asked Keldor, motioning to the chair.

Miro sat reluctantly and Keldor eased down across from him, wishing fervently that he was wearing more than just his purification vestment.

"I know this is hard to hear, but—" began Keldor.

"It's impossible. I have spoken with Skeletor," Miros said harshly. "I have heard his voice, and you are nothing like him."

Keldor sighed. In all of his nightmares and worries he had never imagined that he would have to convince his father of his evil. He always imagined his father would see how evil he was and hate him for it completely and instantly. "I remember that day," Keldor said softly. "I had created several scrying stones that I sent about the palace so I could spy. I saw Man-At-Arms telling you of the plan to send me to help free Randor and Marlena from Hordak, but you were torn. You asked him to give you some time. I began to gloat to myself."

Keldor smiled almost bitterly as he continued. "If you asked, I would help because I owed Prince Adam my life and more, but I would make you pay. Then I heard you say, 'I can't take the chance. It was a fool's weakness and fear that lost me my Keldor. I can't lose another.'"

Miro's face grew pale._ 'How could he know this?' _

"It was that statement that changed everything for me. When you showed up to the cell, I couldn't even speak. It was the first time I'd seen you in over four decades. I just nodded and turned to the wall when you asked for my help. You gave me my Havoc staff, but I was overwhelmed by everything and I dropped it. I walked out with some guards. You were muttering that you hoped you were doing the right thing."

"How? Why?" was all Miro could manage weakly.

Adora looked to Lyn—_Evil-Lyn, _she realized. Now she knew why this stranger had seemed so familiar to her. She felt as if she had taken a blow to her stomach. She was extremely grateful for the chair as she was sure that her knees would have buckled. Her mind felt numb, and she could only stare at Lyn, then Keldor, then back again as she tried to fully comprehend that this man, someone she and Adam had struggled against for years, was in fact their uncle.

Keldor began to rub his neck; as he did, his slave brand became apparent in the pale golden mage light within the tent.

Miro gaped. "Is that—"

Keldor cut his father off with an upraised hand. "It's part of the why," he said heavily. "I saw Mother killed and panicked. I ran into the Vine Jungle and was captured by a slaver party. I was made a house slave to one of the greater lords and served as a manservant to his sons. I remembered Mother's stories of how she was able to learn magic while attending her mistresses' lessons and one day I was able to disable my collar. I learned everything I could about magic and escaped, promising that I would be back to make my former masters pay for their cruelty to me. I traveled at night because I feared there were others that would kill me on sight as did that monster who killed Mother. I finally found Eternos and everyone was celebrating the prince. I thought—" Keldor broke off here, embarrassed at his assumption.

"You thought I knew you had come back to me?" asked Miro, his voice a whisper.

Keldor nodded. "When I saw you presenting Randor to the kingdom, I thought you had replaced me."

"Never!" Miro strangled out as he made to stand. Keldor laid his hand on his arm.

"I know now, Father. I know," Keldor said, sadness etched on his face. "I wish I had known then. I ran away. I thought you had betrayed me, so I swore revenge on you and your new family. I swore I would take the kingdom that you promised me and punish you and those you loved," Keldor plowed on. He knew he had to finish this quickly; he could not bear looking on his father's stricken face for another second.

"As for the how, I stole my way across the planet till I could pay instructors in the art of fighting and magic. Years later, I deceived another mage and ended up trapped in another dimension. I was picked up by a Horde transport and joined, quickly realizing I could learn much from them about taking not just the Kingdom of Eternos, but the planet itself. Later, I was injured in service to the Horde, and offered healing at a price. I took it, and it cost me my face and shred my voice box along with my throat. I came back to Eternia when the Horde attacked. I helped Hordak…" He looked toward Adora and swallowed what he was about to say. "You know the rest," he choked out.

"But your face—" began Miro as if he were looking for something, anything to disprove what Keldor was sharing with him.

"It was restored when Lyn and I took the Waters. It is the purification ritual of the Truth Sworn. Father, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you that I'm wrong. I wish I could tell you that it was a nightmare." Keldor looked away from everyone. No longer able to meet anyone's eyes, much less his father's.

Miro looked at Lyn and begged, "Please tell me this isn't true."

Lyn's desolate expression was Miro's answer.

Miro broke down completely. "Keldor, I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

Keldor jerked his head up to his weeping father. In an instant he was by his side. Once again Miro pulled Keldor into his arms. "It was all my fault," Miro sobbed. "I'm sorry, Son. I'm so sorry."

"No," protested Keldor pulling back to look into his father's face. "I made my choices. I was an adult. I should have thought and realized how wrong I was. You taught me better."

Miro looked at Kedor, his face tragic. "Did I?" he rasped. "I taught you to hide who you were. I taught you that you couldn't depend on me. I taught you that you had to fend for yourself because I wasn't there to protect you."

"Stop it, both of you!" Adora demanded, standing and stalking over to them.

Both men looked up at her, surprised. Adora looked down on them, her expression fierce and her fists on her hips.

"I'm not sure that I know how to feel about any off this, but I know this much for sure. We could sit here for the next ten years drowning in regret and talking about whose fault is whose. The simple truth of the matter is that my uncle—your son—was lost to us and now we've finally found him."

"But it's my fault that Hordak was able to kidnap you," began Keldor.

"Ha!" Adora snorted. "You may have helped, but he would have kidnapped me whether or not you were there. He was determined. As it is, if you hadn't bungled it so that Mother was able to throw you, then he could have taken Adam too. If others had come along, they could have killed Mother. Everything happens for a reason, Uncle. As much as I hate that I was separated from my family, I would not have known the codes necessary to end the battle for Eternia had it not been for the fact that I was like a daughter to Hordak and was able to see him put in his passcodes. And if I were raised on Eternia, then my friends and all of Etheria could still be enslaved to Hordak. I would willingly sacrifice my early years again if I knew my friends and their freedom were at stake."

Adora knelt down beside her uncle, her heart breaking for her family. After all the searching and hoping, the truth of their lost sheep was going to be hard to accept. What would this do to them? At the same time, her gentle heart was filled with compassion for Keldor, who was showing more remorse than she or Adam had ever hoped to see from him. "I forgive you, Uncle Keldor."

Keldor wanted to be strong. He wanted to be stoic, but he couldn't. He rested on his knees and broke down completely. Miro pulled his son to his chest in a crushing hug.

* * *

'_This would be a lot easier as He-Man,' _Adam thought as he yanked the seats out of the wind raider to create a makeshift bed for Teela. He said nothing aloud, though, as he laid the seat on the ground and pulled the back down. He frowned at it and turned to get the blankets out of the hatch when an ear-piercing scream cut through the large cavern, echoing off the walls.

Wordlessly, Adam went to Teela and took her hand, which she squeezed with all her might. By the time the contraction was over, it was hard to tell which of them was breathing more heavily. Adam smoothed Teela's hair away from her damp forehead and kissed her as she eased back against the wall again. Then he hurried to the wind raider and pulled out a lantern and several blankets, as well as the first aid kit.

He tucked one blanket into the crevice between the seat cushions and threw the other one over it all just in time. He knew it was coming; he could hear her breathing quicken.

"Aaah!" Teela yelled, a tear leaking from one eye. "Adam, don't you ever do this to me again!"

"I won't," he agreed immediately.

"Promise me!"

"I promise I won't unless you change your mind," he answered quickly. The contraction passed, and Adam gathered her up into his arms. Teela clung to him, feeling wrung out, exhausted, and mentally wrecked.

"I don't think I can do this," she sobbed against his shoulder.

"Yes, you can," Adam said soothingly. "The baby's coming soon, Teela. It's almost over."

"Easy for you to say," she snapped at him as he laid her gently on the makeshift bed. Adam quickly pulled out a sleeping bag to prop her up. He held a cup of water up to her lips. She sipped thirstily before he pulled it away. Teela leaned back and met his gaze wordlessly, lingering pain lining her face, and her damp red hair stuck fast to her face.

"How long have we been at this?" she whispered.

Adam glanced at his wrist. "A little over an hour," he answered apologetically. Teela groaned, then gasped, coming almost to a sitting position. A raw cry sprang from her mouth.

"Adam!" she gasped when she could breathe again. "Something's different. I need to push, now!"

Adam swallowed hard and moved to take a look. The baby's head was indeed visible. Using some of their precious water, he cleaned his hands as best he could as he spoke to Teela. "You're right, Captain. You're going to have to start pushing." He smiled at her, hoping he looked reassuring. He was trained in basic first aid, but not this. All he had to rely on was a bit of information gleaned from the class he and Teela had taken. He could only hope that the nervous knot of anxiety in his stomach wasn't showing in his eyes or his voice as he added, "You're almost there."

* * *

Lyn swallowed the lump that rose in her throat as she saw Keldor crying in his father's arms. Knowing how much Keldor would hate the fact that he had broken down in front of anyone, Lyn touched Adora on her arm and jerked her head toward the exit to the tent.

Adora nodded and followed Lyn out of the tent. Water flowed around the purple bubble of power that was Lyn's shielding, blocking out the rest of the world around them.

"I just can't believe it," whispered Adora as she walked beside Lyn, her arms crossed over her chest.

Lyn walked with Adora back to the rear of the Attack Trak. Hoping to stem the awkwardness she felt with activity, she asked, "You said you packed a tent, right?"

Adora nodded and opened the trak's hatch. She pulled out a case, her movements automatic and efficient.

"I'll help you put it up." Lyn looked up at the storm still raging above her shielding. "It looks like this storm may not pass for a while, and I will not have the energy to maintain this shield much longer. If we stay the night here, the tent Keldor set up is barely enough for himself."

Adora nodded. At least she would have something to do to distract her from the storm within herself. '_Skeletor, how can my uncle be Skeletor?'_

Lyn pulled the container with the tent from the back and headed back near Keldor's tent. Adora carried her case over and placed it down next to the area where Lyn was beginning to set up the tent. Adora moved to help her.

"Why didn't you warn us?" the princess asked suddenly, her voice hard, as she looked across at Lyn.

"I wanted to," said Lyn weakly. She turned and knelt by the tent's pack and pulled out several more metallic support rods. She depressed the buttons that caused them to expand. She felt Adora's angry stare boring into her from behind. "I felt constrained from doing it."

"You felt constrained?" Adora asked incredulously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry," Lyn apologized quickly. "I can explain, but it will likely not make any sense to you."

"Try me," Adora challenged, once again crossing her arms over her chest.

"You heard Keldor explain that he and I underwent a purification ritual."

"Yes, and you also explained that a bit on the way down." Adora paused and waited for Lyn to continue.

"When we underwent this ritual we chose to become servants of Truth. I don't know how to explain it to you, but Keldor and I are guided by a force, an entity that we do not entirely understand. Sometimes we are led to do or say things, or," Lyn added, looking into Adora's eyes, "to not say or do things. I felt that I was not to warn you. I wanted to." Lyn looked away, her shoulders slumped. "Ancients, but I wanted to. I'm so sorry."

Adora looked at Lyn—_Evil-Lyn_--stunned. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yes," said Lyn, "and I know that it means little, but I am truly sorry." She turned and looked into her eyes for a moment, then added, "For everything."

Adora felt shocked beyond words. What on this or any other planet could be going on? Evil-Lyn was apologizing to her. And she was her aunt? Her uncle was Skeletor? And he was crying like a broken man in his father's arms. Adora's head was swimming in confusion as Lyn moved once again to set up the tent.

In a silent daze, Adora bent to help. Soon they had completed the tent and entered. They set up the collapsible chairs and rolled out the two bedrolls Adora and Adam had packed. As her thoughts turned to her twin, Adora's movements became jerkier. _'He tried to kill Adam. His own flesh and blood! Even Hordak saved me before he died, and he wasn't even my real father.' _The memory of Keldor's sobs and distraught face quickly came to the forefront of her mind, however, and the anger abated somewhat.

Letting her mind go blank for a moment, Adora moved the solar lanterns beside each bedroll, grateful that they were fully charged before they left the palace. There would be no sun to charge these from the looks of the storm raging overhead. Adora motioned for Lyn to sit across from her as they emptied the packs of their contents and began to arrange the items that they would need as soon as they were able to head out toward Illgar. Lyn glanced at Adora with trepidation, waiting for the inquisition she felt was coming.

"Would you mind explaining to me exactly what has happened?" asked Adora as she opened a box containing water and food rations.

'_I don't have any idea where to begin,' _thought Lyn as she pushed her long hair behind her ear. "Starting with what?" Lyn asked.

"What happened? How did you change so much? Why on Etheria or any other world did you come back?" Adora shook her head, her golden hair flying around her. "I don't know. Pick a question. I don't understand any of this."

'_I suppose I can start after we left Eternia,' _Lyn decided. She took a deep breath to steady herself and was about begin the story when Miro peeked in the tent entrance. "Do you mind if I wait in here with you ladies for a few moments?'

"Of course not, Grandfather," answered Adora, motioning to the chair beside her bedroll. He nodded and sat beside her. His eyes were red-rimmed and still oddly bright when he leaned back.

"Keldor asked that I give him a few moments to change out of his bath towel, and that he would come get all of us for some supper when he was finished." He looked at Lyn, confused. "Bath towel?"

"It's his nickname for the wrap he was wearing—his purification vestment. It is the ritual garb of a Truth Sworn male. Keldor sleeps in it," she answered. She blushed quickly and began to dig through her already empty pack to hide the embarrassment on her face. '_Ancients, but this is uncomfortable.'_

"So tell me," asked Miro looking at Lyn, "how long have you and my son been married?"

Adora shook her head. _'They really are married? That's so impossibly strange.'_

"A year and three months," Lyn answered, her focus still on the bag she was unpacking. "The same day we underwent our purification." Technically there was more to the story than that, but she kept hoping that Keldor would interrupt before further questions could be asked.

"And?" he asked with a smile. "Do I have any more grandchildren?"

Adora's jaw dropped when Lyn nodded.

"I do!" exclaimed Miro. He leaned over to hug Lyn tightly in his excitement. "You must tell me everything!" He held her back and looked into her deep lavender eyes, a mixture of eagerness and confusion warring within him. _'Another grandchild! I just hugged Evil-Lyn.' _The two thoughts tumbled through his mind in rapid succession.

"I see that you and Father are getting along, dear Lyn," Keldor said with a smirk as he saw his wife in his father's embrace.

Lyn narrowed her eyes at Keldor. _'Oh, but you will pay for that later, bonebrain,' _she sent.

'_I look forward to it,' _Keldor sent back as he clasped his hand on his father's shoulder.

Adora had just recovered from her shock when she turned to look at her uncle. Now he was wearing a fitted sleeveless white shirt that was tucked into a pair of form-fitting trousers. He had on a pair of calf-high brown suede boots. He was raking his blue hair back behind his pointed ear.

"I never would have known who you were," murmured Adora. "I can't believe how you've changed."

"Nor can I most days," admitted Keldor quietly. "Father, if you'll follow me, I have some food for all of us in the next tent."

Miro nodded and walked out beside his son. Adora and Lyn followed behind.

Keldor stopped at the flap to his tent and held it aside for everyone to enter.

Adora's eyes widened as she saw the small feast waiting for them on the folding table in the center of the room.

Miro's eyes, however filled with tears. "Your mother's reunion feasts," he whispered.

Keldor walked quickly to his father's side. "I didn't mean to upset you, Father," Keldor explained quickly as tears fell from Miro's eyes.

"You haven't," explained Miro wiping his eyes. He gave his son a watery smile. "I never thought to have the joy of sitting at one of these meals again with you, Keldor. It is more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Keldor shook his head slightly. He still could not understand how his father could have forgiven him so quickly. How his father's love could have survived the truth of who he was.

"Now," said Miro as he gathered himself and pulled out a chair for Adora and Lyn. "As soon as we see these lovely ladies into their chairs," he began, waving to the chairs. "You can tell me all about my newest grandchildren, Son."

* * *

_A/N: There's more to Miro's reaction than this initial part, so please be patient. He's a little deeper than this might lead you to believe. :-)_


	11. Chapter 11: Royal Baby & Miro's Turmoil

Teela's face was red with effort as she pushed yet again with all of her might. When the contraction had passed, she fell back, gasping and listless. Adam watched her with worried eyes. She'd been at it for nearly an hour, and hadn't made any progress. He didn't know what to do for her. The baby was more than two weeks early. _'It can't possibly be too large,' _he thought. _'Is all labor like this?' _He nearly smacked his hand against his head as he recalled overhearing a couple of women talking about childbirth. "If it were easy, it wouldn't be called labor," one of them had joked. Right now, he doubted he and Teela would ever joke about this. _'I swear, if she ever does get pregnant again, we're not leaving the palace from six months on,' _he promised himself.

"You're doing great, Teela," Adam said, keeping his voice upbeat. His mind scrambled back to the class he and Teela had taken a month ago. "I want you to grab behind your knees again and push with everything you have next time, okay?" Teela glared at him. _'Oh boy, if looks could kill…' _Adam thought a bit nervously.

'_I can't do this,' _Teela thought. _'I'm not sure I have anything left.' _But in spite of her look and her sour thoughts, she did as he said, a yell escaping her as she bore down, putting every last ounce of strength into that push. Adam watched in awe as the head moved towards him for the first time.

"That's it, Teela!" he said excitedly, his heart racing with anticipation. "A couple more and we'll be done!"

"I don't know if I can do a couple more," Teela whispered, sweat pouring down her face. She fell back, fatigued down to her marrow.

"Yes, you can," Adam assured her. "You're the strongest woman I know. You can do it." He wiped her brow tenderly with a wet cloth, then, as the next contraction hit, moved back into position.

Teela gathered strength from reserves she thought had long abandoned her and pushed once again. There was a sudden release, and Adam cried out to her, "The head's out, Teela! You're almost done!"

'_If he says that one more time I'm going to smack him upside the head with that stupid sword of his,' _Teela thought wearily, but she didn't have the strength to voice the words. Adam was carefully cradling the baby's head. One more push had the shoulders out, and then a blessed, newborn cry filled the cavern.

Ever so gently, Adam cradled the tiny baby in his hands. _'A son,' _he thought, overwhelmed by a range of emotions. _'I have a son.' _Finally he found his voice. "It's a boy, Teela. It's a boy." Their eyes met in mutual love and amazement for a second; then their son took another breath and cried out again.

"I know, I know," Adam crooned as he eased his son onto a clean blanket, cut the cord and cleaned him off as best he could. He glanced at Teela. She had leaned back and had her eyes closed. He wrapped his son tenderly in a blanket. "It's cold and empty out here, isn't it? Don't worry, we'll have you in Mommy's arms in just a minute." He grabbed the portable scanner and did a quick check of his child, an incredible sense of disbelief and love overflowing from his heart the entire time.

Another contraction hit Teela while he took care of their son, and with it came the final end to the ordeal. She smiled weakly as Adam brought the baby over to her and gently placed him in her arms.

"Congratulations, Princess Teela," Adam said in a soft, wondering voice. "We have a beautiful, healthy baby boy." He gazed at Teela with a look of awe on his face, part of him unable to believe all she'd just done. Teela smiled again then turned her attention to their son, her smile growing wider and her pain all but forgotten as she held the little miracle. Adam too looked at the baby and his lips parted as he marveled over the new life before them.

"Hello, Josiah," Teela said gently. She stroked his soft cheek with one finger, astounded at the soft skin. "You're beautiful. Isn't he beautiful, Adam?"

"The most beautiful baby on Eternia," Adam agreed. "And you're the most beautiful woman on Eternia." He dropped a gentle, loving kiss on her temple. "And I'm the most blessed man in the universe."

"I thought you were the most powerful man in the universe," Teela teased, glancing up at him.

Adam only smiled back as he reached down and stuck one finger in his son's tiny hand, his heart overflowing as the incredibly soft, strong fingers grabbed on tightly.

* * *

"No, it's not true," Orko protested, slowly sinking towards the ground as shock permeated his entire mind and body, momentarily preventing even the slight magic of levitation. Dree Elle dropped beside him and put a comforting arm around him.

"I-I'm afraid it is, Orko," Cringer asserted, his yellow eyes looking distinctly Battle Cat-like in his uncharacteristic anger. "C-Callie and I b-both heard Man-at-Arms and the king talking about it."

"I can't believe it," Orko said faintly. His eyes narrowed. "It's got to be some sort of spell."

"You and I would have most likely sensed it if a spell was on Adam," Dree Elle pointed out gently.

Callie raised a paw and licked it, though her flicking ears told them she was still paying close attention to the conversation.

"We don't always sense every spell," Orko argued, his voice beginning to take on a mixture of anger and confusion. "That's got to be it. There's no way Adam would have called Skeletor back to Eternia without telling any of us, and then allowed Evil-Lyn into the palace."

"I can't b-believe he didn't even tell m-me," Cringer muttered, laying down on the floor dejectedly. "He doesn't talk to me as much now that he and Teela are m-married."

Callie stopped grooming herself and began licking Cringer's head. _'You don't need him as much either,' _she purred gently, _'now that you have me.'_ Cringer returned her affection briefly before turning back to Orko.

"Adam would never do something this stupid," the Trollan muttered, now pacing on the floor as he thought aloud. "Skeletor has done too much to him. He tricked him into thinking he killed someone, he wiped away his memory and sent him to another world, he almost killed Adam…" Cringer whimpered a warning worriedly, but Orko was oblivious. His voice trailed off for a second, then he asked in exasperation, "Why on Eternia would he go near him without us, even as He-Man?"

"Orko!" Cringer finally yelped, staring at Dree Elle.

Dree Elle's normally slanted eyes were now perfectly round. "Adam is He-Man?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Oops," Orko gulped. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"You mean you weren't going to tell me?" Dree Elle asked.

"I couldn't," Orko rushed to explain. "Only people who figure it out are supposed to know."

"Did you figure it out?" Dree Elle asked testily.

"Um, no," Orko admitted. "I found out by accident, and the Sorceress let me keep the memory. She said I'd be more help to He-Man if I knew."

"Hmph," Dree said, folding her arms and levitating.

Callie rose and shook herself, then growled to Cringer. He nodded. "Um, we're going to go now, guys. We'll see you later." Cringer mentally shook his head as they left. _'Life sure is a lot more complicated now that we all have mates,' _he thought, filled with a brief nostalgia. There had been a time he and Orko would have teamed up to go find Adam and confront him right away, or help him if that's what he needed; but now Orko had a wife to concern himself with. Cringer knew Callie would go with him if he asked, but with that horrible storm, he wasn't sure he could find Adam without Orko's help. There would be no scent to follow. He would just have to wait until Adam returned.

Then he'd give his partner a piece of his mind.

* * *

Adora giggled at her grandfather's gallantry and Lyn blushed uncomfortably, but still sat in one of the two chairs that Miro held out for them. Keldor smiled at his father and nodded. He reached to push Lyn's chair under the table as Miro did the same for Adora.

Miro sat quickly between Lyn and Keldor. "Now about my grandchildren."

"Well," said Keldor, clearing his throat. His father looked at him expectantly. Adora's gaze was a mixture of amusement and anticipation. "The two oldest are adopted: Micah and Neara. Lyn and I began taking care of them soon after we arrived on Carina. We, um… didn't officially adopt them until some time later."

"And?" Miro asked eagerly.

"Lyn had Keelyanne a little over six months ago," Keldor said softly. Adora was shaken by the tender look he turned toward Lyn. _'How could this be Skeletor?' _she wondered again. It just didn't seem real.

"Keely-" began Miro, but his voice caught. He cleared his throat quickly. "Keelyanne, you say."

Keldor nodded. Lyn reached into a pouch tied at her waist. "Here is a hologram we had made of them before we left. I had two made at the time though I didn't know why. You are welcome to this one," she said as she placed the small metal disc beside his plate.

"How do I see it?" Miro questioned, eagerly grabbing the coin-sized disk.

"Tap it with your finger, Father," Keldor explained. The mage touched the small circle on his father's palm and instantly a small globe of glowing light showed three children: two pale with deep brown eyes and a scar across each of their smiling faces, and in between these two was a third child that they were helping to sit—a tiny blue baby with wavy white hair and deep lilac eyes. She was cooing and waving her tiny fist as the recording went through its thirty seconds and then started again.

"She's beautiful," gasped Adora. "They all are."

"I think so too," Keldor said quietly.

"I just don't understand what could have happened to change you so much," Adora whispered more to herself than to anyone else. These didn't seem to be the same two people she once knew and fought against. She knew change could happen to anyone. She knew that fact better than most people, but this change was so complete…so unexpected.

"It is a long story," said Keldor. "But it looks as if we will be here for a while until this storm lets up, so I suppose it will help pass the time," he added, pouring everyone a glass of wine from a chilled bottle as he began his story.

* * *

Lana went straight to the throne room when she arrived at the palace. Randor wasn't there, but Marlena sat on her throne with a troubled look on her face, obviously lost in thought. The queen looked up in surprise at the unfamiliar sight of the disheveled woman before her.

"Lana!" she exclaimed, rising from the throne and stepping down. "You're drenched!"

"I'm grateful that's all it was," Lana said grimly, her normally peaceful face carrying a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Marlena asked in alarm.

"I've heard rumors that the storm between Stone Mountain and here has been far worse," Lana explained. She pushed a wet lock of red hair off of her face. "A few travelers made it to Anas. They said there were tornados, hail the size of your fist…and they spoke of a long lull earlier this evening."

Marlena glanced out the window into the inky darkness, where the storm could still be heard. "I've never seen such a storm," she murmured to herself. As she mulled over Lana's words, a horrified understanding came over her. "You think Adam and Teela may have started back during that lull."

"Yes," Lana admitted, her green eyes shining with concern. "I have the strongest feeling that Teela needs me."

"I've had the feeling that one of my children needs me, but I don't know which it is," Marlena confessed.

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Where is Adora? I thought she was here."

The queen frowned at the darkness outside as she answered slowly. "All this time, Adam has had a way to call Skeletor back to Eternia, and he never told anyone. Did you know?"

"No," Lana said, her eyes narrowing.

"A few days ago he disappeared for a few hours, and when he returned, he said Hutch had held him and a man captive in Snake Mountain. He said during his imprisonment, he was hurt, and the man, who is a wizard, healed him. Together they escaped. The wizard's wife, Lyn, was here up until this afternoon." Marlena turned back to Lana, whose mouth was dropping open incrementally as she listened. "Around the same time that Randor learned Adam could call Skeletor back, Lyn and Adora and Miro left to meet Lyn's husband at the rendezvous point, which only Adam and Lyn knew."

"You think she was Evil-Lyn, and that Adam called her and Skeletor back to Eternia?" Lana asked incredulously.

"We do," Marlena admitted.

"Adam would never do such a thing," Lana protested immediately. "He would never willingly bring that vile piece of filth back here." Her voice grew venomous as she spoke. Marlena's eyes widened in surprise, and Lana swallowed as she fought to get herself under control. She had thought her anger towards Skeletor had abated over the years since John's death, but obviously she still harbored ill will towards the snake. Compounded by the idea that Adam may have betrayed them all like that, the sudden swell of emotions seemed overwhelming.

"I initially felt that way as well," Marlena said quietly. "But after I thought about it…I didn't say anything to Randor, but maybe it wasn't willingly."

"You think Hutch may have found out and forced him to do it?" Lana guessed.

Marlena nodded. "I want to go search for them, Lana. I know something's wrong. Do you want to come?"

Lana didn't hesitate. "Yes. When do you want to leave?"

"How about now?"

* * *

"I will cherish this hologram all the more now, that I know how important Micah and Neara were to bringing you back, Keldor." King Miro was swallowing the lump that was threatening to bring him, once again, to tears.

Keldor chuckled. "I suppose figuring out this whole good thing is all their fault."

Adora laughed heartily. "Well, Uncle, you always did have a soft spot for children."

Keldor grimaced. He did not want to remember the whole Christmas and Horde Prime debacle. Yes, he'd eventually done the right thing, but he'd been such a fool during that time.

"And," Adora continued, enjoying Keldor's discomfort as much as Lyn, "manchine puppies. I'm told Relay really missed you."

"Puppies?" asked Lyn with an amused smirk. "Really, and didn't you just tell Micah that he could not have a pet?"

Adora and Miro laughed harder.

"I told Micah that he could not have that annoying anarchist of an akeslen in the house after the thing destroyed my favorite chair," Keldor clarified through clenched teeth. "Argh," he moaned as all three dining companions laughed harder, "will this humiliation ever end?"

"Not if I can help it," Adora promised as she grinned. She still had some reservations, but she was convinced that this was truly a new man who sat before her. She wouldn't trust him with the secrets of Grayskull, but she could allow him the chance to begin building a relationship."I intend to treat you like a full-fledged member of our family from this point on. And that includes merciless teasing. You'll just have to grin and bear it."

"And I thought the prison mines were the worst things that could happen to me when I got back here," Keldor groaned, then he chuckled ruefully.

Adora and Lyn laughed, but Miro looked at the others with a worried expression on his face. "What did you mean by that?" he asked, alarmed.

Keldor grimaced as he felt his father's anxiety. He tried to look nonchalant and shrugged. "I mean that after we free Illgar from the Alma'Odela, I assume that I will be brought to trial for my crimes against Eternia. Not the least of which is high treason against the crown."

Miro started to protest when Keldor held up his hand.

"Father, I am guilty of all of the charges filed against me over the years and others that no one—not even Lyn—knows about. I deserve to be tried and punished for my crimes."

"You expect that, but you came back?" asked Adora, shocked again.

Keldor nodded. "I owe Adam everything. If he had not risked himself to save me from a fate worse than death, I would never have rethought who I was and what I had allowed myself to become. I would not have become Keldor again. My children are alive and well because Adam held out hope for change to me when I had no hope for myself. I could not refuse to return when he called me."

"Wait," Adora interrupted, stunned even further. "_Adam_ called you back? Why? How?"

Keldor shrugged. He felt a need to be completely honest but wasn't exactly sure why. "He said he was told to by Good, and that the Sorceress confirmed it."

"Did he know who you were?" asked Miro, obviously flabbergasted as well. _'But why wouldn't he have told me if he knew?'_

"I'm not sure he was certain, but I think he had figured it out," Keldor said slowly as he replayed his conversation with Adam in Snake Mountain. "He had an old letter of mine. One of the ones you found," Keldor said looking to his father, "and he compared it to the last letter I left for him telling him how to contact me if he ever needed my help again. He said the similarities between the two helped him confirm his suspicions."

"He's had a way to call you back for the last two years?" Adora echoed dully.

Keldor and Lyn exchanged concerned glances. "Yes," Keldor admitted.

"Oh, I'm going to KILL him," Adora growled. "He could have told us."

"I asked him not to," Keldor said quickly. "I asked him to wait until after we handled the elves."

Adora took a deep breath and nodded. _'Grandfather doesn't need any more drama tonight. I'll deal with Adam later.'_

Miro nodded as well, but another look crossed his face, one of sadness and hurt. "Son, why didn't you come back to me right away after you changed? I've been missing you for so long."

"I couldn't face you. I didn't want you to know what I had allowed myself to become, Father. I thought it would be better if you thought I was dead, rather than know I was Skeletor. Even now I wonder if you fully believe that I was who I said I was." Keldor searched his father's face for a few seconds, then his gaze dropped, as if afraid of what he would find there.

Miro took his hand. "I have to admit that you are partially right. I think I am pushing that part of everything to the back of my mind." The older man looked down at their clasped hands, rubbing Keldor's between his two as if to assure himself his son was truly there. "Maybe I'm not ready to completely face that part of the truth yet, Keldor. But know this. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you." Miro raised his eyes to his son's again and added vehemently, "Nothing."

Keldor looked into his father's face. He knew in the deepest part of himself that Miro meant every word of what he was saying. The intensity of the feelings was too strong; he looked away quickly. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Lyn recognized that Keldor was close to being overwhelmed again. She yawned behind her hand, hoping to stop things from becoming uncomfortable again.

"I'm sorry, my dear," said Miro turning to look at Lyn. "You must be very tired from our journey here."

"It has been a long day," Lyn agreed. "I doubt this storm is going to blow over before tomorrow morning. Perhaps we should all get some rest."

Adora nodded and stood. Keldor saw both her and his father to their tent. Adora went in with a friendly good night wave. Miro turned and hugged his son tightly. "Remember," he whispered in his ear lightly that no one else could hear, "I will always love you."

"And I you," whispered Keldor back.

With those words, father and son parted. Within minutes Lyn and Keldor were alone in their tent.

Lyn nodded to the now empty table and grabbed one end of it. Keldor took the other and together they shifted it outside their small tent and stacked the chairs on top of one another next to the gently swaying canvas of their ivory tent walls. Keldor knelt down to open up his bedroll. He knew that Lyn might want to talk about tonight, but he didn't. He still wasn't sure he wasn't in the midst of some strange dream. Sleep—some time oblivious to the maelstrom that was his reunion with his father and Adora—seemed to be the perfect escape. He stiffened when he felt Lyn press herself to him from behind. "I missed you," she whispered tenderly as she tucked an errant strand of Keldor's shoulder-length hair behind the point of his ear.

Keldor felt her relief at his safety and her love for him flow so strongly that he wondered briefly whether or not she was intentionally sending these emotions via telepathy.

Keldor's curiosity evaporated in a flame of passion he felt as Lyn wrapped her arm about his waist and began pulling his top from his pants. "As I missed you," he murmured, as Lyn trailed a line of kisses down his neck. Keldor turned and pulled Lyn to him in a kiss that let her know exactly how much he missed her while they were separated.

* * *

As uncomfortable as their makeshift bed was, Adam and Teela slept soundly until they were woken by Josiah's cries of hunger.

"I thought babies were supposed to eat every two hours," Adam mumbled as Teela and he snuggled back together after the first feeding. He had glanced at his watch and was surprised to see five hours had passed.

Teela chuckled tiredly. "Your mother says that comes after the baby's had a few days to recoup from being born. Apparently I might actually have to wake him up to get him to eat enough at first."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "You mean we spend a few days teaching him to wake up to eat, then a few months from now we'll be trying to change that and get him to sleep through the night?"

Teela laughed softly at that, even as she started to drift off again. "Something like that," she mumbled.

Adam held her for a while, staring at his wife and son in the dim light. He knew that something had changed within him; if Damien had shown up at that moment and threatened either of them…Adam swallowed nervously. This desire to protect them at any cost was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. An irrational, random thought suddenly occurred to him, and he found himself fervently praying, _'Please protect them. Keep them safe from Evil, from all that Damien wants to do to them. Please don't let family history repeat itself. I don't want to know the pain of losing a child.'_

* * *

Adora looked over to the place where her grandfather was lying still on top of his green steeping bag. "Are you asleep?"

"No," answered Miro. He turned to face his granddaughter in the dimming light of the solar lamps.

Worry creased Adora's brow. "How are you feeling?"

Miro paused. Had the light been bright enough, Adora would have seen a faraway look in his eyes as he searched through the jumble of emotions that was still surging through him. Joy was tied so tightly to sorrow that Miro could not separate the two. Pain, hope, sadness, shame, forgiveness, and disbelief swirled around in his head like a fierce mental windstorm.

Above all these feelings, though, there was a deep and painful regret—his son had seen his mother murdered in front of his very eyes, and then endured years in painful slavery to the cruel masters of the Alma'Odela. Such an experience was enough to break even the strongest of men. He was sure that the pain and hurt of such an enslavement were key in Keldor's complete breakdown and turn from all he knew to be right. And the betrayal that Keldor no doubt felt when he saw Randor's presentation—Miro shuddered. He understood why his boy would have been deeply wounded, but to turn so far into evil…it boggled Miro's already chaotic mind.

"Overwhelmed," Miro finally choked out. "But mostly guilty."

"Grandfather, you have nothing to—" Adora began.

"Oh yes I do," Miro protested. "I should have never hidden him, Adora. I should have told my family everything after Keely's death. I should have sent out search parties and combed every inch of that blasted Jungle. Because I didn't act, the good child that was my son was hurt and warped into something vile beyond imagination." Miro took a shuddering breath. "I know that my boy never would have become something so evil if I'd been there to protect him the way I should have."

Adora opened her mouth to tell her grandfather that he was wrong, but she stopped. What Miro was saying was, at least in part, true. But he was torturing himself for wrongs he'd committed unknowingly. Adora knew that sort of pain all too well. She had made peace with most of the wrongs she had committed as a servant to the Horde, but forgiving herself had been a long and difficult process. It would be so for her grandfather, and, she thought, feeling suddenly very sorry for her former enemy, it would be a hundred times worse for Keldor.

"Grandfather," Adora began gently, "what good will it do you or Uncle Keldor to dwell on past mistakes? It can't help your son now. He's going to struggle so much with facing everyone that he will need you. And you will not be able to help him now if you don't take your mind off your own guilt."

"I know you're right," Miro answered heavily. "I just hurt for him so much. At the same time I'm horrified. All the evil he's done, Adora… I just can't comprehend how _my son_ could do those things. I probably don't even know most of it, since he first returned to Eternia while I was a prisoner of the Enchantress. But the worst part is, because he did such evil, I feel like I shouldn't…" Miro trailed off. He swallowed the lump of sorrow and shame that was threatening to choke him right now.

Adora heard the confusion and pain is her grandfather's voice. "You feel you shouldn't still love him because of all he has done?"

Miro nodded, a look of pure misery on his face. Adora reached over from her sleeping bag and took her grandfather's hand.

"Grandfather, I understand. Over and over again while I was fighting the Horde on Etheria, I had chances to capture Hordak. I knew I should have. I knew I should have tried harder to bring him to justice. But I could never force myself to do more than foil his plots and seek to bring the Horde down without doing anything that would hurt him directly. I went to him a few times after I had turned away from his evil ways and was leading the rebellion. To try to talk to him. To convince him that he could change."

Adora sighed as she swept her eyes at the pale yellow canvas stretched above her. "Grandfather. I loved him. No matter how wrong he was. No matter that he took me from my family. No matter what, I knew he loved me in his own twisted way. And, Grandfather, I loved him. In spite of everything I knew about him. In spite of all of the suffering I knew that he caused. I could not make myself stop loving him. Even if it seems wrong to love people who've done so much wrong, and I don't think it is, sometimes you can't help it. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father as a child and there will always be a part of me that loves him."

Adora squeezed her grandfather's hand. "Hordak never did come back to good," she drew a shaky breath. She had finally made peace with this fact over a year and a half ago on Etheria, but it still hurt to remember. "I can only hope the fact that he died to protect me meant that he could have come back—that somewhere there was something redeemable about him. But Keldor came back. He's fully embraced good now. He's changed completely. I wasn't sure at first, but I am now. That man in the tent next to us is your son Keldor. Skeletor doesn't exist anymore. Of course you should love Keldor. It's so hard to change. To try to do the right thing after being wrong for so long. It takes bravery and commitment—and it takes the support of friends and family that love you. I'm willing to stand beside my uncle as he tries to do the right thing, Grandfather. There's nothing wrong with your making that same choice either. We can't fix the mistakes he made in the past. But we can support him as he seeks to repair what damage he's caused and do the right thing now."

A short silence followed her impassioned speech, though the tightening of her grandfather's hand on hers told her that he had listened closely and was pondering her words.

"You're so compassionate, Adora," Miro said, his voice thick with emotion. "Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your grandmother Ranay?"

"You have mentioned that I look like her," Adora replied with a small smile.

"Look like her, sound like her, and have her forgiving heart. I treated her so badly for the first year of our marriage, yet she simply forgave me and sought to help me. She never judged me or got angry with me. She simply helped me in any way she could." Miro shook his head as though to clear it. "You are right. I must look at it this way. My son was as good as dead to me, and now he is alive again. No matter what, I must focus on that and love my son fully while I still have him with me."

"We'll figure out what to do about the charges. We could just have him exiled back to Carina. He talked about the planet as though it was a home to him now. Then you could visit him whenever you wanted to. Magic could easily send you back and forth between worlds." Adora spoke hopefully, although she did wonder if they would be able to convince Randor of the punishment.

"Yes," agreed Miro. "We will work for exile for my son. And then I can visit him and my newest grandchildren on their world."

Miro's face hardened with grim determination as Adora drifted off to sleep. He knew Randor would make things difficult. He faltered a moment as he thought of how badly this was going to hurt Randor. Miro knew, though Randor never mentioned it, that Ranay's oldest son resented all of the time Miro spent wandering while Randor was a young prince. Now he would know that all of that time was spent looking for the man who later became his greatest enemy.

Miro shook his head sadly. Randor justifiably could blame Keldor for the loss of his daughter and the torture and near-death of all of his family members. And these were only the personal reasons for Randor's loathing—not included were the myriad of reasons that a monarch would have against someone who attacked the well-being and safety of his kingdom and its protectors. Randor had every right in the world to hate Keldor, and Ancients knew that Randor would be hurt deeply by the fact that Miro could not turn his back on Keldor.

Yet, what else could he do? Adora was right. Keldor had changed completely. Miro could see the remorse in Keldor's eyes. He had wept, a broken man, in Miro's arms. He was willing to pay for his crimes and eager to help those he once sought to hurt. How could he not help his son try to be a good man again? And how could life in the prison mines do anything but destroy all that was left of his son? Miro whispered a promise to himself as he too succumbed to sleep, "He'll go to a prison mine over my dead body."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry again for the delay on this one; I know many were anxious to "see" the baby. Funny thing about illness...it often hangs on longer than you thought it would, and then just when you think it's over, someone else in the house gets it! _

_Thanks again to Delora2047 for beta reading and making us think. :-)_


	12. Chapter 12: The Crest

Sleeping on the wind raider's torn-out seats wasn't the most comfortable position, even if Teela was snuggled against him, Josiah wrapped in her arms. As a result, the ache in Adam's back woke him well before Teela, who was exhausted from the delivery. He took advantage of the clouded morning light to examine the aircraft. The front corner had smashed into the wall, and one wing was bent so far back it was nearly broken off. Adam straightened up grimly. They wouldn't be leaving via the wind raider. He flipped the communicator, but it was dead. He glanced outside for the fifth time; the storm seemed to have passed, but a light wind still blew and he didn't trust the cloud cover.

"Man-at-Arms, this is Adam. Do you read me?" he said into his wrist communicator. The soft hiss of static was his only reply, and Adam resisted the urge to try again. The wrist comms weren't meant for long distances, no more than twenty miles, and he had no idea how far off-course the storm had blown them.

'_I should have waited,'_ he thought with a frown. _'My stubbornness and pride got us into this.'_

Teela stirred slightly and turned, her green eyes seeking him out in the grayness. "Good morning," she said, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Hey," Adam said tenderly, going over to her and kneeling down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like Skeletor rammed into me with his basher," Teela admitted frankly. "What's our status?"

"Not good," Adam said honestly. "The wind raider's beyond repair, and the communications are still out." He met her eyes calmly as his voice echoed in the huge cavern. "We don't have much in the way of supplies, either."

Teela nodded her acceptance. Every wind raider was equipped with emergency supplies, but there was only enough for four people to survive one day—or in their case, two days. And she knew they had broken into some of those supplies the day before. "Where are we?"

Adam raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know. The navigation system was fried by the lightning strike, and I haven't been out of the cave yet." He dropped a gentle kiss on her lips and pressed the morning meal into her hands. "In fact, I'm going to go up right now and see what I can find out."

"The storm's over?" Teela asked, looking outside.

"I'm not sure if it's over or just another lull," Adam said warily. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. "I'll be back in a bit."

Teela nodded and went to work on her meager breakfast of a protein bar and water, not knowing that Adam hadn't eaten anything and didn't plan to. Teela needed all the nutrition she could get for herself and the baby.

* * *

Adora woke to see her grandfather sitting up against his rolled-up sleeping bag. He was running his finger over a metallic object in the palm of his hand with a wistful expression on his face.

"Good morning, Grandfather," Adora greeted softly.

"Good morning," he returned, his voice low.

Adora slid out from her bedroll and scooted beside her grandfather. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she looked into her grandfather's hand.

"It that Keldor's crest?" asked Adora as she looked at the palm-sized medallion in Miro's hand. It was simple but elegant. Just the profile of a roaring lion—the symbol of her great-grandfather Amandor's house.

"Yes," affirmed Miro. "I've kept it all these years in the hope that I could give it back to him."

Adora looked at her grandfather. There seemed to be some sort of conflict playing out behind his eyes. "And now?"

There was a long silence as Miro struggled against the automatic shame he felt. Finally he raised his chin and looked Adora in the eye. "I fully intend that he have it again," he said, his voice full of resolve. "I will acknowledge before anyone and everyone that Keldor is my son, and if he is tried I will stand beside him even as he pleads guilty to his crimes." There was an edge of defiance in his voice, as if he expected Adora to argue with him.

"No one could ask you to do more…or less," Adora said compassionately.

Miro seemed to deflate as the expected fight did not materialize. "But I worry about how it will affect Randor, Mira, and Stephen to see my support of him in such a visible way," he confessed heavily. "Especially Randor. I don't want to hurt them either."

"It will hurt them worse if they don't know where you stand from the beginning," Adora said gently.

Miro gave a reluctant nod of agreement. She tilted her head to the side and noticed the sounds of the storm were gone. "Let's go give Uncle Keldor his crest and pack up. If the storm has blown over, we need to head to Illgar. Who knows what's happened with the Alma'Oldela while communications have been out."

* * *

Never ones to be hotheaded, Marlena and Lana eventually decided not to set out until morning, but they did so early, before Randor or Duncan could find out and try to convince them to wait.

Marlena's heart pounded with tension and an anxious excitement as she and Lana darted about the cavernous hangar and hurried into the attak trak. "Good morning, Trak," she said as she turned on the vehicle.

"Good morning, Queen Marlena," Track answered. "Where are we going today?"

"To find Prince Adam and Princess Teela," the queen answered with determination. Lana slipped in next to her, her eyes troubled and her cheeks a bit flushed.

"I feel like a schoolgirl skipping class," the former sorceress confessed. "Perhaps we should have told Duncan and Randor."

"Duncan probably would have offered to accompany us, but Randor would have spent half the day arguing with me," Marlena said, refusing to feel guilty. "We're grown women, Lana. We're not doing anything dangerous. Trak will take care of us, won't you Trak?" She started the engines.

"Of course I will," the vehicle answered mechanically.

Marlena sighed. "Thankfully, Randor didn't even move. I take it Duncan did not wake either?"

"No," Lana responded, blushing slightly. For some reason, the fact that she was married to him now did that to her. She felt like a newlywed, even after six months, and discussing things like leaving her husband in bed sleeping made her blush. "I thought I'd never manage it, with him being such a light sleeper, but he slept right through me getting up and dressing…and even bumping into things." She bit her lip. "I did leave him a note, as you suggested. I hope he doesn't get too upset with me."

"If he does, he'll get over it," Marlena said with the wisdom of a 29-year marriage. "Let's go, Trak," she ordered as she pushed the throttle.

"What is our destination?" Trak inquired.

"Stone Mountain, following Adam and Teela's projected return flight path," Marlena said, punching in some coordinates. "If they aren't at Stone Mountain, we'll re-calculate the return path based on the storm's wind patterns and follow that path back here. Think you can have those calculations ready before we leave Stone Mountain?"

"Of course," Trak responded. "I was built by Man-at-Arms."

The women looked at each other. The comment broke into the tension somewhat, and they laughed as the boxy metallic transport rumbled out of the wide exit ramp. "Of course," Marlena said, still smirking.

* * *

Miro stretched in the warm light of morning outside the creamy yellow tent he had passed the night in. He sighed as he looked toward the lush vines and flowers that hung from the massive trees only a short trip away. _'My old bones can't take much more of this "roughing it,"'_ Miro admitted to himself ruefully. _'Well, at least now that Keldor is found, I'll not need to journey in search for him.' _The former King of Eternos gripped the medallion tightly in his hand and promised himself, _'I will never lose sight of him again.'_

Adora pulled up the zipper of her newest blue bodysuit. She would have preferred her old red ones, but they had mysteriously disappeared after her mother had a new wardrobe placed in her closet. Adora supposed that her mother connected those clothes with her life as a Horde Force Captain. Adora shook her head with a small smile. '_Mother may not see the need for a princess to have any practical clothes, but I'm a warrior just as much as a princess.' _Adora smiled as she remembered how her mother fretted and fussed over Adora's wedding plans. _'I guess Mother needs to see me as her little girl.' _A warm feeling of love flowed into her as she zipped up her white mid-calf boot and headed out to join her grandfather.

"I'm ready," Adora said as she finished clipping her long hair neatly behind her.

"I wish I'd had the forethought to pack a change of clothes," said Miro as he turned to hug his granddaughter.

"How did you know to come to the hangar, anyway?" Adora asked curiously.

"It was just dumb luck," Miro admitted. "I was coming to see if there was any word on Adam and Teela and happened to walk in on you two talking about leaving."

At the mention of Adam's name, a slight frown came to Adora's face. The magical tendencies of the storm prevented her from sensing Adam's state of mind; she didn't like not knowing how her twin was feeling. She shook off the sense of worry with an effort and forced a bright smile.

"Well, we'll be at Uncle Pierce's palace in a few hours and we will be able to get you a change of clothes there," Adora assured her grandfather as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Have you given Uncle Keldor his crest yet?" she asked as they approached the larger of the two white tents.

"No," Miro informed her. "I was too busy being thrashed by my old body for forcing it onto a hard bed."

Adora chuckled as she and Miro approached the tent arm-in-arm.

"Keldor?" called Miro as he approached the tent flap.

No sound came from the tent. Miro pulled the flap aside and both he and Adora peeked in. Adora flushed but giggled as her grandfather laughed quietly at the scene before them.

Keldor was lying stretched over an obviously nude Lyn, although his blue form was covering her so that only one bare shoulder, her sleeping face, and the bare leg that was wrapped around his was visible at first glance. A narrow strip of sleeping bag was draped low across his hips and barely covered him, stopping at mid thigh. One of Lyn's arms was resting on Keldor's lower back and the other arm was stretched out toward the door of the tent, her pale fingers still entwined with Keldor's even in sleep. Keldor's blue hair was loose and covering his face as he too slept.

"I almost hate to wake them," whispered Miro. The king chuckled as he dropped the tent flap back in its place and stepped back a pace.

Adora nodded, but her mind was reeling. It wasn't walking in on this scene between Keldor and Lyn that shocked her so. The rebel camp on Etheria was small and offered little privacy. That fact and the Etherians' more relaxed attitude toward intimacy had ensured that Adora had walked in on much more awkward moments. But this was Skeletor, and he was wrapped up in the embrace of Evil-Lyn! In the corner of her mind she wondered what twisted sense of humor had led the fates to such an impossible situation.

"Son," called Miro, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. He stood next to the closed tent, though the wind ruffled it a bit.

"Nnn, huh?" murmured Keldor as he lifted up slightly to look past the curtain of his blue hair. "Father," he gasped as the tent flap fluttered slightly in the breezed, allowing Keldor a glimpse of his father at the tent entry. Keldor grabbed a pillow and pulled it to shield Lyn, not realizing that she could not be seen because of him.

"Yes, Son. The storm has passed, and we really should be going."

"Mmmm…Kelly," murmured Lyn as she woke slowly.

Keldor hid his face in the pillow as his father started laughing in earnest.

"I'll leave you two to get dressed. Adora and I will be packing up the tent."

Lyn looked over and realized that it was Miro that was talking to her now, not some strange dream as she had thought originally. A split second after his voice faded she was awake fully and realized exactly what Keldor's father had seen. Lyn turned and hid her bright red face in Keldor's neck.

"Why do I feel like a naughty teenager who just got caught?" moaned Keldor, still hiding his face in a pillow.

Lyn laughed. "Well," she said lazily, "you were _very _naughty last night." Lyn ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled as her husband turned his still-blushing face to her. "And your father did catch us," she added with a grimace.

Keldor traced her face with his free hand. He kissed her thoroughly then rolled to the side. "Let's get dressed, my wanton woman. We might as well get the teasing and embarrassing moments over with sooner rather than later."

* * *

The climb was even worse than Adam had feared; the sides of the cliffs were relatively smooth, with few jutting rocks or divots to use as handholds and footholds. He made it to the top after nearly an hour. Teela was nowhere near strong enough to make it, and Adam was reluctant to try it while carrying Josiah.

'_But we don't have a choice,'_ he reminded himself with a frown. _'We have to try it. I've got to get them home.'_

He glanced around and vaguely recognized the area. "We're not far from the Fertile Plains," he muttered aloud, seeing a wide strip of green swaying in the distance like a great green sea, "and the Evergreen Forest is on the other side." Normally it was a trek Adam and Teela could have made within a little over a day. But with Teela weakened right now and Josiah to care for…Adam shook his head. _'We're looking at two days, at least.' _He noted a small stand of trees not far away and decided to take a look around. _'There may be something to eat, or maybe I'll get really lucky and find some iron vine.' _That would be strong enough for him to make a sling to pull Josiah and Teela to the top. Otherwise, they would have to figure out something else.

* * *

Keldor strapped on his sword and grabbed his staff. He draped his cloak over his free arm and turned to see Lyn tying the laces of her white and teal flat-soled boots. He took a moment to gaze lovingly at his wife. She was wearing a white bodysuit with a modest V-neck that skimmed her curves smoothly and a short teal wrap-around skirt that hung down to the middle of her thigh. She was adjusting the freeze rays on the teal gauntlets that graced her bare arms with a studied look on her face. He grinned. She was always more beautiful when she was ready for a fight. Keldor shook himself from his reverie as Lyn finished braiding her long hair. It was time to go.

"Lyn, will you bring the pack?" asked Keldor.

Lyn nodded as she tied off her white braid.

* * *

Miro was leaning against the Trak when Keldor walked out of the tent. Keldor stuck his head into the other tent and ordered the strange creature that had attacked them last night to scout ahead for danger.

The creature looked around as though confused and then let out a howl of rage. Keldor held his staff forward and the collar around the creature glowed for a brief period of time, immobilizing the creature. After the light faded, the creature ambled down the path toward Illgar.

Lyn joined him, shifting her bulky pack on her back. She was grateful Keldor did not insist on packing the tent he created. This thing wasn't heavy but it was unwieldy and any extra item would have been difficult to manage. Together husband and wife joined Miro at the track.

Miro could not wipe the amused grin from his face. Keldor was rubbing his neck as though he'd been caught sneaking out of the cottage. It was funny to think that his son could still feel that way around him.

Adora walked out from behind the track to stand beside her grandfather as Lyn and Keldor reached them.

"I trust you slept well, Son," grinned Miro.

"As a matter of fact," said Keldor dryly, as though he were commenting about the weather, "I didn't. Mattress was a bit lumpy and way too noisy."

Lyn slapped Keldor soundly on the arm as Adora and Miro laughed heartily.

Miro gathered himself and said, "Adora was able to create a force field to cover the hole in the track by rerouting some of the communication panel's power, so the Trak can get us as far as Pierce's kingdom. From there he should be able to provide us with the vehicles we need."

Keldor nodded and turned to enter the Trak when Miro grabbed his arm. "Son."

Keldor turned and faced his father, something in the older man's tone causing his heart to skip a beat. "Yes?"

"I found this." Miro's voice caught as he held out the golden medallion in his hand. He swallowed hard and finished, "When I first started searching for you."

"My crest," breathed Keldor. For some reason Miro did not understand Keldor backed away.

Miro stepped forward. "I want you to wear it now, Son. I want everyone who sees you to know that you are my son, and a prince of Eternos."

Lyn's eyes grew wide and bright at the gift Miro held out to her husband. Recognition and protection as a royal son could save him from life imprisonment in the mines, but it was more than that. This crest was an outward sign to all who saw that Miro claimed him as his son. This was a public declaration of solidarity and love that touched her deeply.

Yet in that same moment pain pierced her heart. Her own father, would he forgive her so completely? Her eye grew blurred with tears she fought not to shed. _'I hope Father can forgive me even a tiny bit. I wish he would forgive me and accept me like Miro has Keldor.'_

Keldor held up his hands and backed away, a horrified look on his face. "Father, I can't. I've forfeited any right to wear your crest, and I have no business wearing a symbol of the royal family. I dishonor it."

Lyn snapped her head up at Keldor's works. _'He's turning back his Father's acceptance? After all of those sleepless nights, all of those nightmares of his father disowning him? And the protection that crest provides? He would turn back something so dear, so precious as his father's complete acceptance?' _A rage that Lyn did not expect erupted within her—a rage more suited to heated arguments at Snake Mountain's council table than this tranquil meadow.

Miro started to protest but he was cut off by Lyn's snarl. "What? How dare you, you bonebrain blundering buffoon!" Lyn grabbed Keldor's staff from his hands. "The Water's of Truth placed your father's symbol on your staff as well as the symbol of his line for generations on the base. And…" she continued angrily, stopping only an inch from his face. She jerked his scabbard from his shoulder and held the hilt of his sword right between his eyes. "Your family's symbol is on your sword, placed there by the Waters that decreed that both you and I would serve as warriors for the Truth. On my hand and well as yours," Lyn shouted, her face turning a blotchy red as she waved the back of her hand a hair's breadth from his nose, "is the symbol of your house, the Lion, joined with mine, the ram. This symbol is on your back and your chest," she added her voice an angry growl, "carved into your very flesh by the Truth you willingly gave your life to, you floundering, forgetful fool!"

Lyn suddenly hooked Keldor's staff behind his knees, bringing him down on his back with a snarl. She threw it down on his chest with all of the force she could muster. Keldor groaned as he felt a rib snap under Lyn's magically enhance blow. "The Waters of Truth did everything but engrave that symbol on your forehead you moronic mental musclehead, and you will be wearing that symbol around your neck by the time I return or I will shove it so far up your…" Lyn gritted her teeth. She blasted Keldor's sword from her hand with tremendous force, sending it straight into his face. His nose snapped on impact but Lyn didn't notice as she stalked away muttering angrily to herself.

Adora and Miro looked at one another, aghast. Keldor pushed the sword hilt from his face and sat slowly, clutching his side.

Miro knelt by his son and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Keldor winced as he touched his nose—his very broken nose. _'That was one thing I never had to worry about as Skeletor,' _he thought wryly.

"I can go see if She-Ra is around, Uncle," Adora offered as she too knelt beside Keldor. "I know she will be joining us soon anyway."

Keldor winced at Adora's partial truth, and that caused him to shift a bit more than his cracked rib would comfortably allow. "I can take care of this," he forced out as he sought to keep back a groan of pain. Keldor closed his eyes and focused his power. He dragged his glowing hand first across his broken and bleeding nose, healing the break and stemming the flow of blood. Then he placed both hands on his broken rib, healing it with ease. The unrest in his spirit from Adora's creative telling of the truth, however, he realized with a grimace, would have to pass on its own. He focused and healed the various bruises Lyn's 'discussion' had caused. "I'm fine," Keldor assured Adora and his father. "One of the advantages of magic—and disadvantages," he said in a tone that he hoped would set them both at ease. "Sometimes you forget how much damage you're doing in a moment, when it can be healed in the next. It isn't the first time one of us let our magic get a bit out of hand. Or our anger for that matter."

Miro and Adora helped Keldor back to his feet.

"I knew she reminded me of Evil-Lyn, but she seemed too gentle for it to really be her. I couldn't believe it was her." Adora looked off into the copse of trees Lyn had marched into, her eyes wide. "I guess I can believe it now."

Keldor chuckled. "She'll be fine." He looked off in the direction she stalked away. "_Something must have really upset her deeply to send her into full Evil-Lyn mode,' _thought Keldor, concerned.

Miro and Adora stepped back as Keldor leaned against the attak trak. With a wave of the staff that Adora had just placed in his hand he was clean of the blood splatters that had covered his shirt from his broken nose.

Keldor looked to his family who did not look convinced in the slightest. "Still," he said. "It's not wise to leave Lyn unattended when she is in such a mood. I'll go check on her. If you and Adora would pack up the two tents over there, I'd like to be ready to go when Lyn and I return."

"No problem, Son. Go take care of her."

Keldor nodded, and walked down the path where his beloved wife and recent attacker had retreated just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Keldor pushed aside a particularly large frond from a sweetberry bush to see Lyn standing staring off into the last curtain of evergreens before they crossed the border into the jungle. At least a dozen shafts of soft golden light lanced through the thick grove. Even from behind Keldor could see that her arms were crossed across her chest and she was gripping her upper arms tightly. Lyn's stance was tense and so still that only her waist-long braid waved slightly in the breeze.

Keldor ensured he made enough noise so that Lyn would not be caught by surprise with his approach. He reached out and clasped her shoulders gently and turned her to face him. Keldor released her shoulders and then passed his hands down her arms until he was tenderly grasping her elbows.

Lyn uncrossed her arms and looked up into her husband's eyes. One hand went to his chest where the golden crest now lay. "I'm glad to see I don't have to do you any more bodily harm," she said weakly.

Keldor chuckled and pulled Lyn to himself in a strong embrace. "I'll admit I was stupid and foolish, my adorable abuser, but that reaction was a bit more than I expected."

"Oh, Keldor," sighed Lyn relaxing into his embrace. She mumbled her explanation into his shoulder. "It's just—your father. He's forgiven you completely, and it reminded me that I will have to face my own father soon. What if he doesn't forgive me?" Lyn leaned back, but would not meet Keldor's gaze. "When I saw you turning back this crest," she explained tracing the pattern with one finger, "it was—well it was painful for me to think of your refusing the symbol of your father's complete forgiveness and support, when I realize that I may never have that for myself."

Keldor flicked a finger under Lyn's chin so she was looking up in his face. He leaned in and met her lips in a tender kiss. "My dear Lyn," her husband whispered as he pulled away, "take comfort in the fact that you are right—again. And remember what you told me back on Carina. When we return to Eternia it is for a good reason, and we will trust the Truth that guides us. Hum?"

Lyn nodded. Her hand drifted over a few blood stains that still adorned Keldor's shirt--stains he had missed when cleaning his own shirt. "I'm sorry I lost control with you, Keldor." Lyn's pale hand began to glow with a lavender light. She dragged her hand over the red smear and caused it to disappear. "I just…"

"Lyn, you would never attack me unless you were in the deepest pain. The only other time you've attacked me since we have decided to return to good was when you were in labor. Only when your emotions or body are that deeply affected would you have lost control." Keldor kissed her forehead tenderly. "No matter what happens with you father, Lyn, I will always love you and be here for you. And," he said with an amused smirk, "I will learn when to duck."

Lyn laughed weakly and allowed Keldor to throw his arm over her shoulder. They walked side by side back to the attak trak.

* * *

Lana and Marlena watched the scanners and looked out the windows anxiously as they travelled, the worry for their children foremost in their minds. They reached Stone Mountain's narrow winding road close to lunchtime. The two women said little as they finally climbed the last spiral path up toward the massive stone fortress. They looked away from the sheer drop over a hundred feet below them, only a person's length from the entry to the hanger bay.

"We're going to find them," said Lana, trying desperately to forget that the wind raider had soared over this deadly drop.

Marlena nodded as she unhooked her safety restraint and followed Lana to the door. Before either of them left the exit steps, they heard a voice call to them.

"Queen Marlena," Malick greeted her, surprise obvious in his voice. He nodded to Lana. "My lady. I know I have not met you before, but you must be related to Teela. You look much like her."

Lana smiled and returned his slight bow with a graceful curtsey. "I am her mother, Lana. It is nice to meet you, Malick. Teela told me much about you. I am sorry for your loss."

"As am I," Marlena added. "Adam and Teela spoke very highly of Kareem. I'm very sorry I did not get to know her better."

The young wizard nodded, his eyes becoming a bit moist. "Thank you both. Did Adam and Teela make it home alright?"

"So they did leave," Marlena stated, her face falling. "I had hoped we were wrong."

"They never made it back?" Malick asked in shock.

"No," Lana answered. "And with our communications down, we have been unable to contact them. That is why we came."

Malick shook his head slowly, a lock of light brown hair falling towards his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Adam was so anxious to get back. I tried to get them to wait, but…" His voice trailed off.

"Changing Adam's mind when he's trying to keep a promise can be like trying to move Mount Eternia," Marlena said, resting a gentle hand on Malick's forearm. "Don't blame yourself."

"Can you find out where they are by using your magic?" Lana asked.

Malick shook his head. "Even the remnants of this storm have such a powerful electromagnetic force that it disrupts my magical abilities."

"Well, thank you for your help, Malick," Marlena said, turning to leave. "We'll let you know if—_when_ we find them."

Malick straightened his back. "I am sure you are anxious to continue your search, but I insist you eat something first," he said firmly. "And I won't take no for an answer this time. Nor will I allow you to leave here unescorted when you continue your search."

Marlena smiled her empirical smile. "That is most gracious of you, Malick, but I assure you, Lana and I can handle ourselves."

"I will provide men to assist in your search, then," Malick countered smoothly.

Marlena inclined her head. She would not refuse that help.

* * *

"Blast it!" muttered Adora.

"What's wrong?" asked Keldor as he followed Lyn through the jagged doorway into the attak trak.

"Our communications are still down. Even with the power I've rerouted to form a simple forcefield, I still should be able to get a message back to the palace. I'm worried about Adam and I want to let everyone know that we're okay." She frowned darkly at the console. "And telepathy's out too."

"Really?" asked Miro surprised. "How do you know that Adora?"

Adora blushed as she looked up, caught off-guard. "I---uh—well um. I mean Lyn's telepathy didn't work in that storm. I assume it won't work now either. I was hoping maybe to get a message back through a magic user—you know, like Orko."

Lyn blanched and Keldor grimaced as Adora danced around the truth. Adora had to be talking about contacting the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. That would make sense as one of Grayskull's champions, but Miro was one of the few family members that didn't know Adam and Adora's secret. Obviously she couldn't be completely honest without risking one of Grayskull's greatest secrets.

Keldor wondered how an entity of pure goodness could require two of its champions to keep such a large secret…why? He shook his head mentally. Evidently, there were reasons beyond his understanding, he reflected as his hand touched the tread pin hanging from his neck.

"I can try to contact Orko," said Lyn. She closed her eyes and reached out toward the palace. "The storm still must be in place around the palace," she explained after a moment. "I could not sense anyone or anything near it."

Miro nodded and Adora turned quickly to start the trak before more questions could be asked.

"What about your hairy friend?" asked Miro as Keldor leaned back in one of the seats.

"I told him to scout ahead and that we would meet him at the gates of West Grenen. Or at least that was the image I placed in his mind."

Adora swiveled around and looked into Keldor's face. "Why, exactly, are you traveling with a Syriak anyway?" she asked, her tone slightly suspicious.

Lyn looked over at her husband. "I was wondering the same thing."

An annoyed expression crossed Keldor's face. "I sent it to the Valley of Echoes when I fought alongside He-Man and She-Ra to defeat the Horde and defend Castle Grayskull. The Truth compelled me to keep him out of trouble since it's my fault he's utterly insane."

Adora cocked an eyebrow at her uncle. "That's the second time I've heard one of you two tell me you were compelled to do something by the Truth. What exactly do you mean by that? And what exactly is a Truth Sworn anyway? I know you explained something about a commitment and some kind of ritual, but I'm not sure I understand it."

"I am rather eager to know that myself, Son," added Miro, turning his seat to face Lyn and Keldor.

Keldor and Lyn looked at each other and shrugged.

"I suppose we have time before we reach Grenen," said Keldor, and he began his story, "In the middle of a jungle at least as dangerous and five times as vast as the Vine Jungle, there is a pool of very special water…"

* * *

Teela hummed quietly as she fed Josiah. She glanced towards the cavern's opening for what must have been the thirteenth time. _'What's taking him so long?' _she fretted. Her arms unintentionally tightened around the baby, and he let go to protest with a loud cry. Teela loosened her arms immediately. "I'm sorry," she crooned to Josiah, helping him latch back on. "I'm just worried about your daddy. He's taking an awfully long time."

A clanging sound reached her ears, like metal hitting rock. The sound repeated over and over, gradually growing louder; Teela's tension mounted with each second. Vibrations began to tremble through the cavern, and Teela looked up at the ceiling nervously. She let out a breath of relief when she saw no stalactites above her. Even so, she stood unsteadily and moved slowly to the front of the cavern, Josiah in her arms.

The storm hadn't moved on after all. A light drizzle formed a soft wet curtain over the cave opening. Teela stood close to the entrance, yet avoiding the rain, in spite of the roomy ledge in front of her. She realized with some surprise that they weren't as far down the canyon wall as she had thought; the top was a mere thirty-five feet above them. She craned her neck to find the source of the noise. Once she had, a slight mixture of exasperation and endearment filled her, bringing a suppressed smile to her lips. He-Man was hewing a staircase out of the stone with the Power Sword. She watched him for a while, unseen, as he was set on the task in front of him. His brow furrowed in concentration as he worked, his tanned muscles tightening and releasing rhythmically. Occasionally he would straighten up, stretch his back, and switch hands.

"You could have warned me that you were going to try to collapse the cave," Teela called out teasingly when he was close enough to hear her.

He-Man's head whipped up. "Are you and Josiah all right?" he demanded, his eyes raking over her.

"We're fine," Teela assured him with a smile. She glanced back at the cavern, which now had rubble strewn about. "The cavern's a bit of a mess, though."

He-Man made quick work of the last few steps and immediately went to Teela, dropping a kiss on her forehead, his lips damp with sweat and rain. "Well, we're not staying here," he said firmly. "We need to get you two back to the palace." His eyes fell to the baby in her arms, his head and face barely visible in the blanket. He-Man couldn't help himself; he tugged the blanket aside slightly and kissed his son's soft skin, marveling at the miracle all over again. The dark hair on the almost round head would eventually fall out, the proud father knew, but for now he stroked it gently. _'Such a miracle.' _He raised his head and locked eyes with Teela, the love the two of them felt for each other and their son almost tangible.

"Um, why the staircase?" Teela asked, one eyebrow raised. She loved watching him with Josiah, but the idea of leaving right now made her a bit nervous. _'I'm not sure I'm up to traveling yet.'_

"Because it wouldn't have been safe for either of us to make that climb with Josiah," he replied as he went to the wind raider and began removing the supplies they would need.

"So why not pull us up with a rope?" Teela asked logically.

He-Man ducked his head for a second, then met her eye with a sheepish smile. "I dropped it when I was scaling the wall as Adam," he admitted.

Teela laughed. She loved that he still occasionally had his clumsy moments. Even more, though, she loved how much he resembled Adam when he smiled like that and turned just a hint of red. Her laughter faded slowly.

"So we're going to walk back?" Teela asked a bit doubtfully, giving him a reprieve from his embarrassment. "How far away are we?"

He-Man shoved the last of the food into the sack and stood, slinging the pack over his shoulder at the same time. "No, I'm going to carry you two back," he replied matter-of-factly.

"You can't do that," Teela protested.

"Oh really?" The hero arched an eyebrow at her. "Because...?"

"Because we'll be seen, and the rumors that He-Man hates Adam will get worse!" Teela exclaimed, starting to feel irritated. She was also starting to feel tired already. She instinctively looked for a place to sit down, then realized that that particular action would give him more ammunition.

"Teela, we can't stay here," He-Man said gently, his strong hand coming up to cup her face. Teela leaned into it, a feeling of love washing over her. "And we have no way of calling for help. Even as He-Man I can't contact the Sorceress. This storm has a magic to it that's keeping us isolated."

"At least we're safe here," Teela pointed out.

"For how long?" He-Man asked, dropping his hand slowly. "I can have us back to the palace by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Teela knew her next statement was unreasonable, but she said it anyway. "Then carry me back as Adam."

"You know I can't do that," her husband said, his voice still calm. His blue eyes searched her face. "I'll change back in the Evergreen Forest, just outside of the palace. Okay?"

"I guess so," Teela sighed. She knew it was important to get Josiah back to the palace. They had very little with them that he needed, and certainly not enough water or food. "When do you want to leave?"

He-Man scooped her up into his strong arms, causing her to squeal as her own arms tightened around Josiah. "There's no time like the present."


	13. Chapter 13: Difficult Truth

The atmosphere in the attak trak was charged with anxiety as the two women watched the scanners for any sign of Teela, Adam, or the wind raider. The early afternoon cast almost no shadows, and Lana, finding it slightly tiring to look at the small radar screen, often cast her eyes about, hurriedly scanning for the glint of sunlight reflecting off of metal. The two escorts provided by Malick soared above them to their left and right, watching for signs of danger and the missing couple.

"If anything's happened to them..." Lana said below her breath, but she'd forgotten she was in the attak trak.

"Teela and Adam are much too resourceful for anything bad to have happened," the vehicle informed her in its mechanical voice. "Unless Hutch or Marzo captured them."

Marlena chuckled dryly. "That's Trak for you…optimistic but honest." She tried the communicator for the seventh time since they had left Stone Mountain, and sighed in frustration as only static sounded back. She glanced at Lana's worried face. "I'm sure they're all right, Lana."

The former sorceress offered a small smile. "I am still not used to feeling so helpless. I normally had an idea of where Teela was, and I could count on He-Man getting to her before anything happened. Adam…" she shrugged slightly. "I suppose I had more faith in him than I probably had a right to. I'm sure I put a lot of pressure on him."

"Perhaps, but if you did, it was good for him," Marlena countered, her eyes briefly meeting Lana's before returning to the screen again. She tapped her thumbs together as she concentrated. "It was a huge responsibility to put on such young shoulders. He had to grow up fast. I'm pleased that you and Duncan were able to guide him through it when he needed it most. I couldn't have done it. I would have fretted over him the whole time."

Lana laughed softly and reached up to re-braid her long red hair. "It is I who should be thanking you, Queen Marlena," she admitted willingly. "You were a mother to Teela when I could not be there. It pained me to see her struggle to find her place as Duncan's daughter and maintain that balance between a warrior and a woman. She would not be who she is today if not for you."

"I always hoped she and Adam would wind up together," Marlena said shamelessly. She reached forward and pushed a few buttons, trying to clear up some static that was showing up on the radar. "I had to prep her properly." She glanced over at Lana and winked; the other woman winked back and they laughed briefly together before re-focusing on the scanners and the land around them, their anxious thoughts never leaving their lost children.

* * *

"So you followed a compulsion from the Truth and traveled over three weeks just to remove one tread pin from a Horde tank going through a tiny village in the middle of nowhere?" asked Adora again, her brow furrowed and her tone unbelieving.

Keldor nodded. "At the time I was angry and upset beyond words. I left Lyn very near to the time she was due to deliver Keelyanne and traveled all that distance for a stupid tread pin? But I learned before I even got home to Lyn that evening that the particular tank that I pulled the pin from lost its tread and crashed into a vat of experimental fuel, causing the largest manufacturer of Horde weaponry on the planet to be destroyed."

"That is simply amazing," said Miro, his brow furrowed. "And these compulsions happen often?"

"It depends. I will have times—like now, when I feel guided by the Truth several times a day in my actions," explained Keldor. "And then there have been months when I have felt no leading at all. It depends on the situation."

"And do your compulsions always make so little sense at the time?" Adora asked, eyeing the metal tread pin on the cord around Keldor's neck.

"Again, it depends on the situation. Some compulsions make complete sense and are easy to fulfill. Some are painful beyond words to follow, and may never even make sense in the lifetime of the Truth Sworn who follow it," Keldor began to rub the base of his neck. "I know I sound like a crazy man, Father. Hearing voices, and following irrational leadings, but…"

"You sound like you've happened upon something wonderful, Keldor. A way to help and serve people," said Miro, pride shining in his eyes. Unseen by Keldor was the intense relief that also mingled in Miro's heart. Had he known who Skeletor was, it would have truly broken his heart. Miro was awash with thankfulness and relief that Keldor had found his way back to the side of good, and perhaps selfishly, he was grateful it had happened before he himself had learned the truth.

Keldor looked away from his father. '_How can he be so proud of me?'_

An urgent beeping came from the console of the trak. Adora turned. "What is it Trak?" she asked.

"A large creature is approaching at great speed," reported Trak.

"It's the Syriak," Adora said as she magnified the image on the viewscreen.

"Lower your shielding, Adora," Keldor ordered, annoyed. "I'll go see what has upset the smelly shagged rug this time."

Adora brought the trak to a stop a second later and Keldor stepped out of the trak to approach his charge. The creature was waving its arms wildly and pointing around the corner of the hill. Keldor nodded and motioned for the Syriak to follow him back into the trak.

Keldor took his seat, and he and Lyn leaned out of the way as they allowed the great creature to settle itself on the wide back bench within the trak.

"Our shaggy scout here," announced Keldor, "has seen Marzo and several of my old crew attacking a farm supply center between the boundary of Grenen and Harsfaro. He thinks they are around 50 degrees to the northeast and there is a small village near the manufacturing center. People are in danger."

"Well," said Adora adjusting the controls on the trak immediately, her heart rate picking up, "what are we waiting for? Let's go stop Marzo."

* * *

Keldor and Adora led the group through the brush on the outskirts of the farm suppy facility. Miro, Lyn and the Syriak were guarding the rear. Keldor pulled his hood low over his face and muttered a quick spell to keep it in place. With all of the problems with the Alma'Odela nearby, he did not want the villagers to be frightened that he was one of the blue elves.

"Load that herbicide now, you worthless simpleton," hissed Kobra Khan as he kicked an old man who'd fallen from fatigue. "Or Trap Jaw will blast that bag and explode it with you."

Adora clenched her fists. "I wish you had let me make some excuse to stay behind and change. I would love to throw both of them all the way back to Snake Mountain personally."

"I have a hard enough time keeping this secret without your creative truth-telling," muttered Keldor. "Besides, I'm sure we can take these fools down." He glanced sideways at her. "When did these numbskulls get out, anyway?"

Adora maintained the annoyed expression of her face as she locked her shocker rifle and answered him. "Damien broke out Tri-Clops, Trap Jaw, Clawful, and Beastman shortly before we found out Hutch had betrayed us," she whispered. "Kobra Khan was released to serve his time in the prisons of his own kind. I guess he escaped."

"Or they let him go," Keldor grumbled under his breath as Lyn, Miro, and the Syriak joined them. They nodded to each other, muscles tensed in readiness. As had been planned on the way, Adora and Miro were to evacuate the villagers as soon as Keldor, Lyn, and the Syriak began the fight.

"Now," ordered Keldor as he sent a brilliant explosion directly over everyone's heads.

Adora and Miro darted behind carts and transports as Keldor, Lyn, and the Syriak walked boldly out to meet the villains surrounding a strange table with a large map spread across it.

Marzo turned to greet his attackers. "Why, Skeletor, and Evil-Lyn. A friend of mine told me that you were back, and I should expect you. Did you come to join the fun?"

"I've come to end it," said Keldor, his voice cold as steel. He wondered how much else Damien or Hutch had told Marzo. "Release these people and return their goods to them, and I might let you and your cronies walk away unharmed."

"What did he just say?" asked Trap Jaw, his metal jaw hanging wide open.

"I think he just told us to let the people go and stop stealing," said Clawful. He shook his head. "Naw, that can't be right."

"Actually, you clueless crustation, you have it right for once."

Kobra Kahn started laughing in a strange hissing chuckle.

"As always," said Lyn, in a slightly bored voice, "you can't reason with them since apparently they have nothing to reason with." And with that both Keldor and Lyn forced blasts of power from their staffs that sent the earth flying up from beneath all of the villains gathered around the table.

The Syriak pulled a gnarled tree limb from the scabbard where his sword had once rested. He rushed towards Clawful, who snapped his claws eagerly at his furry enemy. The Syriak swung hard, hitting Clawful with enough forced to knock the villain out cold and send him soaring into a nearby tree.

Marzo scurried back to his feet and began to throw flaming balls of magical power toward Lyn and Keldor. Lyn threw up a shield that absorbed the magical energy harmlessly.

Adora and Miro raced to the control panel nearest the Collector. With a blast from her rifle, the energy chains that kept the villagers tied to one another and to the supply center disappeared.

Miro motioned for the line of villagers to follow him while Adora ducked behind a cart of bags for cover and began firing on Trap Jaw and Kobra Kahn. Her first shot managed to short out Trap Jaw's blaster arm. He cursed and dove behind the corner of one of the village's small houses as he dug for another metallic arm to fight with.

Khan raced toward Adora and blew his sleep gas toward her. She was preparing to leap out of the way of the fumes when the Syriak ran in between them, screaming and swinging his club, "I will get you tiny warriors! And your robotic pigs too!" The hallucinating Syriak filled his lungs with Khan's sleep gas and dropped to the ground like a thousand pound lump of carpet…a lump of carpet that Khan stumbled over. Adora shot at the serpent, but the snakeman spun to the side at the last minute, allowing the blast to go wide and hit the sleeping Syriak.

The Syriak woke with a howl of rage and began to run toward the Collector. "I'll kill you, you mutant robotic pig, pig, pig."

A little girl broke free of the villagers that Miro had finally managed to get over to the safety of the attack trak. "Suki," she cried. "Mother, they're going to hurt Suki!" Miro and the child's parents chased after the little girl, but she raced back toward the houses where the fighting was the worst. She raced past the bolts of magical power being volleyed back and forth between Marzo, Keldor and Lyn, somehow miraculously avoiding being hit.

Trap Jaw had attached a laser arm and was aiming a concentrated ray of energy toward the hooded mage he knew as Skeletor. "Never did like you anyway," he said, twisting his cannon arm's power to maximum. He fired into Keldor's shield, intent on burning through it.

Keldor gritted his teeth together, anger burning deep within him. _'When I was in charge of Snake Mountain as Skeletor, this metal rustbucket never dared challenge me!'_

The Syriak was beating the Collector with his bare fists when he saw Trap Jaw's reflection in the metal.

"Ah, ha!" he shouted, whirling around. "It's the robotic pigs, cyborg pig keeper-eeper-eeper. I challenge you, you metal-mouthed fool for sicking your smelly robotic pigs on Bedorat, son of Gernerak-ak-ak."

"What?" said Trap Jaw and Kobra Kahn at the same time. Trap Jaw's cannon arm lowered slightly as his brow furrowed in confusion, his ray fading.

Adora seized the opportunity and shot Kobra Kahn.

The little girl dove into one of the smaller houses nearest the fighting as Bedorat grabbed Trap Jaw's laser arm and crumpled it up in one clawed hand. Trap Jaw howled his fury and promptly bit into the creature's arm. Roaring, Bedorat swung his arm around, knocking Trap Jaw into Marzo, who flew a few feet and landed heavily on his side.

Quick to take advantage of the reprieve, Keldor and Lyn lowered their shields and attacked.

Lyn managed to freeze Trap Jaw with one of the freeze rays on her gauntlets. Bedorat grabbed Trap Jaw's steel teeth and pried the evil minion's mouth from his hair- and blood-covered arm. Lyn and Keldor exchanged glances and turned, ready to fight. Now there was only Marzo.

"You've lost Marzo. Give up and you will only go to prison," Keldor offered.

Seeing that he had lost the advantage, Marzo ducked into the nearest house for cover. He debated using his power to transport out of there, but quickly realized he had expended too much energy during the fight. He wouldn't be able to go far, or he wouldn't be able to control where he wound up…not to mention he would lose the rest of the warriors…not that replacing those incompetent fools would be a problem. Marzo looked around the room for weapons or explosives, and found something even better: a shivering little girl, holding a strange furry toy. Marzo pounced on the girl before she could scream and froze her with a surge of his magic.

"Let's just see how much the safety of the villagers really matters to Skeletor and Evil-Lyn," he muttered. With those words Marzo grabbed the girl, frozen stiff with her furry pillow in her hands, and stood with his back to the door. "I have a hostage!" he yelled through the crack in the door. "A lovely little child. She will die if you don't stop your attack now."

"No!" shouted Adora, rushing out beside Lyn and Keldor.

"Kimie! No!" screamed a woman. Miro lunged for her and grabbed her forearm in time to stop her. She struggled against him until a man that Miro thought must be her husband came to help. The man wrapped his thick arms around her. Miro let go, despair washing through him as she continued to fight against the other man and scream her daughter's name.

"Don't hurt the child, and we will let you go!" shouted Keldor. His stomach tightened in fear. _'What if that had been Neara?'_

Lyn looked over at Keldor, the same pain reflected in her eyes.

Marzo walked out slowly with the frozen child in his arms. Her mother began to again flail and scream for her, her motions growing wilder. The man holding her glanced at Miro with tormented eyes. The former king moved forward and grasped the mother's arm, holding it firmly. Another man arrived and did the same.

Marzo transported all of his men into the dented Collector and backed toward the open gangplank with the child in his arms, hiding the weariness that had his legs nearly shaking.

"Let her go, Marzo," Keldor called. "It will only be worse for you later if you don't." He and Lyn threw up the shields again, suspecting an attack from Marzo.

"Let her go?" laughed Marzo. "You know, Skeletor," he said as he began climbing up the gangplank with the girl, "a friend of mine said that you and Evil-Lyn had gone soft and started serving good. I thought it was laughable. Now….I simply find it pathetic. Do you really believe I will release this child on the basis of a promise from you?"

Adora aimed her rifle at Marzo hoping desperately for a clear shot.

"Don't do it Adora," warned Lyn. "She'll get hurt."

"I can't just let him take her," the former Horde officer whispered. "I can't." But she knew Lyn was right. A stun ray set high enough for someone Marzo's size could cause serious harm to a child as small as the one he held.

With a horrible metallic thud, the door of the Collector slid closed and the machine fired its engines so powerfully that Adora, the Syriak, Keldor and Lyn avoided being incinerated only because they were behind Lyn and Keldor's magical shielding.

The entire village and the supply center were completely destroyed.

When the smoke cleared, only the noises of a weeping mother and father could be heard. Keldor, Lyn and Adora rushed to where Miro was staring at the two bereaved parents, tears streaming down his own face.

Keldor stopped in front of them. "I'm so sorry," he breathed.

"Skeletor!" the mother shrieked, throwing herself at the mage. She beat his chest. "It's all your fault! Those were your men, and they took my Kimie."

"He's not Skeletor," said Miro coming up beside the grieving woman. He tugged away Keldor's hood. "This is my son, Keldor. He is a prince of Eternos. Those villains didn't know who he was." He turned to the villagers now gathered around the smoking pile of ashes that had once been their home and livelihood. "This woman is his wife Lyn. Not Evil-Lyn. Those monsters are mistaken. "

Keldor and Lyn looked at each other. The pain of Miro's view of the Truth tensed their already weary bones and turned their stomachs, but rumors that Skeletor and Evil-Lyn were back could be that much more damaging to Adam and the monarchy now, so they did not protest.

The mother stepped back. "I'm sorry. But they have my Kimie." And she dissolved into tears.

"I don't know how," promised Lyn, "but you'll see your little girl safe again. I know this to be true."

"We must go," said Keldor urgently.

Adora nodded and raced over to the attak trak. Miro instructed the villagers to travel to the nearest village and seek to contact the kingdom of Eternos. He gave them a special code that would let Randor know that these people were friends to the crown in need of help. The people turned and walked in a loose and frightened group.

"Lyn and I both see it clearly," Keldor explained to the parents, who had not moved. His face and voice were pained; he felt their loss as though it were his own. "You will see your daughter safely again. But for now you must go with the others. It will do your daughter no good to come home to you if you are not safe and settled with a comfortable place for her to stay. Focus on helping your village recover and recreating a haven for your daughter to come home to."

* * *

After transforming, Adam eased down to the ground next to Teela as she fed Josiah. Teela smiled at him, then returned her attention to Josiah. The baby sucked hungrily, occasionally pausing to let out a soft satisfied sigh. Once in a while his unfocused eyes would open up and seemed to stare right into Teela's green gaze.

Adam's gaze wandered from the baby to the horizon…or at least, what he thought should be the western sky. The storm clouds still hung low in the sky in an oppressive matter. They were making him nervous.

'_Or perhaps it's my own guilt making me nervous,' _Adam admitted to himself with a frown. He cursed the moment of weakness he had had in promising Keldor to keep his secret safe. _'I never should have agreed to that.' _He hated keeping this secret from his family. He felt as if he were betraying them.

Teela finished feeding Josiah and lifted him gently on her shoulder to burp him. Adam wanted to offer to do it, just to hold his son for a moment, but his arms, shoulders, and back were already protesting the hours of carrying Teela and Josiah. Neither of them were heavy, and it wasn't taxing his strength much at all, but the strain of keeping his arms steady was starting to tell.

"So when do you think his parents will be here to pick him up?" Teela joked, her eyes belying her unfamiliar insecurity.

Pulling himself from his morose thoughts, Adam grinned at her. "About eighteen years or so."

Teela pulled a face. "Then I hope he's not as much trouble as his father."

"You should be so lucky," Adam retorted good-naturedly. He raised an eyebrow as Josiah let out an adorable little belch. He hid his fatherly pride with a small swig of water before asking, "Are you okay, Teela?"

"It just feels unreal," she said, lowering Josiah and staring into his face. "To think he's depending completely on us."

"Yeah,"Adam said dryly, "because having people depend completely on us has never happened before."

Lacking anything to throw at her husband, Teela stuck her tongue out at him instead. "Smart mouth. It's just different this time, you know?"

"Yeah," Adam agreed softly, finally giving in and reaching for his son. "It is."

* * *

Adora was pacing in front of the charred and smoking ruins of the village while the Syriak was digging through a first aid kit and sloppily bandaging his blood-streaked arm from Trap Jaw's bite. He had placed a healing patch on the laser burn, incoherently mumbling about mutant robotic pigs.

The last of the villagers had gathered around the grieving parents and were guiding them along the trail after the others. Relieved of their responsibility of caring for the young parents and other villagers, Keldor, Lyn, and Miro walked up to the attak trak.

"Uncle, I've tried to track the Collector but it's too far for the range of the trak's sensors. Can you or Lyn cast a spell to trace its path?" Adora asked impatiently.

Lyn bit her lip, and Keldor looked ill. "We both can, Adora, but we won't," Keldor responded, his voice faint.

'What?" shouted Adora and Miro at the same time.

The Syriak roared upon being startled. "Shut up, you stupid Syriak," bellowed Keldor. He quickly cast a sleep spell on the beast and levitated it into the trak.

"We have to get to Illgar now. Something is happening there. We must go," explained Lyn, mentally begging them to understand.

"We have to rescue that little girl!" argued Adora heatedly. "I know She-Ra is nearby, and I'm sure I can find her. Just tell me where the Collector went and I'll tell She-Ra."

"We are not meant to rescue the child," clarified Keldor in a miserable voice.

"Aren't meant to?" roared Miro. "If you have a way of tracking that child, you had better do it now!"

"You promised that woman that her child would be safely returned to her. You're Truth Sworn. You can't lie. And you can't just stand by while another family is ripped apart. How could you?" Adora demanded, her voice horrified.

"I tell you that I know that the child will be safely restored to her parents, but not by us. We must get to Illgar now! I have no time to argue. Get in the track now," Keldor ordered, his face flushed and his eyes suspiciously bright. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Is this one of your stupid compulsions, Uncle, because if it is I think you are crazy! Or maybe you just like seeing little girls taken from their families, huh _Uncle Keldor?" _Adora's chest heaved as she threw the accusation at him. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, but she refused to apologize.

Keldor felt as thought he had taken a blow to the stomach. His guilt was overwhelming.

"We'll go without you if you refuse to come," he whispered as he slumped over, his face filled with sorrow and regret. Lyn was crying against the side of the trak.

"We have to leave her," Lyn said, her voice a tortured whisper. She turned and tried to gather herself, but the pain of the weeping mother was burned into her spirit. "Ancients know why, but I have not felt such a strong leading from the Truth since the day I first became Truth Sworn, Adora. I'm sorrier than you can ever know."

Miro looked at Lyn and Keldor, his face a mix of despair, disappointment, and rage. He turned and stalked away a few paces, his hands clenched at his sides. Adora looked as though she was going to run them through with her sword.

Adora did in fact pull her sword, but it was so she could rush off and transform into She-Ra to find the child herself. She was about to do so when she heard the cry of a falcon over head. A white falcon with black-tipped wings.

'_Follow them to Illgar, Adora. She-Ra is needed there. Keldor and Lyn are correct about the child. I have seen through Grayskull's magic that this is somehow for the best. Trust Lyn and Keldor, Adora. As I have entrusted them with the secret of my most vulnerable form.'_

Adora gasped and looked to see Lyn and Keldor gazing at the bird, wide-eyed.

"The falcon—Zoar they called it…" he whispered so softly Adora barely caught it.

"Right in front of us the whole time?" Lyn breathed. "But this is a different bird."

"A different Sorceress," Keldor reminded her quietly. "I met her when I helped protect Grayskull against the Horde." Lyn recalled her own battle with a woman dressed in garb similar to the Sorceress' when Skeletor had captured Adam and Randor...black-tipped white feathers, just like the bird before her.

Keldor shook his head. "No wonder we never discovered their secrets, Lyn. They put the truth right in front of our faces, and we were so blind by our own preconceived notions it never occurred to us that our own enemies' identities might actually be some of the secrets of Grayskull."

'_Grace, how could you?' _Adora demanded. _'That secret is as closely guarded as He-Man and She-Ra's!" _

'_And have they not already proven themselves worthy in keeping those secrets?' _Serena challenged. She let out an impatient screech. _'Adora, you must hurry. I sense terrible danger in Illgar.'_

At Grace's call, Miro turned back and looked up at the graceful bird. He shielded his eyes from the sun. The falcon landed gently on Miro's arm. Miro tried to stay still. "You are the same beautiful bird that led me to the notes, aren't you, huh?" She fluffed her feathers importantly and looked from Miro to Keldor. Miro smiled. "It almost seems as if you understand me, you graceful creature." The falcon released a shrill call and fluttered her black tipped wings.

Adora sheathed her sword and glared at the bird. _'You knew! You knew all this time who Keldor was and you knew how much it meant to us to find him. How could you keep this a secret, Serena?' _she sent.

'_You know that I am entrusted with great power and many secrets. There is a time and place for things to happen, and a reason for everything. I cannot pick and choose which secrets I may share and which secrets I may not. I must act as I am guided by Grayskull's wisdom.'_

The falcon began to take flight, but held Miro's sleeve tightly in her talons. With more strength than Miro expected, the falcon flew toward Keldor, pulling Miro along behind him.

Miro chuckled half-heartedly. "Still doing everything you can to help me find my son, aren't you?" Miro's jaw tightened as he looked into his son's eyes. _'This bird tried to help me find him, and now she seems to want me to reconcile with him.'_ Serena screeched again and pulled at Miro's arm. _'And quickly, if I understand her right!' _Miro's gaze never left Keldor's, and his son did not back down. Miro felt reassured a bit by how positive Keldor seemed. "Are you sure we aren't meant to rescue the girl?"

Keldor nodded.

"Uncle, I'm sorry," began Adora, "but-" She stopped. She wasn't truly sorry yet. She was still angry, and she still didn't understand.

"No," Keldor said, saving her from saying anything else. "You have every reason to be upset. But there is no time. We must leave. We can talk on the way to the kingdom."

Grace soared away, screeching and heading toward Illgar. _'You must hurry, Adora.'_

Adora nodded reluctantly and headed into the trak. Soon everyone was settled in the vehicle and on their way.

* * *

"Are you sure, Son?" Miro asked softly as the trak rumbled down the rugged jungle path toward Illgar.

'_Should we tell them of Idril's decision to leave Micah and Neara?' sent Lyn._

Keldor squeezed Lyn's hand_. 'I suppose it would help, but I'm so sick of repeating our story. And I don't want to think about what we just did._' Aloud he said, "I'm sure, Father."

"So you just do whatever you are directed to do. You are little more than a slave then?" Adora asked, a bitter edge to her voice_. 'How could anything good demand that a child be left in such horrible danger?'_

"No, Adora," Keldor said, "I—we have a choice. We are alerted by pain if we are heading in the direction Truth does not want us to go, but we always have a choice to push past the pain and do as we like—to a point."

"Then why didn't you try?" Adora asked her heart breaking for the family she had just seen torn apart. "If you can resist this calling, why don't you?"

"One of the first things one must do after becoming a Truth Sworn is to read the histories of our people. Over and over again are tales when someone did what they thought was right instead of what the Truth decreed with disasterous consequences. Other times horrible decisions were made, yet when time passed it was seen that these sad and painful events served a deep and meaningful purpose."

"We have seen too much of the Truth's power to lead a life to its greatest end, to resist it any longer," Lyn explained.

'_If it weren't our experience with Micah and Neara we could not have resisted helping that girl,' _Keldor sent to Lyn, continuing their telepathic conversation. _'Not after Keelyanne was born.' _

'_What if we never see them again, Keldor?'_

"You mentioned that you could do as you liked to a point?" Adora prompted.

"We will," Keldor said aloud.

"Pardon?" asked Miro his brow furrowed.

'_Drat! I didn't mean to say that out loud.'_

'We receive a warning within us when we are drifting from the way of Truth," Keldor explained hurriedly. "If we drift too far away we sicken and die, or if we commit an act of great evil we die instantly.''

"And you don't call that slavery?" Adora shot at Keldor bitterly.

"I call it service. And I call it faith in something that is much wiser than I am. It has done far more good with my life in the simple span of a year and a half than I did with my whole life. Can you honestly tell me, Adora, that in your service to good you have never had to make a hard choice? Never had to do something you were uncomfortable with?"

Adora ground her teeth together as she turned to the scanner. She hated to admit it, but he was making sense. She brushed angry tears from her eyes and she focused on the instruments flashing beneath her delicate hands.

'_Her service in Etheria had to be filled with moments like that, Keldor. Was it right to bring such things to her mind right now?'_

'Alas, you are right, my son," agreed Miro. "I often had that issue as king. I wish I had something like your Truth guiding me. I may not have made so many mistakes."

Keldor nodded, barely aware of his father's words. He continued to send to Lyn. '_Maybe not, but I'm having a hard enough time defending this choice to myself.' _

"I'm going to trust you, my boy," Miro said, his eyes sincere.

"What?" asked Keldor pulled from his mental conversation with Lyn.

"I said, 'I trust you.'"

"Well that makes one of us," Adora snapped angrily.

'_I hope she sees reason soon,' _thought Lyn tiredly.

'_I hope so too," _Keldor thought, smoothing his hair behind an ear. "It seems like She-Ra would have to understand soon. She is a woman of good sense," Keldor finished aloud.

"She-Ra?" asked Miro, confused.

Adora turned quckly. Her expression was shocked and angry. "What are you talking about, Uncle?" An undertone of warning was clear in her voice.

Keldor blanched. "She-Ra will understand what we must do." He stammered quickly looking for a truthful way to answer. Deciding that this was about all he could say, Keldor ended the conversation by leaning his head back for a nap.

Miro looked at Adora and shrugged as he turned back to the control panel to check their progress.

* * *

"Women," Duncan muttered as he strode down the hall to the throne room where he knew Randor would be waiting. "And Adam wanted to know why I didn't want to marry." Duncan shook his head. His life was filled with headstrong women. It was bad enough that Teela had the reckless habit of doing what she wanted, and blasted be the opinions of others. "Now I know where she got it from," he grumbled.

Randor's head swooped up as Duncan stormed into the throne room, his normally quiet armor clanking slightly from the force of his steps. "I've sent for some of the guards," Man-at-Arms said without preamble. "We'll send them out-"

"No," Randor interrupted firmly.

Duncan stared at him as if his king had lost his mind. "But Your Majesty, the queen," he began to protest.

"I said no, Duncan," Randor said forcefully. He stood and came down the short set of steps in front of the throne and crossed the room, his stride slow and deliberate as he approached the wide lookout.

"But-" Man-at-Arms tried again.

"Lana and Marlena went together in an attak trak, so they will have little worries from the storm, correct?"

Duncan nodded, some of his own initial fury fading at the king's reasonable tone.

"They are, however, very worried about their children. They were going to Stone Mountain to see if Adam and Teela were still there," Randor mused aloud. Duncan sighed. He knew this tone. Randor had already been through the emotions on this and had made up his mind. Now he was just pretending to run through the thought process so he could bring his comrade around to his way of thinking. "There's not a lot of danger between here and there. It's not that I'm not worried about them, Duncan, but…" Randor paused for a moment, reaching up to absently stroke his beard. "Skeletor has returned, and my family is suddenly spread all over Eternia while the Alma'Odela are attacking part of the kingdom. Perhaps it is a coincidence, or perhaps he is trying to distract us so that he can attack the palace directly. There is much to consider, and many possibilities to prepare for."

He turned abruptly, his brown eyes locking with Duncan's gaze. "I'm sure Marlena and Lana will go to Stone Mountain and come right back, so they should return by dinner time. We will prepare to launch a full-scale search, and if they have not returned by then, we'll send out the troops." He stopped, waiting for Duncan's acknowledgement.

"Yes sire," Man-at-Arms replied automatically.

Randor grinned at him, though there was real worry reflected in his eyes. "You married a resourceful, determined woman, Duncan. You'd better get used to this sort of thing."

"The queen rarely goes off like this," Man-at-Arms protested.

Randor chuckled quietly. "That doesn't mean she hasn't talked about it before; she just doesn't act on it often. Besides, remember when Skeletor put that hate spell on He-Man?"

Duncan's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

Randor nodded, a curious light in his eyes. "Man-at-Arms, Marlena and I have no secrets from each other. She told me about it right away, although I didn't understand how she could resist the spell until I discovered the truth about Adam. Besides, my friend, I have learned that it is best to let your spouse be who she is. After all, isn't that why you married her?"

"That and a binding ceremony," Duncan grumbled.

Randor smirked. "If you find someone who believes that, let me know. I have some farmland in the Tar Swamp to sell him."

_

* * *

_

After Keldor's almost-slip in front Miro, neither he nor Lyn spoke for the remainder of the journey to Illgar. Adora focused on the instruments in front of her, occasionally wiping angry tears from her face. Miro was torn. He kept shifting his focus back and forth from Adora to Keldor and Lyn. Occasionally he would wonder where the random She-Ra comment came from but with so many other urgent things going on, he pushed that to the back of his mind.

"Just past this next lane is a safe place to get a view of the kingdom without betraying our location," Adora announced in her best force captain voice.

Keldor nodded distractedly and squeezed Lyn's hand bracingly.

The rumbling of the trak came to a halt just behind a particularly thick swath of jungle vegetation that surrounded the besieged kingdom. Keldor reinforced the sleep spell on the Syriak and motioned for everyone to quietly follow him out into the thick tangle of leaves and trees.

Keldor pushed aside a clear trail for everyone using his magic. The others followed in silence as they reached the edge of the green barrier.

Soon Adora was peering out between two great fronds on Illgar. She gasped. With the exception of the village they had just left, she had not seen so much destruction since her days of fighting with the Horde. Houses were nothing but burnt piles of ash, rubble, and stone. She was fairly certain that the charred line of ash to her right was once the open air marketplace she had visited with her cousin Jeremy on her first trip to see her uncle Pierce and Aunt Mira with Adam a few years ago. Tears began to fill her eyes and she clenched her fists as she thought of all of the poor merchants and farmers that depended on that market for their livelihood. Were they even alive now? Were they among the slaves to the Alma'Odela?

"The path of destruction leads in a southwestern direction," pointed out Keldor.

Miro gasped. "That's the direction of the palace. Son, we have to get there now!"

"I agree,' said Keldor, a grim expression on his face. "And the sooner the better."

* * *

"Mother," whispered the young man, reaching down to help Queen Mira to her feet.

"I'm fine, Jeremy," Queen Mira said, taking his hand and allowing him to help her from the ungainly landing she had made. She had jumped down from the window to the secluded balcony to escape the room where the savage blue monsters had kept her and Jeremy captive. "Now let's go see where they took your father," she said with a determined look. "And pray He-Man and She-Ra get here soon."


	14. Chapter 14: Battle for Illgar's Family

_Thanks again to Delora2047 for beta-reading for us. And no, we don't own any of the original MOTU characters, we just love playing with 'em. :-)_

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them?" roared Reneil. His council surrounded him as he advanced on the trembling guard. "I allowed you the honor of guarding the stupid soulless leaders and this is how you repay me?" With a blast from his hands, Loanal, son of Manalta, was a pile of smoking ash.

"Senset. Go recover our lost captives, and do not think that the fact that you are my brother can spare you Loanal's fate should you fail," Reneil ordered harshly.

Senset nodded and motioned for two of the warriors beside him to follow as he spun on his heel and left the throne room.

Reneil stalked over to the man that lay beaten and weak on the throne room floor. The leader of the blue elves pulled the pale imposter of a king up to his face and snarled. "I know you do not understand our enlightened speech, animal. But I tell you anyway. I will bring your mate and offspring's dead bodies and throw them before your feet for this insult. And I will kill you soon after. Were it not for the fact that my ally has some plan for you, I would kill you now."

Pierce tried to keep his head up proudly as the inhuman creature snarled in his face words that he could not understand, but he could not. His head was spinning from the many blows he'd received and he could barely breathe. The fact that his captor shook him every so often didn't help things either. When the monster dropped him heavily back to the ground, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the elves to locate them with their magic. Mira and Jeremy dodged magical bolts as they scurried along, their hands occasionally reaching over their heads to shield their faces from the bright bursts of power exploding all around them.

"Mother. This way," hissed Jeremy as he rounded the corner to the little-known hall. Mira followed him.

'_The Sunlily garden_,' she realized hopefully as she recalled the hidden gate that led to the nearby river and the boats. '_Good move, Jeremy_.' Their pursuers continued to shoot bolts of magic at them from gnarled, gem-topped staffs. As they entered the hall, Queen Mira fell to the tiled floor with a cry of pain. One of the blasts had caught her in the back of her knee and sent her sprawling to the ground, her flesh charred and her leg bleeding profusely.

"Mother!" cried Jeremy. He rushed back to pull her away from their attackers.

The three elves rounded the corner. Seeing the pitiful sight of the young man dragging his injured and bleeding mother to the door a good thirty paces away, they laughed cruelly. The one in the center passed his staff to one of those with him and began a slow and deliberate march toward Jeremy and Mira.

"Son, leave me. Run away, Jeremy," Mira begged.

"No," he vowed angrily as he continued to pull his mother in spite of her protest. His desperation grew at the strange speech flowing from the lips of the creature. He was certain it would be attacking them very soon. Jermey's heartrate tripled as he saw the great elven man approaching him, his sword glinting in the mid-morning sun.

* * *

Senset laughed. The foolish boy was dragging his mother toward a door he would never reach. At least not in one piece. He was looking forward to taking care of these pale faces. He had seen too little killing on this adventure so far. He wanted more than a house full of slaves. He wanted blood. Finally, he would have it in great red streams. Even with such an unworthy opponent. At least the boy had spirit.

Senset motioned to his two companions to leave this action for him alone. He walked up to the boy, looking over him as he began talking to his victims in a language they were too stupid to be able to understand.

"I have had enough of your insolence boy. Now you and your dam will pay for your disobedience. And I," Senset snarled, raising his blade above his shoulders, "will relieve you of your hot head."

* * *

The sounds of magic singeing the air had reached the tiny group; they rushed through the small side garden toward the sound. Keldor and Miro reached an opening and ducked to opposite sides, then looked around the edges as the women followed, their bodies low to the ground.

"No!" yelled Miro and Keldor. The two men rushed through the entryway into the palace grounds.

"What?" asked Lyn, as she and Adora raced toward the wide door after the men. Adora saw the reason for their concern as she spied an angry blue warrior towering over her cousin Jeremy, a blade speeding down toward his neck. Keldor shot a shield around Mira and Jeremy, sending the warrior's blade flying away from him into one of the ornate wooden columns. The sword hit the wood with such force that the column cracked.

"_I wish I had time to change,"_ thought Adora frantically as she and Miro dashed to help her cousin and aunt. Mira had passed out – whether from the blood loss or shock, Adora couldn't tell. The three of them dragged Mira down the hallway, trying to get her to the safety of the garden.

The warrior Keldor had disarmed reacted quickly, blasting the blue mage's staff from his hand. Growling menacingly, Senset came toward Keldor, brandishing the sword he had retrieved from its splintered wooden sheath.

In that same instant, Lyn sent twin balls of purple energy to blast the other warriors, who crashed back into the wall with strange cries of surprise.

"What's happening?" asked Jeremy, confusion and relief coloring his voice, as he helped Miro and Adora move his mother. Even from the shaded arbor they pulled Mira under, the clanging of swords could still be heard echoing down the long hall. "What are you doing here? Where are He-Man and She-Ra? And who are those people with you?"

Seeing his gaze locked onto his mother, Adora realized Jeremy was rambling primarily due to his own anxiety, and wasn't really expecting many answers. "Friends," Adora said, choosing to answer the final question. "Grandfather, stay with them. She-Ra said she would be here. I'm going to find her."

"Adora, wait! It's not safe!" But he could not reach her before she ducked out of the garden.

"Where is she going?" asked Lyn as Adora raced past her without a word. The sorceress half-turned towards the princess, then shrugged and hurried further into the garden to check on Miro and his injured daughter.

"She said something about finding She-Ra," answered Jeremy. "I hope she does soon because Mother is bleeding too much." His mouth tightened with a frown.

Lyn reached to touch the pale and injured woman. She quickly was able to heal the burns and stop the flow of blood. Jeremy watched in amazement as the flesh came together; the wound healed as if it had never existed.

"Thank you," breathed Jeremy, his eyes bright as he looked at Lyn. She inclined her head graciously.

Mira came to slowly. "Who are you?" she asked weakly as she looked up into Lyn's face.

"She's your sister-in-law, Lyn," said Miro, his voice gentle. Mira shifted as if to sit up, and Miro put a restraining hand on her shoulder as Lyn moved to the side to allow him to get closer to Mira. "Rest easy, my daughter. You had a bad injury. It's healed now, but you lost a lot of blood."

"There was a warrior who saved Jeremy?" said Mira in a questioning voice, turning to gaze into her father's face. "I wasn't dreaming?"

"I'm here, Mother," Jeremy said, a catch in his throat as he took Mira's left hand. "There was a magician who saved me."

"Father?" Mira prompted breathily. "Is it-?"

"Yes, it's Keldor. I've found him, Mira, and he's here to help." Miro's smile grew wide.

"Thank the Ancients,' Mira said fervently. Her eyes drifted closed, then popped open at the sound of clanging swords. She took stock of her location for the first time and frowned. "But isn't he alone in there?"

"By his own request," explained Lyn sourly. "He told me that the man he was fighting was an 'old friend' and that he wanted the pleasure of defeating him with his own hands. I was able to take out the two that flanked your attacker at least."

"Mother, can you stand?" asked Jeremy, gently putting one hand under her elbow and his other arm around her shoulders. "We need to find Father and leave here."

"I think so," Mira answered, her voice still shaky.

"I've been told there are people here who could use my help," called She-Ra from the garden gate.

"She-Ra, thank goodness Adora found you," said Miro. "We do need your help indeed," he added as he and Jeremy helped lift his fallen daughter back to her feet.

"I'm fine, you two," Mira said, pushing away their hands weakly. The sway to her body belied her condition, but she struggled to remain upright. "We have to find Pierce."

"Let me help you, Your Majesty," She-Ra requested softly. Mira hesitated, then nodded, reluctantly letting her arm be pulled around the warrior woman's shoulders.

Lyn motioned and She-Ra and the others followed her as the white-haired sorceress maintained a shield to protect the people now entering the narrow hallway.

Miro gasped as he saw Keldor and the other elf were locked in fierce sword play. Both warriors were tossing angry words back and forth in that strange language.

She-Ra tensed. "What are we waiting for?"

"We are allowing Keldor to settle some kind of score with this warrior. It was what he asked for us to do," repeated Lyn, an annoyed expression on her face.

Keldor was snarling with rage as he knocked away another attack from Senset with such force that the former master lost his footing and had to dart back a few paces to regroup.

"By the Ancients," breathed Miro. "Keldor is saying…" Miro trailed off then continued, his voice hoarse with emotion, "This is one of the lords who held my son as his slave all those years ago."

"What?" asked She-Ra, startled by Miro's words.

Keldor pressed his advantage and raced toward Senset, his sword slicing down at the perfect angle to slice open Senset's right arm. Senset jumped back and knocked Keldor's sword away seconds before it drew first blood. Keldor laughed in a tone that made She-Ra's stomach churn, then he spoke again in the elven language.

"Oh, this is infuriating," muttered Lyn. She began to chant softly. "Words that sing in unknown tongue, now be made known, their mystery undone."

"I will see you back in your collar, you wretched slave, and you will serve me," promised Senset, his voice an angry growl. Their swords clanged against each other and echoed down the otherwise silent halls.

"By the First Ones," muttered She-Ra. "That is some spell. I would swear that they are speaking Eternian."

"You will be the one in a collar—then in a prison cell, and it's more than you deserve," returned Keldor, his voice cold. The desire to cause this cretin some sort of humiliation or consternation was strong. A wicked grin lit Keldor's face as he added, "Maybe for your uniform you can wear the same outfit I left you in last time."

Senset swore, "You will die, slave." He came at Keldor with the blue glow of his magic surrounding his sword. Keldor threw up a shield that held the sword back from him, but the magic necessary to maintain it was too great and Keldor lost his grip on his sword. His shield faltered for just a moment as he fell back to the floor. Being on the ground looking up at his former tormentor sent chills of rage through Keldor. It was all too familiar.

Senset increased the magic surrounding his sword as he focused on his attack. Keldor, however, was bolstered by his anger. He created a gap at the base of his shield wide enough for him to sweep his feet out from its protection, catching Senset in the legs and knocking him to the ground. Keldor blasted Senset with an unexpected bolt of power that knocked the elf back into the same wall where his companions lay unconscious.

Senset's sword clattered to the floor as he fell on his knees, gasping for air. Keldor walked toward his former enemy, a feeling of incredible triumph singing in his veins. _'After all these years, I have my revenge,'_ he thought victoriously. A slight churning in his stomach reminded him that such a desire was evil. Keldor hesitated slightly, his anger and triumph mixing with confusion. _'Surely I can't be wrong,'_ he told himself firmly. _'Defeating him is all that matters, regardless of how I feel. I must make sure that Senset and his brethren never hurt another person again.'_

Almost angrily, Keldor spoke a few words; immediately three leather and metal collars were hanging from his hand. Keldor stretched out his free hand and his staff flew from the far end of the hallway, past his approaching family, and into his grasp.

As his fallen enemy raised his inky black eyes. Keldor encased him in a blue glow of power. Unable to move, Senset raged internally as he felt the cold chill of a slave collar fastened around his neck. Then he saw from the corner of his frozen eyes his enemy's sure hand collaring his two fellow warriors. When he was finally free to move, he heard his former slave mutter something in the language of the soulless ones to the pale witch behind him. A purple line of power snaked around Senset, binding him even as he roared in protest. The more he struggled, the tighter the magical bonds became around him.

"By all means," encouraged Keldor. She-Ra and Lyn used a coil of rope that Keldor produced with his magic to bind the unconscious and now-collared warriors on either side of their enraged leader. Keldor smirked as he continued, "Struggle against your bonds. They will only continue to tighten until they cause you to pass out from lack of oxygen."

"You filthy slave. I will kill you for this indignity!" Senset roared. But he did force himself to relax, relief crossing his face when the bonds eased up slightly.

"You've said that before," said Keldor in an overly bored tone, "after I decided to leave your service. Yet I still breathe. I will not mince words anymore, Senset. Tell me where you have King Pierce and I will let you live. I assure you that your silence will result in enough pain that you will beg me for death '_master,'"_ Keldor added with a sneer. He held up his glowing staff and focused his power. A ball of blue light burst forth from the roaring mouth of the translucent lion talisman atop his staff.

"You will get nothing from me, slave," ground out Senset, even as a ray of Keldor's power held him aloft so he could look Keldor in the eyes.

'_He sounds almost as evil as Skeletor now,' _She-Ra thought with a frown. _'I might be the same way if I were treated as harshly as Uncle Keldor was treated at the hands of his master, but by the First Ones, I hope he doesn't fall back into his former cruelty.'_

Senset looked up and spat into Keldor's face. Mira gasped and She-Ra stiffened. _'Oh, please don't do something horrible, Uncle,' _She-Ra pleaded silently.

Keldor tensed as fury burned in his chest. He could almost feel the heat gathering in his eyes as it had when he would blast someone against the wall at a moment's notice. _'After all the abuse I suffered at his hands, all the ways in which he has abused others, he deserves death.'_ He trembled as a wave of nausea rode through him, reminding him of the Truth. _'Yet it would be wrong to kill him when he is a prisoner like this. He is at my mercy.'_ Keldor clenched his fist and took a steadying breath, determined not give in to his anger. '_A life is at stake.'_ It was really only that final thought, the concern for Pierce, that kept him from slamming Senset through the wall. He closed his eyes for a second and very deliberately wiped the spit from his cheek.

"Why you piece of-," Miro snarled in outrage, raising one fist threateningly.

Lyn laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Let him handle this," she said quietly. Miro nodded, his expression that of suppressed rage.

"Where is King Pierce?" asked Keldor again. Senset glared at his nemesis but said nothing.

Keldor pulled his truth stone pendant from his chest. He held it in front of Senset's face. "Very well. Since you seek to do this the hard way…" Keldor sent his power through the truth stone, causing it to blaze with a flash of white light.

Senset saw in that brief moment of illumination how wrong he and Reneil had been to be so cruel to all of their servants, but most of all he saw the agony he had inflicted on a boy who had never done him any harm. A boy that could have killed his masters in their sleep a hundred times over but wanted only to see them brought to justice. A boy who, just like all of his other servants, had just as much of a soul and right to freedom as any of his enlightened people.

"No!" Senset cried aloud in disgust. His mind rebelled at the idea. _'It's not true! They are worthless, soulless animals! They are not the same as us!'_

'_They are,'_ insisted a strong, deep voice. Senset found his memories shifting, and for a moment he _was_ Keldor as a child, abused and hated, with feelings and intelligent thought much the same as his own. For a moment, he understood his crime, and what he had done.

Senset cried out in agony, then lowered his eyes away from Keldor, shame flooding him for that brief moment. He struggled against this feeling as it began to grow stronger and the weight of his crimes fell on his spirit. _'No, no no.' _

She-Ra started forward to stop Keldor, but Lyn grabbed her arm. "He's not doing anything to physically harm him, She-Ra. He's simply allowing this man to see the truth about himself." She grappled with a way to make the heroine understand, because she could still feel the tension in She-Ra's arm. "It's similar to the Sword of Truth."

She-Ra relaxed slightly and nodded, but kept her watchful gaze on Keldor.

"You owe me, Senset," Keldor said softly, his voice still slightly menacing. She-Ra narrowed her eyes at his tone. "You know that now. I am willing to offer you forgiveness for every wrong you committed against me and something more. I will release you to run away from the evil existence you've lived for over eighty years. You can start over, Senset. You can find a way to change." Keldor strove to keep his voice even as he spoke; the idea of forgiving the bigoted overlord before him turned his stomach.

Senset shook his head, trying to clear the visions Keldor had brought to him. He was appalled by the feeling of overwhelming guilt within him. That revulsion quickly changed to anger as he forced the visions and feelings away. "It is a trick!" he shouted. "Do you really think I will allow a pathetic parlor trick from you to convince me to betray my people? I will be free," Senset promised, his eyes narrowing, "and I will kill you."

Keldor shook his head, pity starting to replace the anger. _'When I saw I was headed for Blazes and Adam offered his life for mine, it shook me. It was the first of many events that set me on the path to redemption. But Senset…'_ Keldor gazed at the elf in disbelief. Senset was blind to his own evil. He was fighting against the truth. "You must see the the truth, Senset, and change while you have a chance. And you must tell me where Pierce is, or I will not release you."

Keldor sent another burst of light from his pendant. Senset screamed once more as he saw the faces of the many children he'd fathered over the years. Children who were his responsibility, a gift to him in this life. Children he should have loved, but instead he had not only sold them into slavery, but in doing so had taken them away from their mothers who did love them. He caught a glimpse of what his life could have been if he had lived it in love rather than lust and greed. Senset was shaking when the light faded, but still he refused to acknowledge the truth of Keldor's words and visions.

Tears streamed down She-Ra's face. "This is wrong," she whispered. "How can you claim not to be evil if you are causing someone so much pain?" She took a step towards Keldor, but Lyn moved to block her.

"If Senset is pained, it is his own evil that causes it," she said harshly, in a tone that sounded like her old self. "Would you rather we not try to save him?"

"What do you mean?" Miro asked warily.

"Where do you think he will go if he does not change?" Lyn demanded. "He will go to Blazes, and suffer like this for eternity."

"Lies," Senset forced through his clenched teeth, his eyes taking in all of them. "I will not believe your lies."

Keldor looked into the face of his former master with disbelief. Frustration rose up at the man's refusal to understand, because Keldor knew that was what it was: a refusal to hear the truth. "Listen to the Truth, Senset, and tell me where Pierce is. I will release you and you can start over," Keldor tried again, but his voice sounded forced even to his own ears. He had never been good at hiding his anger.

Keldor held up the truth stone once more and poured more power through it than he had intended. The light of Truth flooded the hallway, enveloping all of those assembled.

Senset saw himself as he was: a loyal brother who was lazy, impatient, ungrateful, bigoted, cruel, and mediocre—a man living far below what he could be. He howled in outrage.

At the same time, Keldor reeled as the Truth showed him darkness in his own heart. A refusal to forgive, or to even make the effort to truly forgive. He had offered Senset a chance out of obligation, not out of caring or love. It had been a half-hearted effort at best.

The glare now completely gone, Senset was shaking. "I have shown you yourself," Keldor said, this time without heat. "I once again offer you the chance to change. It's not too late for you, Senset. Start over. Tell me where Pierce is and I'll release you." Keldor felt disgust deep in the pit of his stomach as he offered this monster a frest start, but he knew it was what should be done.

Senset looked away from Keldor's face, weary from the assault on his mind. He just wanted it to stop. "He's in the throne room with Reneil."

Keldor's knuckles grew white from his grip on his staff. "Reneil's here?" he asked, his voice low and menacing. Renewed fury bubbled up within him, and the truth shown him just a minute ago was quickly forgotten in anticipation of claiming revenge. _'He'll never abuse or even own a slave again when I'm through with him.'_

"He's leading this attack." Senset struggled against his bonds, which began to tighten again. "Release me. I've done as you've asked."

Keldor could sense no lie from Senset, so he released Senset from his magical grip and nodded to Lyn to remove the magical ropes she had bound Senset in. Keldor's former master dropped to his knees, his head bowed in misery.

Keldor pushed aside his anger and shook his head sadly. "Leave, Senset. Find some quiet corner of Eternia and start over while you can." _'But don't ever think I'll forgive you for what you did,' _he added silently as Senset leaned forward on his hands and nodded weakly. _'The murder of my mother, the suffering I experienced at your and Reneil's hands…both set me on the path to becoming Skeletor. I lost a lifetime with my family because of you, and they suffered because of what I became. They did not deserve it. But you do.'_

In spite of his dark thoughts, Keldor merely turned and motioned for the others to follow him as he headed away from the main hall toward the castle's interior, striving to get his emotions under control.

The moment Keldor's back was completely turned, Senset yelled and grabbed a nearby staff. She-Ra threw her sword into the bolt of magic Senset had aimed toward Keldor, deflecting the ray into the wall behind them. The wall blew apart, leaving a gaping hole looking out over a deep drop into the pond that touched the castle's foundation like a partial moat. Keldor turned in time to see She-Ra kick Senset, knocking him out of the hole in the wall. Lyn rushed to the hole and flung a globe of purple magical energy over the airborne warrior. A strange orange vest appeared around Senset just as he splashed into the serene pond—a combination of ropes that bound him too tightly to escape and a floatation device that kept him above the water. Senset cursed as he struggled in his ridiculous bonds.

Keldor walked up beside Lyn and clasped his hand on her shoulder. "Very creative, Lyn. I'm impressed." His light-heartedness didn't quite reach his eyes as he gazed down at his nemesis. He felt almost glad that Senset had chosen not to change, that he would instead be forced to serve out his punishment, whatever that might be. Bile rose in Keldor's throat as his stomach clenched, reminding him that the Truth was not happy with his thirst for revenge. _'It's justice,' _Keldor countered angrily.

Oblivious to Keldor's inner turmoil, Lyn and She-Ra chuckled at his comment.

"Hurry!" pleaded, Jeremy, waving from the main hall. Mira leaned on him for support, her face pale. "We need to get to the throne room."

She-Ra raced over to Jeremy and carefully took Mira's arm to support her. "Follow us," She-Ra instructed the others. Miro and Keldor followed on their heels with Lyn covering their backs.

* * *

Reneil paced back and forth in front of the field communicator that was sitting on Queen Mira's overturned throne. He looked over at the small man who was attempting to remain upright on his knees. His head was dipped to his chest, though with fatigue rather than reverence as it have been, thought Reneil with a frown. Not that it mattered. Soon enough he would have all of the pale-faced ones bowing before him in humility, or dead. Of that he was sure.

An insistent beeping caused Reneil to stop in his pacing. Reneil placed his finger on the DNA reader and waited for the array to come to life. The wizard Marzo appeared.

"Reneil," he said in the elves' tongue. "Have you captured the royal family of Illgar as I requested?"

"Of course," answered Reneil sharply, grateful that this fool at least was intelligent enough to deal with him in enlightened speech instead of the grunts and squeals of most of his kind.

"Then I want you to kill the king in the most gruesome way possible, as well as his wife and son. See to it that their bodies are displayed for the entire kingdom to see. Then place forth a banner underneath their bodies that tells the royal family of Eternos to stop their search for the man Keldor."

"Keldor?" asked Reneil, shock and rage mixed in his voice.

"You know of this strange blue male the King of Eternos seeks?" asked Marzo, stroking his pointed beard.

"I had a slave once by that name. He claimed to be the son of a king. King Mirror or something like that."

"Interesting," said Marzo, a wide grin spreading across his face. "A lost son of King Miro….well, well, well. King Miro never could stay put at his home even after he married the princess Ranay. This makes things all the better. What happened to this slave?"

Reneil ground his teeth together. He refused to admit to this unworthy one that the pale fool had humiliated him and escaped. "He made me angry one day and I killed him," Reneil lied.

Instead of being upset as Reneil expected, the strange fool looked simply delighted.

"Excellent. Then there will be no one to dispute anything I set up." The man with beady black eyes began to rub his ringed hands together. "Complete your task, Reneil, and the tranferrance stone is yours forever and our partnership is complete." Then as an afterthought Marzo added, "I do hope you have placed it somewhere secure. If that stone is destroyed, your power goes with it."

Reneil looked on Marzo with disgust. "Of course it's safe. I have it in the most secure and important structure in our underground stronghold. None but me and mine may enter that place. I assure you my power is secure."

"Very good," said Marzo in a pleased tone. "Then I will leave you to your last task."

Reneil scowled at the communications array. He was thoroughly relieved that he would not be dealing with that human again. When he ruled the planet, he might make this Marzo his slave for his insulting communications. He looked at the ruined king on his knees before him—the last task left to earn his tool for all eternity, the tool that would win him world domination. The pale man had no idea what was going on, but he had raised his head and now stared at Reneil in challenge.

Reneil looked down at the man, hate twisting his handsome elven features. He could not harm Marzo—yet. But this fool would die for his insolence. "You four, go find this man's concubine and his son. I will kill them before his eyes, and then only when he begs for his own death will I kill him." An evil grin split Reneil's face. He called his other three guards forward and instructed them to gather the materials needed for the banner after the others returned. He told them to get only brushes and canvas. They would be painting their message with the blood of his victims.


	15. Chapter 15: So Close

_A/N: Thanks, as always, to Delora2047 for beta-reading. I'm not sure she knew what a monster she was getting herself into when she agreed to it. Truth be told, this is a story over a year in the making, and we long ago realized it needed to be broken into two parts. We just didn't realize quite how massive this first book was still going to be! _

* * *

Randor let out a breath he did not realize he'd been holding when he heard the trak come to a complete stop within the hangar.

"Did you find anything?" Randor asked Lana and Marlena immediately as the two women exited the vehicle.

"They did leave Stone Mountain," Marlena said despondently. She stopped for a moment and took a shaky breath. "We searched along where Trak projected their flight path would have taken them, as adjusted for the storm, but found nothing." Tears sprang to her eyes unbidden.

Randor's harsh reprimand died on his lips as he rushed to Marlena's side and pulled her into his arms. He knew it was only her worry that had caused her to leave that morning. "I'm sure they're all right," he said into her hair.

"Are _you_ both all right?" Duncan asked a bit gruffly. He quickly made his way to Lana and took her hand a bit self-consciously. She nodded with a serene smile. Duncan frowned at her. "Good. Now don't ever do anything like that again! What were you thinking, going out there without an escort when you know as well as I that this storm isn't natural?"

Lana raised an eyebrow at him. "An escort? Since when have I needed an escort?"

"Since you became a normal mortal," he said firmly. "You and the queen would have been defenseless if you had been attacked."

"I would hardly call them defenseless," Trak interjected in its mechanical voice. "I was there."

The comment broke the tension; the four of them chuckled. "Let's get you both some food, and then all get some rest," Randor suggested. "We'll start a full-fledged search at first light." He glanced out at the slowly darkening sky, his jaw twitching in agitation. Marlena and Lana's journey had lasted longer than expected; he had been tight with worry all day. Their return had eased that somewhat, but worry over his children still hung heavy over him.

"Was there any word from Adora or Miro?" Marlena asked as if reading his mind, fighting to keep her voice steady. She was so tired that it was getting hard to keep her tears in check.

Duncan shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty."

The news increased her tension. Yet as much as she wanted to go back out and search some more, Marlena knew it was pointless to try to do so in the dark. "Everyone should have medical supplies with them," she said as they turned and started down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Along with supplies for the baby in case it came early…" Duncan met Randor's eyes and shrugged slightly. It was all prepared already, but they would let Marlena continue on. It would help her hold it together.

* * *

"This way," called Jeremy as he pointed to a wooden set of double doors. She-Ra raced forward. She spun and kicked the doors off of the hinges, sending them flying into one of the guards.

Startled at the abrupt intrusion, Reneil snarled but reacted quickly, grabbing King Pierce and holding his sword to the monarch's throat. "Come closer and I kill him!" he warned, not expecting anyone to understand his words. His blood hummed with anticipation. He would be able to kill them all. Marzo could not expect him to-

"Not going to work, you pathetic, power-mad psychopath," shouted Keldor as he pointed his staff at Pierce and teleported the monarch out from Reneil's grasp with a flash of blue light. Pierce collapsed at Jeremy's feet. She-Ra dropped beside the fallen king and began to heal him as Miro and Lyn raced into the room. Miro shot his blaster, taking out one of the remaining guards. Lyn tossed a table into the other guard with a blast from her staff, slamming him against the wall and into unconsciousness.

Reneil roared and raced toward Keldor, his magic lancing out from his staff as Keldor created a shield to deflect the approaching light. The shield absorbed the power thrown at him, but he staggered beneath the blast. Anger filled Keldor at the fact that somehow, a being this evil had been allowed to become incredibly powerful without anyone on the side of good doing a thing to prevent it. _'Then again, if that blasted nephew of mine weren't always foiling my plots, maybe he would have had time to discover this villain,'_ he thought sourly. Aloud he said, "I don't know how you increased your power, Reneil, but I know it wasn't through practice and hard work."

"How dare you!" roared Reneil as he pulled his sword with one hand and sent another blast from his staff.

The magical attack blew a hole in the floor exactly where Keldor had been standing only two seconds before he teleported away. Keldor quickly blasted the floor around Reneil, causing marble ropes to rise up and wrap around the elf. Reneil screamed; with a burst of power that seemed to flow from every inch of his body, the stone restraints were shattered.

Keldor ducked behind an overturned table. _'Blast it all, that maraudering miscreant's magic is too powerful now. I won't be able to stand up against it for very long. I must challenge him to a sword fight. In that, he can't have improved without hard work. I don't know how he's augmented his magical power to equal that of a master mage, but true talent in combat cannot be conjured from nothing.'_

Keldor smiled, then rose from his cover, a shield secure around him. "What's the matter, _'master'?" _he asked, the words mocking and sarcastic. "Afraid to fight me man to man and sword to sword?"

"Keldor!" roared Reneil in startled recognition, throwing his staff down and raising his sword. "I will relish killing you!"

Keldor held his sword at the ready and eagerly approached his enemy. "Stay back!" he commanded his companions. "This is my fight." _'And my revenge to take.'_

"Stupid, stubborn fool!" shouted Lyn as she and Miro tied up the rest of the guards. Pierce, Mira and Jeremy hid behind some overturned furniture as the battle raged on. She-Ra finally finished healing the king's wounds and turned her attention anxiously to the fight before her. The glimmer of hard delight in Keldor's eyes worried her almost as much as the murderous rage showing in the face of the dark blue elf he faced.

Keldor and Reneil's swords met in the middle of the once-elegant and now-decimated throne room. The clash of swords echoed through the chamber as Lyn, She-Ra, and Miro secured the openings into the throne room. Reneil would have no back-up.

"I will kill you for your disobedience, slave," promised Reneil, his dark eyes black with hatred. He spun away from Keldor and flung a broken column at Keldor with a line of magic from his hand.

Keldor ducked to the side and felt the air rush past him as rolled back to his feet. "Can't fight fair, can you?" Keldor taunted, keeping his rage suppressed with the ease of someone who had done so for years.

"There can be no fair fight when one fights an opponent so far beneath himself," sneered Reneil, his sword arcing toward Keldor's side.

"I agree," said Keldor, knocking Reneil's blade away from himself. "You are very far beneath me, so I will forgive your use of magic."

Reneil howled and raced in toward Keldor with his sword barreling down toward his opponent's skull. Keldor knocked the sword to the side with a mighty clang. When Reneil backed away for a few paces to attack from a different angle, Keldor pressed his advantage and swung his blade toward Reneil's exposed side. Reneil screamed in outrage and pain as he felt the sword graze him. Reneil blasted the weapon out of Keldor's hand and backed away to heal himself.

Keldor took advantage of Reneil's distraction and dove for Reneil's legs, tackling him to the floor. Reneil's sword clattered to the ground. He was trying to reach for it when Keldor's fist rammed into his cheek with a sickening crunch. Bright lights burst in front of Reneil's eyes and his vision seemed to turn red with his fury. Reneil slammed his fist into Keldor's ribs with a satisfying crack. The elven lord had no time to exult in his victory, however, as Keldor's fist landed squarely on Reneil's right eye. Pain exploded in his skull. Nonetheless, Reneil reached for Keldor's throat and grabbed it with a vice-like grip. Keldor leaned back, his vision fading to black as he struggled to breathe. With one final punch to the Reniel's face, Keldor's former master slipped into unconsciousness.

Lyn rushed to Keldor's side as he rolled off of Reneil. She poured her healing magics into her husband, a mixture of exasperation, anger, pride, and relief flowing with them. A minute later, Keldor was able to sit and the nasty bruises and swelling had completely faded.

Miro rushed to tie up the elven lord that lay unconscious by Keldor's side, closely followed by She-Ra, who worried the elf had not truly been defeated and could still hurt her grandfather. Mira and Jeremy followed more slowly, supporting a shaky Pierce between them.

"Uh, King Miro?" began She-Ra, her voice uncertain. "Aren't you tying those ropes a bit tightly?"

Miro turned to her, his eyes blazing. "This monster held my son as a slave for over four years and subjected him to a life of misery. If this monster suffers a few bruises and rope burn, it is no less than he deserves."

"Your son?" repeated Pierce. He clung to his wife and son more tightly, as the dizziness from loss of blood still made it hard for him to stand.

"Didn't you hear them?" asked Jeremy, his eyes lit up with excitement. "They were talking about it as they fought."

"I heard the language of the elves."

"Oh, that's right," said She-Ra. "You weren't there when Lyn cast the spell that helped us understand them."

Miro stood, wiping his hand on his tunic, and then reached out a hand to help his son to his feet. Keldor rose with Lyn and they stood before the royal family of Illgar. Keldor swallowed hard as he met their eyes, doing his best to hide the trepidation within him.

"Pierce," began Miro. "I would like to introduce you to my son Keldor and his wife Lyn. It is to them and our lovely friend She-Ra that we owe your lives and freedom."

"I thank you all," said Pierce, his voice unsteady.

"What happened?" asked Keldor. "I've never seen the Alma'Odela attack directly like this before."

Pierce held up a hand to convey his own confusion on that matter. "Nor have I. We weren't even sure they existed until a few years ago. Then, earlier this month, we were attacked without provocation. Some of the smaller villages fell first. I went to seek aid when the town of Grenen in North Illgar fell before even a day passed. Two days after I returned from seeking help, the castle was taken. I wasn't able to learn what any of this was about because the creatures never spoke in a way that I could understand."

Keldor nodded and looked around the room. She-Ra was over at a small communicator. She began to type in several lines of commands.

"We must get you, Mira, and your son to safety," began Keldor.

"I can't just leave my people," interrupted Pierce.

"And you can do them no good if you are dead or captured," said Lyn reasonably. "Keldor, She-Ra, Miro, and I are here to fight for your kingdom with the other defenders that Prince Adam sent on ahead. Leave so that we can do our work."

"Prince Adam sent you?" Pierce repeated, surprise on his face. He shook his head, wondering if he had misinterpreted what she had said. "I'm sorry, I'm not following all of this very well. Where did you come from? We've been searching for you, Keldor, for months, and now you just show up in our most desperate hour. It seems so unreal."

"There is no time to discuss that now," Miro answered quickly. "Keldor is right. The elves obviously desire to do you harm, and not all of them have been defeated. You must go to Eternos and let us drive the elves out of your kingdom."

"Yes, King Pierce, listen to him," urged Keldor.

"But you could get hurt," protested Mira, her gaze alternating between Miro and Keldor. She threw her arms around Keldor and held him in a tight hug. "We just found you, my brother. I haven't even had a chance to know you, and I owe you my life and my family." Mira began to cry quietly as she clung to her brother. "I can never thank you enough, Keldor."

Keldor held his youngest sister, a torn expression on his face. "You can thank me, my sister," Keldor began, his voice a whisper, "by running to Eternos and staying safe—both you and your family." He pushed her back gently to look into her eyes. "I am a warrior and a mage. I understand the magic of the Alma'Odela and can turn it against them. I promise you, Mira," he added as he looked into his sister's eyes, "I will not leave until I free your people and your kingdom."

Mira nodded, then shook her head. "That's not enough. Promise you will come back to me. I want to know you."

A sad look crossed Keldor's face. "If you still wish that after you learn the truth of me, I will tell you anything you wish to know. If you do not wish me near you after you learn of my past, I will understand."

Pierce and Jeremy looked at one another in confusion as She-Ra approached with the communicator screen in her arms. Pierce's brow furrowed as if he realized he should be suspicious of something, but could not piece it together at the moment.

"What could you possibly mean, Keldor? We have been desperate to find you. Don't you dare stay away from us—from me," Mira scolded him, and she once again embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, my sister. I'm so very sorry," Keldor said, his voice breaking. Keldor pushed her back once more. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, and that I love you, Mira. I wish that I could get those years we lost back. I'm sorry."

"But what on Eternia are you-" began Mira.

Keldor interrupted her with an upraised hand. "We have to get you to the hanger bay and get you out of here."

"Follow me," called Jeremy. Lyn ran beside the young prince and the others followed quickly behind. She-Ra passed the communicator to Miro for safekeeping, and then she and Keldor took turns taking out the occasional Alma'Odela warrior that showed up. Lyn remained vigilant, keeping her newest relatives shielded behind her magic.

* * *

"You seem lost in thought," Teela said in a weary voice as she fed Josiah again. Her body hurt in places she had never thought possible. Being carried by He-Man all afternoon had chafed her skin in odd spots. She had walked as much as she could, but her body, weak from the delivery and sore all over from the wind raider's crash, would only hold up in small increments. She rubbed her hand over a bruise on her arm distractedly as she stared up at He-Man expectantly. He had changed back every time they had stopped in case someone happened by, but not this time. Instead, he stood staring off into the distance absently.

Teela's own gaze took in the sea of gently swaying grasses that spread out around them for miles. The blue swirl blooms were scattered about creating lovely abstract patterns all around them, and mirroring the fading blue sky overhead. Teela sighed as she took a deep breath on this small peaceful stretch of earth.

"I shouldn't have brought you out here," He-Man finally said, more to himself than her. "I could have run back to the palace and returned with an attak trak by now." He shook his head in disgust. His jaw twitched as he turned his gaze on her, wishing with all his might that he could heal her the way She-Ra could have. He knew that although Teela would never admit it, she had to be in a great deal of pain from the crash.

"And left us unprotected?" Teela asked reasonably. She knew that even when he had left them in the cave he had never been more than a scream away. "I'm in no shape to defend myself." The admission stung her pride, but she knew it was the truth. Even with Adam's gallant act of throwing a blanket to protect her from the hail there were still bruises on her back and arms from the hail that pelted them before their crash landing. Plus, it seemed that as the exhaustion of childbirth faded, the pain from their crash landing grew.

"I think there's a farmhouse not too far away," He-Man said without acknowledging her words. "I've been through this area of the Fertile Plains before. We won't get there before dark, but I think it would be better than having Josiah out in the open. There's not much shelter out here." He didn't add that their supplies were already running low. Teela already knew that.

Teela bit back a groan. She had hoped to stay put for the night, but he was right. It would be better to get inside. The temperature dropped pretty low at night. She nodded resolutely. "Let's go then," she said, shifting Josiah in her arms. He-Man gently picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

Teela laid her head on his massive shoulder. "And I you," she breathed back.

* * *

Soon they passed through plain metallic doors and into the transport bay. Without a second's warning, Keldor and Lyn blasted the two guards posted at the exit to the bay. It wasn't long before Mira, Pierce, and Jeremy were sitting in an attak trak.

"Father, you must come with us," Mira insisted. "She-Ra, Keldor and Lyn are warriors, but you could get hurt."

"I will be fine, Mira," King Miro assured her.

"But these creatures are ruthless. You can't stay!" Mira protested.

"My daughter," Miro said gently. "I have just found my son. I cannot be parted from him. Please don't ask me to do so. I cannot bear to risk that he could perish and I not do everything in my power to stop it. I must stay behind with Keldor. If it were Jeremy," Miro began meaningfully.

"I understand, Father," she said, gently placing her finger over his lips. "I'm sorry. I just worry for you."

"I promise to keep him safe," Keldor stated.

"We all will," agreed She-Ra.

"Here are my codes to get into the main defense computer, Miro," explained Pierce, handing him a scrap of paper with letter and numbers written across it. "With it you can access all of the blueprints for every government-owned building in the kingdom. All of the entry points into and out of the palace are labeled with weak points highlighted in blue as well as a few hidden halls and service pathways that you can use to move about without being noticed."

Miro took the codes with a nod of his head. Mira leaned out of the trak to hug both him and Keldor one more time. "Take care, Father, my brother."

"Go now, Mira, and tell Randor we are safe," instructed Miro gently. "Tell him we've found his brother. Tell them it is no trick or enchantment. That his brother, my son, is who Adam retrieved from another world to help us and that my son risks everything to do so."

Although her gaze was confused, Mira nodded and hugged her father once more before sitting back down in the trak. The vehicle rumbled out into the approaching dusk, along the safe path She-Ra had programmed into it. Soon Keldor, Lyn, Miro and She-Ra were alone in the metal-walled room.

"Where is Adora?" asked Miro. He turned to She-Ra.

"She's safe," answered She-Ra quickly.

Keldor and Lyn wore pained expressions on their faces. She-Ra blushed slightly. _'I hope they can stand keeping our secret. It looked like even avoiding the complete truth hurt them.'_

Fortunately Miro didn't notice. He was staring at She-Ra. "It's funny, but you remind me of someone I know. I've been all over this planet. Perhaps I've met your family?"

"Well, you know my brother," She-Ra pointed out logically, shifting uncomfortably.

"Perhaps that's it," said Miro doubtfully as he scratched his beard.

Sensing that they would have to change the topic quickly to avoid being in the presence of more creative truth-telling, Keldor interjected. "There is a terminal over there on the wall nearest the entrance. We can use it to begin searching for the key to solving this great mess. I don't know what these elves have done to strengthen their magic, but maybe if we can use the security feeds, we can find some object here that is increasing their power. There must be something that the Alama'Odela are using to boost their power. We need to find it."

Keldor, Lyn, Miro and She-Ra hurried to the terminal and waited as Keldor input the security codes.

The large screen was the swirl of colors that showed it was accessing information as the computer whirred and hummed. Lyn slid her hand into Keldor's and leaned in close to his side. _'Skeletor and Evil-Lyn…I still can't believe it,' _She-Ra thought, hiding a smirk.

Something about the sight of his son and daughter-in-law's casual closeness stopped Miro for a moment as a worry struck him out of the blue. "She-Ra," Miro asked, "did Adora explain to you about my son's past?"

"There was little time," admitted She-Ra, "but I promise that I know everything I need about my old 'friends' and their change for the better."

Miro breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to see Keldor and Lyn looking tense as the first of the feeds started playing before them.

* * *

The sun had just settled below the horizon when Teela and Adam arrived at the old house. As a precaution, Adam had transformed back into himself as soon as the two-story farmhouse had come into view. Teela was too weak to walk that far, almost a half-mile away, the trauma of her crash landing now having fully caught up with her, so he had carried her. His arms and shoulders were strained by the time he set her down just outside the door and knocked.

"Who…who is it?" asked a tremulous voice from inside the small structure. There was a slight movement at the window, but Adam knew it was too dark for the owner to see them.

"Prince Adam and Princess Teela," he called. "We need shelter for the night."

There was a long pause, then the rough-hewn door creaked open a crack. "Is this some kind of joke?" the elderly man's voice demanded.

"No, sir," Adam assured him. "Our wind raider crashed in that storm, and we've lost communication with the palace."

The door opened wider. As the light poured onto the wide porch, it caught the three of them in its glare. Adam blinked hard at the old man, who was bent with age and hard work.

"By the Ancients, it is Your Highness," the old man exclaimed, gently reaching out to grasp Teela's arm. "And it looks like you have another one with you," he added, glancing at Josiah. He gestured for Adam to enter.

"Our son," Adam confirmed as he stepped inside the small but cozy home.

The old man, his sharp blue eyes daring them to think him feeble, was shorter than Teela, but spry. He quickly helped Adam get Teela settled into a large, faded sofa, smiling kindly as she gave a relieved sigh. The man pulled a cheerful multi-colored quilt from the back of the sofa and spread it over her.

"Please, Your Highness, sit down," the old man said, motioning to a nearby chair. He disappeared into another room before Adam could respond.

The prince wearily leaned back in the cushy, upholstered chair covered with a bright homespun cloth. The fire popped and crackled soothingly as he gazed worriedly at his wife's exhausted and motionless form. His eyes met Teela's, and she smiled bravely at him.

A soft rattling came from the next room and soon the old man entered with two blue earthen bowls filled with a steaming vegetable stew.

"I'm not much of a cook, but it's hot," he said.

"Thank you," Adam said with a heartfelt smile. "What is your name?"

"Oscar, sir," the old farmer said with a toothless smile. He scratched at his crooked nose. "At your service."

The tiny family sat in the peace of the homey farmhouse as Oscar placed a few more logs on the fire. Adam scraped the bowl clean with his spoon, savoring the first food he'd eaten in over a day. He sighed as he felt his protesting stomach relax with the rest of his body, it too now comforted in this place.

"Thank you for your kindness, Oscar," Teela said sleepily from the couch. She had eaten some, but she felt too tired to finish her meal. Adam rose and gently took Josiah from her.

"Is there someplace-?" Adam started to ask as he gazed at her in concern.

"Upstairs, any bedroom but the back one. That one's mine," Oscar said, his voice wavering slightly from his age. "Here, I'll hold him while you get her upstairs."

Adam nodded and handed Josiah over to him. "Thank you," he said. He hesitated. "I'd like to pay you for your trouble."

Oscar shook his head. "No need for that, Your Highness. It's an honor to help a member of the royal family."

* * *

Lyn was pacing as Keldor played the last of the security feed. Keldor was frustrated enough to put his fist through the screen, and caught himself looking for something to blast. He knew that it was unlikely that the elves would have their power source lying out in the open, but he had hoped some snippet of information would have slipped through somewhere to explain why his former masters had suddenly achieved a level of magical power that Keldor had worked his entire life to attain, and how they could pour great blasts of energy from themselves without seeming to tire. _'They have to have something strengthening them.'_

"What are you looking for?" asked Miro. "You went through those feeds so quickly."

Keldor ran his hands through his hair. "I was looking for whatever they have that is augmenting their power. There has to be some tool, charm, or magical object helping them. They shouldn't be this strong. And they should be exhausted after using the amount of magic they seem to have expended so far, but they seem to be just fine."

"Look!" said She-Ra as she pointed to the live feed coming from the throne room. Several blue elves blasted past the blockades that Keldor had set up to seal Reneil in the room. They quickly bent to free their bound leader and his guard.

"We have to get out of here, Keldor. I don't think the answer is here anyway," urged Lyn as she pulled him toward the hangar entrance.

"If we go back to the trak, I'm sure it could hack into this communications station," suggested She-Ra, holding the shoe box-sized communicator. "Maybe there's a lead in here."

Keldor nodded. With a flash of his power, all four people were standing back in front of the attak trak. Keldor walked into the trak and sat down heavily in the pilot's seat. She-Ra sat beside him with the field communicator she had taken from Illgar's throne room, while Lyn and Miro settled in the second row of seats just in front of the back bench where the Syriak was still sleeping.

She-Ra pulled some wires free from the computer's control panel and opened an access port. "Blast it," muttered She-Ra. "I need to solder these wires to this port, but I don't have a torch."

"Leave that to me," said Keldor. The wizard leaned over and directed a narrow beam of heat to seal the wires together.

"You can be useful at times, can't you, bonebrain?" She-Ra asked as she sat the array up between them.

Keldor chuckled and shook his head as She-Ra pressed several buttons on the console. "These field communicators have a back-up memory and we should be able to see whatever was sent and received by it," She-Ra muttered more to herself than to anyone else. "Trak, I need you to break the encryption codes on this communicator," She-Ra instructed. "I want to replay every conversation held over it."

"Last message to first or first to last?" inquired the trak as the screen of the communication box lit up.

"Last to first," interjected Keldor. _'That way we have the most recent location of whatever it is that they are using.'_

After a few minutes of the soft clicking and whirring of the trak's computer console, Lyn leaned forward. "I think I can speed this up," she said as a soft purple glow surrounded her hand. She reached out to touch the control panel of the track and within minutes the encryption code was broken.

A dark-haired wizard's face appeared on the screen. "Marzo," cried She-Ra. The wizard began to speak, the slight accent in his speech giving away the fact that it was only Lyn's translation spell that allowed them to understand his speech as he spoke in elvish.

"_Reneil," he said in the elves' tongue. "Have you captured the royal family of Illgar as I requested?"_

"_Of course," answered Reneil sharply._

"_Then I want you to kill the king in the most gruesome way possible, as well as his wife and son. See to it that their bodies are displayed for the entire kingdom to see. Then place forth a banner underneath their bodies that tells the royal family of Eternos to stop their search for the man Keldor."_

"Why that low-down sand slug slimeball," Miro snarled, his fists clenched.

"So Marzo is behind these plots to defame Prince Adam," She-Ra said in a hard voice.

"Hush!" Keldor snapped, his attention on the display.

"…_by that name," Reneil continued. "He claimed to be the son of a king. King Mirror or something like that."_

"_Interesting," said Marzo, a wide grin spreading across his face. "A lost son of King Miro….well, well, well. King Miro never could stay put at his home even after he married the princess Ranay."_

"How dare he!" Miro yelled. "I was never unfaithful to Ranay!" His expression became slightly guilty as he glanced at his son. "I-I mean-"

"You don't need to apologize for loving another after Mother was gone," Keldor said impatiently. "But if you don't mind, I need to listen to this to see if we can learn the source of the elves' power!"

"Of course," Miro said in a more subdued tone.

"_Complete your task, Reneil, and the transference stone is yours forever and our partnership is complete," Marzo instructed. "I do hope you have placed it somewhere secure. If that stone is destroyed, your power goes with it."_

"_Of course it's safe" Reneil retorted. "I have it in the most secure and important structure in our underground stronghold. None but me and mine may enter that place."_

"How dare he!" roared Miro again as Keldor flipped off the communicator, he and Lyn exchanging horrified glances. The former king's head was spinning as he realized how the villain had planned to murder Miro's children and grandchildren and defame Keldor and the crown of Eternos at the same time. "I'll see him hanged," Miro growled.

"Calm down, Father," Keldor urged firmly. "I know this is disturbing, but none of his plans have worked to this point. We will be able to stop him." Keldor looked out at the trees waving in front of him, merely dark outlines against an ever-darkening sky. "I hope," he added too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Do you think they really have the transference stone, Keldor?" asked Lyn, trepidation in her voice.

"It would explain how their power increased so greatly. Though I do wonder what lifeforce it is keyed to," Keldor answered, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Transference stone?" She-Ra wondered aloud.

"It's an ancient stone able to convert any lifeforce it's keyed to into a greater magical power. It intensifies the natural talent of any who use it and allows them to function at the level of a master mage without tiring, so long as the lifeforce its linked to is vital and strong," explained Lyn.

"It's also supposed to be cursed. Lyn and I looked into using it at one time, but the records of those who have used it are clear and too well-documented to be merely the product of superstition. That is why we long ago abandoned our search for it," explained Keldor.

"How does it work?" She-Ra inquired.

"It takes a very massive and strong lifeforce to power it. So much so that it renders the stone virtually useless," said Lyn, her eyebrows raised in concentration.

"Lifeforce?" asked Miro. "Do you mean like the soul of a person or an animal?"

"Something like that. Or it could be an entity made up of many different organisms, like the Evergreen Forest," explained Lyn.

"Or the Vine Jungle," concluded Keldor, horror in his voice. The Truth within him confirming his guess to be true. "If they continue to keep drawing on this power, they will drain all life within it, including each and every person in their underground home—even their own children." Keldor shook his head in despair. "If Marzo didn't explain to Reneil what the stone requires, it could be draining the jungle without their knowing it."

"It would be just like Marzo to give the elves something and use it to destroy them without their knowledge," Miro muttered.

"Do you know where he's keeping that stone, Keldor?" asked Lyn.

Keldor reviewed the conversation in his mind. "Yes," he replied at last. "I'm fairly certain Reneil has taken the Council Chair's house and placed it there. It is the most secure place in the underground city of Odilhan."

"If we can find it, then we can stop it?" asked She-Ra.

"Yes," answered Lyn. "It can't be destroyed by magical means, but if someone strong enough crushed it…" Lyn trailed off meaningfully as she looked at She-Ra.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Miro. "Wake your shaggy friend and let's be on our way to stop these monsters."

She-Ra chuckled. "I think we had better find someplace somewhat secure to camp for the night first. It's dark out, Sire."

Miro laughed at himself as well, but quickly sobered. "What about Adora?"

"She's fine," She-Ra said dismissively. As usual, the sword's magic prevented Miro from asking any additional questions.

* * *

The roar of the Collector echoed down the hangar bay hall. Damien and Hutch entered the dank cavern that held strange vehicles that were mixes of technology and evil sorcery.

"What did those miserable minions do to the Collector?" growled Hutch as he observed the many dents and the blaster burns near the exit ramp.

"Do not worry about the machine, fool," Damien warned as the exit ramp lowered and Marzo exited. Behind him Kobra Khan was carrying a little girl. She was still as a statue—so still that Hutch and Damien knew a spell must be set upon the child.

"Was your mission a success?" asked Hutch.

Marzo looked annoyed as he answered. "Unfortunately we were unable to acquire the fertilizer we needed to create the explosives to destroy the Vine Jungle when we tire of the elves. Skeletor and Evil-Lyn showed up to defend the village."

"What?" roared Hutch. Damien released a chilling snarl.

"That fool will pay for this," Damien hissed.

"You show up here without the explosives, but bring a child along!" Hutch ground out.

"The child was a tool. I used her as a hostage. If she bothers you that much, I'll kill her now," Marzo said in a bored tone. "As for the explosives...we did not get them via the fertilizer plant, but we were able to raid an alchemy storehouse in the city of Carlwen. We can create the same type of explosives with the supplies we took there. And your 'accidents' and natural disasters were arranged according to your instructions. Your storm provided excellent cover. No one noticed any of our activities. When you are ready, the two largest dams in Eternia will suddenly fail and villages downriver will find that my magic has caused their land has sunk just enough to divert the flood down their main streets. The infected rodents were released into the grain vats near the Fertile Plains and the medical facility just outside of Sandis will suddenly be shipping tainted medicines all over north Eternia."

"Good," said Damien softly. "And with our storm still blocking communications, it will be some time before the thefts can be reported. We can destroy the Vine Jungle in an instant, bringing more discredit to the royal family of Eternos and breaking the power of those blue fools at exactly the same time 'the Elders' will rain down such a bounty of natural disasters that even He-Man and She-Ra will be powerless to save everyone. All of Eternos will be convinced that Adam is a curse to their people."

"And what of the girl, Lord Damien?" asked Marzo.

"Put her in a cell. You never know when she could be made useful to us."

Marzo nodded and motioned for Khan to take the child to a cell as he trailed behind Damien and Hutch. He smiled in the dark passages as he imagined all of their carefully laid traps springing at once like an angry mother dragon. Adam's reign would be over before it even began.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Back at Home

_A/N: Sorry for the delay y'all. Hectic month._

* * *

Adam stretched his back with a silent groan, the morning mist cool against his face. He looked down at the great stack of split logs now piled against the small farmhouse. Oscar had mentioned the night before that chopping wood wasn't as easy as it had once been, so Adam had gotten up early to chop up a pile of wood that was sitting out back. Adam nodded in satisfaction. He was glad, in spite of his sore muscles, to have found a way to help this man who had done so much for him and his family.

Adam glanced around. Confident that Oscar would have enough wood for at least the first month of the coming winter, he lodged the ax into the cutting stump and headed towards the house. Nearing the door, he hesitated as two voices reached him.

"What are you doing, letting them stay here?" a woman's unfamiliar voice asked in disbelief. "Don't you realize the Elders have set themselves against Prince Adam? That He-Man himself has abandoned the defense of Eternos in protest of Adam being named heir to the throne?"

"Tonya, I'm ashamed of you," Oscar's voice chided sternly. "The royal family has done well by us over the years. You're listening into random rumors that mean nothing. I'll not have that kind of talk. Prince Adam is a good man, just like his father."

Adam had heard enough. His jaw twitching, he stepped up onto the porch with a deliberately heavy thud and entered the house. The two people looked up guiltily. "Good morning," Adam greeted them in a friendly manner, his curious gaze naturally falling on the tall woman with short curly brown hair.

"Prince Adam!" Oscar exclaimed, his gaze darting towards the stairs. "What has you up at this hour?"

Adam flushed slightly, feeling as if he were about to brag. But there was no point in lying. "I decided to work out a few kinks by chopping a little wood," he said casually.

"Well thank you, that was mighty kind of you," Oscar said, his chin rising proudly as he tossed an "I told you so" glance at the woman. "Your Highness, this is my daughter, Tonya. Tonya, this is Prince Adam."

Tonya bowed. "Your Highness," she said in a respectful tone.

"Please, don't bow," Adam said, this time with a more sincere smile. _'After all, it's not her fault Hutch and Damien are working so hard to discredit me.' _"We're not at court."

Startled, Tonya straightened up. "Y-yes sire," she stammered slightly.

Adam chuckled. "Adam is fine. I told your father that last night, but he seems a bit stubborn about the formalities."

Oscar snorted. "I just happen to think that you deserve your title, Your Highness."

Adam grinned. "Well thank you, Oscar. I hope you still feel that way when I ask you for one more favor…"

* * *

Thankfully, Oscar had been more than happy to lend them the use of his cart and horse, and he and Tonya had been quite impressed when Adam had hitched up the strong draft horse himself. The prince had found himself unexpectedly thankful for his time with the rebellion in Etheria. It mattered to him that Tonya not see him as a spoiled member of the nobility—not because of pride, but because he wanted her, as one of his subjects, to judge him for himself instead of by foolish rumors.

"We're almost home," Adam said over his shoulder. Teela was reclining slightly in the back of the wagon, Josiah cuddled next to her. The farmer had piled blankets in the back for them; so many that Adam was sure he'd have to pull Teela out of the soft pile when they finally arrived at the palace. He was thankful for that, though, as he couldn't imagine how terrible she must be feeling. He was a bit sore just from carrying her and Josiah; chopping the wood hadn't helped. Teela had been through so much more..

"You did leave some coins for that farmer, didn't you?" Teela called to him abruptly, her brow creasing in worry. In addition to everything else, Oscar had located some of his deceased wife's old dresses. They didn't fit Teela very well, but the wide, floppy material was much better than the mud- and blood- drenched garment she had been in.

"Of course I did," Adam replied, one eyebrow raised. "I put it in his rainy day jar."

"How'd you find that?" Teela asked, pushing the blankets around. She'd never have admitted it to Adam, but she was glad they were going to be back soon. She could hardly believe how sore and just plain awful she felt. She wanted to crawl into bed and not come out for a week. _'Not even an attack by Skeletor will get me away from that nice soft, motionless bed,' _she promised herself as the wagon hit another rock, jarring her and nearly waking up Josiah. For a second his gorgeous blue eyes opened and he seemed to focus in on her face. Teela's heard swelled with a love for this babe so deep that for a moment all she could do is stare deeply into those eyes. For a moment the world around her, even all of the aches and pains that she felt so deeply seemed to fade away as she lost herself in Josiah's clear eyes—Adam's eyes, she realized. She released a happy sigh just as Josiah settled back down in her arms and fell back into a contented sleep.

"He keeps it in the barn," Adam said, chuckling. "In Shadow's stall." He clucked to the big black horse, urging him on gently. "Come on, boy. Let's hurry so we can get you back home to your barn, okay, Shadow?" The horse tossed his head and picked up the speed of his trot in reply.

* * *

Keldor looked out blankly at the war-ravaged landscape of Grenen as they passed through the broken city gates on their way to the isolated farm that was his boyhood home.

He had long since stopped searching the outer world for attackers. Adora, Lyn, and his father were doing that well enough to please him. Keldor was more concerned about an invasion of his old evil ways attacking the good man he was still seeking to become.

'_Didn't I promise myself that I was through with revenge on Carina? My thirst for revenge cost me more than I can bear to remember. It cost countless innocents inexcusable pain. I don't want to live that way. Yet Reneil has to be stopped, and why shouldn't it bring me a deep satisfaction when he is? He destroys, enslaves, and maims.' _Keldor clenched his fist. Confusion and guilt filled him. _'I'm being a hypocrite. How can I condemn him for what I once did?' _

Keldor looked out the window to see his face reflected back. His eyes swept over his truth scores and he remembered his purification. _'But I was willing to die to destroy the evil in my own life, while Reneil… he is far more evil than I was. He must be stopped! I cannot allow him to hurt another person.' _Keldor took a deep breath and forced himself to unclench his fist. He was losing himself in his anger. He forced another deep breath. '_I promised myself I would never be ruled by my rage again.'_ Keldor chided himself. _'I need to think clearly about this…be analytic…not a hot-headed fool.'_

The problem was, Keldor knew in the deepest recesses of his mind, that he wanted more than to stop Reneil. He wanted the villain to suffer as he had made thousands of others suffer, until Reneil begged for relief. But he refused to let himself dwell on those thoughts.

Keldor grew irritated. "I should not feel guilty for my joy at stopping Reneil or my rage toward him. I should be happy. He's a madman, and he has to be stopped. This isn't revenge, it's justice," he muttered below his breath. Nausea turned his stomach, but he chalked it up to his excitement over stopping Reneil once and for all.

* * *

Randor stared moodily at his wife, glad she had had the sense to come home the evening before and that she hadn't gone out before dawn again today. Although, just to make sure, he'd gotten up before dawn himself. Now, Marlena stood before him, a map in hand, on which she and Duncan had spent half the night calculating the trajectory of the winds and to what other areas those winds might have pushed the wind raider. Lana reached over and grabbed one side of the map, examining the crossed-out areas where Randor had already sent masters and troops.

"Marlena, Duncan and the guard can handle the search of Great Gulch. I'd rather you went with the team searching the Evergreen Forest," he said grumpily. Marlena considered him carefully, knowing he was distraught not only over Adam's and Teela's disappearance, but also over Adam's perceived betrayal. She glanced over to Duncan imploringly, but the old guard shrugged helplessly, knowing Randor's mind would not be changed. Lana caught Marlena's eye and shook her head ever so slightly, indicating her opinion that the queen should not push to be part of the search in the Great Gulch. Marlena frowned; she had a feeling that was the area where Teela and Adam would have landed. The four of them were so engrossed in their decision-making that they missed the sound of boots in the hallway.

"Are we playing hide-and-seek?" Adam asked cheerily from the main doorway leading into the throne room, his voice breaking through their tension like the sound of raindrops in a drought. The group near the thrones turned abruptly, their faces a mix of disbelief and ecstasy.

"Adam!" Marlena and Lana exclaimed together. His hair was mussed, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled with dark patches of dirt and a few jagged tears, but other than that he seemed okay.

"Where have you been?" Randor demanded roughly, but Adam, for once, didn't notice his father's tone. He smiled broadly as Marlena ran over to him and hugged him hard, her eyes closed tight with relief.

"What about Teela?" interrupted Lana, her eyes looking beyond Adam. She knew Adam well enough to know that her daughter was all right, or he would be distraught, but she couldn't help looking anyway. Duncan felt relief as well, knowing immediately that Teela was safe.

Adam held up his hand, unable to contain a grin. "She's fine. We had a little trouble with the wind raider—in fact, it's probably damaged beyond repair," he replied, his voice still impossibly upbeat as he returned his mother's hug. "And we had another small delay." He gently disentangled himself from Marlena as the others approached. Marlena's eyes grew wide as Adam half-turned and put one hand under Teela's elbow, drawing her forward from behind the half-opened door to the throne room, Josiah in her arms. Lana's face lit up with joy at the sight of her daughter and grandchild.

"Your grandson seems to have inherited Adam's sense of timing," Teela joked with a tired smile. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail for a change, as she hadn't had the energy to put it up using her tiara. She looked younger because of it and because of the flower-printed dress she wore.

"Ooooh," Marlena breathed in awe, reaching out immediately. Teela relinquished Josiah almost willingly; her arms and shoulders were sore from holding him so much during the journey. Marlena snuggled him into the crook of her arm. "Hello there. Hello," she crooned.

Duncan had stopped in mid-stride as Teela and the baby appeared. He stood stock-still now, staring at his grandson in wonder, unable to believe that his daughter and his young charge were now parents themselves.

"He's gorgeous," Lana said as she gazed upon the pert nose and perfect baby skin. She put a tentative hand on his soft head, then placed her finger in his palm. A smile lit her face as his fingers wrapped tightly around hers.

"We're grandfathers," Randor said to Duncan in a slightly stunned voice, clapping him on the back as he momentarily forgot his aggravation with Adam. The men exchanged goofy grins, knowing they wouldn't get to hold the baby for quite a while.

"I'm too young for that," Duncan protested, his eyes returning his grandson as he finally found his voice. "What's his name?"

"Josiah," Teela answered, reaching out and tugging the blanket away from the baby's face so everyone could see him more easily. Marlena smiled at Adam, knowing where the name came from.

"Josiah," Randor repeated. "I like it. It sounds like a good, strong name." He smiled at Teela, then Adam.

Adam's attention, however, was focused on Teela. He still had his hand under her elbow, and could feel a faint trembling. Without warning, he scooped her up in his arms, ignoring his protesting muscles.

"Adam!" she protested weakly, her arms encircling his neck automatically. Despite her words, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, relieved to be home at last.

"Is she alright?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"Teela was knocked around a bit when we crashed," Adam said, deliberately tempering his words and tone to downplay his concern. Nevertheless, the four faces grew anxious faces at his words. "And considering that your wonderful, strong daughter delivered my son in a cave with only me to help her, I'd feel better if the healers checked them both over." Only Duncan and Lana, attuned to Adam's habits, caught the flicker of real worry in his eyes. They exchanged small frowns. Lana reached up to feel Teela's forehead and breathed a small sigh of relief. At least there was no fever, so there was probably no infection.

"And I get to carry you down to the medical wing, don't I?" Marlena crooned to Josiah, uncharacteristically unaware of the exchange around her.

"Not the whole way," Lana disagreed, tearing her worried eyes from Teela to smile once more at the baby, but her gaze quickly returned to Teela, who looked almost asleep in Adam's arms as he walked carefully down the hall. Lana kept pace with him, Duncan trailing after them. _'I'm sure Teela's all right. Adam's just being cautious, as he should be,' _Lana told herself.

* * *

"I don't like it. I know the note She-Ra found from Adora said she was safe and would meet us back at the palace but I still don't like it," Miro groused.

"Nor do I," murmured Keldor sourly, grimacing as he felt the mild discomfort of Adora's half-truth twisting the muscles in his lower back. Trying to focus on anything other than his pain, he adjusted the coordinates in the trak's computer. "Lyn, are you sure there is no other place that is free of Alma'Odela patrols?"

"Not as far as I can tell. They've been making regular sweeps of the jungle path between Illgar's smaller villages and the entrance to their city. For some reason, in the past two hours they haven't come near this place."

"Not just some reason," muttered Keldor. "My mother placed boundary spells in stones meant to keep raiding parties from getting too near our home in Grenen. It took her months to complete the spell on each smooth river stone and there are over fifty stones around that area. No Alma'Odela may cross the boundary she created."

"We're going to the farm?" asked Miro.

Keldor nodded. "Yes. It is the only place where we can enter and know that we will not be ambushed by a patrol before we can get our bearings inside that treacherous tangle of vines and vermin. Entering there will give Lyn time to figure out the pattern to the patrol sweeps so we can plan the safest route to Odilhan without losing travel time."

* * *

The trees along the outer boundary of the Vine Jungle swayed in the breeze. She-Ra tucked an errant lock of blond hair behind her ear as she looked over to see her grandfather and uncle standing at the foot of a simple grave. Only a small alabaster headstone inscribed in elvish standing between a pair of overgrown white Eternia rose bushes could be seen from her vantage point beside the trak. Fighting her tears, the warrior focused on Lyn's return from the nearby cottage with the communicator Miro had long ago left for his lost son.

"I tried to contact the palace with this, but the interference is still too great," Lyn said, irritation heavy in her voice. She passed the small device to She-Ra. The princess of power stuffed the communicator in a pocket in her pack. Lyn shouldered her pack and walked with She-Ra to the small patch of soil the men stood vigil beside.

"I'm sorry things happened this way son," Miro said his voice thick. "Ancients, but I should have been there."

"Father, stop," began Keldor. He swallowed hard. "She was sick. I learned later," he added quietly, remembering his visions from his purification, "that it was her time. She was not going to recover."

Miro began to shed silent tears. _'I was going to lose her anyway?'_ The idea that there might not be a person to blame, that the blame lay fully with himself, was almost too much to bear. _'So the only way I would have had more time with her was if I had stood up to my father. It truly was my fault.'_

"Don't blame yourself, Father," Keldor said as if he were reading Miro's mind. "The past is beyond our control. All we can do is live for now and honor her memory as best as we can. I intend to see to it that the power of those monsters who held her as a slave is broken forever. I will see to it that they can never harm innocent people again."

"She would have been proud of those words, my son," said Miro, clasping Keldor on the shoulder. "As am I."

She-Ra turned away from the others to hide the tears of sympathy that she could no longer contain.

* * *

"She's crying again," hissed Kobra Kahn.

"I checked on the brat last time," groused Clawful. "I don't feel like doing that again. She's such a whiny thing."

"I have an idea," said Kahn. He motioned for Clawful to follow him down a hall where Beastman was sitting at a table gnawing on a bone. "Beasssssstman," hissed Kahn. "I have a wager for you. We will tossss this coin, and the loser hass to take over complete care of the whiny child Marzo brought in, leaving the other two of uss free of that disssstasteful burden."

"Duh, sounds good to me. I hate babysitting," said Beastman, scratching his head.

In the grey-green light, a gold crown glinted in between Kahn's scaly fingers. "It'sss simple. If this coin landss on heads Clawful and I win and you have to care for the child; if it landss on tailss then you lossssse."

"Hey," said Beastman, sounding suspicious. "Who gets to toss the coin?"

"Why you, of coursssse," hissed Kahn.

Beastman took the coin and looked at it; then, seeming satisfied that the contest was legitimate, he gave a nod that was barely visible within the fur along his neck. "I guess it's okay." Beastman tossed the coin into the air. It landed with a clatter. "Heads!" cheered Clawful.

Beastman snarled and took the platter of food Kahn held out to him. Once Beastman left the dining hall, Kahn began his strange hissing laugh.

"I'm happy we won too," said Clawful. "Lucky the coin landed on heads, though."

Kahn stopped laughing and stared incredulously at the creature standing beside him. "There are sssome times I really misss Ssskeletor," the snakeman moaned.

"Why? Hutch and Marzo are so much nicer to us," Clawful pointed out.

"Yesss," explained Kahn as he turned to leave the room, "but Ssskeletor blasted people for ssstupidity. We could use sssome of that around here now."

* * *

Lyn continued to look into the oval stone atop her staff. It had been tricky, avoiding the patrols up to this point, but so far they were a mere eight hours away from Odilhan and it looked like it would only be one more night of sleeping in the jungle. Keldor was tired, his fatigue made worse by the several times he'd had to teleport everyone to safety because that annoying Syriak went into some kind of screaming fit, attacking some strange creature that wasn't there. Lyn ground her teeth together. She understood why Keldor kept that beast close. It could cause all manner of havoc if it were left alone. She really didn't like it though.

The Syriak in question was just a few paces ahead of everyone now. His fur was still singed from his strange fit last night at the first campsite they had set up on their journey to Odilhan. Lyn ground her teeth again as she thought of the reason for those singe marks. The blasted beast had thrown all of their packs into a ring of stone that contained the blue, smokeless mage fire Keldor had expended so much energy to create. The stink of singed Syriak was bad enough. But then things became so much worse when the power cell of the communicator in She-Ra's pack exploded and the packs had half-burned down the tents before everyone was safely out of them. Lyn shook her head at the memory.

'_Oh but I could have killed him!' _she thought savagely. And when she had looked at the creature, it had a defiant expression even though his horns were still smoking at the tips from the charred patches of fur around his face and neck. And all the stupid furry beast could say for itself was that "the lazy sheer egrets insulted the honor of my household and had to be killed in the fire-ire-ire."

Keldor and Miro were both furious. She-Ra was as well. They had needed the records on that communicator to prove that Marzo was helping to discredit Adam and the rest of the family. It was She-Ra who got over the shock and annoyance first. She laughed at the smoking Syriak and his petulant yet defiant glare. With her good humor as an example, everyone realized how absurd all of this was. They had started their march not long after, once they removed the last traces of their campsite.

'_Adora does laugh easily,' _Lyn reflected now. _'She really has taken all of this in stride, even our identities, quite easily. Thank the Truth she returned to Eternia permanently before Keldor found himself. I have a feeling she's going to be instrumental in all that lies ahead with his family.'_

* * *

The slight beeping of the analysis computers sounded softly in the nearby room where Teela was being examined. The soft green of the healer's guild graced the waiting area of the infirmary. Though the cream sofas looked comfortable and welcoming, all remained circled around Lana as she held her grandson, a look of pure love lighting her green eyes.

"Let me have him," Adam requested softly as they waited for the healer to examine Teela. Lana reluctantly placed the baby in his arms. "I've hardly had a chance to hold him." Josiah stared up at him with wide, unfocused blue eyes that seemed to see into his soul. Adam started as it he realized that they were the exact same color as his own eyes. His heart leapt as he saw a part of himself in this tiny boy—his son.

"Why not? What were you doing?" Randor asked suspiciously. Marlena nudged him sharply with her elbow and frowned at him. Adam didn't seem to notice, however.

"He's so tiny," he whispered. It was like holding an oversized, warm feather in his arms, the baby was so light. _'Especially after carrying Teela so much,' _Adam thought with a smothered grin.

"He is more than two weeks early," Marlena reminded him. She glanced up as one of the healers approached. "Ah, Cynthia, I was hoping you would be the one checking over my grandson."

The black-haired woman smiled, pushing up at her blue-rimmed glasses, which had been perched somewhat precariously on her large nose. "I'll have him back in about a half-hour, Prince Adam. Princess Teela is sleeping, but you're welcome to go ahead in to see her." She took the baby carefully from Adam's arms and entered into the room next to Teela's.

Adam took a step towards Teela's door, but his father's strong hand wrapped around his arm, stopping him. Surprised, Adam looked into Randor's face and for the first time noticed the storm of emotions in the king's face. His stomach twisted as Randor's face grew more conflicted by the second.

"We need to talk," the king said firmly. Adam glanced around at the suddenly tense faces surrounding him and swallowed hard, one thought running through his mind as he nodded his assent.

'_They know. Somehow, they know.'_


	17. Chapter 17: Awakening

When he had first become He-Man, Adam had quickly learned not to jump to his own defense. It was an almost-guaranteed way to work himself into a corner. Half the time he thought someone was talking about his transformation or a similarity to He-Man, it had turned out to be something rather mundane, with no connection to Grayskull whatsoever. So as the group walked down the hallway, Adam said nothing, in spite of the tension flowing around them all.

The five of them filed into one of the medical wing's waiting rooms. The golden stone of the palace was offset by ocean-blue couches, which seemed to beckon to Adam's weary body—a nap sounded like a perfectly brilliant idea. As the rest of the family took their seats, Adam absentmindedly ran his fingers down a red pillow, pulling away when his hand grazed the matching knitted throws. He crossed the room in a few steps, the silence and strain fairly stalking him. He calmly picked up a glass and filled it with water, then gulped it down thirstily. He could feel his family's glares boring into his back the entire time.

"Would anyone else like a drink?" he asked in as normal a tone as possible. "I didn't mean to be rude," he added by way of apology as he poured some more water.

"We don't need anything," Randor said tersely, "except answers."

"Okay," Adam said, slowly turning around, the blue tumbler still in hand. "About what?"

Duncan's eyes narrowed. Adam averted his gaze, knowing the old warrior could read him like a book. His own eyes landed on his mother, though, and she raised one eyebrow inquiringly. Next to her, Lana stood with her hands on her hips, looking impatient.

"This," Randor said, his brown eyes nearly black with anger as he held out a piece of paper with well-worn creases. The other three watched with various expressions on their faces. Lana's was full of disbelief and expectation; Marlena seemed disappointed. Duncan kept his face as blank as Adam was keeping his own. "I found it by accident, as I was looking for the trade agreement you were working on."

The prince reached out for the paper and with one glance realized it was worse than he had thought. He had assumed his family knew the woman in the palace was—or rather used to be—Evil-Lyn. But if they knew he had called Skeletor back…. _'Don't jump to conclusions,' _he reminded himself.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

"First of all, why didn't you tell us you could call Skeletor back?" Randor demanded. "We could have captured him and made him stand trial."

"So we call him back from a self-imposed exile in order to exile him officially?" Adam asked logically, primarily as a way to stall. He wasn't ready for these questions yet.

"That would have been the right thing to do, lad," Duncan interjected. "It was your duty as the prince and as He-Man, but at the very least, you owed it to us as your family and friends to let us know it was an option."

"So why didn't you?" Randor asked again, his voice angrier.

Adam reached up and rubbed at his neck. "I'm not sure I understand it entirely myself," he admitted quietly, not meeting their gazes. "I felt responsible for Skeletor, somehow, because I kept him from Blazes." There was no haughtiness in his tone; he said it as a simple fact. "He was struggling to understand good, and I didn't see how he was going to do that in a jail cell." Adam shrugged helplessly.

"Might I remind you that you have not been crowned yet?" Randor hissed at Adam. Adam straightened up involuntarily as he fought the urge to step back from Randor's anger. "This is not the first time you have gone around me, Adam, but by the Ancients, it will be the last or you will be removed as heir and assigned to Orko as assistant court jester. Is that clear?"

Marlena put a hand to her mouth as Adam felt his face flush red. "Yes, sire," he said, his voice still low. He hadn't seen Randor this angry with him in years—perhaps never.

"Now then, are we correct in assuming that you went to Snake Mountain earlier this week specifically to call Skeletor back to Eternia?" Randor asked, his jaw twitching noticeably even through his beard.

"Yes, sire," Adam admitted, deciding utter respect was the best course of action for the time being. He definitely couldn't remember ever seeing Randor this angry with him. Lana hissed with anger, her normally placid face taking on the fury reflected in the others' faces.

"Adam!" Marlena gasped. Duncan shook his head sadly.

"How could you?" Lana demanded. Adam's jaw dropped slightly. For a second he truly saw that Lana was Teela's mother. She looked at the moment as if she was about to go into one of Teela's tirades.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Why is everyone ganging up on Adam?" Hawk ambled into the room in a deliberate manner, glancing around at the faces gathered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I was looking for Adora when I found you. What's going on?"

"Adam has made quite possibly the biggest mistake of his life," Randor informed the pirate stiffly.

Adam winced at the words.

Hawk raised an eyebrow. "He's divorcing Teela?"

"No!" Duncan snapped, glaring at Hawk. "He brought Skeletor back to Eternia without telling anyone!"

Taken aback, Hawk's eyes widened ever so slightly. Then, within seconds, he seemed to reach a decision and crossed his arms. "I'm sure he had a good reason," he stated firmly. Adam threw his friend a grateful glance, thankful for his strong and immediate support.

"Oh yes, Adam, by all means, tell us the reason behind your faulty decision," the king suggested, his voice dripping with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

"I was told by…by both Good," Adam glanced at his mother quickly and then met his father's eyes, "and the Sorceress that we needed Skeletor's help to defeat the Alma'Odela."

"There," Hawk said, nodding. "You see?"

"You could have told us right away," Lana snapped uncharacteristically.

"There was no time to rally the necessary guard," Adam said with an uneasy look at the former Sorceress. "There was this sense of urgency. I had to do it right away."

"And did he return? Was the spell successful?" Randor inquired.

"Yes and no," Adam replied hesitantly. "He is no longer Skeletor. He has changed, and I think it's a complete, total, and true change."

"What do you mean?" Duncan questioned suspiciously.

"He's on our side now," Adam answered, meeting Duncan's eye.

"Hogwash," Randor snorted.

"How do you know this, Adam?" Marlena inquired uncertainly.

"I-I can't really say much more than that right now," Adam answered reluctantly, rubbing his neck again. "I just-"

"He's bewitched you with his magic," Randor snarled, turning away abruptly.

"He's the one who healed me in Snake Mountain," Adam countered, his voice quiet and unsure.

"He's the one who almost killed you in front of me!" Randor yelled, swinging back around. "That villain needs to pay for what he's done to the people of Eternia, and by the Ancients, I mean to see that happen. He will rot in prison for the rest of his life!"

"I can't let you do that," Adam said respectfully but firmly, his heart pounding. He rarely openly defied Randor, and certainly never when the king was this angry. He looped one thumb into his belt, striving to appear calm as Randor advanced on him. He didn't want to antagonize Randor further by responding in anger. "Father, please calm down and let me explain," Adam requested, worry for his father's heart creasing his forehead. "Where's Adora?" At least if She-Ra were around, he wouldn't be so worried about his father having a heart attack any second.

"She and your grandfather went with that woman to rendezvous with Skeletor!" Randor bit off. Adam's own exclamation of dismay was lost in Hawk's.

"What?" the pirate roared, seized by rage all of a sudden, rounding on Adam. His fists were tightly clenched and he was shaking, his face nearly as red as his hair. The prince took an involuntary step back, almost to the wall behind him. Had Randor or Duncan gone after him with physical force, Adam knew he could have gotten away because his relative youth gave him more speed. But he didn't think he'd stand a chance against Hawk.

Randor took a deep breath. In spite of his anger, he knew Adam was right; he needed to calm down. Duncan laid a restraining hand on the king's arm, silently making the same request. "I assume that woman was Evil-Lyn?" Randor said, his tone a smidgen more sedate.

"She was. Her name is Lyn now," Adam corrected quietly.

"And you let Adora go with her? And she didn't know who she was?" Hawk demanded ferociously. The pirate's fist relaxed and clenched rhythmically.

"I wasn't here when they left!" Adam defended himself, praying Hawk wasn't about to take a swing at him.

"We have no way of communicating with Adora and Miro; the systems, as you know, are still down," Duncan broke in, hoping to give Randor another moment to collect himself and divert Hawk's attention. Man-at-Arms might be upset with Adam, but he didn't want to have to arrest Hawk for attacking the prince. "And since you were the only other one who knew where they were meeting, we had to wait for you to return to go after them."

"And go after them you will," Randor commanded threateningly, his voice now low. "You will bring them back safe and sound, and bring Skeletor and Evil-Lyn back to stand trial, or so help me, you won't set foot in this palace again until they do."

"Randor!" Marlena gasped. Even Hawk turned back to the king, his jaw going slack.

Adam's hands clenched. "I won't bring them back unless you promise them a fair trial, with the option of exile," he said, unconsciously straightening his back. "We have to at least consider allowing them to serve their sentence in their new home."

"So they can live out their days while threatening another planet?" Randor asked, incredulous.

"No," Adam retorted, his patience wearing thin. "So they can help the people there. But more importantly, so they can be with their children!"

"They have children?" Lana asked, stunned.

"Enough!" Randor roared. "I don't care if they have a hundred children! They must pay for their crimes, and you, as this kingdom's prince and its defender, have a responsibility to see that carried out."

"But Randor," Marlena protested weakly. "What will happen to their children if they're both imprisoned here?"

Randor took a shaky breath. "I will see to it his children are cared for. But having children does not excuse Skeletor's actions. That creature must pay for what he has done, and it must be taken care of immediately."

"But Teela and Josiah-" Adam started to protest.

"You should have thought of that before you called that villain back here!" Randor snapped. "Your orders are to go bring back my daughter and my father safe and sound, and bring those two criminals back for trial-_now_."

Adam bit his lip, hating his own sense of duty at the moment. This was one of the few times he could cheerfully chuck it all out the window. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said bitterly, his word choice letting Randor know that the prince, and He-Man, would do his duty. "I'll leave immediately."

"Not without me you won't," Hawk said irritably, falling into step at Adam's side. The prince was going to thank the pirate until he looked at Hawk's stony face. Adam's stomach clenched, and he blew out a light breath to relieve some tension. This was turning into an even bigger mess than he had feared.

* * *

His fur-covered hand slammed down the worn wooden bowl. He dipped out some steaming roots and put a slab of overcooked meat within it. "Can't believe I lost that bet," groused Beastman. "Now I'm stuck feeding the whiny little girl. I was going cave exploring with my shadow beasts this afternoon, but can I go now? No-oooo. I have to go feed the brat first."

Beastman turned to leave the cheerless room that had long ago been converted into a crude kitchen.

"Tired of always getting pushed around," muttered Beastman. "Should just run away and hang out in some wild place with interesting animals like I was doing before I met Skeletor." For a few seconds, he had a brief memory of exactly how destitute he had been when Skeletor had taken him into Snake Mountain. At that point, he had been so lonely for human company, Skeletor had seemed like an odd sort of blessing or destiny. But Skeletor had respected his ability with animals; it was why the villain had recruited Beastman. Damien and Hutch did not. They rarely spoke to him, and when they did, it was in a more demeaning way than Skeletor had ever treated him. Beastman knew he wasn't the brightest bulb in the package, but he understood respect. He was tired of not having any.

Beastman pushed against the bone handle of the kitchen door and loped down the slanting hallway toward the prison cells. For the most part these cells stayed empty, so the halls were usually silent.

Beastman stopped short as he heard a snarl echo down the hall. Tension radiated through the evil villain as he realized that one of his creatures might have escaped its cell. He would have to find it quickly. His new bosses may seem more even-tempered than Skeletor, but they tolerated his "pets" even less than Skeletor had. They would simply kill a loose animal rather than allow him to capture it and subsequently take out the punishment on him, the way Skeletor used to.

Beastman dropped the bowl of food on the nearest natural ledge of the uneven stone wall and raced toward the sound. He'd worked to hard to obtain his newest pets and they were coming along nicely in their training. Besides the fact that both the garc and the malabeast were fine specimens, he really liked them.

Beastman stopped short as he came to the section of the hall that split into three different tunnels. The snarling was mixed with a strange sniffling now. _'The girl!'_ thought Beastman, annoyed. He shook his head and headed quickly toward her cell. _'She'll be crying for days if she's seen one of my pets. The garc could eat her in one bite.' _Beastman sighed, then smiled to himself. _'At least then I wouldn't have to feed her anymore.'_

With a slight turn to the right, Beastman was in the bone-barred cell block where the girl was kept. He skidded to a halt, his claws screeching horrifically on the stone passage between the cells. The snarls and growls became a yelping whine as the spine-tingling noise echoed along the empty cells all around the child.

"What's going on here?" Beastman growled.

The little girl threw herself in front of a strange, shivering white ball. "Please don't hurt him," she begged. "I've been trying to get him to stay in the hole behind the bed all day, but he won't anymore, and I'm afraid the snake man will eat him."

The girl herself quaked with fear. Her parents had probably told her all about the orange-furred man called Beastman, who would eat children who were out of bed after dark and eat pets who got loose from their owners.

In spite of his annoyance, Beastman marveled a bit at the delicate little girl. She was placing her tiny frame between him and a tiny furry creature. Bravery was something Beastman could admire, but he was astounded that she was risking her own safety for a pet—perhaps this pup wasn't entirely irritation and inconvenience after all.

"How have you been feeding him?" asked Beastman, remembering his reason for heading down this way in the first place. "You haven't been given that much food." Beastman almost felt guilty for the meager meal he had intended to give the child. The little creature couldn't have gotten much to eat.

"I've been sharing," the blond girl answered, her voice slightly less frightened now. She stared at Beastman. This creature didn't seem to want to hurt her or her pet. Still, it was the first time he had really spoken to her, and she had to ask. "Sir Beastman, please don't tell the other's about Suki. I don't want them to hurt her."

"I won't," assured Beastman. "I wouldn't want her to get eaten." _'What harm can it do for her to have a pet? Maybe it will keep her from crying. But I'd better talk with the creature. If it can't stay quiet, Kahn may very well eat it. He likes live food and that fuzzball looks like a gronk. I don't know about snake men, but serpentoids love to eat those creatures. _"I can talk to your Suki if you will bring him here. I can explain to him what he needs to do, girl."

"Kimie," she said as she dried her eyes and gathered her pet into her arms, her movements a bit hesitant. "My name is Kimie."

"Okay, Kimie," answered Beastman, his tone unusually gentle within its growl, "hold him near the bars and I'll talk with Suki."

Kimie nodded and ignored the blond bangs that fell into her face as she shuffled closer.

Beastman knelt down and held his finger to his forehead. _'You must be quiet or you will get hurt. When your mistress says, 'box,' you must hide behind her bed. Do you understand me?'_

The tiny creature yipped and licked Beastman's hand.

"I think he understands," said Beastman, satisfaction in his voice. "Now I need you to say the word bee," Beastman hesitated, thinking of the next letter. "O," he finally said, then there was another pause. Kimie waited expectantly. "Ex," he finished, thankful it was a short word. "That way I can see if he understood me."

"Box?" asked Kimie. At her word Suki bounded out of her arms and jumped into hiding behind her bed. "Oh you did it! Thank you," she squealed happily. Her fear was promptly forgotten, and she reached awkwardly through the bars to hug Beastman's shaggy neck. "Thank you."

"Aw…." Beastman said gruffly, shifting uncomfortably. "Now you stop that." Kimie released him and stepped back. "Keep Suki quiet and he can be with you in the cell, but anytime you say that word I taught you, he should run and hide," Beastman went on, his voice sounding like an angry growl. "Now stay quiet and I'll go bring you your food."

Kimie nodded and raced to the simple stone platform and straw mattress that was her bed. Within seconds she was happily petting Suki.

Beastman took only a few minutes to find the bowl of food he had prepared for the child. Looking over it, he decided that it was way too little food for the both of them. And the meal should be hot since the child's cell was so drafty. _'The little white ball of fluff didn't have very thick fur,'_ he reasoned.

As he headed back up to the kitchen, a fleeting thought passed through Beastman's head: that he was no longer upset that he had lost Kahn's stupid bet. He promptly turned his mind to his upcoming trip with his shadow beasts.

* * *

While Adam had been arguing with his family, Teela and Josiah had both received a clean bill of health and were moved to the spacious suite in which Adam and Teela lived. The hallway leading up to it was a peaceful pale blue stone. The entry itself was a delicately arched wooden door with an ornate brass handle. Only those in the royal family knew that behind that artwork was a DNA identification system that allowed only those with permission to enter. Usually this place was a haven for Adam, one of the few places he could relax, but now, as he stood before the ivory door, his tension grew. Adam clenched a fist and forced it loose before he entered.

"Hey," he said softly to Teela, who was feeding Josiah as she rocked in the soft beige chair Marlena had insisted be put next to the cradle. Adam had thought it strange to build a chair that rocked back and forth on purpose, but seeing his wife and child looking so restful as it swayed gently, it was obvious his mother had been right…again.

"Hey yourself," she said back, slightly suspiciously. Teela knew him too well to miss the anxiety in his posture, he knew. "Everything okay?"

'_I should have known I can't keep anything from her anymore,' _Adam thought regretfully. He'd come in here intending to tell her what the rest of the family already knew, but he really wanted to wait until she was done feeding the baby.

"So I hear everything looks good with you two, even if you did have to have him in a dirty cave with hardly any medical supplies and just me to help you," Adam answered, mustering a grin.

"Uh-huh," Teela said, narrowing her green eyes at him. She knew something had come up, or Adam would have been waiting for the two of them when they got out of the infirmary. "So what's wrong?" She stopped rocking as she waited for his answer.

Adam looked down at his son, who had fallen asleep. "Let me take him," he said softly. Teela handed him over. Adam held on to the baby as tightly as he dared for a moment, then placed him gently in the white wicker bassinet. He turned abruptly. "I love you, Teela. You know that, right?" he said almost desperately. There was a worry in his face and voice bordering on fear. Seeing the normally confident Adam like that shook Teela.

"Of course I do. Adam, what's wrong? You're scaring me," Teela said, her hands suddenly clutching at the padded arms of the chair as if to stand.

"That woman who was here in the palace, Lyn?" Adam said, meeting Teela's gaze with eyes full of regret and uncertainty. Teela nodded warily, a frightening, unreasonable thought entering her mind. _'Surely he didn't sleep with her!'_ His next words, said in a rush, laid that fear to rest, leaving a flood of unbelief in its place. "She used to be Evil-Lyn. We were going to meet with Skeletor. I called the two of them back to Eternia to help fight the Alma'Odela because Good and the Sorceress told me to."

A slight relief was accompanied an overwhelmingly stunned feeling that left her staring at him uncomprehendingly for a minute. Her silence was short-lived however. "You called them back? What do you mean?" Her face slipped into the hard mask of the Captain of the Guard.

"I've always been able to," Adam admitted lowly, dropping his eyes. "Skeletor placed a spell on Snake Mountain to enable me to call him back if needed."

"Skeletor did that? _That's_ why you went to Snake Mountain? And you went alone, knowing not only that Hutch was there, but you were about to call back the greatest villain in Eternia's history?" Teela's voice rose with each syllable; Adam nodded, cringing inwardly.

Teela shoved aside the cozy sea green blanket from her knees and stood upright, although Adam knew it had to be a bit of a strain for her. "Are you crazy?" she demanded. "They know your secret! And then you let Evil-Lyn in here, without any supervision, without telling anyone? What in Blazes got into you, Adam?!"

"If there was any danger from K-Skeletor, then Serena would have warned me," Adam argued, but they both knew it was a feeble excuse. Teela stood in front of him, her eyes barely even with his chin since she didn't have her heels on. Her entire body shook with tension. Suddenly she went very still, and Adam knew he was really in for it now.

"Okay, you're safe, so we'll skip that for now," she muttered almost to herself. Her jade green eyes stared hard at him as her gown slipped from one shoulder. Adam resisted the urge to tug it back into place. That would only infuriate her more right now.

"You could have called him back at any time?" Teela said, each word even and deliberate. "And you never told anyone?"

"No," Adam admitted.

"Why?" Teela demanded. "Why did you keep it a secret?" Her face was a deep pink, slowly becoming red as Adam watched.

"I didn't want to bring him back," Adam said slowly. "I believed he was making a change for the better, and he was better off trying to do that somewhere with a fresh start than in a jail cell, but…" Adam swallowed hard. Staring into his wife's eyes, he suddenly recognized a deeper, more selfish reason.

"But what?" Teela asked, her voice losing some of its rancor at the self-disgust suddenly appearing on Adam's face.

"I was tired," Adam confessed heavily. He stepped away from her and went to Josiah's bassinet, gazing down at his son's angelic face. "I was so tired of it all, Teela. Suddenly he was gone, and I…I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I just meant to let it set for a while, until I felt better, but then we got engaged, and the Specter showed up, then Hutch betrayed us, Damien revealed himself, we got married, then Orko got married…" Adam shook his head, scowling as he suddenly looked at the ceiling. "They're all just excuses. The truth is, my father and Duncan are right. I neglected my duty as prince and as He-Man." _'Because I didn't want to risk my family again,' _he silently acknowledged. _'So I risked others' families instead. Thank goodness Keldor did turn to the side of good, or I would never be able to forgive myself.'_

"Our fathers know already?" Teela asked harshly. Her heart was torn with a small amount of sympathy for Adam, but he had promised….

Adam nodded slightly. "My father found the letter Skeletor left me." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Teela."

"You broke your promise," Teela said harshly, her voice mixed with venom and pain. She struggled against her anger; she hated fighting with Adam. Still, her voice was barely below a shout as she continued. "You promised no more secrets between us unless necessary, Adam. This doesn't fall into that category."

It was becoming hard to breathe. "I'm sorry," Adam whispered again.

Teela flopped unceremoniously onto the nearby bed, worn out to her very marrow. "Go away, Adam. I need some time to myself." Feeling as if he had received a kick in the stomach, Adam crossed the room slowly. He paused at the door, and half-turned back. Teela hadn't moved; her back was to him now, and he couldn't see the tears rolling down her face.

"Adora and Grandfather went with Lyn to rendezvous with Skeletor," Adam said lowly. "They didn't know who they were meeting. Father's ordered me to bring them all back here. I have to leave immediately."

"Fine," Teela said, barely managing to keep her voice strong for that one syllable.

Adam stood staring at her for a long moment. He replayed his promise to her over in his mind. _'I won't keep a secret from you unless I don't have a choice.' _He'd had a choice of whether to tell her about Skeletor's letter. _'And what about my promise to Keldor not to tell anyone who he is?' _he asked himself now. _'Am I putting him above my relationship with my wife if I keep that secret now?' _He didn't have the answer right away, but a small part of him felt that to tell her now would be wrong. He couldn't make up for keeping something from her by betraying another's trust.

"I love you," Adam finally said softly, then he was gone.

Once the door clicked shut Teela wept, sobs wracking her body as she lay down onto the bed, grabbed the pillow, and tried to smother the sounds.

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him, Randor?" Marlena chided her husband when she finally got him alone. The two of them walked slowly up the steps to their thrones, their emotional burdens seeming to weigh them down.

Randor sat heavily on the throne, took off his crown and stared at it for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair, then placed the gold weight back on his head. "Adam's starting to concern me, Marlena," he said quietly. "First he sends the Specter back to Etheria, and now we find he's been keeping this secret about Skeletor for two years. I'm starting to question his judgment."

Marlena toyed with the sleeve of her green gown. "He has a merciful heart," she defended Adam, though without conviction. She too was concerned. It was unusual for Adam to keep something like this from his family. Then again, his time as He-Man had taught him to hold things close, and she and Randor had always emphasized the importance of royalty keeping their personal issues to themselves. _'Perhaps we did too good of a job. He's not opening up to anyone,'_ she thought worriedly. _'I certainly don't like that he's trusting Skeletor, of all people.'_

"I would agree with that concerning the Specter," Randor said slowly. "But Skeletor?"

"Did you ever think that maybe he was just glad Skeletor was gone, and felt his duty was done?" Marlena asked, trying to see Adam's point of view.

Randor shook his head. "That's what I mean, Marlena. He used to question where his responsibility ended. He thought he might have to go defend other planets against the Horde. When did that change? How did he suddenly decide that not only did he not have to do that, but if Skeletor wanted to go terrorize some other planet, that was okay with him?"

"You read the letter, and you know Skeletor helped rescue us all from Hordak and defended Grayskull when the Horde invaded," Marlena reminded her husband, trying to organize her own thoughts on the matter. "Maybe it had nothing to do with Adam's sense of duty. Maybe, as our son said, he really thought Skeletor had changed, and deserved a second chance elsewhere."

Randor rubbed the arm of his throne, lost in thought. "I hope you're right, Marlena," he finally said. "I fear that being both the heir to the throne and He-Man have finally started to go to his head, but I hope that I am wrong, and you are right." He gave Marlena a shaky smile. "Well, no matter. A few days from now, he'll return with all of them, and we can settle this matter once and for all."


	18. Chapter 18: Reaching Out

Tri-Klops turned the knob on his metal control cube. He sighed with relief as his latest doomseeker rose into the air and circled around him. Security at the Palace of Eternos had improved greatly in the past six months. While the royal fools had yet to find his latest equipment, they had realized that there was some kind of leak, and at the rate they were improving security, his old models would soon be discovered. Tri-Klops didn't mind. It was a challenge, and he was itching to see if his new super stealth model would live up to his designs. A satisfied smile crossed his face when he saw that the small wedge-shaped device was soaring around the room. '_Good, it's responding to the slightest touch of my fingers. That works well.'_ He would have to remember the specific tweaking he had done for the navigation controls. He was sure he could use this innovation with larger machines.

"Let's just try you out around Snake Mountain," he muttered, more to himself than to the machine. He was sure that even one of his first models of doomseekers would not have been able to breach his own defenses at Snake Mountain. He had designed the security system that way, just in case someone somehow unlocked the secrets of his earlier doomseekers and tried to use his own creations against him or his employers.

At that thought he frowned. '_I really never thought I would miss Skeletor, but something about those two bothers me. I just can't put my finger on it.' _His frown deepened as he sent his creation on its maiden flight through the dank and cheerless halls of the stronghold. '_Uneasy…that's how I've felt, and it's only gotten worse since Marzo showed up on the scene.'_

Tri-Klops stood a bit straighter as an idea came to him. '_As long as I'm testing this thing out anyway, I might as well learn what I can about my new "masters."' _Tri-Klops turned toward his view screen and monitored the feed with pride as the corridors passed in a blur of silence, light, and shadows.

* * *

Adam rubbed his eyes wearily as the attak trak plowed forward, grateful for the automatic driver Duncan had installed. _'Skeletor is Keldor,' _Adam repeated to himself for what must have been the seven-hundredth time, determined to find a way to make himself accept it. He kept thinking of them as two different people, and he felt as if it was warping his judgment about Keldor. _'Maybe if I'd told Father, he would have understood a little better.' _Adam shook his head. _'No, my mistake was not telling them I could call Skeletor back in the first place.'_

Hawk sat next to Adam in continued stony silence. The pirate had not spoken a word since they'd left the palace, except to say that he disagreed with Adam wanting to stop overnight rather than driving straight through.

'_I can't remember ever being at odds with everyone like this,' _Adam thought morosely. _'Even when my family was mad at me, Duncan always knew the truth and was always in my corner. Now the only one not mad at me is Callie.' _As if on cue, the black tiger crept up to him and pushed her head under his arm, purring. Adam smiled weakly at her and scratched her under the golden patch on her back left cheek. Even Cringer, when Adam had confessed what he'd done, had been angry. He shouldn't have been surprised. Orko and Cringer were usually the last ones to believe people could change. Adam knew that only his partner's loyalty had brought him on this trip.

"I-I don't care if you let Skeletor go live somewhere else, b-but why did you call him back here?" Cringer suddenly demanded, his voice startling Adam out of his reverie. It was the first time the cat had spoken to him since Adam had admitted what he'd done. Adam thought for a moment, trying to put it into terms Cringer would understand.

"Do you remember how we had to team up with Skeletor to defeat Evilseed the first time he showed up?" Adam asked his friend.

"Ye-yes," Cringer answered slowly.

"It's no different this time, Cringe," Adam explained. "I don't know why, but we need his help to defeat the Alma'Odela."

"What I can't believe is that you didn't tell anyone what you were going to do," Hawk muttered, his jaw tense. "Now Adora and Miro are going in there blind, with no idea who they're dealing with."

"It doesn't matter," Adam said firmly. "They aren't the same people who left Eternia. They're on our side now."

Hawk tossed him an assessing glance. "If you're so sure of that, why is it you look confident one minute and worried beyond all reason the next?" he challenged.

"Seeing the man you fought almost your entire adult life for the first time in two years, only to find out that he's changed more than you can imagine, tends to throw you for a bit of a loop," Adam said a touch impatiently. "But…Damien was at Snake Mountain, Hawk. He hurt me, and Skeletor healed me."

"That could have been a ploy to gain your trust," Hawk pointed out logically.

"I know that!" Adam snapped. He ran a hand through his hair. "But he stood up to Damien. More than that, the two of them couldn't stand each other's touch. It caused them both incredible pain. K-Skeletor was sick afterwards, and Damien was weaker than I've ever seen him."

"It still could have been an elaborate set-up," Hawk insisted.

Adam said nothing more. He was tired of defending himself, and he couldn't tell Hawk the final piece of the puzzle. For now, the fact that Skeletor was Keldor was a secret he had to keep. The prince leaned his head back and closed his eyes, groaning slightly in frustration. _'I owe Duncan and Orko a bigger thanks for keeping my secret than I ever realized,' _he reflected as Callie began licking his hand, covering every inch of his skin with drool. Adam looked down at her, and was surprised to see that it was Cringer, not Callie, licking him. It wasn't something Cringer did often any more. Adam knew it was the cat's way of saying he was forgiven. The prince smiled for the first time that afternoon.

"Thanks, Cringe," he said quietly. Cringer nodded, then crept to the back of the track to stretch out next to Callie again.

Hawk didn't speak again for a while. His initial irritation with Adam was fading. _'After all, Adora is She-Ra. She can take care of herself,'_ he thought as he watched the fields disappear into a dense jungle. With the storm still covering the late evening sun, their sudden arrival under the thick canopy made it seem like the middle of the night. Hawk fingered the necklace he wore; Adora was safe, or it would have been glowing by now. Hawk resumed his musings. _'Adam kept a secret I believe he should have shared with his family, but if I'm really going to be an advisor to him, I'm going to have to understand why he would have made the decision to keep it from them, and why he chose to bring Skeletor back.' _Hawk lifted a hand to his mouth to cover the sudden smirk that appeared. _'Especially if Adam expects me to tell him, as he said in his own words, when he's "flat-out wrong."' _

"Adam, there is a being in the middle of our path just ahead," the attak trak reported in its robotic voice. "Readings indicate it is a human." Adam grasped the controls and took back command of the vehicle, expecting trouble.

"Adora?" Hawk asked immediately.

"Negative," the vehicle replied. "Judging by its body mass, it is a man."

Adam and Hawk both tensed. Hawk's anger with Adam came flooding back as he worried over Adora again; he quickly touched a hand to the dark, cool amulet against his chest.

"Can you tell if he's friend or foe, Trak?" Adam asked.

"Don't waste the time worrying about it," Hawk said tersely. "Just change." His gut clenched, warning him that this was going to be trouble.

"Take the controls," Adam said in answer, ducking into the back and drawing his sword. Hawk could hear him call out and the flash of light filled the attak trak, making it hard to see out into the darkened woods. The attak trak had no such problems, however.

"Hey!" Hawk protested as the controls suddenly froze in his hands and the brakes were applied. Battle Cat roared as he and He-Man completed the transformation.

"I am sorry, Captain Sea Hawk, but I cannot run over a living being," the vehicle reported. "Man-at-Arms programmed me that way."

"I'll go out the back," He-Man said quietly from the back. Hawk nodded and opened the front glass, the figure before him still shadowed.

"Hello?" the pirate called out. "Who's there?"

A nasally laugh answered him. Callie, crouched just behind Hawk, began to growl deep in her throat.

"It is I, Count Marzo," the magician replied. "This road is closed. You'll have to go back."

"Who put you in charge of the roads around here?" Hawk demanded, his voice relaxed although his hand had already drawn his cutlass. He leapt lightly out of the vehicle.

"You'd be surprised at who I know," Marzo sneered, a white ball of light appearing in his hand. "Now leave, before I get nasty."

"It's too late for that, isn't it Marzo?" He-Man called from the jungle growth near Marzo's right side. "You've been nasty for a long time."

The ball in Marzo's hand flared more brightly. "Show yourself, He-Man, or your friend here gets it," he called, his eyes darting from the undergrowth to Hawk and back again. The jungle animals, not used to human voices, had fallen silent, causing an eerie stillness to grip the area.

"You don't know Hawk very well, do you?" returned He-Man, now from behind Marzo, his voice amused.

Marzo didn't turn around as He-Man had hoped. He had been around for far too many years to do something so foolish. Instead, not even bothering to answer, he threw the sphere directly at the attak trak.

"Callie!" Hawk cried out. He reached out with his gauntlet-covered fist to block the magical ball.

"Hawk, no!" He-Man yelled. Marzo did turn around this time, another magical orb in his hand, and he flung it in He-Man's general direction. The hero swung at it, his sword hitting it like a baseball bat. There was a bright flash, then the globe went sailing up into the atmosphere, fading quickly. He-Man blinked rapidly as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness all over again. Marzo laughed, his voice magically amplified to sound as if it were coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Now I've got you," Marzo called triumphantly.

He-Man held his sword at the ready, but his eyes had been affected by the bright flash; he couldn't make anything out.

Marzo raised his hands to cast a spell on He-Man, ready to squeeze the life out of the hero. A dark furry creature knocked him aside with a roar, however. Marzo landed heavily on his side. He managed to turn over and came face-to-face with the familiar frame of Battle Cat.

"Ah, Battle Cat," he said, falsifying as much graciousness into his voice as he could muster with a seven-hundred-pound cat growling in his face. "So good of you to join the party." With a wave of one hand, he blasted the tiger in the stomach, sending him soaring through the air.

Battle Cat landed heavily against a tree and lay still.

But the tiger had bought He-Man enough time for the hero's eyesight to recover somewhat. Although he still couldn't see well, the hero could see the flash of light as Marzo threw another spell at him. He-Man blocked it easily.

"Give it up, Marzo," he taunted him. "You've been at this for a thousand years and still haven't won. I'd say you need a new career."

"And what about your career, He-Man?" the count returned, grinning wickedly. "You will grow old and die. I will still be here when that happens. I will win one day, muscle head. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Frustrated by the truth in those words, He-Man dove at Marzo, tackling him to the ground. The two twisted and writhed against each other. Realizing he was losing the fight, Marzo cast a final spell and disappeared with one final flash of blinding light. "Another time, perhaps," his voice echoed in the empty jungle.

"Blast," He-Man muttered. He cast his gaze about, but between the increased darkness and his eyes still swimming with floating dots from the last flash, he wasn't seeing much. He was about to raise his sword when teeth gripped his hand gently and tugged. "Callie?" She meowed in response. "All right, girl, you lead me to them. I can hardly see a thing," he said, stroking her head. He kept his hand on her as she moved forward. He-Man stumbled a few times in the darkness, but was soon kneeling next to Battle Cat. "He's just stunned, Callie," he said after a moment. "He'll be all right." He stood again and invoked the power of Grayskull, allowing it to heal his vision, although it was still difficult to see in the dark. He then directed the power at Battle Cat, who was on his feet roaring within seconds.

"Now for Hawk," He-Man muttered, glancing around. His heart sank when he spotted the still form of his friend in front of the attak trak, the pirate's loose white shirt vivid against the dark ground. _'Please let him be all right!' _He rushed to Hawk and, kneeling down, turned him over gently. Hawk groaned softly as he reached up to touch his head. He-Man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right?" He-Man asked as Hawk struggled to sit up. He put a supporting hand on his friend's back. The pirate immediately leaned forward and rested his head on his knees.

"I think the world is spinning, but I can't even see it," Hawk answered weakly. Disoriented, he couldn't figure out where he was at first.

"What happened?"

Gradually Hawk began to remember. "I stopped the orb with my gauntlet, but the force of it threw me against the attak trak," he answered, his voice muffled. "I must have hit my head pretty badly; I don't remember anything after that."

He-Man put a hand on his friend's shoulder briefly. "I'll be right back. I need to check in the attak trak for something." He went inside and rummaged around for longer than he would have liked, finally coming up with a medical kit and food. He briefly glanced at the console; it was dark. He pushed the ignition. There was no response whatsoever. Cursing under his breath, he hopped back out, the flashlight he had located helping to light his way now in the darkness.

"Look at me," He-Man commanded Hawk as he crouched in front of him. The former pirate obeyed slowly. He-Man shined the small flashlight towards Hawk's face. "I don't think you have a concussion," the champion muttered. He felt Hawk's pulse. "Your pulse is strong and steady too." He shook his head. "I'm not sure what Marzo threw at the trak, so I'm not sure what it's done to you…or to the trak." He looked over at the vehicle thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked with an effort.

"The system's shut down. I'm going to try to get it going again, but if I had to guess, I'd say it's fried, and we're stuck here until you're well enough to travel by foot…or on Battle Cat."

"I can leave now," Hawk said, trying to get his feet under him. He-Man's strong hand came down on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Oh, no, you don't," He-Man said firmly. "I've already got my entire family upset with me. I'm not going to have you injuring yourself further and have to explain _that_ to Adora on top of everything else."

Hawk chuckled weakly. "She can be rather formidable, can't she?"

"That's one word for it," He-Man grumbled as he opened the satchel and pulled out their supplies of food. "Bossy's another." He glanced over to his friend. "How are your eyes?"

"I don't know. Is it dark out?" Hawk asked as he squinted. "I can see a light where your voice is coming from, but that's about it."

"That's about all there is to see," He-Man confirmed. "It's dark out, and I have a flashlight." He scanned the side of the road, looking for some wood, and was relieved to see some dead branches in the flashlight's glow.

Callie crept over, her nose twitching wildly, and laid behind Hawk, giving him something soft to lean against.

"Thank you, Callie," the pirate said as he relaxed, her purr sounding in his ears. He could barely hear He-Man's movement over the rumbling. He turned his head, trying to hear better.

"How do you know it's Callie?" He-Man asked in a curious voice as he gathered the wood. He wished they didn't have to use this spot in the middle of the road for their camp. However, going into the Vine Jungle to look for a safe camp site at this time of night was nothing short of plain stupid, and they were too far in to go back to the open fields on foot. The road was little-used enough; they would just have to hope no one used it tonight.

"She's much softer than Battle Cat," Hawk pointed out. "No armor."

He-Man guffawed as he piled the wood up and lit the fire. After a few minutes, Hawk pushed himself up straighter, though he still leaned on Callie, and felt the gravel under his hands. "Are we still on the road?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah," He-Man answered, frowning as he pulled out a package of sealed meat from the supplies he had pulled from the back of the trak. "It's not safe to wander in the Vine Jungle at night."

"I'll take your word for it," Hawk said. He blinked again. The dizziness was gone, and he could actually make out the blurry form of a dancing flame as He-Man held a stick, roasting what looked like some sort of meat. A tantalizing aroma quickly reached Haw's nose. "What about something that might go after that meat?"

He-Man shook his head, then realized Hawk probably couldn't see him. "We'll have it gone before any of the creatures in the Vine Jungle gather the courage to come near the fire," he said. A few minutes later he rose and brought a piece over to Hawk. "Here."

"Thanks."

The two men ate in silence for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. Battle Cat and Callie dozed; they knew He-Man would need them to take a turn on watch tonight.

Hawk watched He-Man for a while, the hero's face slowly coming into focus as his vision cleared. The firelight threw odd shadows on He-Man's face, causing him to look much older than his mere almost-27 years.

"Your birthday's coming up…yours and Adora's," Hawk said aloud, shoving the last bite of food into his mouth. "I don't know what to get either of you. It suddenly seems so complicated now that I know you two have enough money to buy every boat sailing on the Etherian oceans."

"Like my mother always said, Hawk, it's the thought that counts," He-Man replied, folding his arms onto his knees and resting his chin on them. "Take her to Etheria to visit Swift Wind. That would mean more than anything to her. Or bring him here."

"That's a good idea. What about you?" Hawk asked quietly, sensing an opening. "Isn't there anything you want for your birthday?"

He-Man gave a small, sad smile. "I'll be happy if my family has forgiven me by then," he answered in a low voice. _'Especially after they know the rest of the truth,'_ he added silently.

"Why did you do it, Adam?" Hawk asked, his voice void of any anger. He-Man glanced up and saw no condemnation in Hawk's face, though it was hard to see his eyes in the firelight. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

He-Man sighed heavily. "I've been asking myself that same question all day, Hawk, and I'm not liking the answer I'm getting," he admitted. "Part of it was for the right reasons—at least I hope they were the right reasons. Skeletor had started to change. He had helped save me and my parents from Hordak. He helped us protect Grayskull when the Horde attacked. At the time, I told myself it wouldn't do any good to put him in prison for the rest of his life. Starting over would be the best thing for him because he was obviously trying to change."

He-Man paused, and Hawk waited patiently. "A good deal of the reason was selfish," the hero continued. "Anytime I had a thought about Skeletor, wondered how he was doing, what he was doing, I pushed it aside. Because if I thought about him too much, I would realize I needed to call him back to face trial." He-Man ran a hand through his hair. Battle Cat, who had woken up, eyed He-Man watchfully, expectantly. "I had spent so long fighting evil, fighting Skeletor," He-Man said in a near-whisper. "As long as I did nothing, as long as I did not tell anyone or call him back, it was over. I could move on. I was wrong, though." He-Man frowned deeply. "I failed in my responsibilities."

"Yep, you did," Hawk agreed immediately. At He-Man's sharp look, Hawk raised his hands. "Hey, you told me you wanted me to keep you straight, even if that meant telling you that you're wrong. So I'm telling you: you were wrong."

"Thanks, I think I figured that out," He-Man replied sardonically.

Hawk shrugged. "Look, you screwed up. That's a fact of life; we all make mistakes. Even He-Man." He grinned.

"I think I've heard this lecture before," He-Man responded with a weak grin of his own. His smile faded slowly and he glanced towards Hawk, then back at the fire, his body still. "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"For what it's worth, I forgive you," Hawk answered, deliberately making his voice flippant to help his friend relax.

"Thanks," He-Man said. He rose to his feet and stretched.

"Aren't you going to change back?" Hawk asked, surprised when He-Man didn't reach for his sword.

He-Man shook his head. "Marzo knows where we are, and this place is dangerous enough in the daylight. I'm not taking any chances."

"I'll take first watch if you want, He-Man," Battle Cat growled, catching his partner off-guard.

"Thanks anyway, Cat, but I think I'm going to have trouble sleeping anyway," He-Man said matter-of-factly. "I'll wake you when I get tired."

"I can take a shift too," Hawk offered.

"Not tonight, my friend," He-Man answered firmly. "My sword healed me, but unlike She-Ra, I can't help you at all. You need to rest and recover from Marzo's blast."

* * *

Beastman never saw the black metal wedge of the doomseeker soar over his head. He was entirely focused on his task: taking both an armload of blankets and a tray filled with food to Kimie's cell without dropping either. A heater cell would have been more useful but it would have been noticed. Besides, the little girl was too young to control a heater cell without adult supervision.

"Box," Kimie whispered as she saw the strange shadow approaching her cell door. The little girl breathed a shaky sigh of relief when she saw Beastman's orange fur.

"I brought you some food, and some extra blankets," said Beastman as he punched the code that allowed him to enter the prison cell. Kimie sat on her bed and patted it to call her pet up beside her. Beastman dropped the blankets in an untidy heap onto the bed and passed the wide tray to Kimie; she set it on her lap and began to eat eagerly. He lifted a wooden bowl full of food scraps off of Kimie's tray and placed it in front her excited little furball.

"Thank you, Beastman," Kimie said, turning her drawn, pale face to her guard and current caretaker.

"Your eyes are all red, Kimie, and you have dark shadows under your eyes." Beastman knelt in front of the child to look her in the eyes. He pressed the palm of his hand to Kimie's forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

"I don't think so," answered Kimie. "I just haven't been able to sleep much lately." She sniffled. "I miss my mother and father. We would always have supper together, and then they would tell me a bedtime story, and give me a hug." Tears rolled down Kimie's cheeks.

Beastman cringed. He had not wanted to be a babysitter at the beginning, but this assignment felt more and more like taking care of one of his pets—in other words, he was starting to like the brat. Kimie hadn't even screamed when several of the silver slitherers, each one easily twice her size, crawled past her cell as he brought her food. She had instead cooed about how beautiful the creatures were and how she wished that she could touch their shiny scales. Beastman had ordered one of the creatures to keep still so she could run her finger down its hard, smooth side.

Beastman couldn't help it. The little urchin was growing on him. For a brief moment, Beastman reflected on his own family longingly but then he harshly suppressed the thought. He could not go back there.

Beastman sat back on his haunches with a semi-annoyed sigh. "Well, kid, it looks like you've finished your meal." He took the tray from Kimie and laid it near the cell doors. "I notice that most creatures sleep better after a good meal. Why don't I cover you up with these extra blankets, and you can try to sleep now?"

Kimie nodded. "I'll try." She leaned back on her cot and let Beastman drag the extra blankets over her.

"Better?" Beastman asked gruffly.

Kimie nodded. 'Beastman?" she asked hesitantly. "Can you tell me a story?"

Beastman looked down at the child all snuggled up with her furry pet, and he was torn. Part of him was disgusted by what he was doing. He was the great evil warrior Beastman, not a babysitter. But Kimie was nice to him. She actually seemed to like him, just like his pets. Telling the girl a story couldn't hurt. She hadn't asked to be here. She was here because she had been trying to save her pet. He respected that.

"I guess I can tell you about a boy I knew once.'"

Kimie snuggled deeper into the covers and looked at Beastman hopefully as he sat to begin his story.

"There was this boy named Quinn. He never was the best in school, or handcrafts, but he was a whiz when it came to caring for animals. One summer after this boy got sent home from school early for fighting, he found two of the most interesting serpentoids he'd ever seen. They were just babies, so he put them in his pockets and went home with them. He built cages for his pets and fed them with the mice that he caught around the stables where his father worked. He had a great zoo of animals on his father's small piece of land. He had fur hoppers and gronks like your Suki, he had tactrils and sand diggers and all kinds of animals."

"I tried to have a place like that at my father's house," interrupted Kimie with a yawn, "but Father wouldn't let me. I bet it was wonderful."

A faraway look entered Beastman's eyes. "It was," he said on a soft snarl. He shook himself and got back to the story. "This boy's father encouraged Quinn's habit. He used to say that animal husbandry was a valuable skill in the village, and Quinn would be the best in the kingdom if he kept working at it." Beastman shook his head. "His father may have been right, too. If it weren't for the witch."

Kimie snuggled deeper, her eyes wide.

"No one knew where she came from, but everyone seemed to think that she was bad news. Quinn's father warned him to keep away from her house, and the boy tried to obey, but one day his pet serpentoids got free from their cages. Quinn couldn't just let them get hurt by a passing villager who didn't understand that they weren't dangerous, so he tracked them. He found them just as they were crawling over the stone wall of the witch's garden."

"What did he do?" gasped Kimie.

"Well, Quinn had to protect his pets, so he climbed over the fence as quietly as he could. He had just collected the serpentoids when he heard the metal garden gate squeak behind him. The witch screeched, 'You are the beastkeeper's boy! You dare to disturb my home? I will see to it that I am never disturbed by you again. You will be like the beasts that you keep so that no humans will ever allow you into their village again.'

"Quinn stumbled backwards to get away, but it was too late. The witch cast her spell. Quinn ran home and hid in his small zoo. He was crying and scared when his mother came out looking for him later. When she saw Quinn, she screamed." Beastman stopped for a minute and shook his head. "She ran to get his father, and soon the whole village thought Quinn was some kind of monster. They ran him out of the town."

"Oh, how horrible," whispered Kimie. "What happened to Quinn?"

"Well, that's the good part of the story. After Quinn stopped crying and looked around, he was in the beautiful Banshee Jungle. He was able to make friends with all of the animals there, and he never had to listen to another teacher get onto him for forgetting his sums and didn't even have to wash behind his ears. He grew stronger, and he lived every night free as a dragon in flight."

"Didn't he miss his mom and dad?"

"Yes," Beastman muttered. "But the boy realized that he was too scary to be around people anymore, so he just decided to stay with the animals. It turned out that in his new form he could control animals as well. He could send predators away from their kills, and he could make almost any creature do what he wanted them to do just by thinking about it hard enough. That was great for him because he always did like animals better than people anyway." Until it had gotten so lonely that even Skeletor had started to look good.

Kimie's breath had slowed and she was almost asleep as Beastman got up to leave the cell. Just as he was closing the door, Beastman said, "G'night, Kimie."

"G'night, Quinn," she murmured back.

Beastman froze. The door clicked closed of its own accord. _'I guess it's not too hard to figure out who Quinn was,'_ Beastman chided himself. _'So what?'_ he thought with a shrug. _'It's not like anyone even cares who I once was. I don't even care, and at least it helped her get to sleep.'_

Still, as Beastman walked down the hall toward his current 'zoo', he felt a little bit odd. No one had called him Quinn in years. Beastman stopped as he heard the echo of Marzo's and Hutch's voices getting closer. He really didn't like talking to those two more than necessary. They reminded him of that blasted noble who had taken it in into his head to hunt Beastman for sport. If it hadn't been for that nobleman and his rich friends, he would have just stayed in the Banshee Jungle that he loved. Then maybe he never would have met Skeletor. He ducked into a nearby storage alcove as the men continued their conversation.

"So your skirmish with He-Man and Sea Hawk was productive?" asked Hutch.

"Not as much as we always hope for," declared Marzo, "but we did delay them as you wished. And the pirate was injured."

"Ah, nice," commented Hutch with relish.

"Why do we go so close to that stink pit that is Beastman's menagerie?" Marzo asked in his nasal voice. Hutch stopped in the hall and turned to face Marzo. Beastman pushed himself further into the shadow so they would not see him. They were only a few feet away from discovering his hiding place.

"Because," began Hutch in an annoyed tone, "Lord Damien wishes it. There is something he wishes to show us. Something we need to see for the final assault on the Eternian fools."

Marzo leaned on a nearby wall as he examined his thin fingers. "'Fools' is right. Amazing, the damage a few rumors can do. We even have protests in some of the smaller villages now demanding that He-Man be given the throne." A thoughtful look crossed Marzo's face. "You don't think Prince Adam would surrender the throne to He-Man for the good of the people, do you?" he asked in a bored yet curious tone of voice.

Hutch chuckled. "I assure you, Marzo, that will never happen. Adam is noble enough to try something like that, but it is quite impossible."

Marzo nodded and didn't press further. "I plan to start planting the rumors that Miro had an illegitimate son outside of his marriage--with a blue elf of course--and that this illegitimate son is the one responsible for the overthrow of Illgar. That Prince Adam's search for him reminded him that he had a claim to the throne that he was determined to take."

"You know sometimes these fools make it too easy for us. Imagine Miro hiding an illegitimate son out there," Hutch chuckled. "Now for the girl…you said you had plans for her, yet she still is here."

"Oh, now is the time. I needed to make sure that He-Man would be delayed and that She-Ra would be otherwise occupied, but since they are both focused on Illgar now, I intend to disguise a few of our minions to look like blue elves and to carry the girl out to the border of Eternos. I will have them slaughter her there in a most gruesome fashion and spread the story that this too is a message from Keldor to the King of Eternos." Marzo raised his voice a few notes, as if another person were speaking. "Lay aside your crown and give it to me, Eternos' true heir."

"Truly vicious, if not a little messy. I like it," approved Hutch.

Beastman swallowed the gasp that almost rose to his mouth. _'No they won't. I don't know how, but I've got to stop them.' _He stopped short in his thoughts, partially horrified that he had had such an instantaneous and unselfish reaction. _'What am I thinking?'_

"When is this supposed to take place?" asked Hutch as though he were discussing the weather.

"The sooner the better. I was thinking of after we met with our allies in the throne room to receive reports."

Hutch nodded. "Let's go. Lord Damien doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Beastman waited till the sound of his newest "masters'" footsteps faded into the distance, his mind racing with conflicting thoughts the entire time. _'I won't risk my life for that little urchin. She's just a kid. There are hundreds out there.'_ But then he recalled her small arms reaching through the bars to hug him, and her fascination with his pets. _'She's so much like I was at that age. I can't let them kill her. I just can't.'_ His mind suddenly made up, he took off to the nearest storage room to gather supplies for a long journey.

* * *

_A/N: In this case, gronk is not, as cited in the urban slang dictionary, "Someone who changes the channel on the TV too fast." It is a flightless little white furball with a duck-like bill and big black eyes. It was used and named in "Orko's Missing Magic" in the 1980's series._


	19. Chapter 19: Realizations

Tri-Klops adjusted a knob and punched in several numbers on the small handheld box he was using to control his newest stealth doomseeker. He smiled in satisfaction as he looked at Snake Mountain's security readings. There was nothing showing up at all out of the ordinary.

The device flew over Beastman and continued down the hall underneath the prison cells. Over the speakers, Tri-Klops heard the voices of Marzo and Hutch echoing down the hall. The doomseeker was soon floating stationary above the two men as they stood by a huge stone cone jutting out from the earthen floor beneath them. The outer surface of the cone was scaled and looked almost like a giant snake's rattle.

"So," hissed Damien. "You two have finally arrived."

"Yes, Master," said Hutch with a deferential bow.

"My Lord," said Marzo, bending slightly at the waist, his voice carrying a slightly mocking tone. Damien glanced at him sharply but said nothing.

Tri-Klops gasped at what he saw. He'd only ever seen "Lord Damien" in his human form. What he saw now pacing back and forth across the screen in front of him was a nightmarish creature: red as blood and covered in scales, with clawed hands and feet. Even over the electronic relay, evil seemed to flow from it in waves. "What are you?" Tri-Klops whispered. He used the other two settings of his visor, trying desperately to find that what he was seeing was a hoax or a trick. He could not. Horrified, Tri-Klops continued to watch.

"I brought you both down here because I want you to link with the source of this mountain's power. You will need its evil power to sustain you now that the newest players have been factored into our strategy. Soon the time for subterfuge will be past and we will have to fight." Damien's tongue flicked out in anticipation. "As two servants who have pledged your immortal souls to serve Evil, you may enter into this chamber and fill yourself with its power anytime you wish. But first I must guide both of you as to the safe way to access this power, or it will destroy you."

Tri-Klops mind reeled. _'Does he mean what I think he means? Evil itself? An entity such as Evil truly exists?' _Tri-Klops' Jaw dropped in horror as he looked at the men standing before a jagged opening appearing in the stone snake's rattle. _'I always laughed at the foolish men and women of my city when I was growing up who said there was more to this life than we could see. That there was a greater 'good' or 'evil.' I dismissed it as moralistic tales to scare children into obeying their parents. I was a man of science. Those were fairy tales. And the servants of Evil, demons? I never believed in them either. But if I was wrong, then there is Good and Evil, then – __**blast everything!**_ _– I'm on the wrong side.'_

Tri-Klop's panicked musings were interrupted by Damien's cold voice. "Long ago the Elders foresaw the danger to this world from the Horde. They did something desperate to protect their people and pulled all of the untainted magics of this world into one place: Castle Grayskull. In the process though, they created a void. A void where all of the magics touched by the darkness and evil in man's soul could gather: here." Damien pointed to great flame within the jagged stone doorway. "The Elders hoped that this pooling of good magic in one spot would somehow link this world to the greater 'Good,' and serve as protection from the Horde's evil. What they didn't realize is that any attempt to grow closer to Good can be challenged by Evil. The dark magic in this place linked this portion of the planet to Evil, and over the millennia since Grayskull's creation, Good and Evil have fought to rule this world. You, my slaves, are going to see that this planet is lost to Evil forever."

Tri-Klops hit the emergency recall button on his doomseeker. It silently glided out of the chamber of darkness and fire as Hutch reached his hand into the flames.

Tri-Klops sat back and forced himself to breathe. "I have to get out of here," he muttered. "I wanted power and the freedom that came with it. I never bargained for this. Wrong or right side now, I have to make a choice. But I'll make that choice after I get away from here." Tri-Klops began hastily to collect his notes and tools.

* * *

The night passed quickly. At first light, He-Man worked on the attak trak, but the power source had been destroyed. _'Thank goodness Hawk wasn't hurt worse,' _he reflected gratefully as he wiped his greasy hands on a soft rag.

It was an hour after daybreak when Hawk finally awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He sat up gingerly, stifling a groan, and slowly got to his feet.

"How are you feeling?" He-Man asked from his seat on a log, sipping some water from a canteen. Callie slurped water from a bowl he had poured for her already. Their water supply wouldn't last long with the two tigers drinking from it, but fortunately the rendezvous point was near a river.

Hawk sat down next to He-Man, a bit unsteadily. "I'm still a little dizzy," he confessed. "And it feels as if someone beat me with a mast pole."

He-Man chuckled dryly. "Not too bad, considering the attak trak is down completely," he observed, handing Hawk a separate canteen of water.

"So we walk?" Hawk asked, disappointed. He knew they'd been two hours away by vehicle last night. On foot, that could be more than a full day's trek.

He-Man offered an encouraging grin. "Don't worry, Hawk. You can ride. Battle Cat's faster than the trak anyway."

"What about you?"

"I guess Callie and I will get our exercise today." He-Man winked at the cat. "We needed a run anyway, right girl?" Callie growled in agreement.

* * *

Without the added weight of their packs, thanks to their Syriak traveling companion, Lyn noticed that they made good time through the Vine Jungle. The normally vicious wildlife of the place seemed to be in hiding, probably due to the Alma'Odela patrols all throughout this portion of the Jungle.

The Syriak was muttering to itself softly as Lyn motioned for their party to come to a halt. She waved for everyone to gather around her. "We must wait quietly here," she explained. She held up her crystal wand for all to see. An Alma'Odela party was approaching their position. "We must make sure that we don't do anything to alert them of our presence till they pass. Keldor, can you grow this group of ferns a bit larger and place a bare area in the center for all of us to rest while the patrols go by?"

Keldor nodded. He muttered a few words and a small glow flowed from his staff to the waist-high ferns in front of the band. Keldor walked up to his handiwork and pushed it aside, revealing more than enough room for everyone to relax and sit quietly as the patrols made their sweep.

"I'll go get our fuzzy friend," offered Keldor, though his expression showed his reluctance to do this task. Lyn nodded as she and the others walked into the screen of ferns and settled on the ground for a rest.

Keldor had just approached the Syriak when he noticed the creature becoming agitated. "Stick people," he growled in a low voice to Keldor. "Hiding in the trees. They can attack-ack-ack."

Keldor placed a calming spell on the creature and walked it back to their hiding place. Bedorat did seem to relax a bit, but went into a full-scale explanation of the character traits of stick men, and why they must be careful in such a dangerous place with so many around.

Keldor finally managed to pull the Syriak into the hiding place with the others just before the first patrol was within hearing distance. Miro stared at She-Ra as they sat and waited for the three waves of patrols to go by.

Keldor relaxed slightly as the first patrol passed. "When is the next one due?" he asked Lyn, who was still gazing into the orb on her staff.

"Another half-hour," Lyn answered. She jerked her head toward the Syriak, who was now humming and swaying in the breeze with their leafy screen of fronds. "Apparently he likes ferns too," she whispered.

Keldor snickered. She-Ra shifted uneasily. Miro's eyes never left her face. "Are you sure I don't know your family, my dear? I mean besides He-Man. I swear I feel like I should, and I have traveled most of this planet."

She-Ra cast a guilty look toward Keldor and Lyn as she scrambled for something to say. "It is entirely possible sire, but I'm sure you understand why He-Man and I keep our personal information a secret."

Miro nodded, an abashed look on his face. "Of course, She-Ra. I'm sorry. I meant no intrusion."

She-Ra shifted and ran a broken frond through her fingers, wondering if her grandfather was beginning to see the truth. "Oh don't be sorry, Your Highness. You've done nothing wrong."

"We need to be quiet soon," whispered Lyn. "The last two parties have combined. They're coming."

The Syriak tensed at her words. "Coming-ing-ing?" he asked in an agitated voice. Keldor looked at Bedorat warily, but the Syriak seemed to calm as he began to chant the word "coming," over and over again. For several minutes the group was still. The only sound was the swish of the wind through the huge fronds around them and Bedorat's whispered chanting.

The sounds of the party drew near and everyone grew still as stone as the band of Alama'Odelan elves passed by, chatting in their musical language.

At the sound of some raucous laughter, Bedorat stiffened and snarled. "They laugh at me," he growled. "The wretched tree people dare to laugh at me!" he shouted and ran through the thin cover of ferns to attack, waving his gnarled tree branch about his head. He ran through the stunned group of elves and began beating the trees around them. "I will see you fall for your mockery!"

The six blue elves took only a second to react. Half of their number blasted the ring of ferns. If it had not been for Kelor's shield, She-Ra, Lyn, Miro, and Keldor would have been burnt to the ground along with their charred cover.

The other half blasted Bedorat with a burst of power meant to stun him; Keldor could tell from the power he sensed in the blast. He sneered. It was just like the Alma'Odela to react to an unknown threat with lethal power. He was sure they had thought to save Bedorat for questioning and to serve in the slave mines, seeing him as an animal.

The Alma'Odela's mistake was obvious, however, as Bedorat rose from the trees he had been attacking. It was apparent to all that their blast had only been strong enough to refocus the creature's attack—on them.

Keldor, Lyn and She-Ra raced into the battle; Miro ducked behind a large tree and activated the freeze rays on his gauntlets. The old king managed to take out one of the elves, but bit his lip in frustration when the battle became so intense that he could no longer get a clear shot.

Smoke was rising from everywhere. The Alma'Odela sent killing blasts towards each of the four warriors in their path. One elven lord blew apart a tree in an attempt to destroy the Syriak. Stakes of splintered and burning wood flew all around them. A two-foot long chunk of wood pinned one elf to the ground before he was able to raise a shield, killing him almost instantaneously. Keldor and Lyn shielded themselves quickly and She-Ra changed her sword to a shield even as she took a quick, deep breath and blew the wood chunks away from King Miro, saving him from injury.

Keldor blasted the ground beneath the elves' feet and a chasm formed beneath them with little warning. Two elves fell in the deep pit and were knocked unconscious. She-Ra jumped to avoid the blast of one of the elves and took only a glancing blow of the magical attack. Even small, it was enough to knock her against a tree, forcing the wind from her chest and sending the tree falling from her impact. The force of the blow also knocked her headdress from her and sent her blond hair falling into her face.

Taking advantage of the elves' distraction, Lyn raised her wand and entrapped one lord in a cage of vines that ripped his staff from his hand.

The Syriak roared angrily and ran toward the two remaining lords. The one nearest Bedorat was focused on blasting it when he suddenly felt a tapping on his shoulder. Startled, the elf spun around just in time to see She-Ra's boot connect with his face. The now-unconscious lord flew into the Syriak with enough force to knock out the furry creature.

The last lord looked around him and decided that he did not like the odds against him. He began to back away warily, his hands raised defensively. Keldor could sense that the elf was about to teleport away but he could not break through this one's shielding.

The lord dropped his shielding just before completing the teleportation spell. Yet to Keldor's surprise, the elf suddenly dropped to the forest floor in mid-chant. Miro stepped out from behind the nearest tree, blowing pretend smoke from his freeze rays before deactivating them with a roguish grin.

Keldor grinned back at his father. "Lyn and I will remove the memory of our encounter from their minds and make sure they are safely caged until the next patrol arrives. You and She-Ra make sure there aren't any flaming pieces of wood left burning anywhere to start a forest fire," he ordered, already moving to the first elf lord.

Miro nodded. He headed over to the small brushfire She-Ra was blowing out. His eyes on the fire, he was caught off-guard when he stumbled.

She-Ra turned at the king's cry of surprise. She knelt down in front of him. "Are you hurt, Sire?" she asked.

Miro chuckled and he pulled something golden and sparkling from his foot. "No my dear," he said with a sheepish grin as he looked at the winged headdress that he had stumbled over. "But I think this belongs to—" Miro gasped as he looked up into She-Ra's face, her headdress forgotten in his hand.

"By the Ancients," he breathed.

She-Ra stilled at the shocked look on Miro's face. "Are you okay, Your Highness?"

Miro's eyes grew bright. "You look exactly like your grandmother with your hair that way," he whispered, still staring at her in awe.

"I—uh—," stammered She-Ra, her cheeks growing red. "I don't know what you mean," she hedged as she helped Miro to her feet and shoved her headdress on quickly with her free hand.

"Oh, yes you do," Miro said with a growing grin. "Adora."

She-Ra opened her mouth to protest when Keldor and Lyn approached from behind.

"Don't bother to deny it. Adam told me that the only way people could know your secret was if they figured it out for themselves. Father figured it out and now we don't have to suffer any more from your unique view of the truth," Keldor said, a mixture of command and relief in his voice.

Miro spun around. "You two knew?" he asked, amazed.

Keldor rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a long story," Keldor said uncomfortably, "but yes."

Lyn walked over to Bedorat, who was still lying prone a few feet away, and cast a healing spell. He came to slowly.

"I want to hear this story. And yours," added Miro looking toward the warrior woman he now knew to be his granddaughter. "And," he added as the idea finally hit him fully, "Adam's."

She-Ra nodded as a grin slowly spread across her face. It felt so good that she no longer had to hide who she really was from her grandfather that she could not keep from hugging him. Miro returned her embrace with enthusiasm.

"I promise," She-Ra agreed, "we will tell you everything just as soon as we are in a safe place to discuss it, Grandfather."

"This, however, is not a safe place," observed Lyn as Keldor bent to check the injured Syriak with a sour look on his face. "And the sooner we leave here the better."

* * *

They began arriving early in the morning, one by one. They should have been there to congratulate their prince on his firstborn son. Instead, by mid-morning, the noblemen were all but rioting in the throne room, shouting at Randor.

"It's clear from the last few months that the Elders do not wish Adam to be in charge! Name a new heir!"

"Is it true He-Man's demanding the throne?"

"Who is this Keldor? Why are you searching for him?"

"We have heard the He-Man is the father of Teela's child! I demand an inquiry into the matter!"

"I heard your health is failing! Adam is not ready to take the throne!"

Randor stood, pulling himself up to his full height, his blue robes flowing around him regally. He said nothing, but stared down each person in the room until silence finally fell.

"My son and He-Man have already spoken to you all concerning their relationship," he said, his voice and face hard as stone. "Adam is the heir to the throne. He is more worthy of that honor than any of you realize. He has He-Man's full support. I will hear no more of these rumors and innuendos. You are wasting my time and yours." Very deliberately, Randor sat back down on the throne, his demeanor indicating that no one should challenge him. "Do any of you have a _legitimate_ concern that needs to be addressed?"

"Why are the communications systems down?" Baron Grod asked, his black eyes unreadable.

Randor nodded his appreciation. "The systems themselves are fine. The storm clouds have not cleared. There is a strong electromagnetic current within them that is knocking out our signals. Even the weather stations are down, so we can't predict when this storm will clear."

"Where is Prince Adam?"

Deep down, Randor was bothered by the question. He hadn't been so angry with his son in years, and a part of him ached over how he had left things with Adam. And he was worried. The break in communications meant that if Adora or Adam needed help, they couldn't call for it. With an effort, Randor pushed the thought aside.

"Adam has gone to Illgar with Hawk, She-Ra, and the others," he replied steadily. There was a low murmuring.

"You sent the heir to the throne into a war zone?" one voice demanded.

Randor mentally counted to ten, then back down. _'Some days, you simply cannot win with the nobility,' _he thought in frustration.

* * *

Josiah screwed up his face and screamed at the top of his lungs. Teela hummed, her face creased with worry. She'd fed him, changed him, burped him, bathed him, rocked him, and done anything else she could think of to stop his crying. Nothing was working.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Enter!" Teela called, causing the door to swing open.

Marlena came in swiftly, a sympathetic smile on her tilted face. "How long has he been crying?" she asked, reaching for him.

"It seems like all day," Teela said, tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't know what to do with him. He won't stop, and-" She stopped just short of complaining how exhausted she was, but Marlena could see it.

"He's been fed?" Marlena asked, unsurprised when Teela nodded. "Then go lie down for a while, Teela. I'll see if I can get him to calm down, and if not, I'll have the healers check him over."

"I feel like such an incompetent idiot," Teela confessed, a lone tear escaping as she blinked rapidly.

"That's common," Marlena assured her with a smile. "Your hormones are all out of whack right now, and you're a bit sleep-deprived from him waking you up every few hours. It'll pass."

"But why's he crying?" Teela asked in a voice barely above a whisper. As if he'd been waiting for that question, Josiah let loose with another wail.

"Babies are much more intuitive than adults," Marlena commented over the ruckus. "He can pick up on any discontent and tension very easily. And I daresay you're still furious with Adam, as most of us are."

Teela sighed as she sank down onto the plush cream-colored couch. "I am," she admitted. "I can't believe he kept that from me, but even more, I can't believe he's actually defending Skeletor!"

Marlena bounced Josiah gently, and his cries started to diminish. "Let's not talk about it now, dear," she said. "It will only get us both angry all over again, and Josiah will get upset again." She smiled at the baby, and he stopped in mid-scream to stare at her. "Oh, are you starting to see things now?" she crooned to him. "I bet you like that bright red hair. You probably can't tell the difference between Mommy's hair and mine yet, but soon you will."

Josiah hiccupped a few times. Teela laid her head back on the couch where she had stretched out and was asleep within a moment. Marlena frowned lightly. Josiah shouldn't actually be crying this much this soon. Usually babies this young were too worn out from the birthing to be much trouble. It could be colic. "Maybe we'll just take you down to the healer's while Mommy's sleeping, eh Josiah?" she asked the baby. His large blue eyes blinked at her a few times; the queen took that as agreement.

* * *

Trees were smoking and charred, causing plumes of smoke to rise up in the air around them. "We'd better get going now," advised Lyn as she looked around nervously. "Before another patrol shows up."

"In a minute," replied Keldor. "I need to finish healing our furry companion. But I won't be able to get near the brute till he finishes his pies."

It was true, Lyn realized. The Syriak had calmed down after Keldor conjured the pies. At least, he had stopped bellowing at the massive stick men and beating the trees with his broken branch.

"Finally," muttered Keldor, kneeling beside the satiated Syriak. "Hold still so I can heal you."

"I want a bandage," whined the Syriak. "I am a Bedorat, son of Genorak and I _**demand**_ a bandage."

Keldor sighed and accepted the bandage that Lyn pulled from her pack. "Hold still you brainless, bossy brute, and you will have your bandage." Keldor grimaced as he began his work.

* * *

"Over that hill," called Hawk as he pointed to the smoke that seemed to be rising just a few hundred feet away.

He-Man, Hawk, Battle Cat, and Callie raced over the crest of the hill, the smell of smoke in the air leading the way. The men's hearts went into their throats as they surveyed the burnt trees and brush in the area. "Miro! Adora!" He-Man yelled.

"Down here," called She-Ra.

Relief flooding them, He-Man and Hawk ran down the hill, skidding to a stop. He-Man embraced his sister immediately, Hawk watching with envy as he himself shook Miro's hand.

"Are you all right?" He-Man demanded, his eyes automatically looking around to challenge Keldor. His brow furrowed at the furry creature Keldor was tending to. He couldn't get a clear view of it at this angle, but it seemed familiar.

"We're fine," She-Ra answered as Keldor ignored He-Man and continued to bandage Bedorat's arm. "Keldor's friend here just got overexcited and gave away our position. We were able to handle it."

He-Man took an automatic step back, his muscles tensing as the Syriak turned and snarled. "What's that thing doing here?" He-Man asked, barely refraining from drawing his sword. Memories of the Syriaks' vicious attack on him floated across his mind; he pushed them away resolutely and waited for an answer, his feet spread apart as he watched warily for any aggressive movement from the creature.

Keldor shot He-Man an annoyed look. _'Do you have to know everything you inquisitive irritation?'_ he thought sourly. "He's the one I was meant to help. Well, at least one of them."

He-Man gave Keldor an unbelieving stare. "Those things are ruthless mercenaries."

'_Drat! I suppose you do. Truth, why is this so uncomfortable?' _Keldor questioned himself sullenly_. _"Well now he's insane because _I _sent him to the Valley of Echoes."

"I thought the Sorceress sent them all home," He-Man said with a frown, still waiting for the Syriak to try to finish what it had not managed to do two years ago.

"Well I guess she missed one," Keldor snapped. "Unfortunately for us."

"This is all interesting, but who are you?" Hawk asked Keldor with a raised chin, a suspicious challenge radiating from his body. _'And why does everyone else seem to know what's going on here?'_

"I'm not crazy-crazy-crazy," interrupted the Syriak. Then he began to mutter in a sing-song voice, "I like pies."

"O-kay," He-Man said carefully. "I'll try to remember that you like pies." He looked helplessly at She-Ra, who shrugged with a smile.

Keldor shot a look at He-Man. He wasn't exactly sure how He-Man wanted to handle the truth of who he once was and he did not want to take the chance that he would cause even more problems. Looking at Hawk, he asked, "Introductions, He-Man?"

"This is Hawk, Adora's fiancé," the hero replied automatically. "Hawk, this is..." he paused, then, seeing Keldor's slight nod, he finished, "Keldor, Adora's lost uncle."

Hawk's brow shot up. "What? I thought we were meeting Skeletor."

"Wait a moment," Miro interjected, keeping his face solemn. "He-Man, you've met my son before?"

"Uh, yes Sire," He-Man admitted, somehow hiding his panic at his slip. _'I can't believe I just did that!'_

"I am very disappointed you did not come to me with this information. I made my search for him public and well-known of late," Miro chided the hero sternly.

"Oh, I, uh," He-Man fumbled, his mind racing. _'Blast it!'_ "I only recently learned who he was, Sire, and I was asked not to say anything." He barely refrained from glaring at Keldor, figuring that doing so would only aggravate Miro.

Keldor studied the leaf-covered branches swaying above him. He knew he couldn't keep looking at He-Man's face without bursting out laughing.

"I mean what if it had been your and Teela's child?" Miro asked reasonably, a glint of mischief sparkling in his otherwise serious expression.

He-Man's mouth dropped open. "Sire, I hope you don't believe the rumors going around that Teela and I have been- " he stopped, reddening, then finished, "having an affair behind Adam's back." He couldn't read the expression on his grandfather's face, but he couldn't help thinking that if Miro believed the rumors, he was in even more trouble than he'd realized.


	20. Chapter 20: Finding Their Footing

_A/N: I'm the first one to acknowledge that this has quite a bit of re-hashing, but it was fun to write...and hopefully it's as fun to read as well. That's one of the joys of putting books on the web...since we're not paying for ink, we don't have to cut things if we don't want to! ;-) _

_Thanks for all the kind reviews! _

* * *

She-Ra turned away, covering her mouth with her hand to hold in her laughter. Hawk caught her motion, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Don't bother to deny it, boy. You are as bad a liar as your father. I expect you will start rubbing the back of your neck at any moment to go with that blush." Miro folded his own arms as he went on the attack.

He-Man's hand froze in mid-air, and he slowly lowered it. "You know my father?" he asked, thoroughly confused now. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out Miro's line of thinking, a lead ball forming in his stomach.

"Do I? You are reputed to be a man that honors the truth. Only my son Keldor would have a stronger bond to the truth because of his vows, and I understand that you are apparently the one who pointed him back to the light. So tell me the truth, He-Man," Miro dared him.

He-Man's words caught in his throat. Faced with such a forthright request, giving his normal deflective answers just didn't seem right.

Keldor and Lyn looked away from He-Man, amusement twisting their smiles into knowing smirks.

Caught up in the mixture of challenge and mirth in Miro's face, He-Man swallowed hard, wondering if he could somehow escape this sudden tangle. He glanced at She-Ra. Her face was grave, but something about the tilt to her mouth made him pause as Miro waited expectantly. He-Man replayed Miro's comments in his mind, his heart skipping a beat. He didn't know how it had happened since less than a week ago, Miro had been clueless, but it was suddenly obvious his grandfather knew his secret. Frustration boiled up in him as a suspicion rose in his mind. He whirled on Keldor.

"You couldn't keep your Truth Sworn mouth shut for even a few days, could you?" He-Man growled at his uncle. "After everything I've put up with to keep your secret, you didn't even have the decency to return the favor!"

"I haven't said a thing," protested Keldor as he tied off the last of the Syriak's bandages and stood to face He-Man, glaring at the hero. "Nor has Lyn, though we've suffered from your sister's creative truth-telling, you muscle-bound motor mouth."

Miro broke in then, placing a restraining hand on He-Man's arm. "He didn't say a word, He-Man. I know because without that hairpiece, She-Ra looks exactly like your grandmother." He gazed at Adam with concern, knowing the brief outburst was unlike his grandson. Since Adora had seemed happy he had figured out the truth, it hadn't occurred to Miro that Adam might be upset.

He-Man closed his eyes briefly, realizing he owed yet _another_ member of his family_ another_ apology. "I'm sorry," he muttered to Keldor, barely glancing at the mage at first. But the idea that he was apologizing to Skeletor didn't sit well in his stomach; so he quickly forced himself to focus on Keldor's face to remind him of who this man was.

"Blazing barnacles, what is going on here?" Hawk exclaimed wildly, his fist moving through the air in a frustrated jab. "I thought we were going to meet Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, and now everyone here seems to know your secret!? Who are these people? "

Hawk glared around at the group and his anger grew even worse when She-Ra began to giggle.

"What's so blasted funny?" Hawk demanded, irritation lacing every word.

"This family and our secrets!" She- Ra said, her laughter fading as she regarded her obviously ticked-off fiancé. She wasn't keeping secrets from him. "Hawk, this is Keldor and Lyn, previously known as-"

"Skeletor and Evil-Lyn," He-Man finished quietly. Hawk rounded on his friend, understanding dawning in his eyes. The pirate didn't know whether to sympathize with He-Man for the predicament he had faced all this time or use his gauntlet to knock some sense into the hero.

"Broil me in butter and call me a flounder," Hawk muttered.

"And before anyone else gets angry at He-Man for keeping secrets," Keldor began quickly, seeing the flush on Hawk's cheeks, "I asked him to keep this quiet until the Alma'Odela were defeated." Keldor rushed on before Hawk could interrupt. "I did not want to have to deal with, erm....," the mage shifted uncomfortably, "family issues and various legal matters until after I was able to do that which I was called here to do," he finished with a grimace.

"Family issues," Hawk repeated, taking a threatening step towards Keldor. "Legal matters? Do you know what he's had to put up with because he kept your secret from his own family?"

"Hawk," He-Man interjected quickly, "it probably wouldn't have mattered if I told them who he was."_ 'They're just going to be furious all over again when they find out I hid something else from them,' _he added to himself, miserably.

She-Ra's eyebrows knitted together in concern; this didn't sound good at all.

"The heck it wouldn't have!" the former pirate snapped. "I assume you knew when you called him back?"

"Sort of," He-Man admitted.

Keldor and Lyn blanched.

"Please, don't do that," complained Lyn. "I'm having a hard enough time keeping down my breakfast."

"Do what?" He-Man asked with a frown.

"Your interesting way to skirt the truth. You know what it does to us," snapped Keldor

"I wasn't!" He-Man retorted, then let out a huge sigh as the mage grew greener. "You're way too literal now, bonehead. Fine, you want me to be exact?" He jerked back to Hawk. "I was almost positive he was Keldor, but until I confronted him on it, I wasn't going to say a word to anyone." He glared at Keldor and Lyn. "Better?"

Lyn and Keldor visibly relaxed. Keldor threw his arm around her shoulder. "Yes," he answered.

"That's what I meant to begin with," He-Man muttered, rolling his eyes. "I really don't need this," he added under his breath.

"Well, you were the one who called us back. We were perfectly happy on Carina," grumbled Keldor. She-Ra exchanged an anxious glance with Miro. Things seemed to be going downhill fast.

The weight of what he had to do made He-Man feel ill himself. He turned away from the group, frantically trying to figure out a way out of the mess he'd created. _'Why couldn't Father have let it go?' _he asked himself, but he knew the answer. Randor's anger and resentment ran deeper than Adam had ever realized.

"Whatever you're worried about, don't," said Lyn, walking up to place a hand on He-Man's arm. Hawk stared, slightly open-mouthed, at the odd sight of the formerly evil witch trying to comfort He-Man. "We have a job to do, and we both realize that everything is happening as it must," Lyn continued. "But we must hurry if it is to be accomplished."

Her efforts only served to make He-Man feel worse. "You don't understand," he ground out. "The king knows you're here. I didn't tell him the truth of who you are because you asked me not to. So he has ordered me to bring back Adora and Miro safe and sound, and to bring Skeletor and Evil-Lyn back to face trial. Immediately."

She-Ra watched her brother through narrowed eyes. Hawk caught her gaze and made a face, letting her know that her instincts were correct. There was more to this story. She could just imagine Randor's reaction to knowing his "little girl" and his father had gone to meet someone, only to unexpectedly find Skeletor.

Keldor looked into He-Man's troubled face. He shrugged. "Lyn and I both accepted that things could end that way before we came. It's not like we don't deserve any punishment we receive."

Hawk shook his head. _'How can this be Skeletor?" _he wondered, feeling more bewildered by the second.

She-Ra twined her fingers in Hawk's and gave him a reassuring grin. "Come on, everyone. We have a kingdom and a people to rescue."

Miro placed a hand on He-Man's arm. "Don't worry about it, Adam," he said firmly. "Once your father hears Keldor's story, he'll be more understanding. Randor's a good man."

He-Man jerked at hearing Miro use his given name, and he couldn't help but smile at his grandfather, even if he didn't agree with him. "So you really do know the truth of who I am."

Miro grinned. "You can't keep an old codger in the dark for long, you know."

He-Man nodded resolutely, unable to match Miro's good spirits. "Well, then, it sounds like we have a job to do before we return to Eternos," he said.

"Uh, He-Man?" Hawk said over his shoulder. "Didn't you have some other news to share?" He pulled She-Ra to a stop and turned her back to her brother.

He-Man grinned, true happiness lighting his face for the first time since they'd arrived. "That's right." He bowed formally to Miro, causing She-Ra to giggle. "Sire, allow me to offer my congratulations. You are now a great-grandfather. My son, Josiah, was born four days ago."

"Teela had her baby and I missed it?" She-Ra cried out. "I wanted to be there!"

"And I would have loved for you to be there," He-Man said dryly, "considering that she gave birth in a cave with only me and a few meager medical supplies to help her."

"You got caught in that storm after all?" She-Ra asked, her eyes huge.

He-Man nodded. "We went down in the wind raider. We were blessed to make it to a cave that provided shelter from the storm."

Lyn smiled and said smoothly, "Well, I suppose I'll overlook the fact that you left me in danger of arrest at the palace if that was the cause."

"Gee, thanks," chuckled He-Man.

Keldor grinned and slapped He-Man's shoulder. "Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," He-Man repeated, seeming slightly startled. Then he smirked. "And congratulations on being a great-uncle, old man." Before Keldor could offer a retort, Miro embraced He-Man tightly.

"Ancients, but I'm so happy, son." He-Man hugged his grandfather back, feeling better about his family for the first time in days.

"We need to leave here before we are discovered, my boy," Miro explained after he released his grandson. "We are traveling to Odilhan, the elf's city, to destroy the source of the Alma'Odela's power. And I can think of nothing better to pass the time as we walk than hearing about my first great-grandson." He-Man was only too happy to oblige.

"He is perfect," began He-Man with a proud grin, as he followed the small band on their way deeper into the Vine Jungle. "And like his great-grandfather, he has the strangest sense of timing…"

* * *

Tri-Klops looked at all of his screens. "I hope this path stays clear," he muttered. Throwing his pack on his back swiftly, he jogged along the corridors to a little-used exit from Snake Mountain. It was merely a crack in the base of the mountain that had never been repaired, but it was useful, especially now when he desperately wanted to avoid attention. He had to figure out what he was going to do, and this was not the place to make his decision. Especially not with those three in charge. Tri-Klops spun his visor to check through the walls. _'No one nearby,' _he thought with a sigh of relief_._ He adjusted his visor again and continued around the corner toward his way out.

* * *

Beastman snuck up to the cell where Kimie slept. It was just growing dark; gathering the supplies they needed had taken longer than he had thought it would. He eased the door open and quieted the gronk's whimper with a low snarl.

Kimie stirred. "Beastman?" she asked sleepily.

"Shhhh," he cautioned her, laying a padded finger lightly to her lips. "We gotta get outta here, and you can't make any noise, understand?" Kimie pushed aside her blankets and nodded. "We have to ride a griffon out of here."

Kimie's eyes grew wide. "B-But don't griffons eat children?" she whispered as she gathered Suki in her arms and followed Beastman out of the prison cell.

"Not my griffons," he assured her a tad smugly. "Besides, they're the only creatures that have some protection against magical detection, and I don't want to be found after we leave here."

"Where are we going, Beastman?" she asked as he took her hand and led her down the cell block.

Beastman turned his furry face back to the girl and said, "I'm taking you home to your mother and father."

* * *

The echo of his steps quickened as Tri-Klops saw the way out of Snake Mountain looming before him. Once again he wished that he had salvaged at least one of the stolen sky sleds instead of using all of them to create his doomseeker equipment. As it was, there was only the Collector, and it was guarded carefully. He shook his head. There was nothing to be done for it now; he would have to leave on foot.

Tri-Klops had almost reached the crumbling section of wall when a red ring of flames surrounded him. "Well, well, well. Going out for an afternoon stroll, Tri-Klops?" asked Hutch in a cheery tone. Tri-Klops wasn't fooled by it. He could barely make out Hutch on the other side of the flames that were up his shoulders, but he knew the villain understood exactly what he had been planning to do.

Tri-Klops backed as far away as he could, but the barrier of flames was hot and thick. "Y-Yes," he stammered as he tried to buy time. He knew he was already lost, but he frantically tried to think of something, anything to get himself out of this fix.

"Before you do, my friend," Hutch continued as though he was sharing the best of news, "I have a surprise for you. We are all going to meet in the throne room to give you a special thank-you."

"Thank-you?" asked Tri Klops, still fighting to keep his voice steady even though his stomach was now at his feet.

"Yes," said Hutch. "Lord Damien and I were waiting for the first person who dared try to leave my service. We are so excited that you chose to be the one. Now everyone can see the example Lord Damien and I make of you to show the price of treachery, and it's all thanks to you being our first volunteer."

Though his tone never was less than upbeat and friendly, Hutch's eyes hardened and grew coal-black. He lifted his hand and, in a flash of red light, teleported himself and Tri-Klops, leaving behind only the singed black ring where the flames had been a second before.

* * *

"This looks like as good a place as any to settle down for the night," said Miro as he sat on a log in a small clearing. "The entrance to the underground city of the Elves is still a good six-hour hike away yet."

"I'll conjure the tents," Lyn offered. "You've pulled too much power today, Keldor. You need to rest."

"You've used your fair share of magical energy yourself," Keldor pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Keeping a constant eye on our surroundings to help us avoid the Alma'Odela patrols taxes you as much as a good blast during a fight."

"We have tents in our packs," He-Man offered, listening to the exchange with interest. _'So that's why Skeletor always ran. He was worn out.' _He mulled over this thought as he continued, "We can set them up before we see if either of you needs to create another."

Keldor hid his relief as he took the pack He-Man offered to him. Call it stubborn pride, but he hated showing weakness to anyone, especially He-Man. Keldor sat the back down on the ground in front of him, and soon he, his father, and Lyn were placing the parts of the tent on neat piles on the ground.

Keldor found his tired thoughts drifting towards the coming battle. In spite of himself, his breath quickened slightly at the idea of facing Reneil again. _'Finally he will pay for those years of slavery and torment,'_ Keldor thought. His hand stilled for a moment as his stomach twisted. _'What do you want of me, Truth? All I want is justice!'_ His stomach churned wildly, and Keldor shook his head, forcing his thoughts elsewhere.

A breeze blew through the rich green leaves around and above them, bringing some relief from the thick, humid heat of the Vine Jungle. Tent parts thudded against the rich soil beneath them. The Syriak could be heard muttering from the riverbank just a short walk from where the unlikely companions were setting up their camp.

All six people worked on the two tents in silence as the light began to fade. The swish of the canvas from their tents intermingled with the flutter of bird's wings overhead. The sounds of the jungle echoed around them almost as if it were singing a lullaby to calm the weary travelers.

Hawk, however, was far from calm. He ground his teeth together as he helped She-Ra set up a tent. Like He-Man, his fiancée was concerned about the dangers of the Vine Jungle and the Alma'Odela. Neither wanted to transform back, which Hawk found odd. But that wasn't what was bothering him right now.

'_Keldor is Skeletor?' _he asked himself for the tenth time. _'That swine?' _He slammed the peg into the ground with far more force than necessary. Keldor had shared much of his story as they had walked, and Hawk had listened in stony silence. He didn't know what had him more discomfited...the truth of who Keldor was, the fact that he was back, the fact that Adam had known and voluntarily called Skeletor back, or Adora and Miro's seemingly easy acceptance of the whole matter.

'_Barnacles and sea urchins, what a mess,' _he thought in disgust with a mistrustful glance at Keldor.

The Syriak padded back into camp and walked over to examine the trees beside Keldor's tent, a wary look on his furry face. He sat down, staring at the tree and muttering to himself.

He-Man pulled out the food they'd managed to pack and frowned at it. He hadn't planned to be feeding that...Syriak. He wondered how much the thing ate, and if it ate anything other than pies. He glanced over to the creature, which was sitting stone-still, muttering to itself. He-Man could feel his muscles tense automatically, even though he did feel sorry for it. Picking up on his tension, Battle Cat followed his gaze and growled low in his throat. The Syriak looked up, met Battle Cat's eye, and snarled before disappearing behind the tent to hide.

Lyn and Keldor stood up and stretched. Miro walked out of the tent and stood beside them. "We'd better get some firewood, Son, before night falls."

Keldor nodded. The wizard focused his power and a flash of blue pulsed over the campground."I've set up warning spell around the campsite. If any danger passes the spell's borders, you will feel a tingling sensation. We will be back as soon as we have the wood we need for tonight."

He-Man nodded tightly, wondering if he should go with them. He felt almost like a jailer, now that he knew he had to bring them back with him. _'I can't watch them every second,'_ he reasoned as they disappeared into the woods. _'Still...' _"I'm going to keep watch tonight," he said lowly to Hawk and She-Ra.

Battle Cat growled, "I'll stand watch with you."

She-Ra scowled at her brother, "There's no need. Uncle Keldor has set a warning spell and we've both seen enough of his magic to know that he knows what he's doing." He-Man frowned at the familiar way she said "Uncle Keldor."

"I agree with He-Man," Hawk countered. "We still don't know if we can trust them."

"You may not know, but I _do,_" said She-Ra, crossing her arms.

"How do you know?" He- Man demanded. "Because you understand what it is to change your life so completely?" He didn't wait for his sister's answer. "You were under a spell, Adora. Keldor never was. He deliberately chose to hurt others to gain power for himself. I've seen evidence that he's changed, but..." He shook his head. "Trusting him is another story, Sis. You can't expect me to forget seven years of evil deeds and desires in just a week's time."

She-Ra turned away. She understood somewhere in her heart why her brother would feel that way, but she absolutely knew that her uncle had changed, and she was going to support him fully until the rest of the family figured it out as well. "You've better forget it before my wedding, brother," She-Ra snapped, whirling back around to face him, "because he and Lyn will be there! Sitting at our family's table!"

He-Man snorted and said, "It's Father you'll have to convince, not me." At She-Ra's angry glare, He-Man held up his hands and took a deep breath. "Listen," he said gently as he struggled to make her understand, "I don't want to keep him from being part of the family. I just..." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I just can't trust him completely yet," he finished softly.

"I agree," Hawk said again. She-Ra turned to him with a wounded look. "Trust has to be earned," the pirate argued. "I'm sure Keldor understands that if he's truly changed."

"I do," said Keldor from behind them, his voice calm.

He-Man and Hawk jumped. The two men turned around, Hawk somewhat guilty, He-Man almost defiantly.

"You know I can't forget it all," the hero said matter-of-factly.

"I don't expect you to," Keldor answered. "I can't forget either." Remorse filled his eyes but did not disturb the mask of calm on his face. "Now if you two will let me pass," he said, looking down at the bundle of branches in his arms, "I have a magefire to start before Lyn and Father get back with the rest of the fuel."

"Keldor," He-Man said, almost hesitantly. "I do believe you've changed. I want you to know that. And I am glad that you've returned to us, to our family." He met Keldor's eye unwaveringly. He had been going to add more, but he knew that was enough. Keldor would know every word was true.

Keldor simply nodded and walked past the group. He was too tired to deal with the wave of emotions he felt when he heard He-Man's words. He began rearranging the stones someone had gathered earlier into a crude fire pit. If he weren't so tired from all of his exertion today, both magical and physical, the wizard would have conjured the whole thing. As it was, he just hoped he could stay upright long enough to eat whatever rations were available. He pushed all of his feelings to the side as he began to arrange the wood and kindling.

He-Man and She-Ra exchanged glances as they saw Keldor's hand tremble ever so slightly as he put down the wood. "Uncle Keldor," She-Ra said, "why don't you go relax while we take care of that and prepare dinner?"

Keldor chuckled wryly. "The prince and princess of Eternia want to make and serve dinner to me?"

"Adam's actually known for being a pretty good cook," Miro informed him proudly as he entered the camp with his own wood. He-Man flushed slightly.

"He has to be," She-Ra giggled. "Teela's awful."

"Not nice," He-Man protested with a chuckle. "She's not here to defend herself." He began to dig through the pack nearest him and pull out the supplies.

"A real man would defend his wife's honor," Lyn said as she returned. "Especially if she cannot defend herself." She grinned at He-Man's surprised expression and sat next to Keldor, curling her arms around his waist.

"Wonder what spell he used on her?" commented Hawk in a stage whisper. "She acts like she's met a guy like that."

He-Man snickered while Keldor merely gave Hawk an icy stare.

"She has," commented Keldor stiffly. "She married me anyway."

She-Ra giggled, and He-Man laughed outright as he began emptying the contents of the several containers and sealed bags into the largest of the camp pans from the packs.

"Now that's a story I want to hear," said He-Man, one eyebrow raised. He smirked, then added, "If you wish to tell me."

"Glad you finally decided to use some manners," Keldor quipped.

"Manners?" asked She-Ra, her brow creasing in confusion.

"Oh?" asked He-Man slyly. "He didn't tell you about that little piece of Truth Sworn etiquette?"

"Truth Sworn etiquette?" repeated She-Ra as she looked to her uncle.

"I didn't have to tell her," Keldor said in mock annoyance. "She wasn't full of all the infernal questions you keep coming up with."

He-Man inclined his head with a kingly graciousness. "Anything to oblige, Keldor."

The mage snorted, then turned to She-Ra. "To answer your question, part of the aftereffect of the purification ritual we endured is that we are bound to speak the truth whenever it is asked of us. Only on rare occasions do we feel we can withhold information." A sour look crossed Keldor's face, "Over the years, Carinans have learned that if they wished to respect the Truth Sworn's right to keep their own counsel, those people should add the words 'if you wish to tell me' to the end of their questions. It is considered common courtesy."

"You mean if we ask you anything you have to answer?" asked Hawk, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Either of you?"

"Yes," Keldor and Lyn answered. Neither one of them looked to happy with the direction in which this conversation was headed.

"And what happens if you don't?" Hawk asked, deliberately leaving off the "if you wish to tell me."

"We feel pain. It is merely a slight discomfort at first, similar to being around lies—or," Keldor added meaningfully, "creative truth telling. But the longer we resist, the more we suffer for it."

There was no hiding the mischief growing on Hawk's face. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Don't you dare take advantage," She-Ra warned as He-Man chuckled over the stew he was preparing.

"I don't know, Sis. It's amazing how quickly Unc over there goes from blue to green."

She-Ra popped her brother playfully on the back of the head.

"Hey, you're distracting the cook," he complained as he put another handful of vegetables in the pot.

Miro laughed at the great hero of Eternia acting just like his Adam… "How could I have missed it?" he muttered to himself.

"The wedding?" He-Man asked again as he leaned back to allow his stew to simmer. "If you wish."

"I'll tell you," offered Lyn, her voice a bit sharp, "if for no other reason than to stop the sibling rivalry. I get enough of that at home from my children." He-Man and She-Ra exchanged innocent glances and shrugged.

"We did not have what you would consider a traditional ceremony," Lyn explained. "We entered the Waters of Truth with the primary intention of keeping and caring for Micah and Neara. We also knew that we would be cleansed of our evil in some way we didn't, and still don't, completely understand, if we managed to survive the process."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Miro. "You did this when there was a chance you might not survive?"

Keldor shrugged. "I couldn't leave the children," he answered.

He-Man smirked. "This didn't happen about a year ago by any chance, did it?"

Keldor frowned at him. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, ignoring the tug of pain that came with avoiding the question.

"It's coming up on Christmastime. You know what that does to you," his nephew teased him.

"Yes, that combination of Christmas and children…it does have a tendency to soften you up," She-Ra added with a grin.

"And I thought the comments from you two were annoying when we weren't on the same side," Keldor complained. "You're worse now."

"Uh, wedding?" Miro prompted, seeing from Keldor's clenched fist that his frustration really was mounting.

"And stew?" Lyn asked, leaning over the pot, taking a deep breath.

"Get," He-Man said, waving at her. "It's not ready yet."

"This is too much," Keldor quipped, seeing his chance to get back at the hero. "A real chef. What else do you do, prince? Knit?"

"He paints and sculpts, quite well, actually," Miro said, pride again in his voice.

He-Man bit back a groan. _'Grandfather needs to learn to keep his pride in his grandchildren in check,' _he thought.

Keldor began to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey," He-Man said, mildly offended, "what's wrong with art?"

"Adam was raised in large part by Man-at-Arms," Miro continued. "Duncan had a habit of trying to pass off every talent he had to Adam—mechanical, historical, scientific…everything."

"And then some," He-Man grumbled. "It wasn't just that, though. Everyone wants to know how Teela and I could possibly have grown up together when she was such a great fighter and I was such a lousy one. A big part of it was because while she was out training, I was studying. I had to know the law, culture, and history of every kingdom inside and out. I had to know every nobleman in every kingdom, their birthdates, their families, their pets, their interests…."

"Did you need to know when they sneezed, too?" Hawk asked dryly, though inwardly he sympathized. He and Adora had been doing a lot of those lessons lately.

"Just about," He-Man snorted as the others laughed. "But that's why I developed an interest in art and cooking--just to get away from the lessons once in a while." He stirred the stew, hoping the heat from the fire was hiding how red his face was.

"So, what was the wedding like?" She-Ra prompted again, mainly to get the focus off of He-Man. Her brother tossed her a grateful glance.

Keldor grinned as the image of He-Man sculpting a bust of the king out of firm berry pudding came to him unbidden. He shook his head. He supposed he owed the champion a bit of fun at his expense. "It was unforgettable. Lyn in a lovely white dress, surrounded by all of our friends among the Truth Sworn as they sang and chanted the ancient words of blessing, and me in a bath towel."

Everyone laughed heartily at that. "Bath towel?" choked out Hawk.

She-Ra giggled. "You're talking about your purification vestment, aren't you?"

Keldor nodded and then added, "All ending with a plunge in liquid fire."

"Wait a minute, son," interrupted Miro. "That last part sounds more like the purification ritual you mentioned early on."

Lyn rolled her eyes at Keldor. "The whole thing _was_ a description of our purification ritual." Before anyone could interrupt, Lyn added, "It was the moment when we were wed as well."

"I don't understand," said She-Ra.

Lyn held out her right hand for She-Ra to see. "These markings on the hand of a Truth Sworn dictate who is to be his or her spouse. When we rose from the Waters, Keldor and I wore the same mark on our hands, indicating that we were married."

"There is a public acknowledgement ceremony for all couples joined by the Waters," explained Keldor, "but as far as what you would consider a traditional wedding, that happens only among those not a part of the order."

"Wait a minute," said He-Man as he drew out the first bowl of stew and passed it to Hawk. "You mean that you would have been married to whoever had a design matching the one on your hand? Just like that?"

Lyn nodded. "Fortunately for everyone else in our home on Carina our designs matched. Some poor unsuspecting girl was kept from finding _him_ foisted on her as a husband. At least I knew what I was in for."

An unnatural howl broke into the conversation, and the Syriak scurried into camp, making a noise that had the humans covering their ears. "Pigs pigs pigs," he cried out, then started howling again.

"Keldor!" Miro shouted over the din. "Shut that thing up or the entire army of the Alma'Odela will be here!"

Keldor wearily reached for his staff, figuring he'd have to conjure up more pies once again. But then the Syriak focused in on He-Man, and for a second, the crazed look left his eyes, replaced with an intense hatred and determination. He leapt at the unprepared He-Man, snarling, his claws extended with the sole purpose of killing the champion.

Before He-Man could do more than raise his hands defensively, a large green blur tackled the Syriak from the side, knocking it to the ground. Battle Cat backed off of the Syriak and stood protectively in front of He-Man, then let out a roar at the top of his lungs.

"Killer kitty!" the Syriak yelped, and he scurried behind Keldor. "Protect me! Killer kitty!"

"Well," Keldor drawled in surprise, his breath still coming heavily from the unexpected surge of adrenaline, "it looks like I was wrong all those years. That flea-bitten mongrel is worth something after all." Battle Cat growled at Keldor, and even Callie threw the blue mage an offended look.

"Flea bitten mongrel," the Syriak repeated. "Flea-bitten mongrel, flea-bitten mongrel!" he chanted, enthralled with the expression.

Battle Cat snarled at the creature, who growled back but then silently disappeared.

"Uh…thanks, Cat," He-Man said uneasily, watching the darkness. He looked at She-Ra. "And you thought I didn't need to keep watch."

"Perhaps I was wrong," she admitted, her eyes darting around the campsite now.

"I will put a sleep spell on him," Keldor said firmly.

He-Man hesitated. "I don't-"

"I won't hurt him," Keldor added impatiently. "Obviously he still remembers you, in spite of his insanity. We can't risk him attacking when our guard is down."

"Can't we send him somewhere--anywhere--else?" Hawk asked, one eyebrow raised.

"So he can endanger others?" Miro asked, shaking his head. "It would be wrong to imprison him in his condition. We need to create someplace that is like a home for him, where he won't know he's imprisoned. It will take time."

Keldor sighed, irritated. "So for now, I'll make sure he's asleep at night. It's one less worry," he affirmed.

"All right," He-Man said with a nod. "Thanks." Keldor seemed surprised at the word of gratitude, and the shock on his face caused He-Man to smile to himself as the hero returned to serving this most unlikely family dinner.


	21. Chapter 21: Escape from Snake Mountain

Beastman stood at the arched opening as he concentrated, his clawed fingers at his temple. Soon the screeching roar of several griffons was heard in the distance. The beating of their wings was heard soon after, and the huge creatures landed on the ledge before them, their familiarity with Beastman and the terrain suggesting they lived in the dens behind Beastman and Kimie. Kimie held Suki and pressed herself to the wall.

Noticing his small charge's fear, Beastman quickly walked over to the brown, black and grey streaked griffons that chuffed and kicked in the sandy pit next to their dens.

"Good," crooned Beastman, though it sounded more like a low growl. "Now, my pets. Be ready for a fight. If they see us, my enemies will try to stop us."

The griffons turned their eyes on Beastman, and their shuffling calmed—almost as if they understood their charge.

Beastman walked over to the wall where Kimie still stood. He grabbed a large leather saddle and threw it over his shoulder. He could smell Kimie's fear as he turned to her. "Come on, Kimie. There's no reason to be afraid. They obey me."

"But what if they hurt Suki?" the girl asked, not making a move.

Beastman chuckled. "They won't hurt your pet, now come before—" Beastman was cut off as a red light began to flash from the panel on the wall. "Blast!" he cursed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kimie as she took the paw-like hand Beastman quickly held out to her.

"The bosses want a meeting. We gotta go now."

* * *

A motley assortment of nightmare warriors entered the throne room of Snake Mountain to see one of their own, Tri-Klops, bound in the red rings of Hutch's power. Hutch sat on Skeletor's former throne, his expression upbeat and relaxed. Marzo stood to the side of that throne looking bored, as he always did. The unusual thing was that the deceptively harmless-looking man, Damien, was there as well. A look of hatred twisted his otherwise bland features.

"Are we all assembled?" asked Hutch. The man rose to his feet and strolled easily down the steps where the rest of his henchmen were gathered in a loose semi-circle around the bound Tri-Klops.

"All but Furface," commented Trap Jaw as he looked around the room. "He's probably out collecting more vermin."

Hutch tucked the wiry red hair that had escaped its tie behind his ear. He was smiling cordially, but his eyes were hard and dark.

"I would hate for him to miss the party. But we'll just use one of the doomseekers to record this for the mangy flea-bag and share it with him later." Hutch looked to Damien, who gave him a swift nod.

"It seems," began Hutch, "that our good friend here has decided to leave us without saying goodbye." The former baron began to walk the length of the room in a leisurely stroll. "Such a lack of courtesy."

Some of those gathered began to chuckle while others shifted nervously. It was hard to know what to expect out of Hutch at any time, but when he became overly friendly, it was usually a sign of impending doom, much like Skeletor's eyes going red.

"Now we couldn't let you leave without a good-bye celebration," added Hutch, turning his darkened eyes to Tri-Klops. "And since you are the guest of honor, let's have a speech. You must share with us what calls you away from our little family."

Tri-Klops looked around at all of the others. He may be a goner, but perhaps if they knew what was really going on, if they understood what Damien really was, they would leave. Maybe in the distraction he could get away. "I know what that is," he said, looking at Damien. "And I want to have no part of what you are doing with it."

A low rumble of discussion went around the room as Hutch and Marzo began to laugh. Damien walked up to Tri-Klops with a twisted smirk on his face. "So," he hissed, "you know what I am. Don't tell me you are off to serve Good like your former master Skeletor and his witch woman?"

A flash of red scales rippled over Damien's face, causing Tri-Klops to shudder and forget his shock at the idea of Skeletor being good. "I don't know what I'm going to do, but I won't be a part of this any longer. I wanted power and wealth, but working with you now that I know you are a demon—no, I won't do it. Not now that I know that demons are real, that Blazes is real."

"A demon?" asked Trap Jaw, scratching at his chin with his laser arm.

"What do you mean?" asked Kobra Kahn, one brow ridge raised.

Damien turned to face the evil warriors. "Tri-Klops knows that I am a servant of my master." With these words, Damien transformed in a ripple of power and stood before all assembled as he truly was. His blood-red scales shone almost black in the eerie green light and his tail dragged the ground behind him.

"All right," commented Clawful in obvious delight. "Some real power fighting with us for a change."

Tri-Clops heart sank further as all of the warriors gathered there gazed at Damien, unperturbed by the fact that a servant of Evil was in their presence. Actually, they all looked as impressed as Clawful did.

Two-Bad was nearest the security panel when the proximity detector began flashing and beeping urgently. He rushed to check it. "Three large creatures are flying just north of the Snake Mountain's peak," his right head reported.

"Transfer the data to the view screen so we can greet our guests. They can join Tri-Klops in his party," commanded Hutch.

With the entry of a few commands, the view screen lowered. On it appeared the image of three griffons.

"Ah," said Trap Jaw, sounding almost disappointed, "looks like beastie boy is out flying his griffons again."

"I'm not so sure," hissed Kahn. "Something doesn't look right."

Hutch stroked his scraggly beard. "Two-Bad, enlarge and enhance the image of Beastman."

The two-headed warrior did as he was commanded, and soon Whiplash was pointing to the screen. "He's got the little girl with him."

"No!" shouted Hutch. "He knows too much. He cannot escape!" He teleported to the gaping jaw of Snake Mountain and began to throw fireball-like missiles at the retreating griffons.

Tri-Klops, still bound to Hutch by his magic, was left below and saw Marzo's face turn red with rage. "Start up the Collector," Marzo shouted. "We must recapture that traitor."

Damien hissed in anger and disappeared in a flash of fire to stand by Hutch's side.

* * *

Kimie screamed and tightened her grip around Beastman's chest as the griffon they were riding plummeted down to the ground. She saw fireballs race past them and she hid her face in his coat.

"Calm down," he ordered gruffly. Then he shouted to his two companion griffons, "Attack."

The fierce beasts broke off several thin, jagged rock spires from the rugged land surrounding the fortress of evil and threw the stone spears at the gaping jaw of Snake Mountain's serpent. One of the spires went wide and crashed into the side of the mountain with tremendous force.

The attack shook the mountain, and Tri-Klops had to duck a few falling stalactites. The second rocky javelin crashed inside the opening to the mountain, forcing Hutch to dive out of the way. Hutch tripped in his haste, falling headfirst into the wall. Damien cursed Hutch as the red-haired villain crumbled into a heap. The demon blasted the snake's mouth free of the rocks, and jerked a dazed Hutch back to his feet. "Wake up, fool," he snarled.

* * *

Tri-Klops was shocked when he suddenly found the red ropes of magic gone from around him. Not missing a second, however, he raced out of the now-empty throne room. If he could leave fast enough, there still might be a chance that he could get out of this mess. He ran all his choices for a quick get-away through his head.

'_No sky sled, no speeders. Blast!'_ he cursed inwardly as he tried to think of any way out of this mess. '_What am I supposed to do? Hitch up a couple of Skeletor's robots to a wagon?" _Tri-Klops skidded to a halt. The wagon idea was preposterous, but the robots' propulsion systems just might be the answer he was looking for.

He backtracked and raced down the hall to the cargo hold where the robots were kept.

* * *

One of the griffons was grounded now, thanks to a net fired from the Collector. Hutch and Damien flew behind Beastman and Kimie on winged horses. Beastman, still dodging laser fire and magical attacks, urged his mount toward the green of a forest in the distance. The night was falling quickly, and Beastman knew that the coming dark would not bother him, but it would slow down those tracking him. Even the sensors on the Collector would have a hard time picking out Kimie and him among all of the wildlife in the Southford Forest, soon to be below him. The remaining free griffon could attack the Collector and give him and Kimie the time they needed to safely hide in the midst of the forest.

"What?" shouted Beastman as an explosion cut off the laser cannons from the Collector and sent the huge transport hurtling to the ground. A strange object flew in their direction, catching them swiftly, and Beastman tensed for another attack.

Then suddenly Tri-Klops was flying beside them, earning threatening hisses from the two griffons. He had assembled a crude jetpack. It was sparking and smoking but kept flying level with Beastman.

"What the Blazes are you doing here?" asked Beastman, his large eyes growing even rounder.

"I'm trying to get away from Snake Mountain, just like you," he yelled back. "Why else would I attack the Collector?" A second later, Hutch and Marzo sent two more blasts from the backs of their winged horses. The first barely missed Beastman, but Marzo's blast hit Tri-Klops' jetpack, causing it to spark and short out.

Tri-Klops screamed as he hurtled toward the hard-packed earth beneath. Abruptly, a scaly claw gripped his arm.

"Thanks," he shouted up as Beastman's griffon continued to soar away, leaving Hutch and Marzo in the distance.

"Thank the girl," Beastman snarled. "I'm still not sure I trust you."

Tri-Klops gulped and held on to the griffon's claw with all of his might just in case Beastman changed his mind.

* * *

The attak trak rumbled up the hill toward the main entrance to the royal hanger bay. "Trak," called Mira as she dabbed a cool cloth on her husband's brow. "Please, call my brother and let him know that Jeremy, Pierce, and his sister, Mira, are arriving."

"Dear, you really don't have to fuss over me like this," Pierce said as he captured his wife's hand and brought it and the cloth down in a firm grasp. "I promise, I'll be fine with some rest. She-Ra healed me. I'm just tired."

"I'm sure she did everything she could," Mira said, taking the cloth with her free hand and continuing her attention to her husband. "But I intend to make sure I've done everything I can do for you as well. And I'll have no argument from you about seeing the healers after we arrive."

"That would be now," announced Jeremy as they passed into the shadow of the huge shelter filled with machinery.

Randor raced into the hanger just as the trak rumbled to a stop, Man-at-Arms and Marlena right behind him. The door of the trak slid up. Mira rushed down the few metal steps and into her brother's arms.

"Thank the Ancients you're safe. We were so worried about you," Randor said, his voice full of heartfelt emotion.

"Thank Keldor, Randor," Mira said, pulling away slightly as Pierce and Jeremy exited the track. "He was the one who helped save us."

"Keldor?" asked Randor, a shocked half-smile lighting his face. "He's been found?"

"Yes, Uncle," Jeremy said, his eyes wide with excitement. "You should have seen him. He raced in just as one of the elves was about to kill Mother and me and saved us -- him and his wife Lyn, and Adora and She-Ra and Grandpa."

"His wife Lyn?" asked Randor, his smile fading and his face suddenly growing pale.

Duncan's face became a mask as he asked his question. "You say he was with Adora and King Miro?"

"Why yes," explained Pierce. "I was wrong to protest the search for him, Randor. He saved my life, and he's promised that he will not rest till he saves my kingdom. He was a true hero."

"A true hero," Randor spat back out. Pierce and Mira exchanged surprised glances at his suddenly sour temper. "That's not Keldor. It's a set-up."

Duncan's face cleared as he understood Randor's line of thought. _'Of course! What better way for Skeletor to get the throne than to pose as the rightful heir?' _

"What do you mean?" Pierce asked, his voice weakening. He looked back and forth between the two men with worried eyes.

Marlena blanched."But Randor, how could Skeletor have known who Keldor really was?"

"Skeletor is a magician," Randor said slowly, his brow creased with worry. "We already suspected he had put Adam under some kind of spell. What if he got the information out of Adam?"

"What ARE you talking about?" Pierce demanded heavily, his heart sinking lower and lower.

"Yes, Randor, stop speaking in riddles. Adam was nowhere near us, so what are you saying?" Mira demanded.

"That man Keldor is not who you think," Randor said again, trying to break the news gently. "If we're right about who he is, then he is simply posing as Keldor."

"I don't understand," Mira interrupted, crossing her arms in her aggravation. "Father said it was he who Adam had called back. He was quite certain it was Keldor."

Randor rubbed the back of his neck. _'Great. Now they'll know what Adam's done.' _The king hesitated slightly, part of him wanting to protect his son, but his sense of duty quickly won out. "Then that just proves that magic is involved. It wasn't Keldor that Adam called back to help fight against the Alma'Odela," he explained, the words feeling like cotton in his mouth. "It was Skeletor."

"What?" roared Pierce. That show of emotion took what energy he had. Feeling faint, he began to sink to the floor. Randor and Duncan rushed to help him stand.

"I trusted him. I gave them everything," Pierce said, his voice now a rasping whisper. "The security codes and all of the weak points for all of the government buildings for my entire kingdom. To Miro. And Skeletor." Duncan and Randor stared at him, then at each other.

"By the Ancients," Duncan muttered.

"But he saved us," Mira protested, her own voice lacking conviction. "And he had a face. He looked just like you, Randor, except for blue skin and hair and blue eyes. And he had white markings all over him. It couldn't have been Skeletor. It just couldn't." She looked imploringly at Marlena.

"I think we had better get Pierce to the healers," Marlena said gently. "We'll have to deal with the rest of this later."

"I'll go deal with it now," Duncan muttered. Marlena and Randor cast questioning glances his way. "I'm going to Grayskull."

* * *

Tri-Klops rotated his shoulders again. He was thoroughly grateful that the griffon hadn't pulled his arms out of the sockets. His trip dangling over the surface of Eternia in a griffon's claws made him appreciate having the firm, solid earth beneath him, so he did not mind the three-hour hike he'd endured so far. He didn't even mind the little girl's prattle. After all, if Kimie hadn't shouted for Beastman to save him after a bolt of magic shorted out his scrounged-together jetpack, he would be dead.

"How much farther do you think?" asked Kimie.

"The grazzler bear told me there was a new village made of tents, not far from your old village, and that there were royal building crews at the site of your old village. We'll try the tent village first. It should be close now."

"Oh, I can't wait," said Kimie, bouncing with each step. "I can't wait to see Mother and Father."

The sun was settling below the tree line as Beastman carried Kimie to the edge of the clearing where the village of yellow tents lay. He dropped her down to her feet and asked, "Do you see anyone you know?"

A wide smile lit Kimie's face. "There's the foreman of my father's production line."

"Go ask him where your parents are. If he knows, go to them," instructed Beastman.

Kimie looked up at Beastman. "Will I ever see you again?"

Beastman knelt in front of Kimie. "I don't know," he said, shifting uncomfortably, "but it's way past time for you to be with your parents."

Kimie threw her arms around Beastman and hugged him. "Remember," prompted Beastman as he turned her to face the small crowd working around an outdoor community kitchen, "I need to ask someone about those people who defended your village."

Kimie nodded and gathered Suki up in her arms. She raced into the clearing. Gasps of shock and cries of delight could be easily heard as villager after villager wrapped the small girl in hugs. Kimie finally reached her father's foreman as Beastman and Tri-Klops looked on from the shadows.

"Are you sure we should take this chance?" huffed Beastman.

"I don't know," shrugged Tri-Klops, "but where else can we go? We are wanted by every authority here on Eternia, and if Skeletor really is back, maybe we can follow him back to the world he snuck off to." _'And maybe,'_ thought Tri-Klops despondently, _'if he really has turned to Good, he can help me figure out what to do next.'_

Tri-Klops' musings were interrupted as a tall, burly man approached their hiding place within the shadows.

"Come no closer, stranger," warned Tri-Klops, carefully tempering his voice. "We mean no harm. We just want a little information. We heard that Skeletor and Evil-Lyn defended your village."

The man scrunched his sun-browned brow. "You are mistaken, stranger. Count Marzo and his crew called the one who protected us that, but it was Keldor, lost prince of Eternos, and his wife named Lyn who saved us all, with help from King Miro and Princess Adora."

"Huh?" asked Beastman. The beast master yelped as Tri-Klops stepped on his toe.

"Can you tell us where this Keldor went?" asked Tri-Klops.

"Sure," said the foreman warily as he took a deeper look into the shadows but saw only huge hulking figures. _'Surely if these two helped Kimie escape, they must not be evil,'_ he thought. "There are rumors flying that he went to Illgar to fight the Alma'Odela."

"Thank you," Tri-Klops said.

"And thank you, strangers," said the black-haired peasant, "for bringing our Kimie back to us."

Beastman and Tri-Klops spotted Kimie being spun around in the arms of her father. Her mother was crying and laughing at the same time.

"It was nothing," answered Beastman, his voice even more gruff than usual, and then the two took off in the jungle, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes of walking, Beastman asked, "Why are we still headed to Illgar?"

"Skeletor could have been wearing a disguise, furface," Tri-Klops explained impatiently. "Marzo and the others know how those two fight. Besides, even if it's not them, can you think of anywhere better to go?"

Beastman scratched his head at that. "I guess not," he admitted with a grumble as he followed Tri-Klops deeper into the forest trail to the conquered capital city of Illgar.

* * *

He-Man walked softly as he patrolled the campsite, his senses alert for anything amiss, even though his mind was tumbling with thoughts. Suddenly, that strange tingling Keldor had promised crept up his spine again. Mentally sighing, he gave a low whistle. Callie trotted over soundlessly, purring loudly. He-Man knelt down and stroked her head lovingly.

"You've got to stop going outside the boundaries," he chided her in a whisper. "You're going to wake everyone up." Callie lowered her head and gave a low growl of understanding, then disappeared into the fading darkness.

A different chill crawled across his skin. He-Man leapt to his feet, drew his sword and whirled around in one smooth motion. Keldor held up his hands defensively and took a step back. "It's only me, muscle head," he hissed.

"Keldor," He-Man said as he lowered his sword and glanced around. "What are you doing up this early? I thought you'd sleep until breakfast."

Keldor resisted the urge to smirk. Adora constantly called him "Uncle Keldor," even as She-Ra, but not Adam. Keldor supposed there was just too much history between the two of them for that. Before his thoughts could stray much further, the Truth reminded him of the reason he had woken early.

"I woke with an annoying compulsion to apologize to you," Keldor confessed. Keldor _was_ annoyed by the compulsion, but only because it meant once again allowing his regrets to come out from the locked part of himself where he kept them. And this or any other act of contrition was like a rich soil for the weed that was his remorse. A weed that threatened to crush his heart and soul.

"Apologize?" He-Man asked in surprise, the tip of his sword going to the ground.

"Yes," Keldor ground out. _'Why can't he just let this be easy? Oh yeah, bonehead, because you were such an unrepentant jerk that any apology from you would cause its hearer to ask for a repeat. It's more than fair for him to ask whatever he will. But what I did…' _Keldor focused on his discomfort and his irritation to fight back the misery that always consumed him when he thought on his past, both powerful emotions helping him to set his jaw in rigid determination. It was bad enough breaking in front of Adora. He would not break in front of He-Man. Not as long as he had any strength at all. "It was…unfair of me to ask you to do something dishonest and keep my secret from your family."

He-Man shrugged as he put away his sword. "As you said, turnabout's fair play. You kept mine."

"No," Keldor said, shaking his head. "I should not have asked it. I know it has caused problems for you, and I'm sorry for that." Keldor midnight blue eyes met He-Man's clear. _'I wish I could do more than apologize. But this is all I can do.'_

Feeling confused once again by this man who had once been his enemy, He-Man turned away. "My problems with my family have little to do with that, and everything to do with the fact that I never told them I could call you back in the first place."

"Why didn't you?" Keldor asked, curious. He-Man turned back around, eyebrow raised.

Keldor continued, "Frankly, I never understood why I trusted that you wouldn't when it was your right to do so, but I felt so beholden to you I couldn't stand it. I started to leave, and had this irrational feeling that helping you defend Grayskull wasn't enough, that I had to do more. But I didn't want to stay here just to go to prison or live on the run. So I compromised and left that note, thinking I was being an idiot, that you would call me back within a month. But you didn't." He stared at Adam, confusion clear on his face. "Why didn't you call me back right away to face justice?"

Adam hesitated, knowing that if he chose to answer Keldor, he had to be completely honest. The mage would know if he was only telling him a half-truth. He didn't owe this man anything. The silence grew as He-Man studied Keldor's face. The blue mage might or might not realize it, but he was asking for a small piece of trust.

"Well," He-Man said slowly, "the part you might find amusing is that since I had offered my life for yours, I didn't really want to see you waste that second chance rotting in a prison when I saw you really were trying to change. The rest of it…" He-Man grimaced. "You were gone. My family and my people were safe. It was over. I didn't want to fight you anymore, even in the courts."

Keldor's brow furrowed. '_I suppose I would be able to accept that answer from anyone else. It is a normal reaction, but He-Man…Adam…_' Keldor gave voice to his confusion, hoping to convey his curiosity without condemnation. "Forgive me, Adam, but that doesn't sound like you."

Again He-Man hesitated. Telling Keldor how exhausted he had been would be the equivalent of putting ammunition in his hands. It would be almost a roadmap of how to defeat Grayskull's champions. "I was…badly injured in the final fight against the Horde," He-Man explained quietly.

Keldor's stomach twisted slightly. _'There has to be more to it than that. She-Ra could have healed him easily.' _Feeling as off-center as He-Man seemed to be, Keldor pushed on. "You're not being completely honest with me." _'Not that he has any reason to be,' _Keldor thought sourly.

'_Trust is a two-way street,' _He-Man reflected. _'If we're to be allies, perhaps he should know more of the truth.' _"You missed all the fun," he said aloud, forcing his tone to be light. "I was having nightmares, flashbacks…they even took my sword away for a while." He averted his eyes from Keldor's face, shrugging. "It was like missing a part of myself, not being able to become He-Man."

Guilt flashed across Keldor's eyes; he knew that Hordak was not the only one responsible for Adam's nightmares and flashbacks. _'I can never do enough to repay this man. I've hurt him too much. Ancients—Truth—I wish I could make it up to him somehow,' _Keldor thought, trying to contain his misery. Uncharacteristically, He-Man didn't seem to notice. Keldor winced as He-Man continued, almost to himself.

"And now my reluctance to deal with you and your crimes has caused a rift between me and my family I'm not sure I can fix," the hero finished, his whisper hoarsening as his emotions broiled to the surface again.

"They love you," added Keldor with a small smile, remembering his adopted son's words to him so long ago. "You know as well as I that sometimes people get mad and hurt with one another. That doesn't mean they can never care about each other again. I'm sure they will forgive you," Keldor said with certainty. "Especially when they hear I held keeping your secret from Hordak against you."

He-Man shook his head, his eyes haunted. "You didn't see them. Duncan went blank. My father…I think he was about ready to disown me. And Teela…" He shook his head again, this time as if to clear it. His war-torn eyes met Keldor's. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this," he said roughly, his fist clenching at his side.

Keldor offered a crooked grin. "Because, Prince He-Man, I'm the one person on Eternia who never held a high opinion of you, and you still don't give a sand slug's spit about my opinion of you."

He-Man chuckled dryly at that, some of his tension dissipating. "Maybe you've got something there, bone brain." He glanced upwards at the gray patches of sky visible among the leaves of the thick canopy. "I think I'd better start getting our breakfast together and wake everyone up. We should move out."

"He-Man," Keldor said, laying a hand on his nephew's arm. "I don't expect you to trust me yet. I wouldn't blame you if you never did, but I want you to know that you can. And I will do whatever I can to make up for all the pain I've caused you and the rest of our family."

He-Man's clear blue eyes locked on Keldor's face, as if to search out his intentions. "You don't need to make up for it," he finally said. "Just be as good of a person as you claim to be now."

Keldor nodded, letting go of He-Man's arm, and followed the champion to begin the day's preparations—the weed of remorse twisting so tightly within him now that he could barely breathe. He had hurt Adam so deeply, even more than he had ever realized.

Keldor fingered the truth stone about his neck. _'Please, Truth_' he begged, _'somehow help those I once hurt. Help me help Adam. If I am granted life, please let that life cause no one else pain_.'


	22. Chapter 22: The Plan

_A/N: Thanks to Delora2047 and burp for their help on this one._

* * *

Deciding against starting another fire that could reveal their location in the early dawn, the group instead ate a light breakfast of protein bars and fruit from the Vine Jungle.

"So what exactly are we up against here?" Hawk asked as they ate. Suddenly he was annoyed at himself. '_I should have been asking that last night. Sickly sea urchins, I hope someone has a plan because I don't have a clue.'_

"Powerful magic and ruthless leaders," Miro murmured. "The Alma'Odela believe they are the only ones who have souls, so anything they do to the rest of us is acceptable."

He-Man frowned in distaste. "So what's the plan?"

"The city is teeming with slaves in all shades of blues, just as Eternos is a rainbow of pale peaches, deep brown, and golden tones,"Keldor answered matter-of-factly. "I'll fit right in."

A slight worry teased Miro's brow.

"Surely you can't be thinking of-" Hawk began.

"It's worked for me," He-Man interrupted with a shrug, recalling other times when he'd disguised himself to sneak into a slave ship or the Fright Zone. _'Not that it was always as easy to get out as it was to get in, but…' _"Why not Keldor?"

"They'll have no idea he's not one of them," She-Ra agreed.

"It will work even better than either of you know," added Keldor.

"Oh?" He-Man questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"I was the property of Reneil, the madman in charge of the mess at Illgar. Because I bear the mark as his slave,"Keldor explained, lifting his hair and pointing to a brand now visible on his neck, "I can gain access to his holdings and act as though I am simply running an errand for my master."

"You were a slave?" asked He-Man, so dumbfounded that he completely forgot about adding the whole "if you wish to tell me" addendum to his question. Hawk's jaw went slack as well.

Keldor groaned internally. He'd forgotten that he avoided that part of his history when talking with Adam. "Yes," he ground out, "and in this case it should help us. No one will pay the slightest attention to me; Reneil has far too many slaves for anyone to know them all."

"Sounds simple enough," He-Man said, nodding, although his mind was still turning over the idea that _Skeletor_ had been a slave.

Hawk frowned, wondering if he was the only sane one left in the group. "It sounds dangerous to me," he grumbled.

"Funny, it sounds just like something a certain pirate would have done not so long ago," She-Ra teased him, causing a faint blush to appear on Hawk's cheeks.

"What about the rest of us?" He-Man asked Keldor.

Keldor grimaced. "We have to get into the Council Chairs' building that apparently Reneil now resides in." Keldor began to rub the back of his neck."Once in there, I need to overpower the guards with my two helpers and steal the transference stone. It's the tool that is providing the elves with the enormous power that they used to take the kingdom."

"Two helpers?" Hawk asked suspiciously.

As if he felt he needed to further convince them, Keldor added, "I feel that the stone is drawing on the life-force of this jungle and if these two helpers cannot assist me...." Keldor trailed off and swallowed hard."I fear that everyone in the elves' city may lose their lives to the stone's power."

"Enough of dancing around what you need, Truth Sworn," He-Man said, his eyes narrowing. "You obviously have some reservations about your own plan, since you're being so vague. You know we'll do whatever we can to help you, so just spit it out already."

Keldor swallowed hard. "Reneil will only allow his property to enter his chambers, or his family, or," he added with another gulp and a worried look toward She-Ra and Lyn, "what appears to be his two newest concubines."

"What?" Hawk roared as She-Ra turned red. "Oh, no. Over my dead body!" The pirate's hand came up, instinctively activating his power ring.

He-Man didn't know whether to be horrified or amused, but suddenly he felt a burst of laughter bubbling up. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and coughed to hide the snicker that escaped. _'It's gotta be the stress,'_ he told himself. After all, he certainly didn't like the idea of his sister posing as a concubine. In fact, the more he thought about it, the less he liked it. He was forced out of his own reflections as Hawk took a swing at Keldor. He-Man caught his friend's arm, earning a glare from the pirate.

A sour look crossed Lyn's face. She knew and trusted her husband enough to know that he would never do anything to degrade her. But she didn't have to like it. And this would be uncomfortable. Posing as a concubine, however, didn't bother her as much as the misdirection involved. There was no way through this plan without some form of deception no matter how much Keldor strove to stay close to the Truth.

"Surely there's another way," Miro protested without heat. The former king shook his head as he remembered his time among these harsh people. He had tried to come up with something all night and hadn't succeeded. He knew Keldor's plan would work...but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I don't know, Father," Keldor said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You know what it's like down there. We can't just barge in, swords held high and take what we want...."

Miro sighed, and nodded. "You're right, we can't."

"Oh, I don't know," He-Man said with a confident smirk. "That's worked for me too." _'Still, experience tells me that won't work this time,' _he admitted to himself, silently continuing to mull over the two ideas.

"And me," Hawk joined in. He rubbed his wrist where He-Man had caught it. "I like that idea a lot better."

She-Ra was visibly relieved. "He-Man and I have handled situations like this before," she added. "I'm sure between all of us, we can create a distraction in one area, and get into-"

"But Keldor's plan would give us the element of surprise," He-Man pointed out logically, earning himself daggers from Lyn, She-Ra, and Hawk. "It's probably a better plan, from what he's describing."

"Why are you being so indirect in this?" Lyn asked Keldor. "I know you wouldn't ask such a thing unless it was important."

"Many innocent lives in Odilhan are at stake," Keldor said. He was about to say more when Lyn held up her hand to silence him.

"All right," she said reluctantly. "I'll do it."

"Me too," She-Ra agreed, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"All right, Keldor, we'll follow your lead on this. What is it you want the rest of us to do?" He-Man asked, his voice neutral.

Keldor wondered briefly what it cost the hero to defer to him, and for the first time, he understood Adam's natural ability to lead. He breathed out a sigh of relief and began to outline the plan for the group. "Once we sneak into the city…"

* * *

"Wait a minute," Hawk said as Keldor finished outlining his plan. "Why would we need to do attack the overlords? I thought breaking that crystal broke their power. Why go to the trouble of attacking the overlords here in Odilhan? It's the ones in Illgar we want to take out, right?"

"You intend to free the slaves, don't you?" asked Miro, pride beginning to burn in his eyes.

Keldor nodded. "There will never be a better time. Most of the overlords are gone, and all of those still here will be weakened. I have to try." _'And in the process, I will take some small measure of revenge for all the torment Reneil put me through," _he thought darkly. _"All of his people will turn on him when they no longer have their slaves."_ He struggled for a moment as he felt the pain that came whenever he began to veer away from the path he knew to be right. _"It __**is**__ the right thing to do. Freeing these slaves. And if I do this thing, I will be happy that the slavers suffer. There is nothing wrong with that." _Keldor thought vehemently. His stomach began to twist in earnest, but he ignored that warning. "_Nothing wrong with it at all_."

"_We_ have to try," corrected He-Man, a hard look in his eye at the thought of slavery still existing on Eternia.

Keldor watched with relief as the others nodded. He hadn't been sure of their support, but he should have known better. _'After all, this is He-Man and She-Ra we're talking about,' _he thought dryly.

"There are four main sections to Odilhan," Keldor continued, conjuring up an image with the use of his staff. "There are the mines. Once we've destroyed the transference stone, I want He-Man, Battle Cat and Father to take that route and free those slaves.

"The marketplace is at the mouth of the mines. Sea Hawk and She-Ra will clear the slaves from there.

"Lyn and Callie," he said, "will be responsible for the overpowering and freeing of the household slaves, and I will work with Bedorat to see that the lords in the leadership square are subdued and their slaves freed. Once we have secured the slaves, we can leave this place and head back to free Illgar."

Lyn looked at her husband for a moment, worry creasing her brow. "You've pulled so much power lately, Keldor, and had no rest. Are you sure we shouldn't take some time for you to at least have a nap?"

"There is not time, Lyn. I promise that I'll rest when we are on our way back to Eternos."

Lyn nodded and hugged Keldor tightly.

He-Man cleared his throat. "So what's the matter, old man? Finally starting to feel your age?"

Keldor pushed Lyn back gently as he glared at He-Man. "No, you meddlesome moron. Elves live much longer than humans. I may be twice your age-"

"More than twice, actually," He-Man interrupted, a twinkle in his eye.

"So you were captured and defeated multiple times by someone more than twice your age," Keldor said, his ire dropping as he took in Adam's good humor. He was used to He-Man trying to insult him, but Adora was right, families teased as well, and he could see Adam meant no insult. "That's hardly something to brag about."

"It is when you've won in the end," He-Man pointed out with an exaggerated swagger. Miro and She-Ra laughed aloud.

Keldor opened his mouth, but didn't have a retort for that one. _'He's right,' _he admitted to himself grudgingly. _'More than anything, he wanted me to change my ways. So in a way, he did win._

* * *

A short while later, Lyn was once again gazing into the orb of her staff, a look of worry on her face.

"A problem?" asked Keldor, coming up behind his wife.

"Apparently our attack on Illgar and the skirmish in this tangle of weeds yesterday has given us more attention than we wished. The number of patrols has doubled, and with your shaggy friend having random noisy outbursts of hysteria, I think it might be better if we teleported there." Lyn turned to look at her husband, worry in her eyes.

"I think I can handle it. I rested well last night," Keldor said. He sat beside her next to the river where she was scrying. "Where are the others?" Lyn asked.

"Cleaning up the campsite," he answered. An annoyed scowl crossed his face. "I came to see if I could find the delusional dunderhead, but I've not seen him anywhere."

Lyn chuckled and pointed to a branch overhanging the river. "He was mumbling earlier that he was safe from the mangy fleabag here because kitties hate water."

"Blast the blathering beastie…. I guess I'd better get him down from there." Keldor stood and stretched. "You have the others gather close. I'll be back in a minute."

True to his word, Keldor soon walked into the now-empty campsite with the Syriak trailing behind, snacking on the unfortunate furry creature that had crossed its path.

Battle Cat snarled a warning at the Syriak and walked to stand in front of He-Man. The Syriak returned the angry growl, yet ducked behind Keldor.

"Pathetic," muttered Keldor. Everyone else chuckled uneasily at the exchange. "I trust Lyn told you that we would be teleporting?" questioned Keldor.

Looking around, Keldor saw nods. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled power to his core.

He-Man shifted uneasily as the others looked on with expressions that ranged from bored to eager and mistrustful. Their feelings didn't matter, however, as Keldor released his power in a burst of blue light.

"Well, that's one way to get from point A to point B," commented He-Man. It hadn't been any different than being teleported by the Sorceress or Castaspella, actually. He gazed about him to see a screen of trees and foliage that was similar to the one they had just left, except that it was not as thick; many patches of blue sky could be seen overhead.

She-Ra stepped forward and looked through a gap. A great green mountain rose out in the midst of a lovely, well-tended clearing. It was orderly; statues and seats were placed around the entrance, yet were still concealed from above by the vines and branches that grew over the many arbors. She-Ra gazed about, entranced by the abundant vegetation and profusion of brilliant blossoms. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

He-Man came up behind her. His breath caught in his throat. "I never even knew this existed," he said softly, as if speaking too loud would somehow disturb the beauty before them.

"Oh, it exists all right," muttered Keldor sourly, "and it's just about as beautiful as a hunger lily. And even more dangerous of a trap."

He turned and began to tie his midnight blue hair back with a leather lace.

Miro stood beside Keldor, observing the scene before them. "You're right about that," he said to his son, feeling a tight kinship with him for a moment. It caught Miro off-guard, and his hand tightened on the hilt of the sword he carried.

Keldor finished tying off his hair and produced a jar of blue paste the same color as his skin.

"Lyn will you make sure that I've covered all of my Truth Scores on my face and neck? I need to blend in with all of the other slaves below." Lyn nodded and did as he asked. "Now I need you to look and see if anyone is nearing the entrance on the left side of the mountain."

"No one," Lyn confirmed looking into the orb of her staff.

Keldor pulled his cloak from his back and handed it to She-Ra. "Here. You'll need this for going through the city." She-Ra nodded warily and took the blue-gray cloth.

Keldor focused his power and lengthened his sleeves to cover his truth-scored arms. He then turned to his wife. "I'm sorry, I have to make sure that I have this right before I can allow you to completely cover yourself." Keldor trailed off and looked at Miro. "Father, may I borrow your cloak?"

"Of course," said Miro, pulling it off. "Don't worry, Lyn, we'll turn around."

Lyn nodded, her expression annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Keldor touched her shoulders with his hand and her bodysuit and boots became a skimpy outfit.

Lyn resisted the urge to cover the strapless bodice of the garment that was laced tightly over her chest only to flow around her just to her waist in soft translucent lavender ruffles. Lyn grabbed at the waist of the skirt that rode low on her hips and barely covered her. She realized with chagrin that lifting the low waist only showed the silky underwear beneath. She cursed as she stumbled due to the lavender strappy heels sinking into the soft soil beneath them.

"Keldor, I'm wearing little more than a shrunken swimsuit," Lyn protested.

Keldor quickly threw his father's cloak around his wife's shoulders. He leaned into her ear to whisper. "And you look very convincing in it," he teasedhis wife good-naturedly.

Lyn popped him playfully on the back of the head. "Keep this up and that's the most you'll see of me for a long while."

The mage passed Lyn a set of hair combs. "Concubines must wear their hair lifted away from their necks the same as any other slave, but the preferred style is for it to be in a ponytail that starts at the crown of your head and flows down from its ornaments."

Lyn nodded sourly and began to work her hair into the style Keldor suggested as the mage approached She-Ra.

Hawk was about to protest, but Keldor spoke first. "He-Man and Hawk. Now that I'm sure I have the spell right, I don't have to see the change, thank the Ancients. I need the both of you to hold the cloak in front of She-Ra. She-Ra, you'll have to tell me if I've got it right."

Both the men nodded as they held the cloak in front of She Ra. "Remove your headdress, She-Ra," Keldor requested. She removed the headdress reluctantly and shivered as Keldor's magic flowed over her, changing her dress into an outfit exactly like Lyn's, only in white.

She-Ra squeaked as she saw herself in such provocative clothing. Yes, her clothing was usually light for the warm weather of Etheria and Eternia, but the silks and the flimsy and partially see-through bodice and skirt showed much of the daringly cut undergarments underneath.

Hawk and He-Man looked back instinctively at her squeal, worried that she was hurt. He-Man looked away quickly, blushing furiously. Hawk's jaw dropped but he could not look away. He was stunned.

"I'm going to have to burn my eyes out," He-Man muttered to himself as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image. No man should see his sister in that kind of lingerie.

Still staring at She-Ra, Hawk finally found his voice. "By the First Ones. You look just like Adora without that headdress." He was once again reminded of how beautiful and alluring her found her. It had been too long since he and Adora had enjoyed time alone together. He lowered his voice, and added teasingly, "I hope you hang on to that little outfit for after we're married."

"Hawk," She-Ra chided as she pulled the cloak around her. It felt nice to be reminded of exactly how attractive her fiancée found her. In spite of the stressful mission, she couldn't resist teasing him back.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did you mean to say that out loud?" She-Ra asked innocently as she took the combs from Lyn and began to style her hair.

Everyone else chuckled as Hawk suddenly became very interested in scanning the perimeter.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, six cloaked figures and two great cats stood at the entrance into the lovely green mountain.

"Lyn, do you see anyone approaching?" Keldor asked again.

"No," Lyn answered. She passed her staff to Keldor. He placed it alongside his staff, the swords, and She-Ra's headdress, all of which were in a ragged sack hidden under his cloak.

Soon everyone was walking silently, their hoods pulled low as they made their way through the tiny entrance into the elven stronghold.

She-Ra gasped when she exited behind Lyn. She looked all around her and saw beautiful columns of stone carved to look like the trees above. Green, faceted gemstones formed a sparkling canopy above everyone's heads.

"It's amazing," whispered Hawk.

"And dangerous," returned Miro lowly.

The group quickly hid behind a few carts stocked with Eternian weaponry. "I'll bet they took all this from the armory in Illgar's palace," said He-Man with a groan.

"So much the better for us," commented Keldor, just before he muttered few indecipherable words. A slave collar and two translucent scarves flowed from his fingers. Keldor then strapped the metal and leather collar around his neck, a look of revulsion on his face.

"Won't that interfere with your magic, Son?" asked Miro, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I've placed the wrong runes on it. It's not going to function," Keldor explained as he handed a white scarf to She-Ra and the lavender one to Lyn.

"This is lovely Keldor," commented Lyn in a sardonic voice, "but don't think gifts will get you out of trouble for this indignity."

"They aren't gifts, you worrisome witch. Concubines do not receive brands to their necks because their lords grow tired of them quickly and trade them back and forth like old housewives trade recipes."

A look of distaste crossed everyone's face except for the Syriak, who was staring upwards and looking confused. "In order to tell whose concubine is whose, they devised a system to show ownership without scarring their toys," Keldor continued. "There is a symbol on the tip of each of your scarves that shows your master's symbol."

Lyn looked at the edge of hers and curled up one side of her mouth in a smirk when she saw her symbol. "The same symbol on my hand?" she asked.

Keldor winked. "It seemed appropriate. You are mine."

Lyn grinned as she tied the scarf around her neck. She knew Keldor and exactly what Keldor meant. She was his. He was hers. They held each others' hearts. It struck her as funny that this symbol, a sign that she and Keldor would forever be equal partners in Truth, would be mistaken as a slaver symbol.

Hawk snatched the rectangular scarf from She-Ra as Lyn was tying her scarf around her neck. He chuckled.

"What?" demanded She-Ra as she jerked the scarf from her fiancé. She blushed as she saw the symbol of the Solar Sailor embroidered into her scarf. "I guess this makes our engagement official," she joked.

He-Man gave a weak smile, part of him missing Teela even amidst the danger they were facing. _'Cut it out,'_ he told himself harshly. _'Focus.'_

Keldor muttered some words and a tarp appeared over the first cart. "Lyn," he began. "I need you to lengthen the rear of that cart enough for Hawk, my father, the cats, and the Syriak to fit in." Lyn nodded, and within a few seconds there was enough room for the small group to hide beneath the tarp.

Keldor motioned for the women to take a seat beside him on the cart and said to He-Man, "Take us directly down this path and turn right at a great fountain. I will tell you where to bring us next."

Being ordered around by Skeletor—_Keldor,_ He-Man reminded himself again—made his stomach churn, no matter how necessary it was. Choosing not to respond, He-Man swallowed his pride and nodded wordlessly. He easily raised the front of the cart as he prepared to pull it.

"Two more things, muscle head," Keldor added, his tone dry. "Keep your face down, and make it look like it's an effort to pull this cart."

"You want me to turn back into Adam?" He-Man quipped. "Then I'd really be struggling."

"You wouldn't be able to move it," Keldor grunted as the hero moved forward.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," He-Man said, his eyes scanning the area ahead, memorizing the street.

"Hush, fool," Keldor snapped. He-Man grinned to himself, his good humor restored for the moment.

Fortunately, there weren't many people in this area. He-Man was careful to take heavy, slow steps with his head down, as if pulling the cart were taking every last effort of strength. He glanced up occasionally to get his bearings, praying each time the cloak would not slip.

Occasionally a true slave would nod to Keldor, but most of them walked along the street, heads down, quickly getting out of the way of any of the Alma'Odela who approached, lest they be reprimanded for disrespect. Keldor's eagerness to free them grew with every step He-Man took.

He-Man didn't need to look up to know they had reached the fountain; the roar of the water told him. Keldor hadn't been kidding when he called it a "great" fountain; it arced skyward and came crashing down in a waterfall worthy of a setting in the Evergreen Forest. He-Man turned right as Keldor had instructed. Here the street widened and smoothed. Eventually, He-Man risked a look up to take stock of his surroundings once more and caught his breath. The architecture was smooth and almost glasslike, the inlaid gems and polished stone reflecting a light that made it seem as bright as day.

Keldor yelled something at him angrily; He-Man recognized only the word for left. The blue mage had spent a bit of time trying to teach the hero basic directions, since they had known Keldor would have to speak in the elven tongue within the city. He-Man obediently followed the curve in the road to the left, shaking his head within the cloak.

'_All those years Skeletor tried to get rid of me or make me serve him,' _he reflected sardonically. _'You finally got your wish, bonehead.'_

"_Since when could you speak telepathically?' _Keldor's voice echoed in his head, surprising He-Man so much that he jerked the cart forward too fast. He pushed back to slow it down, hoping no one had noticed. _'And what wish are you referring to?'_

'_I've never been able to speak telepathically,' _He-Man returned cautiously, _'except to the Sorceress. That never comes easily; I usually have to stop and concentrate. I don't know what's happening.' _He didn't like it either. It left him feeling off-balance that he was communicating telepathically with his former greatest enemy.

Keldor pondered the concept for a moment. Beside him, Lyn and She-Ra gazed about in silent wonder, oblivious to him. _'What about with Adora and Teela?'_ he finally questioned.

'_We can often sense each other's feelings, especially when one of us is in danger, but nothing like this,' _He-Man answered, wishing he could wake up. Here he was in a strange underground city, pretending to be Keldor's slave as the man's voice echoed in his head. It had to be a dream…or perhaps nightmare was a better word.

Keldor rubbed his chin thoughtfully, temporarily distracted from the task at hand. There was a possible explanation, namely that He-Man simply had never tried to communicate with anyone else who had telepathic abilities before. But that didn't make sense. She-Ra communicated with animals, surely she was telepathic as well. _'Have you ever attempted magic before?'_

'_Magic?' _came He-Man's surprised response. _'A few tricks with Orko. And as Adam, I managed to levitate and control some balls under Zagraz's tutelage one time, if you want to count that.' _He snickered. _'It didn't exactly end well.'_

Keldor shook his head. Grayskull's champion apparently had more latent power in him than any of them had realized. It made sense, considering the additional powers She-Ra had, but he couldn't explain why He-Man had never discovered them before. _'Well, at least I don't have to shout at you anymore. Turn right up ahead. We're going to that large building with the spires.' _He bit back a groan at the nausea that was steadily building in his stomach.

They approached the building, and Keldor, to keep up appearances, called for He-Man to stop. One of the blue mages guarding the door came down, calling to Keldor in the strange elven language. Lyn wished she had been able to cast the spell to understand them, but it required too much maintenance; someone would have been able to sense that the supposedly captive concubine was casting a spell.

"You see the mark of Reneil," Keldor said to the guard, showing his brand on his neck. The guard relaxed slightly. "I am to deliver these here." He gestured towards the women, who kept their heads bowed. Keldor bit down on his lower lip to keep back the groan he longed to release as his lower back knotted and twisted in protest to his deception. The guard raised an eyebrow and began talking rapidly.

'_Kneel down as if you're exhausted,' _Keldor sent to He-Man. _'He's trying to find out who you are, because he knows of no one in Reneil's service so strong.'_

Mentally berating himself for not having considered that very thing, He-Man dropped to his hands and knees, and for good measure began coughing heavily.

"As you can see, he strained his lungs to get us here," Keldor replied to the man, tilting his head towards He-Man. "He fears Reneil's whip." Keldor's stomach began to twist and lurch in protest in tandem with his spasming back. He hoped that this inquisition would be over soon. He was sure showing the pain he was feeling now would end all of their plans.

The guard nodded as Keldor reached up and grasped the ends of the women's scarves, tugging on them gently as he urged them to step down from the cart. Keldor noticed the pained look on Lyn's face as well as he led them up the wide stone steps to the Council Chair's door.

'_I'm sorry, Lyn. I didn't enjoy that either.' _

'_I understand.'_

Keldor stopped, still holding the tips of the scarves in his hand like wispy leashes and knocked on the great wooden doors. A manservant a slightly darker blue than Keldor opened the door. An annoyed look crossed the house servant's face. "More concubines?"

Keldor nodded and kept his head low. He hoped the butler would think it was subservience of a lower slave to a higher one, and not suspect anything like the fact that he was hiding the grimace of pain he was feeling from even a simple nod. "Bring them to the harem, and be quick about it. The favorite will instruct them in the rules of this household."

"Beg your pardon, sir," said Keldor. "But this is my first time in this great house. I do not know where the harem is." Keldor almost sighed with relief as his muscles relaxed. At least that statement had been completely true.

"Up the first level of stairs and to the left," said the butler, waving his hand dismissively. Keldor heard the door click as the butler closed the door behind them. Keldor could feel Lyn and She-Ra tense as the butler took the cloaks from the women. He looked quickly out of the corner of his eyes. '_Good,' _he thought, _'at least they managed to keep their heads down and look subservient._'

Keldor found his old resentments bubbling up as he observed the servants who suffered so much and the material beauty with which Reneil had surrounded himself. _'He will pay,'_ he swore silently.

Pushing his thirst for revenge to the back of his mind, Keldor tugged lightly on the women's scarves and led them up the winding stone stairs. Various servants scampered from place to place with barely a glance at the two new women. Soon they were at the second landing. Keldor led the women to hide behind a sweeping tapestry as he focused on finding the greatest source of magical power in this place.

'_Up one level,' _he realized, then quickly sent that information to Lyn. He gazed down to see no one looking his way and motioned for She-Ra and Lyn to follow him. He took their scarves in hand again and walked as though he were merely taking the two concubines around the house. No one noticed as they headed down the hallway toward the chamber where the transference stone's power called to him.

However, the moment they stepped out of the shadow of the great stone urns, each containing a large fern, into the ornate hallway, they were spotted.


	23. Chapter 23: Attack on Odilhan

_A/N: I've gotten a few PM's lately, and I want you to know that I will answer them. This is just a crazy week. We're nearing the end of the story here (31 chapters in all) and hope to get it up soon._

* * *

Teela twisted her engagement ring around her finger worriedly as the healer examined Josiah. Marlena had just had him in here two days ago, she knew, but there was something that wasn't right. Teela could sense it, but couldn't put her finger on what it might be.

Josiah's cute little face scrunched up as the healer put the cold stethoscope to his chest. "Waaaaah!" he screamed.

"There, there," the little healer said, his brown and silver hair flopping over his right eye. He blew it upward without taking his coffee-colored eyes off of Josiah. "It'll be over in a minute, and I can't hear your heart with all that bellowing." His normally rough voice, now gentled, seemed to soothe Josiah for a moment.

"Ramos," Teela said after he'd taken away the instrument. "What is it? Can you tell?"

"Who says there's anything wrong?" the healer asked gruffly, feeling Josiah's lymph nodes.

Teela bit her lip. "It just doesn't seem like his clothes fit the same," she admitted. "I know babies lose weight at first, but this seems extreme."

"He should be past that stage already," Ramos confirmed. "But the conditions of his birth were unusual, and he was two weeks early. You have to allow for that."

Teela swallowed hard, worry still consuming her. "But is he okay?" she whispered.

Ramos placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think he may have some sort of mild infection. His lymph nodes are pretty swollen. It could be just a simple virus, or it could be somethin' more serious he picked up durin' the birth. We'll put 'im on some antibiotics, but I'd also like to run some blood tests, wit' your permission, Princess."

Teela nodded rapidly. "Yes, of course," she agreed. Tears streamed down her face as he poked a needle into Josiah's toe, causing the baby to scream at the top of his lungs again.

"It's okay, it's okay," she said softly, over and over. "Oh, Josiah, I'm so sorry."

Ramos did his job quickly, then gave Teela's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We won't know anythin' yet for a while," he reminded her. Teela nodded. "Take 'im home and shower 'im with whatever he needs to make 'im happy. You can't spoil a baby at this age, and keeping 'im calm will help 'is body fight off whatever it is 'e's come down with."

Teela nodded again, feeling a bit like a robot, and held Josiah tightly as she left. _'Adam, why do you have to be gone now?' _she thought. No matter how angry she was with him, it didn't matter much at the moment. _'I need you.'_

_

* * *

_

Keldor kept his head low as the guard barked at him in elvish.

Keldor said something that sounded apologetic. Not for the first time Lyn wished she was able to understand the cursed language of the elves. However, she changed her mind when she noticed the way that the guards laughed and leered at Adora and her.

Keldor continued to speak to the pair of guards, awe coloring his unfamiliar words.

'_When I say now, attack the guards,' _he sent to Lyn and tried to send to She-Ra. From the surprised look on the warrior's face and the slight nod, he surmised that she understood him.

Keldor pushed the women toward the guards and one of the guards chuckled. The guard touched the stone of his bracelet to the archway and an energy shield appeared and then dropped.

'_I've told them that you would entertain them if I could see this great stone. Just act shy for a minute, then you can take them out.'_

Contrary to Keldor's suggestion, Lyn walked brazenly up to her guard and began to stroke his heavily muscled arm. She-Ra, however, blushed crimson and barely managed to allow herself to be jerked to her guard's side.

Once Keldor was in the room, he raised his hands and blasted the two guards with bolts of energy, while at the same time he shouted, "Now!"

Lyn clamped her hand down on the guard in front of her and sent a sleep spell through him. He slumped to the ground heavily. She-Ra took a more direct approach. She punched the guard in front of her through the archway. The enchanted access sapphire on his bracelet passed, with the guard, through the archway. The guard landed with a thud on the floor next to the carved pedestal holding the transference stone.

"It's as big as a Dragosaur egg," observed She-Ra as she looked at the source of the Alma'Odela's power. And it was gorgeous—a deep red jewel that shimmered with golden specks.

Keldor nodded and pulled a bracelet from the unconscious guard at his feet. "We must hurry before the other guards arrive," he explained urgently as he touched the stone to the area just above the pedestal. An energy field similar to the shield over the doorway fizzled out in front of him, allowing him to pull the stone away. Shouts sounded down the hall as guards who had been spread throughout the house began to converge on the stone's hall.

"Crush the stone quickly," ordered Keldor, passing the huge power source to She-Ra. "Lyn and I will hold them off."

She-Ra nodded and grunted slightly as she poured all of her strength into destroying the stone. Sweat beaded up on her forehead both from exertion and anxiety as she heard the battle between the guards and Keldor begin. She-Ra pushed harder; the crystal cracked. With a slight twist, the crystal split and an explosion rocked the chamber, knocking everyone off their feet.

'_Now,' _Keldor sent to He-Man, hoping that the hero's telepathic ability was still working. The guards scrambled back to their feet, frightened looks on their faces.

* * *

"Now!" He-Man echoed to the others as he sprang to his feet and charged up the steps. Hawk threw back the cover and he, Miro and the two cats raced up the stairs after He-Man.

The two blue guards had not left their post as the group had hoped, and as He-Man raced upwards they raised their hands. One began chanting while the other yelled at He-Man. He flashed a grin at them.

"Sorry, but my elvish is a bit rusty," he said lightly. The one chanting let out a blast of magic meant to kill him, he was sure. "Get behind me!" he called to Hawk and Miro as he moved his sword to block it. He deflected it into the pillar next to the guard. A crack appeared and slowly crept up the pillar, but He-Man didn't have time to deal with that. The second mage was already letting loose with his own pulse of power. This time, He-Man directed it at the first mage's feet, knocking the elf backwards into the wall. The elf slid down it and was still.

The remaining mage yelled something again. Hawk and Miro glanced around; so far the slaves were the only others around, and they were simply standing there gawking at these light-skinned invaders and their two cats, but Miro was sure that reinforcements would arrive any second.

"Hurry up, son," he urged as the mage again let loose with some magic, this time in short rapid bursts.

"Feel free to take over anytime," He-Man grunted as he maneuvered his sword around to block the magical bolts. One of the rays hit the already-cracked pillar. The mage looked up and teleported himself away as it began to crumble.

"Blast," He-Man swore as he sprang forward with all the speed he could muster. He caught part of the pillar before it landed on the inert form of the remaining guard. "Hawk, get him," he ordered as he held the pillar up. "I'm afraid this entire entrance is going to go."

Hawk and Miro immediately pulled the guard inside, followed by Battle Cat and Callie. He-Man heaved upwards, then he dove inside, the entrance coming down right behind him.

"Well I guess we're not getting out that way," Hawk commented dryly as he observed the results of their skirmish.

He-Man was getting to his feet, brushing his hands off, when he heard the elven word for "Stop!" He turned to see the same mage who had teleported himself away only a minute before.

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot," He-Man said easily, keeping his sword down but ready, and smiling in a friendly way. Miro and Hawk looked at him as if he were crazy. "My name's He-Man."

The elf froze. "He-Man?" he repeated.

He-Man raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself. "He-Man." With a panicked look, the elf disappeared, leaving the hero baffled.

"You make friends everywhere, don't you? Maybe you should have tried that before," Miro teased his grandson.

"But then he wouldn't have gotten to play with them," Hawk pointed out with a roguish grin.

"If you two are finished," He-Man interjected, in a half-amused, half-annoyed tone, "we need to find the others."

A sudden crash sounded, and She-Ra, Lyn, and Keldor dropped down into the center of the foyer before them, pieces of the ceiling falling down with them. "Looks like they found us," Miro commented, coughing from the dust and debris floating in the air.

"It's about time you three showed up," Keldor complained, glancing around as he straightened up. He pulled up short as he caught sight of the entrance. "Your handiwork, I assume?" he asked He-Man in a dry tone.

He-Man shrugged nonchalantly as he glanced up at the ceiling. "You didn't do so bad yourself, Keldor," he observed.

"If you two are through marveling at each other's brute strength and utter lack of finesse, we have work to do," Lyn interrupted harshly. "There will be more guards here any moment."

Hawk gazed at She-Ra, stunned. Her clothes had been skimpy before, but what there had been had gotten shredded in several key areas providing him with tantalizing views of skin he hadn't thought he would see until their wedding night. She-Ra caught his look and glanced down; she began blushing furiously when she saw her own tattered clothing. Hawk jerked a nearby tablecloth from a table and tossed it to his fiancée.

Keldor glanced at She-Ra and realized she and Lyn both needed their normal clothing back. Quickly he released the spell and returned their old clothes. She-Ra gave him a grateful smile.

"Follow me," Keldor directed. He walked up to the butler, who was protesting wildly. Keldor began talking with him urgently in elvish as other house servants began to peek into the destroyed main receiving chamber.

"Blast!" muttered Sea Hawk. "I wish I knew what they were saying,"

"Keldor is letting the others know of his plan to free the slaves. He is asking him to show him to the surveillance room and allow him to get in," explained Miro.

"He seems hesitant," observed Hawk, his brow furrowed as he looked at the man. Slowly, the household slaves began to trickle into the ruined room, warily entering one by one.

"He is. He wants to know how Keldor believes they can take on the entire elven lord population, even as limited as it is right now," Miro translated, his brow creased in concentration. Several concubines who were obviously once villagers from Pierce's kingdom looked down from the debris-scattered stairwell.

"He-Man!" shouted one of the women as she pulled her wispy robe tighter around her. Several other women rushed out as well. "He-Man is really here?" squealed another woman, rushing down the stairs. At the sound of the excited women's exclamations, the rest of the household poured into the previously empty room.

"And She-Ra!" cheered another woman, wrapping a bed sheet tightly around herself. She-Ra's eyes were bright with sympathy; the relief of these women was almost palpable. "We're saved!"

Miro began to chuckle as the scantily clad women came up to thank He-Man for coming to free them. He-Man's face turned a bright crimson as one woman after another gave him innocent hugs of thanks. Keldor turned and smirked at He-Man before continuing his explanation to the butler.

The butler asked a question in elvish, but all He-Man could catch was his name. Keldor nodded and then added, "And She-Ra," in front of another string of elvish words.

Miro grinned as He-Man ducked between his grandfather and his sister. "Keldor's explained that He-Man and She-Ra have come to free the slaves and that he is sure of our victory."

The chamberlain apparently believed Keldor because he was standing tall with a determined look on his dark blue face and he was excitedly motioning for the warriors and wizards to follow him. The other members of the household made to follow when the butler barked some strange order at them, and they began to scatter around the house with a purposeful look on their faces.

"What did he say?" asked Hawk when he saw the flurry of activity.

"He told everyone to prepare to leave. To gather clothes, food and anything else they might need. He reminded them that as slaves, it was long past time when any of them had been paid for their services, so they should take what is necessary, but no more. He warned them to not fall prey to their overlord's greed. That they were better than that." Keldor's face was set in a look of pride. These were his mother's people.

"Oh, if Teela could have seen that," She-Ra teased He-Man as they followed the butler and Keldor down a bare narrow hallway.

He-Man blushed but returned her challenge. "She wouldn't nearly be as entertaining as Father would be if he found out about you and that concubine outfit you were wearing."

"You wouldn't dare," She-Ra retorted, though her blush was as bright as her brother's.

"I'll keep quiet if you will." He-Man said with a wink.

"You don't have a choice," She-Ra retorted. "Father would be furious with you for letting me go through it." Her words served as an unintentional reminder of how angry Randor had been with him, and He-Man suddenly increased his pace to catch up to Keldor and the butler. She-Ra bit her lip and followed more slowly, sensing his distress. Adam had told her everyone seemed to be upset with him; she couldn't help but wonder briefly what they would be returning to.

* * *

Soon they approached a metal door with a strange glowing panel in the center. The butler slid the signet ring from his finger and placed the large sapphire in the panel. The door slid open with a snap-hiss. Within the small room before them, a large stone pedestal stood waist high. A carved basin large enough to hold a small child was in the center. It was filled with clear water that reflected the row of irregular topaz-colored stones circling it.

"Where are we?" asked Hawk.

"In the central scrying chamber," answered Keldor as he touched the stone in front of him.

The pool showed two overlords talking worriedly. A third lord was using a whip on a fallen mine worker. Lyn frowned at the musical language, wishing she and Keldor could risk using some power to cast the translation spell. Unfortunately, they didn't dare waste the energy before the upcoming battle they expected.

"There is the entrance of the mines," Keldor explained looking over to He-Man and Miro. "So far three overseers are gathered. There are usually more than three per mine."

The butler began to talk rapidly with Keldor.

"Oh, that's interesting," commented Miro.

"What?" asked Hawk as he looked uneasily around the small room. With no windows and only the one door, this tiny room made him nervous. He had a sudden longing to be out on the open sea.

"Who did Adam send ahead of us?" Keldor asked He-Man. He-Man's brow furrowed.

"Saul, the new captain of the guard, and three units," he recalled. "And Mekaneck, Ram-Man, and Moss Man. Why?"

"Apparently the last three weren't kept in the mines with the others," Keldor said, peering into the pool again. "I'm not sure where they were, but when She-Ra destroyed the transference stone, they must have taken advantage of the distraction to escape. That's what has this group of elves so upset."

"So where are they now?" She-Ra asked, looking over her uncle's shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Keldor muttered as he rapidly changed scenes in his search. "Drat it all! I can't see them anywhere in the capital. I hope the fools didn't get lost and end up in the mines."

There was a thundering crash from the entrance area, and the entire house shook. He-Man and She-Ra exchanged glances. "Ram-Man," they said in unison. He-Man raised his communicator, thinking it might work here underground, without the storm's interference. "Ram-Man, we're upstairs in the north hall."

"He-Man," returned the other's surprised voice. "You're here?"

"I'm here, and with a lot of help," He-Man confirmed. He grinned as he heard Mekaneck whoop in the background.

"Those twits better not have brought a bunch of guards down on us," Keldor muttered as he straightened up.

"You know, Keldor, those of us on the side of good usually try not to insult each other," He-Man said mildly, placing a hand on the side of the pool.

"And if a sarcastic and realistic view of the people around me was evil, it would have been purged of me in that dratted pool, golden boy."

He-Man raised an eyebrow. _'Golden boy?' _Aloud he said only, "You could try seeing the good in people, bonehead."

"I do see the good in people, but I don't hide my head in rainbow dreams and fluffy clouds to the bad either, musclehead," Keldor snapped back, losing his patience.

"What exactly are you implying, _Unc_?"

"Shut up," said Lyn and She-Ra in unison.

He-Man and Keldor exchanged smirks as Ram-Man, Mekaneck, and Moss Man arrived. "He-Man! She-Ra!" Mekaneck greeted them happily. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Keldor and Lyn," He-Man said.

"Pleased to meet ya." Ram-Man rubbed his chin as he studied the two of them. "You two look a lot alike you know," he added to He-Man and Keldor. "Except for you bein' blue and all, Mr. Keldor. Actually, you look more like King Randor. Except blue." She-Ra and He-Man glanced nervously at each other. Ram-Man, in spite of his reputation for being slow, often came dangerously close to figuring things out somehow.

"Keldor is my firstborn son," Miro interjected quickly to take the focus off of Rammy's astonishing observations without anyone lying.

"What?" Mekaneck asked sharply.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of challenging Randor for the throne," Keldor hastened to add when he saw the suspicious twist to Mekaneck's mouth.

Ram-Man was still staring. "And you look a lot like Evil-Lyn," he said matter-of-factly. Lyn paled as Moss Man nodded in agreement.

"I hate to interrupt all this," said Hawk, "but I believe we have some slaves to free, do we not?"

"And the royal guard to rescue," He-Man added with determination.

"He-Man…" Mekaneck said in a solemn voice as the other two dropped their gazes, "many of them were killed. Only about half are still in the slave mines."

He-Man's mind reeled with that. _'I sent them to their deaths,'_ he thought, his stomach twisting. _'I should have been here.'_

'_Steady yourself,'_ Keldor ordered. _'You were where you were supposed to be. With your wife.'_

He-Man started. He knew, no matter how he felt, that he had kept his face carefully schooled. _'How did you-?'_

'_Telepathy might have been difficult for you once, but now it's too easy. You must learn to control it better. You broadcast your thoughts like a blasted communicator.'_

He-Man flushed but didn't respond further. "We must help those we can," he said firmly. "Keldor, tell us where to go."

_

* * *

_

The wind raider's engines whined as Duncan set it down just outside of Grayskull.

"I'm glad you decided to come along," he said as he offered Lana a hand to get out of the wind raider. "This whole situation has my stomach churning."

Lana hid her smile by smoothing her favorite navy pantsuit. One couldn't tell how upset he was by looking at Duncan. His face was as stoic as ever. But that's how he handled things. The more stress he was under, the more blank his face.

The jawbridge creaked down before they even reached it; the two exchanged glances, knowing this meant they were expected. They walked through the silent halls that were dark yet warmly welcoming. A wave of nostalgia hit Lana unexpectedly as she walked, her cream-colored boots standing out in sharp relief against the dark gray stone.

Serena sat calmly on her throne to keep distance between herself and her visitors. She didn't want them to read anything on her face that she didn't intend to give away.

"Greetings my friends. You have come with questions."

"We need your help," Duncan said, not surprised she knew what was going on. "You know Adam called Skeletor back to Eternia."

"That is correct."

"We believe Skeletor may be posing as Keldor, and may even have placed a spell on Adam," Duncan continued. "Can you tell if that is true?"

"You couldn't be more wrong, Man-at-Arms," the Sorceress replied. She clasped her hands together in front of her to keep them from trembling visibly. _'He's going to hate me.' _Yet she was relieved that she finally knew with absolute clarity what she needed to tell him. _'The truth must be told, for a life is at stake.'_ Still, she waited to answer his questions. She could not tell all.

"In what way?"

"In both," Serena said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"You two are going to be here all day at this rate," Lana interrupted, well aware of how Serena would try to avoid telling them things that she felt she couldn't. "Serena, can you please tell us what is going on?"

There was a pause of only a few seconds, but to Duncan they felt like years. "Yes," Serena finally said. "There is no spell on Adam. He called Skeletor back because he knew that Skeletor was needed to defeat the Alma'Odela. He also believed that Skeletor was once Keldor. And it is Keldor who has returned."

"So Adam and Adora are with Keldor?" Duncan asked, needing to be clear. "And Keldor was Skeletor?" _'By the Ancients, someone wake me up from this nightmare.' _

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" Lana demanded, her face reddening. Serena's eyes grew wide as the former sorceress came halfway up the steps, her fists clenched. Lana's resemblance to her daughter was uncanny as her green eyes flashed with indignation. "I was never told. How long have you known the truth of who Keldor was?"

Serena stood and folded her arms so that the white wings of her cape enveloped her as she raised her chin. "I can tell you no more, Teelana. I have told you more than I had hoped I would be allowed."

"Are Adam, Adora, Hawk, and Miro safe with him?" Duncan interjected, his logical mind trying to figure out what this truth meant for all of them. "Do they know who he is?"

"They know all they need to know. And they are as safe with him as they would be with you, Man-at-Arms."

"Impossible!" Lana protested. "How could he have changed so much?"

"That is a story you will learn in time," Serena said firmly. "As for it being impossible, I have entrusted Keldor with the secret of my falcon form. Would I have done that if I did not believe he was trustworthy?"

"You did what?" Lana gasped. "That is a sacred secret! How could you have let that villain learn of it?"

Serena came down to be closer to Lana, but because of her short stature, she remained a few steps above the other woman so she could look her in the eye. "Adora needed to know she could trust him."

"Trust him!" Lana hissed. "That man has committed more crimes than you or I will ever know!"

"Enough!" Serena snapped, her green eyes sparking just as much as Lana's. Duncan stared at the two of them, wisely keeping his mouth closed. "If you think you can do this job better, Teelana, than feel free to take it back. Otherwise, you must trust my judgment!" Serena swirled around, marched back up to her throne, and sat stiffly.

Lana breathed deeply as she tried to control her rage. "Duncan, we're going," she snapped.

Duncan followed her out, thinking that she sounded exactly like Teela

* * *

He-Man and Miro crouched behind a pile of rocks, taking stock of the slave mines and the crew they were up against. Several slave masters were cracking whips in the air and shouting angrily at the slaves, some of whom were members of the Eternian Royal Guard.

"They're telling them to hurry, and that no one is coming to rescue them, least of all He-Man," Miro translated in a whisper. "He claims you were killed earlier today." There were a few exclamations of disbelief.

"Oh really?" He-Man murmured, his muscles tensing. "I can't wait to show them how wrong they were."

Miro shook his head, amazed that the hero next to him was actually his grandson. "I'm ready," he said lowly.

'_We're all in place! Attack now!'_ Keldor's voice echoed in He-Man's head, startling him out from behind his cover. Miro leapt out behind him.

The three mages in front of them whirled around at the sound of their footsteps, snarling. A whip cracked through the air, but He-Man caught it easily. "That's really not nice," he warned the mage. "You could hurt someone with this thing."

"He-Man!" one of the Eternians shouted, and the cry echoed through the caverns.

The three mages in front of them suddenly looked more wary, but they didn't retreat. He-Man yanked on the whip in his hand, pulling one of them forward, straight into the path of a magical blast being delivered by another. The elf fell lifelessly to the ground.

The third guard tried to blast Miro, but the old man raised a magical shield Reneil's butler had given him, deflecting the magical beam harmlessly into the rocks. Additional guards ran in from other tunnels. He-Man tossed his sword from one hand to the other in readiness.

"Give up," Miro said to the overlords in his rusty, accented Elvish. Their features registered shock at his words. "We are not here alone. There are many others. If you surrender peacefully, it will be easier for you."

"Where is your help, old man?" one of them sneered. "The two of you cannot take us all on."

"He-Man, he doesn't think we can handle all of them," Miro commented casually to his grandson, with a slight sidelong glance.

"Really?" He-Man asked, pretending to ponder the idea as he observed the dozen or so overlords and mages that stood before them. "By the Ancients, Sire, he might be right." He raised his voice. "Eternians, this is He-Man! It's time to fight!" The guards began letting loose with blasts of magic; He-Man and Miro expertly blocked them, bringing down several guards in the process. The Eternians grabbed whatever tools they could find and ducked down behind outcroppings, darting from one to the other as they tried to get closer to the Alma'Odela.

"My friends, I was once a slave in these caves, like you are!" Miro shouted over the fighting, still speaking in elvish. "But now it is time to unite and fight against these tyrants! It is time to be free!"

Though the guards wore fierce expressions on their faces, the slaves' expressions were murderous as they began to approach with their pickaxes. The overseers looked around at the rapidly deteriorating situation. They spun around quickly, their backs to one another, ready to fight.

Then, without warning, a brilliant flash of light filled the cave. "I can't see," He-Man shouted.

"Nor can I," exclaimed Miro, but even as the words left his mouth his vision began to clear.

"He-Man," called a guardsman. The man stumbled toward the hero. "They got away after they flashed that blasted light."

Slowly the brilliant splotches faded from He-Man's vision. He stood and approached the strange crowd of men and elves, Miro beside him.

"He-Man," came a call from his communicator. The hero lifted his gauntlet to answer.

"Captain Saul?" he asked, relief flooding him. "Where are you?'

"We are approaching the main corridor where all of the mines meet. We have managed to overcome the two guards that held us with the help of the slaves."

He-Man nodded. "We'll meet you there," he promised, and with those words He-Man and King Miro led their small contingent of freedom fighters on their way.

* * *

Mira sat looking lost in the soft blue armchair. Her fingers were absently gliding over the metal headband of the memory projector. She had been over her memories again and again, yet it did not make sense. Somehow she knew that Keldor was her brother, whatever else was going on. She placed the band on her head and forced herself to focus on her memories so that they would appear on the screen before her. Maybe she could see how she was mistaken.

* * *

She-Ra, Hawk, and Moss Man remained crouched behind the tiny stall where Keldor had transported them only a few moments ago. She-Ra gasped in wonder at the jeweled mosaics of elvish life on the arched ceiling. "It's so beautiful here," she whispered.

Hawk nodded as he peered through a crack in an empty stall. "Great," he muttered. "Just great."

"What?" whispered She-Ra as Moss Man moved to the rear of the stall.

"See for yourself," Hawk offered as he moved from his peephole.

Through the worn hole in the small wooden booth, She-Ra saw a bustling marketplace full of elven women with their children.

"I don't want to attack children," Hawk explained. "And those women don't look like warriors to be fought."

"Maybe we won't have to fight them," countered Moss Man. He had his ear pressed to a small patch of green in the corner of the booth. He sat up a moment later, a smile on his green face.

"My friend cave lichen is relaying a message for me to the great trees just above us. It won't be long till they will be on our side as well."

Hawk looked at Moss Man doubtfully. "How are trees going to help us way down here?"

"Trust me," said Moss Man, a smug grin on his face. "Just get all of the elvish women and children herded together and there's no reason anyone should get hurt. I have a plan."

She-Ra smiled sheepishly at Hawk and shrugged.

_'We're all in place! Attack now!'"_ Keldor's voice sounded in She-Ra's head.

"You take the entrance, Hawk. I'll work my way up from the exit," She-Ra instructed.

Before he could even nod, She-Ra raced away in a blur too fast to be seen. He stepped out in front of the entrance and activated his cutlass and his power ring.

Without warning great roots shot down behind him, blocking the exit from the large set of caverns.

Some women merely grabbed their children and ran the opposite direction, but a few began to chant and throw bolts of magic at Hawk. He was barely able to jump out of the way as several crashed into a booth, dropping a canvas awning down over Hawk. He cut away the barrier quickly and ducked behind another booth.

"You just gave me a great idea ladies," he muttered as he looked at the wide canvas that covered the clothier's great section of the cavern. Hawk ran toward the supports that held the awning and cut the ones nearest the street. Hawk was fast but not so fast that the full elves weren't able to once again aim their magical attacks at him. The magic bolts sizzled around him, but he managed to evade them, sliding as he cut the final wide satin cord that was holding up the awning. The canvas billowed out and trapped the women.

* * *

Lyn stood in front of the green-carpeted square where Keldor had teleported her and the great cats. She looked down to see that the carpet looked almost exactly like grass. A small fountain was in the center, surrounded by swinging benches that hung from finely carved arbors created to look like trees with crossing branches. Even the green jewels that lined the ceiling like the leafy canopy above broke apart above this lovely place. Pale blue gemstones looked almost like a ragged patch of sky over her head.

For a moment Lyn forgot why she was here as she stared, stunned by the artistry she saw around her. Only an urgent string of words in the musical language of the Alam'Odela brought her back to the task at hand. Lyn turned quickly to see a teenaged boy speaking to her. He seemed very angry by the tone of his words. Lyn sighed as she held up her hands.

The boy smirked smugly as he misinterpreted Lyn's gesture. He crossed his arms and looked at Lyn as though he were waiting for something.

Lyn didn't give him time to realize what was happening. She began to chant softly. Focusing on this residential area, Lyn hoped that she would have enough energy after this spell to even mount Battle Cat's saddle. It was one of the reasons that Battle Cat had grudgingly come with Lyn instead of going with He-Man. Keldor and He-Man had both agreed that this spell was the safest way to free the slaves without hurting the innocent children in these houses, and agreed that Lyn would more than likely need a ride back to the others after she expended so much magical energy. Callie stood close to Battle Cat and rubbed her head to his face to soothe him.

"Each one who full elven walk this place, let sleep now fall and soothe your race. May all those who in their blue skin take pride, close their eyes and sleep a while," she chanted.

As the final few words of her incantation left her lips, the teenaged boy slumped to the ground and began to sleep deeply. A soft white mist flowed around the park and spread throughout the streets. It flowed and swirled into the open windows around the park. Lyn dragged the boy to one of the swings, knowing he would be safe enough there, and then slumped against Battle Cat, her strength spent. Callie helped nudge her onto the saddle. "Let's go, Battle Cat," Lyn said softly. "We must tell everyone that they are free."


	24. Chapter 24: Mounting Tension

Leaving Hawk headed in a different direction, She-Ra rounded the corner, charging towards a herd of women. The elven women raced away from the She-Ra quickly, though a few turned to attack her with magic. She-Ra split a heavy column in two with one kick; the column absorbed much of the magic. More importantly, though, some spells bounced back to the original casters. Several of the elven women ended up freezing or binding themselves with ropes made of their own magic.

Great roots flowed down, digging into the earth beneath the fleeing masses. She-Ra looked up to see Moss Man standing atop a booth, directing the roots to surround and cage the fleeing shoppers. Occasionally, a servant from the booths or a slave would attempt to assist one lady or lord, but they were pushed back by the rush of the panicked mob as Hawk or She-Ra pressed in toward the others.

A good number of slaves were hiding behind their booths for protection, but Hawk and She-Ra found that in the center of the marketplace, there were just as many slaves seeking to help the children and women of the Alma'Odela.

As the group of Alma'Odela in the center of the great marketplace formed, She-Ra sighed, wishing that she could speak elvish. She tore a wide wooden booth apart from the others, causing a gasp from the crowd. She-Ra laid the structure on its side to form a make-shift platform. She jumped up on it so she could see above the masses.

"Can anyone here understand me?" she called into the crowd. One slave walked forward.

"I can," he called back in heavily accented Eternian. "What do you want?"

"Your freedom," she said simply, her eyes on the collar around his neck.

Some of the other slaves understood her as well and began to rise from their hiding places and mutter excitedly.

"How do you intend to give us our freedom? And who are you?" he asked, a wary look still on his face.

"I am She-Ra, and I am here with my brother, He-Man."

The loose group of people began talking excitedly as they heard these names.

The slave reached up for She-Ra's hand, silently asking her to help him to get up on stage beside her.

"Tell me what you need to tell them and I will translate for you," he offered.

She-Ra nodded gratefully.

"People of Odilhan," she began.

* * *

"Mira?" called Randor, ducking his head into yet another room. He'd been searching for his sister ever since the healers told her that Pierce would be sleeping for the next several hours. She had walked from the room and simply disappeared. It wasn't like his social sister to seek time alone when she had a problem. She normally talked it over with someone. Randor couldn't help but worry a bit.

'_If that villain has cast a spell over my baby sister—I'll-' _Randor stopped himself. He would deal with Skeletor and Evil-Lyn after Adam brought them back. _'And he'd better do it soon.'_

"In here," called Mira from across the hall.

"The memory projector room?" he muttered as he opened the arched wooden door.

Randor turned and saw Mira's crown sitting on the low table beside one of the blue chairs. On top of her head was the band connecting her to the memory projector. Her blond curls were falling loosely around it.

"What are you doing in here, my dear?" he asked as he sat in the chair beside her.

"I'm trying to understand how this man," she said, motioning with her hand as she remembered Keldor, causing his image as she had seen him in Illgar to flash up on the screen, "could be Skeletor."

Randor gasped as he saw a blue elf with his face standing on the large screen before him.

"Mira. It's a clever disguise," he said gently, "but…"

Randor was cut off with a beep from his communicator. "Yes," he answered impatiently.

"Your Majesty, I must ask you, Queens Mira and Marlena, and King Pierce gather in the throne room at once. I have some rather disturbing news."

"We'll be there in a moment, Duncan," Randor replied. "Let's go, Mira." Without arguing, Mira removed the projector and donned her crown. The two of them left the room side-by-side.

"What do you think it is?" Mira asked, her voice worried. She reached up and twirled a piece of hair as she walked, her soft pink dress swirling about her ankles with each stride.

"I think Duncan is about to confirm what I just tried to tell you," Randor said, his voice patient. "He went to Grayskull to find out if the Sorceress could tell him whether that was Skeletor."

"It wasn't," Mira protested. "I'm sure of it."

The others were already gathered when Mira and Randor arrived. "Well, Duncan, what have you learned?" Randor asked without pausing as he climbed the steps to his throne. Marlena was already seated; the others were standing just below in a semi-circle.

"We…" Duncan cleared his throat and tried again. "We are all correct, Your Majesty."

"What the Blazes is that supposed to mean?" Pierce asked irritably from his seat on the steps. He was still weak from the loss of blood; Ramos had only reluctantly cleared him to leave the infirmary.

"The man who rescued you is indeed both Skeletor and Keldor," Duncan explained succinctly. "They are one and the same."

"What?" Pierce cried.

"Impossible!" Randor roared.

"Quiet, both of you!" Marlena snapped. "Duncan, explain yourself."

Duncan sighed and relayed what little the Sorceress had told them.

"Adam knew?" Randor whispered. His disappointment in his son was surpassed only by the shock he felt.

Marlena felt truly ill. How? How could this be true? And why wouldn't Adam have told them?

"Our brother," breathed Mira, "is…was Skeletor." She sat down heavily by her husband. "All these years."

"I don't understand why Adam kept this from us," Randor whispered to himself. "If he knew, he had many opportunities to tell us." He sat in his throne in a daze. "Why did Skeletor—Keldor," Randor corrected himself, disgust in his voice, "fight so hard for Eternos? He had a rightful claim. It could have been handled in the courts. No one had to be attacked. Why would he do this to his own family?"

"Maybe he didn't know who he was at first, Randor," Mira suggested as she tried to reason through it herself. "I overheard him during a fight against the elves who led this charge against us. They were his slave-masters for some time. He escaped from them. Perhaps they caused him to forget who he was."

"Yet he somehow ended up in another dimension and with the Horde. Ancients, but this makes no sense!" ground out Randor as he gripped the arms of his throne tightly.

"Whatever his past, Your Highness, the Sorceress seems to have complete faith in him," Duncan said, his voice carefully even.

"And you?" asked Randor, though he doubted anyone else's opinion could inspire him to allow one ounce of trust or understanding to the thrice-cursed fiend.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as Orko could throw him," Duncan bit off. "I don't know why the Sorceress trusts him so much, but I can tell you that this is one of the few times in my life I've ever doubted the wisdom of Grayskull."

"And what of She-Ra's and my father's wisdom?" Randor muttered more to himself than Duncan, still conscious of his relatives who did not know the truth of who Adam was. "They are fighting beside Keldor at Illgar, are they not?"

"He-Man should have joined them by now as well, but yes," Duncan affirmed.

"It means nothing," Pierce said, frowning. "He-Man teamed up with Skeletor to defeat Evilseed years ago, out of necessity. This is no different. In spite of the poor judgment of your son, I'm sure Eternia's champion will take care of Skeletor as he should."

Randor raised an eyebrow to Duncan. "What do you think?"

"I think we have three choices: repair the communications, go after them, or wait for Adam to bring back Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, as he said he would," Duncan said carefully. He might be angry with his protégé, but Adam was still the future king and He-Man. He had earned their respect and trust over the years. Duncan was sure he would do what he'd promised.

"Prince Adam is to bring them back?" Mira asked, her brown eyes wide with alarm. "Surely he is no match for them!"

"He'll be fine," Marlena said dismissively. "Adam is much stronger than people give him credit for. We're avoiding the topic. If this is indeed the truth, then Skeletor—Keldor—has somehow gained the trust of Adam, He-Man, Miro, She-Ra, Adora, and the Sorceress of Grayskull. Which means either he has become more powerful than ever and has them all under a spell, or he truly has changed."

The group looked at each other solemnly. Neither option held much appeal. The idea of Skeletor changing so dramatically was somehow tremendously unsettling.

"He is Keldor," Mira said quietly. "And he has changed. You did not see him; you can't know what he's like now. I can't reconcile in my mind that he was once Skeletor, but I know who he is now. He is my brother."

Randor's face flushed as she spoke, and he stood angrily. "If Keldor and Skeletor are the same person, then that piece of filth is responsible for heinous crimes and has caused my family more pain than any of you will ever know," he hissed. "Blazes will freeze over before I accept him as my brother."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Marlena looked over at Randor, her brow furrowed with concern. Randor was completely rigid. His face was flushed and his knuckles were white as he clutched the arms of his throne in a death grip.

"Randor, please calm down," she said, prying one of his hands from the throne and taking it into her own. "You know getting angry like this isn't safe for your health."

Randor sighed heavily, his face softening slightly but still tense. "I know you're right, dear. It's just the very thought. It makes me ill."

For a few minutes longer the family sat in silence. Marlena looked around and decided that whatever happened with Skeletor—Keldor, she corrected herself--her family needed to be close for each others' sakes. Marlena stood quickly. "We can do nothing about this right now, and it's nearing lunchtime. I suggest we all go to the dining room and have a nice quiet meal where the only thing we think about is enjoying each other's company."

Mira blinked rapidly as she struggled to keep a tear from falling. Pierce looked over at his wife and pulled a handkerchief from his jerkin and passed it to her.

"Thank you, love," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm with you, Marlena," Mira added firmly. The two women walked toward the kitchen, leaving Duncan, Pierce, and Randor alone with their dark thoughts.

* * *

Mekaneck's head soared up through the hole Keldor had blasted in the roof as he looked for attackers Keldor would not be able to see at his scrying stone basin. "All clear," he reported as he retracted his neck.

Keldor was using the map that the chief butler had given him to mark out several main areas of attack as Ram-Man played with the controls on one of the magical shields they had all been given.

"So, duh," he began, "Mr. Keldor, I just hold this thing in front of my head and they can't touch me with their magic when I'm ramming them?"

"Yes," Keldor said, grinding his teeth together. It surprised him that someone so simple could see some things so clearly. Like his resemblance to He-Man's face.

Bedorat was in the corner of the small room practicing some of his sword moves with his branch against a Syriak who wasn't there. "Yes, my brother-ther-ther. Soon we will fight-ight-ight, and we will defeat them-hem-hem."

Mekaneck, Rammy and the butler stared at the shaggy warrior as he thrust and parried in delight at a shadow.

"Are you sure we should take him along?" whispered Mekaneck with a wary gaze at the Syriak.

Keldor shook his head slightly. "No," he admitted, "but I don't feel comfortable leaving him here. Stupid flea-bitten mongrel."

The Syriak growled and pushed itself back against the corner of the small room. "Killer kitty?" he asked as he held out his branch, ready to defend himself.

"The killer kitty is not here, you cantankerous cartload of cowardice," Keldor snapped. "We have a job to do. Mekaneck, take your shield and seal off the path to the residential areas behind the main leadership buildings. Here." Keldor pointed to the map. "Ram-Man, stand at the exit of the city and stop any lords from escaping. Here," he said moving his finger to the beginning of the map. Ram-Man nodded and took off down the narrow hall, everyone else following.

In the foyer, they found that the entire household was assembled in a loose semicircle. All of them had removed their collars and many of them were holding freeze rays that they had taken from the cart in front of the house. The butler walked up, a large freeze rifle in his hand. He began to talk urgently with Keldor.

"Please tell me this isn't as bad as it looks," requested Mekaneck as he saw so many armed former slaves blocking their exit. In the background, the Syriak began to growl and wave his stick back and forth until he accidently knocked off a vase; he quickly ducked under a table to avoid his invisible attacker.

Keldor spoke with the head butler quickly. A concerned scowl crossed his face but he nodded. He addressed the crowd; most nodded to him, while a few others looked disappointed and laid their weapons down. He split them into three groups, putting in two of the three groups as many who spoke Eternian as possible.

"Mekaneck. These people wish to go with you as your backup. Many can understand you so you should be able to direct them easily."

Meckaneck nodded and led his party out toward the passage to the residential areas.

"Ram-Man," Keldor explained, "these are going with you to guard the entrance."

Ram-Man nodded and called to his group. "This way."

Keldor told his group to wait behind the cart and ordered the rest of the household to finish preparing for their departure. He turned and walked to the table where the Syriak was hiding. "Come out, Bedorat. Your battle awaits you."

At the word "battle" the creature stood with an exultant roar, sending the table crashing to the floor.

Keldor motioned for the Syriak to follow him out, muttering the whole way, "Just had to send him to the Valley of Echoes, didn't ya, bonehead?"

* * *

Marlena was measuring and dumping flour into a bowl as Mira retrieved ingredients from the huge pantry. "Are you sure you want to cook this meal yourself, Marlena? I'm sure Chef Allen wouldn't mind fixing your meal a little earlier than you usually have it."

"Oh, I know. He simply delights in cooking at any moment. I just feel like cooking. It relaxes me."

"I hear you passed that hobby on to Adam."

"The hobby yes, but where he got his gift for it, I don't know," Marlena said. Her eyes grew bright as she thought about Adam. She slammed down a jar of spices. "Why did he keep this from us?"

Mira came up beside her sister-in-law. "I don't know." Mira looked very uncomfortable, but then she added, "But I don't think Keldor is a threat, Marlena. When I spoke with him…" Mira trailed off for a moment. "He seemed so unbearably sad. He warned me that I wouldn't want to be around him after I learned of his past, and he seemed truly unhappy about it. Then Father—he made sure to tell me that he was safe, and that this was not an enchantment. I simply don't understand how someone can be an evil madman and then change so completely. Unless—do you think the elves had him under a spell the way Hordak kept Adora? I don't know, Marlena. Have you ever heard of anyone changing that much?"

Marlena stirred the mixture in the great blue bowl before her. She nodded. "Not on this world, Mira. But on my own world, I have heard of others." Marlena thought of people like John Newton, who converted from his life as a slave ship captain to a pastor who fought against that same institution. She remembered Saul of Tarsus, who persecuted the Christians, yet later became known more commonly as Paul, the leader who ministered to the Gentiles and wrote books about his faith still read to this day. In fact, she had read one of his letters just this morning as she sought comfort from all of the difficulties of late in her battered Bible.

Marlena shook her head to clear it as she poured the lumpy mixture into the wide pan Mira had prepared for her.

"The people who made those kind of drastic changes on my world often seemed to go on to do something spectacular and meaningful with the rest of their lives. I can only hope that the same thing will be true of Keldor."

* * *

Keldor and his troops had made it nearly to the Justice Center. Most of the elven lords who had not been on duty had gathered there to solve the mystery of their diminished power—at least that's where they were when Keldor had last checked in the Council Chair's house. He was sure that search parties for the escaped masters were about, but so far they had not met any of them. Some guards patrolled the streets, but Keldor had yet to expend on ounce of magical energy. His newest troops were really good shots with those freeze rays, and there was the one lord that Bedorat had trampled on his way to assault a potted tree he believed had the evil stick person inside of it. Keldor had to produce a massive pile of pies to calm down the creature.

Keldor and his rag-tag band of troops reached the point in front of the hall where they were to rendezvous with He-Man, She-Ra, Lyn, and the others. It was here, in this hall, where most of the remaining lords were gathered, still unaware of the uprisings going on all around them. Keldor spotted one of his attack groups hidden behind several loaded-down carts. Then he detected a rumbling from the passage near the residential areas, gradually growing louder.

Ahead, Keldor could see a mob of people, their shades of blue mixing together to create a miniature walking ocean, approaching the Justice Center from the left. With surprise, he realized it was She-Ra leading the group.

'_That was fast,'_ he sent to her. The telepathy didn't come as easily for her as it had for He-Man; he could sense a strong hesitation, then heard her faint reply.

'_Moss Man rounded up all of the women in the marketplace with tree roots.'_ Keldor grinned. He would have loved to have seen that. _'It was relatively simple after that.'_

'_My group is behind them,' _sent Lyn.

As She-Ra organized her group to block the passages leading to the marketplace, Lyn's group fanned out to block the exit from the underground city opposite She-Ra's massive throng. Keldor ordered his own group to hold. He frowned. They all had to be in place for this to work. Where were He-Man and his group?

* * *

He-Man cursed under his breath. He and Saul were pinned down in a narrow crevice, and it was his doing. A weak voice pleading for help had sounded from a small side tunnel. Saul had been concerned over a possible trap, but He-Man couldn't help but check. Once they had gotten into the small chamber at the end, they were ambushed by the same two overlords He-Man and Miro had fought earlier.

"Stay behind me," He-Man ordered Saul as he leapt out, sword in hand. The other man hesitated only slightly, his gray eyes darting from the two mages to He-Man and back again, before he too came out from the crevice in which they had hidden.

He-Man caught one blast and directed it back at the mages, knocking them both to the floor. He half-turned to Saul, one eye quirked at the heavily muscled soldier, although his attention was still behind him. "Do you always take orders so well, Captain?"

Saul's square chin jutted forward slightly. "Forgive me, He-Man, but you're not exactly in my chain of command."

He-Man smirked slightly. "I can't argue that. But the king's always given me free rein to command the guard when needed."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that, sir," Saul informed He-Man, his eyes unreadable in the dim light. "Besides, I'm-"

A shuffling sound came from He-Man's left, and he swung partway around, swinging his sword at the same time. He deflected the magical blast right back into the blue mage who had recovered from the earlier blast and was trying to attack them again. Saul watched the mage fall again, unimpressed.

"What were you saying?" He-Man asked innocently as he turned back to Saul.

"My job is to guard the royal family as well as Eternia," Saul said, his arms crossed. "There are a lot of rumors going around. So where do you really stand, He-Man?"

He-Man's face hardened. "Rumors again." He stared Saul straight in the eye. "The royal family means more to me than you will ever know, Saul. I would die to protect every one of them."

Saul held He-Man's gaze for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you for answering me," he said, his voice strong and full. He smiled unexpectedly. "Instead of making me part of the décor here."

A lopsided smile grew on He-Man's face. "King Randor chose Teela's replacement well," he said, holding out a hand. Saul grasped it firmly. "Now let's get moving."

* * *

"What?" Teela asked, dumbfounded. "You're joking."

"No," Duncan said, pacing restlessly around Teela's and Adam's sitting area. "The Sorceress confirmed it. Skeletor is actually Keldor, and when Adam called him back, he had changed completely. Mira showed us on the memory projector. He has a face, he saved them…" The old warrior shook his head miserably. "I'm just praying that it's not one huge trap."

"First, Adam didn't tell us that he called Skeletor back, and then he didn't tell us that Skeletor was Keldor?" Teela asked furiously. Josiah whimpered, and she quickly went to his wooden cradle—the one that had been Adam and Adora's--and picked him up. "Are you sure he knew, Father?"

"The Sorceress said he did," Duncan confirmed. "As to why he didn't tell us, Teela…" He let out a sigh, his thoughts jumbled. _'I've known how to read Adam for years. In retrospect, he acted as he did when someone accused him of being a coward or lazy. He ducked his head, accepted it quietly, and didn't argue. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but he obviously felt he couldn't tell us. And yet it wasn't something he was ashamed of.'_ Aloud, he added, "He must have felt he was doing the right thing."

"You've always had a soft spot for him," Teela snapped, her own face dark with anger. "Don't make excuses for him."

"I'm not," Duncan protested. "I'm trying to figure it out."

Lana watched as Teela managed to gently feed Josiah, in spite of her own turmoil. "I don't think there is much point in speculating why Adam has kept so much from us at this point," Lana said in a calm, soothing voice. "We will have to wait for him to get back to have our answers."

"But what does this all mean for the royal family?" Teela asked, her eyes worried.

"It will take some time to figure out the legal ramifications," Duncan admitted. "Even I don't know if Keldor still has a legal claim to the throne. He was the first-named heir, but Randor was named later. There's nothing that says a king can't change his mind, but the circumstances are most unusual."

"How is King Randor taking it?" Teela questioned, glancing down at Josiah in concern. He hadn't eaten much at all; but had fallen back to sleep again. _'I wonder if Ramos got those test results back yet.'_

"About as well as any man could who found out his bitterest enemy is actually his brother," Duncan said dryly.

"So when are you leaving?" Teela asked, rocking Josiah a bit.

"What do you mean?" Man-at-Arms asked, confused. "I'm not going anywhere."

Teela's head shot up. "You're not going after them?"

"What for? We haven't seen the day that He-Man, She-Ra, Hawk, and Miro couldn't handle Skeletor and Evil-Lyn."

"But what if it's all an elaborate set-up?" Teela asked, her brow furrowed. "Father, you have to go after them. Even if Skeletor is Keldor, he could have decided to use that to get close to Miro, Adam, and the others, and once he has their trust, who knows what he'll do to them?" Her green eyes begged her father to do what she couldn't.

Duncan gazed back at her, every brain cell and gut instinct insisting she was right.


	25. Chapter 25: Odilhan

Keldor paced impatiently. At the sound of Battle Cat's roar, he could no longer contain his sense of urgency. The elven lords had to know they were here by now. He had created a shield so that the lords could not teleport out of the building, but he couldn't hold it forever. _'He-Man, blast it, where are you?'_ he finally sent.

'_My simpering sentimentality, as you call it, caused us a bit of trouble,' _the hero returned. In spite of the words, Keldor could sense a feeling of well-being. _'Some of the troops were injured; we had to get them to a safer area than the mines. Then Saul and I got ambushed.'_

Knowing from what he was sensing that He-Man and Saul were fine, Keldor didn't bother to inquire into their health. _'Well, get your fur-covered behind over here,' _he ordered irritably. Then he cast a spell to make his voice heard to all of the slaves as well as the lords gathered within the house.

"Lords of Odilhan, hear me!" he announced in elvish. "Your power has been broken. I, Keldor, once a slave to Lord Reneil, have arranged it. I now offer you the chance to release these men, women, and children before you peacefully and end your evil practice of slavery. I also urge you to place no barriers between any of your population who wish to leave Odilhan in search for a home where laws are based on justice rather than the strength and wealth of your ancestors."

Keldor stopped as he saw several lords glaring out from the second-floor balcony and others looking out the windows. "I realize that you have patrols all over this city, but you must know now that my comrades have stopped them."

Keldor relaxed just a bit as He-Man and the remaining members of the royal guard fanned out behind him, their weapons recovered. _'Take the scenic route, musclehead?' _sent Keldor.

'_Of course. This is my first visit, and you were a lousy tour guide,' _sent He-Man as he tossed his sword from hand to hand. He smirked slightly. Maybe being telepathic with Keldor wouldn't be as bad as he had feared.

Keldor scowled at He-Man's remark as the mine workers mixed in with Keldor's troops and formed a loose semicircle around Keldor, blocking the steps leading up to the wide doors. "If you leave us no choice," he continued in the tongue of the Alma'Odela, "we will fight, and you will be collared and bound until your companions are chased out of Illgar back into this den of cruelty. It is your choice."

She-Ra, Moss Man, and Hawk approached to join the champions from one side and Lyn dismounted from Battle Cat and held her staff at the ready.

'_How many of them are in there?' _She-Ra asked, her brow furrowed in concentration.

'_There are about 40 inside,' _Keldor informed all of his allies. _'And I suspect we will have their answer any second.'_

No sooner had the thought formed than the elves exploded out of the house, bursting out of windows and doors as if there was nothing there. The sight of their former slaves surrounding the house gave them pause, but only long enough for the masters to prepare to defend themselves.

"Stand fast!" She-Ra ordered those around her. "Make sure you take cover from their magic!"

One of the mages quickly built up a tornado-like wind, the sheer force of it picking up dirt and pebbles and pelting the slaves and the masters. Most of the former slaves raised their arms in an attempt to protect their eyes, leaving them vulnerable. The other elven mages quickly joined in, firing stun blasts that rapidly took out a small number of the slaves. Keldor frowned; as long as he maintained the spell that prevented the Alma'Odela from teleporting away, he was limited in what else he could do. Lyn was still worn out from the spell she had cast. They were decidedly short on magic.

"Behind me!" She-Ra called, having turned her sword into a shield. Around them, Mekaneck and Ram-Man echoed her call, their magical shields offering some protection.

"Rammy, go!" She-Ra ordered. The short warrior bounded forward, the shield protecting him from everything the elves were throwing at him. Guided by his memory, he rammed straight into the elf who was casting the wind spell. The gale abruptly died, leaving an odd silence.

One of the light blue slaves let out a fierce yell, and a group of them charged forward. He-Man saw the elven lords raise their hands, and he raced in front of the group, sword in hand. Battle Cat met him there, and blocked some of the magic with his armor as He-Man deflected the rest with his sword. The group came to a stop, allowing He-Man and Battle Cat to protect them for the moment.

There was an odd singsong chanting behind the pair as they deflected magical blow after blow. A glow cast their shadows before them in sharp relief against the golden-colored stones on the ground. The Alma'Odela's eyes widened; they quickly shifted their spell-casting from an attack to what looked like a defensive shield.

Keldor's eyes also widened. He'd had no idea some of the slaves were capable of magic without thorough instruction. It was a basic spell, a gathering of energy—a spell taught to the youngest lords and ladies when they came of age, and he figured the slaves had no idea what to do with it now that they had formed this giant ball that simply towered above He-Man and Battle Cat. A grin crossed Keldor's face as inspiration struck

'_He-Man!'_ he sent quickly. _'Can your sword absorb the magic of that orb and somehow distribute it as a stun beam among the Alma'Odela?'_

He-Man glanced behind him, then to She-Ra. She nodded and ran to him. Together they stood under the ball of energy the slaves had created. The twins raised their swords, plunging them into the ball at the same time. The magical charge surged into the swords and their bodies. She-Ra gasped for breath slightly and put two hands to her sword's hilt. He-Man raised his hand as well.

"Cross swords," he hissed. With a huge effort, the twins crossed the sword, and the surge went forward, straight towards the dark blue elves who were desperately throwing up defensive shields.

The shockwave traveled around the center area, blasting the ornate stained glass of the windows into tiny jewel-colored shards as He-Man and She-Ra strained to control it and keep it from expanding outwards. The surge lasted for fifteen seconds, sixteen, seventeen…one by one the elves' shields began to fall, the lords falling immediately after.

The energy faded just as She-Ra was sure she couldn't stand it anymore. She and He-Man both went to one knee, the points of their swords digging into the ground as they struggled to remain upright. Some of the slaves behind them had passed out from the energy they had put forth, and the fight wasn't over yet. Fewer than ten of the Alma'Odela had fallen in the attack, and although several more had been severely weakened, there were enough left to cause concern.

"I've got the transportation barrier, Keldor," Lyn said to him, Callie at her side.

Keldor didn't take his eyes off of the Alma'Odela in front of him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Lyn assured him. "I can't help much, I'm still too weak, but I can maintain the shield. They need you." Callie let out a low roar and crouched in front of Lyn, promising in her own way to defend the woman.

"Moss Man," called Keldor. "Are you able to bring more roots down to assist us?" Keldor took a magical shield that Saul offered.

Moss Man nodded and crouched to place his hands on the ground beneath him. Keldor didn't wait for further word but ran forward, his staff in hand. He drew as much power into himself as he could as he deflected the beams--killing beams, he realized by their angry red color. He tried to send the rays harmlessly into the building, but a few rebounded on the lords who sent them, making two more lords crumble lifelessly on the steps of the justice center.

Keldor focused completely and sent a blast of fiery blue power ripping through the landing where the lords had circled. The shields of some of the weakened lords faltered and they fell unconscious in front of their comrades. The other lords focused on maintaining their shields against Keldor's ray until a rumbling overhead and a showing of leaf-shaped emeralds distracted them. Great tree roots had burst through the ceiling, scattering the jewels that once decorated the roof all around the group gathered below. Keldor was able to stun three more lords before they recovered, and Saul, two guardsmen, and one of the former slaves in Keldor's attack group all took down a lord each with a freeze ray bolt.

"How many down so far?" asked He-Man as he, She-Ra and Keldor raced to rejoin the other defenders.

"Sixteen," said Miro.

"Too bad we're all exhausted," panted She-Ra.

"Not all of us," grinned Moss Man as the massive tree roots grabbed at the lords, causing them to focus on shielding themselves from the powerful, huge roots that sought to grab and bind them.

Sea Hawk looked at the two gigantic columns that supported the large balcony above the spot exactly where the lords were standing. His mind raced back to his earlier fight just that morning.

"Rammy, do you think you can take out one of those?" Hawk asked, pointing to the columns that were the only thing between the lords below and a great stone balcony the size of three attak traks.

"Duh, sure," he said and ran toward his goal, dodging blasts of magic that were sent his way.

The guard and Keldor's troops were firing on the elves relentlessly on Keldor's command. The wizard knew that every blast they deflected cost them more power.

"Moss Man," continued Hawk, "can you get some of your roots to bring down that column there?"

"Sure," he said good-naturedly, and just as Ram-Man plowed into the column he was aiming at, several of the larger vines grabbed the other support column, snapping it like it was a twig.

Ram-Man leaped out of the way as the entire structure began to crumble and fall, taking part of the building's face with it. The lords completely lost their focus and were taken down by the barrage of freeze rays and falling stones or grabbed in a coil of unyielding roots.

As the dust from the falling and crumbling balcony cleared, only six lords were still standing.

Keldor walked forward in front of them, barely able to move steadily much less maintain his shield. But he hid his fatigue as he strode confidently toward the men.

"We can continue this fight if you wish," Keldor pointed out in elvish, "but your comrades have fallen. Surrender now and I can assure you that you will survive."

The lords looked from one to another. Disgust was clear on their faces, but so was fatigue. Slowly they dropped their shields and raised their hands in surrender.

"Collar and bind them," commanded Keldor as he strode back to where the others were still standing with their freeze rifles aimed at the remaining lords.

Keldor's battle group of former slaves rushed to the lords and collared their masters with a gleam of satisfaction in their deep blue eyes. Soon all of the lords yet living were collared and bound as the great sea of former slaves yelled and celebrated their new freedom.

Keldor sat heavily on the sidewalk as the people celebrated, an exhausted Lyn fairly collapsing into his arms.

"What now, Son?" asked Miro.

"We need to get the former slaves above ground before any of these lords can be freed. Tell them to take only what they need for a few days journey and to dress for travel. We must set up a camp, but I'm too weary to move now."

"Rest, Keldor," She-Ra said gently. "Captain Saul, He-Man, and I will see to it. King Miro, we will need you to translate for us."

* * *

The clinking of silverware on the delicate formal dinnerware was the only sound that could be heard as Pierce, Jeremy, and Mira sat at the table with Randor, Marlena, Duncan, and Lana.

Marlena sighed. She had hoped that this meal would be a chance for everyone to relax and simply enjoy each other's company. Instead, everyone seemed to be even more tense than they had been the day before. The queen of Eternos scanned the table yet again. Each face wore a troubled expression except for Duncan. His lack of expression worried her more than any of the others. Duncan was upset. It was he who knew and trusted Adam more than any other man, yet he did not seem to trust that Adam knew what he was doing this time.

Marlena started when she realized that a face was missing from the table. "Where's Teela?" she asked. _'I knew she wouldn't like this news, but to stay away from us entirely?'_

"She took Josiah back down to the healers before we left her," Duncan answered. "She wanted to see if Ramos got the test results back yet."

"Josiah?" asked Pierce.

"I haven't mentioned him to you yet?" asked Randor, pulling out of his brooding silence. At Pierce and Mira's shake of their heads, Randor smiled for the first time since he'd learned of Keldor's return. "Teela gave me my first grandson almost a week ago—a beautiful child named Josiah."

"Why would he need a healer?" asked Mira, concern on her lovely face.

"It's probably nothing, Mira. He's just fussy," explained Marlena. "I think part of his fussiness is due to the fact that everyone around him has been upset, and you know how babies pick up on things like that."

Mira nodded. "As soon we finish eating, we would like to see him, if he feels up to it."

"Yes, Uncle," said Jeremy eagerly.

Randor's smile didn't waver. "I'm sure you'll be able to peek in on him," he assured them.

Pierce stared down at his plate, toying with his food. "Congratulations, Randor," he said dully.

"Pierce?" Mira said in a gently chiding voice. "You could say that as if you actually meant it."

Pierce shook his head, glancing at Marlena with regret. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted this to be a nice family dinner, Marlena, but I can't ignore what's hanging over my head. Skeletor has all the information he needs to take over my kingdom, he is apparently Keldor, he could legitimately claim the throne, and it seems to me that all this is because Adam betrayed the kingdom and called that villain back to Eternia without the approval of the courts, the Captain of the Guard, Man-at-Arms, or you, Randor--both his father and his king."

A heavy silence dropped over the group.

"Those are strong words, Pierce," Randor said, his own voice stressed though his face showed nothing. He kept his eyes on Pierce, even as he raised a forkful of food to his mouth.

"Am I wrong?" Pierce asked almost hopefully. "I may have been critical of Adam over the years, Randor, but frankly, in spite of the hard time I gave him, he did a good job while you were gone. And he is my nephew, and I still love him. Tell me I'm misinterpreting all of it, that Adam has not committed treason against you and the rest of Eternos."

"Treason?" gaped Randor. "Adam may have had a serious lapse in judgment, but to accuse my son of treason!? He has sacrificed more for this kingdom and this planet than you can _ever _know, Pierce."

Pierce looked down at his plate. "You have said something along those lines before, and while I agree that Adam has done a great many things for the betterment of the kingdom, I feel you may be as clueless about these so-called sacrifices as I once was about Jeremy's 'high-spiritedness.' I know that I owe Adam a great deal for teaching my son responsibility when Mira and I were at our wit's end. But sacrifice?" Jeremy ducked his head and blushed.

Randor's jaw began to twitch dangerously as he sat straighter.

Pierce turned in time to see his brother-in-law grow angry. He knew it would be wiser to stop, but he had to make this point. "How can you say the boy has sacrificed?"

"Because he has," said Randor his voice cold as steel and his eyes hard with suppressed rage. "Just because you do not know all of the details does not mean that what I say is not true. And I say it is. Do you call me a liar?"

Marlena narrowed her eyes at the two men. "Indeed, Randor, I'm inclined to agree with you," she interjected. Her voice was pleasant and calm as though she were simply discussing the weather. All eyes were locked on Marlena as she continued, seemingly unaware of her transfixed audience. In the silence, she placed another spoon of the steaming casserole on her plate. "For reasons we've all seen," Marlena began as she made a sweeping glance around the table, "and also for the mountain of evidence we have been privy to as Adam's parents and close friends," she added, eyeing Duncan, Lana, and Randor specifically, "we know that if Adam does something, he has a good reason for it. I'm afraid, Pierce, Mira, and Jeremy, that you will have to take our word that, while Adam has worried us in the past, we are now aware that his commitment to our kingdom—and all those who walk this world—is deeper than any of us could have possibly imagined." Marlena took an unhurried sip of her wine. "Isn't that correct, dear?" she asked, turning to Randor.

"It is," Randor agreed as he began to relax.

"We are all are in positions of power," Marlena continued, "and we know that in these positions, sometimes, one must keep certain sensitive information hidden for a time. And other information must be suppressed until memory of said information dies. And we all also know how hard it is to make the decision of what to share and what not to in such cases." Marlena looked around the room again, this time her eyes lingering on Lana for just a second longer than the others. "Adam received guidance from Castle Grayskull himself to call back Skeletor, did he not, Duncan?"

Duncan nodded simply.

"I remember a time only a few years ago when the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull called for Adam, when she sent him to Etheria with He-Man to seek someone. I don't believe, even then, that he knew who he was seeking. Had I known at the time that my son was walking into the very world controlled by Hordak himself, I would have been mad with terror and grief. Yet by following the advice of Grayskull, Adam brought my Adora back to me." Marlena looked at all of those assembled around the table. Her tone was still calm and serene, but her gaze held a challenge in it that no one could miss. "Adam once again follows Grayskull's guidance."

Marlena took a deep breath before she shifted her focus. "I know that none of you have ever heard of anyone not under a spell making such a remarkable and complete change as Keldor seems to have done, but I have heard of such a thing. On Earth it happened only very seldom, but it did happen. I don't trust Skele—Keldor yet either, but I do trust Adam, and I trust Grayskull. After all, isn't that what we ask of our people when we must hide information? Trust us and we will do what is best for you."

Randor listened with a carefully neutral face, but inside he felt an immense gratitude towards his wife. Marlena had had a difficult time adjusting to the idea of a monarchy when she arrived on Eternia, but as she discovered the sincerity and goodness of the ruling families, and the way in which the monarchs guarded against corruption through the use of committees and voting systems among the nobility, she had changed her way of thinking. He knew that sometimes the idea of keeping secrets from the people still irked her, but she understood the importance. And she was right, Randor realized now. Adam had to be given the benefit of the doubt, at least until he could be heard.

Marlena stood slowly and without anger as she pushed aside her now-empty plate. She spoke again, a clear challenge now in her voice, "I can do more than ask this level of trust from my people. I can extend it to others as well. If you will excuse me, I will be at the healer's wing checking on my grandson. I hope to see you all there when you have finished your meal."

Marlena glided out of the silent room. She closed the wooded double doors behind her with a gentle click.

* * *

Teela stood just outside the door, a chastised look on her face and Josiah in her arms. Marlena smiled at her tenderly. "Teela, my dear, have you eaten?"

Teela shook her head wordlessly. She had heard every word of Marlena's speech to the others. _'That should have been me,' _she thought. _'I should have enough faith in Adam to be able to say all that. I'm his wife.' _

Marlena raised an eyebrow. "Don't let my little speech fool you, Teela. Adam still owes us all an explanation. I am simply choosing to keep my temper under control until I hear it."

Teela's green eyes were watery as she gazed at her queen. "But every word you spoke was true. Adam always does the right thing. I should have enough faith in him-"

"Stop right there," Marlena said firmly, grasping Teela's arm gently and drawing her away from the dining room with a quick backwards glance. "No one is perfect, Teela. Adam was wrong to keep all these things from us. But we're a family. We listen, we try to understand, and we forgive even when we can't comprehend. For now, we just need to remember not to judge Adam's actions when he's not even here to talk with us about his decisions." Her gaze dropped to the tiny baby in Teela's arms. "Now what did the healers say?"

Teela swallowed, but tears trickled down her face nevertheless. _'Stupid postpartum exhaustion,' _she thought, wanting to feel annoyed but feeling only miserable.

"The tests all came back negative, and the medicine's not helping. He's still making these random piercing cries, as if he's in pain. They want to run more tests later this week. Ramos said he wanted some time to consult with the other healers and do some research, so they could try to do the right tests, so they can't run them any sooner." Her voice choked on the words, and Marlena stopped her in the middle of the hallway and enveloped Teela in her arms.

"Oh, sweet child," she murmured into Teela's ear. "Be strong, Teela. It will be all right." _'Please, God, let it be all right.'_

Her worry overwhelming her, Teela sobbed against Marlena's shoulder, still careful to hold Josiah slightly to the side so she didn't suffocate him. "Marlena, what could it be?"

* * *

Adam sat down on the ground with a grateful groan of utter exhaustion and leaned back against Cringer, who was already fast asleep, Callie curled up next to him. The campfire at his feet danced mischievously. It had been a full day even before they had settled the refugees in a makeshift camp well outside the boundaries of Illgar. It was now well after midnight, but he couldn't sleep.

Adora sat down next to her brother and leaned against him.

"Where's Hawk?" Adam asked, his voice hoarse from fatigue.

"Sleeping," Adora answered wearily. "But as tired as I am, I can't sleep yet. I keep thinking of all we have to do."

Adam smiled tiredly. "I'm glad you're here, Adora. I don't know how you managed to organize everyone and get them settled so quickly."

"If I hadn't had all those years doing exactly that with the rebellion, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it," Adora pointed out, yawning. "Is Grandfather resting?"

"Last I checked," Adam said. "I think we're the only two without enough sense to sleep."

"Indeed." Keldor's voice reached them before he stepped into the light of the fire, Lyn at his side. "I appreciate you letting us rest, but I believe the two of you have worn yourselves out."

Adam offered a half-hearted lopsided grin. "We're used to it. It keeps us young."

Keldor snorted. "Being used to it doesn't make it good for you. You both look like you were dragged through the Tar Swamp."

"Tar Swamp facials are all the rage now, you know," Adam said lazily, his eyes nearly closed. But Keldor wasn't fooled. Adam probably didn't realize it, but his telepathic powers had not faded when he turned back into himself. Keldor could sense the prince's mind whirling with his responsibilities even as he joked.

"Really?" Keldor pretended to ponder this concept. "You mean I didn't have to take a dip in those woe-inducing waters in order to get my face back?"

Adam guffawed softly. "Nope. Just had to throw some tar on there and color it blue. No one would know the difference."

"Would you two cut it out?" Lyn interrupted irritably. "I swear you're worse than children."

"They are," Adora agreed, straightening up as Lyn and Keldor sat down cross-legged. "You'd think they'd act properly with the age difference."

"I can't help that Keldor's still smarting over getting whooped by a man half his age," Adam pointed out, not bothering to sit up with the others.

"Better than being crushed by a man twice your age," Keldor snapped back.

"And then there's the small matter of him robbing the cradle by marrying Lyn," Adam continued as if his uncle hadn't spoken. "I mean, really, Lyn, what do you find so attractive about someone so old?" His teeth flashed in the firelight as he grinned at her.

"There's no substitute for experience," Lyn purred, wrapping a seductive hand around Keldor's forearm. Adam and Adora stared for a moment as Keldor flushed lavender in the dim light.

"Never mind! Forget I asked," Adam pleaded, causing them all to burst into laughter.

"If you boys are done," Adora said once the laughter had died down, "I think we have a serious issue here."

"I agree," Adam said, straightening up at last. "Keldor, you said that the elves would leave their lesser mages behind, meaning both fewer and less powerful, right?"

Keldor nodded. "That is correct."

"And all of the jungle patrols have been called back to fortify Illgar, correct?" Adora asked looking at Lyn.

"That's what I've managed to see so far," Lyn confirmed.

"That's what I was afraid of," Adam muttered. "I think we need more help than our eager but inexperienced blue friends and thirty royal guardsmen." Adora nodded.

"Who do you have in mind?" Keldor asked warily.

"Fisto," Adam answered immediately. "Duncan. If we can get in touch with Kol-Dar, he would help. I'm hoping for Stratos, Buzz-Off, and Orko as well."

"Orko? That bumbling little buffoon?" Keldor scoffed.

"He ruined your plans more than once," Adam countered, his tone a bit harsh in defense of his friend. "And we need all the magical help we can get."

Keldor shrugged. Adam did have a point.

"Maybe I should go to Etheria and get help," Adora suggested hesitantly.

"That might not be a bad idea," Adam agreed. He pulled a face. "As long as it's not Frosta."

"What's wrong with her?" Lyn asked, her interest piqued by the disgust on the prince's face. She hadn't known Adam could dislike anyone quite that much, unless they were evil.

"She had a crush on He-Man," Adora explained, mirth in her voice. "But I'm sure she's over that by now, Adam."

"I wouldn't bet on it," he muttered. Lyn giggled.

"Surely you have allies here on Eternia that could help," Keldor said, slightly surprised they were considering bringing in help from Etheria.

"Most of them have seen very little fighting," Adam said, frowning. "I would hate to drag Snowflake or Celice into this, even as powerful as they are. Malick lost his wife too recently. Maybe Kor or Sibylline…" His voice trailed off as he tried to think of some of the Eternian magicians.

"Snowflake seemed to do just fine to me," Keldor grumbled, remembering how the ice princess had escaped from Snake Mountain with He-Man's help.

"I agree with Adam," Adora said firmly. "There are some people here on Eternia who are capable of fighting, but what we need are experienced leaders and magicians, and my friends from the rebellion are the best ones to call on for that. I'll head to Grayskull in the morning. I can be back in three days."

"Which will give us a little time to train the former slaves who want to help," Adam agreed.

"And time for me to teach you how to tone down your telepathic shouting," Keldor grumbled.

Adam flushed red, but reigned in his thoughts by using what the Sorceress had taught him about protecting his mind. He was rewarded by Keldor's surprised expression as the mage glanced at him.

"I don't understand," Adora said, her brow furrowed. "Why is this ability suddenly so strong?"

Adam shrugged. "Ask the Sorceress while you're there. Maybe she'll have an idea." An annoyed look crossed his face. "If it's not some great secret, the way everything else has been lately."

'_No, it's not a great secret this time, Prince Adam," _sent Serena. _'Though I would call it a mystery as I'm not entirely sure what has made it so much easier to communicate with you now than it has been in the past.' _Adam jerked in surprise at the clarity and ease with which he heard Serena's voice.

"What is it?" asked Keldor as the surprised looks crossed Adora and Adam's faces.

Adam leaned back on Cringer. "The Sorceress speaking with me by telepathy, and I would guess that was what was going on with Adora as well."

Adora nodded. "She's going to teleport me to Grayskull first thing in the morning, so I can gather help from Etheria more quickly."

Adam looked relieved at those words.

"If the storm has passed enough to allow for telepathy all the way from Grayskull, we may be able to radio in for the support we need," Keldor observed. He stared at Adam. "But I doubt that _I_ should be the one making that request."

Adam groaned as he forced himself to sit up. He pulled his communicator from his pocket and tried to reach Man-At-Arms. "Duncan, are you there? It's Adam."

"Thank the Ancients," said Duncan, his voice full of relief. "Are you and the others safe?" he asked.

"Adora, Grandfather, Hawk, Mek, Moss Man, Rammy and I are fine. But the guards that I sent…" Adam's voice trailed off. Swallowing the guilt that ate at him, he explained, "We lost half of them to the Alma'Odela."

Duncan's voice grew flat and emotionless. "What's your location?"

"We are about a day's journey by foot to the outer villages of Grenen. Two days from Illgar. We've broken the source of the elves' power and freed the slaves in their underground city of Odilhan," Adam reported. "But the elves that were a part of the conquest are the majority and they have left the jungle to fortify Illgar from being recaptured. Even without the relic they were using to boost their magic, they're formidable enemies, Duncan. We're going to need all of the masters you can spare and more troops. Adora is going to Etheria to round up some help as well."

"And your contact?" asked Duncan, a hard edge in his voice.

Adam's eyes met Keldor's even in the flickering light of the fire. He hesitated for a long moment. "Adam? Your contact?" Duncan repeated.

"We could not have claimed victory in Odilhan without him and his wife," Adam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And are they in custody?" Duncan asked, his voice slightly testy.

"Negative," Adam admitted. "We need their help to defeat the Alma'Odela and retake Illgar."

"Your orders were to take them into custody and return with them," Duncan reminded the prince. "Not fight a war. You were expected home tomorrow."

"The lives of the innocent come first," Adam said, his resolve and his voice hardening. "Please let my parents know we're all right, and send the reinforcements to the coordinates I'm transmitting."

Adora laid a hand on Adam's shoulder as he signed off, his voice heavy. "Do you want to talk about what happened at home?" she asked quietly.

"There's nothing to talk about," Adam replied, conscious of Keldor and Lyn staring at him from the other side of the fire.

Adora waited, but Adam said no more. "If you change your mind, wake me up," she said, kissing his forehead. "I'm going to bed."

Adam nodded and rose as well. "I think I'll turn in as well."

* * *

Duncan stared at the radio for a minute, angry with himself. _'Adam's right. People are endangered by this threat, and if Skeletor, or Keldor, or whatever his name is now, is willing to help prevent the loss of lives, then maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way.'_ He stood and went to wake the king and queen to let them know their children were safe. His thoughts continued to tumble.

'_But I don't trust Skeletor. Adam shouldn't either. Something's not right. He should know better.'_ Duncan reached his decision even as he raised his hand to knock on the door. _'I'm going out there tomorrow with the rest of the masters.'_


	26. Chapter 26: Duncan & Orko

_A/N: Hey all! Sorry for how irregular these updates are. Those of you who've been reading my stories for a while know that at this point I'm typically updating every four days or so. But co-writing means a lot more editing as you try to make styles mesh in a halfway decent manner. :-) _

_I've only had the question once, but I'll answer it anway: this story is 31 chapters. Yes, it's long, but we didn't want to short-change Keldor dealing with his return to Eternia. _

* * *

Keldor and Lyn looked into the flickering flames for a few moments after Adam and Adora had left. Lyn leaned in close and wrapped her arm around his waist. Keldor leaned his cheek on her head.

"I miss them," Lyn whispered.

"I miss our children too," Keldor replied quietly. "What are we doing here?"

"We're trying to help," Lyn assured her husband. "More importantly, we are following the leadings of the Truth."

Keldor nodded a troubled look on his face. "I just wish that I wasn't still hurting Adam and his family."

"If you could do something to stop the difficulty, you would, wouldn't you?" Lyn asked, rubbing her hand up and down his tense back.

Keldor nodded.

"Then take comfort that--in spite of all of their worries and concerns--you will not cause them the great harm they fear from you," Lyn said. "And don't worry about what you cannot do anything about."

Keldor pressed a kiss into her forehead. "My father told me once of how he and my mother spent their first night of freedom in a wide hammock in the treetops." He looked at the massive trees that soared high above them.

"That sounds like a wonderful way to pass the night," commented Lyn.

"And private," Keldor whispered to Lyn as he began to nibble her earlobe.

Without another word, Keldor doused the fire, took Lyn's hand, and led her towards a large tree.

* * *

Adora turned on her other side, then to her back, and heaved a sigh. It was no use. Adam's turmoil was contagious. She slipped out of her sleeping bag and dressed quickly, then went to his tent. "Adam," she hissed.

He was at the tent entrance instantly, still fully dressed. "What's wrong?"

Adora grabbed his forearm and pulled him along behind her to her tent so they wouldn't disturb Miro, who had moved into Adam's tent. She sat down cross-legged on her bed and dragged him down forcibly beside her. "You're keeping me up," she complained in a low voice. "What's going on?"

Her concerned eyes fairly glowed at him in the dim lamplight. Adam sighed heavily, suddenly tired of holding it all in. And Adora was the one person who might understand. But he still hesitated.

"My brother, please. Tell me what's wrong," Adora pleaded gently.

"Have you ever felt at odds with nearly everyone in your life?" Adam asked, his eyes suddenly focusing on the lamp. "Except for you and Grandfather, everyone I love is angry with me, Adora."

Adora leaned back a bit. "I have. Though not since I left the Horde. I remember what it was like to feel cut off from the only family I ever knew when I was sent to Beast Island for re-education." Her eyes were haunted with remembered pain. "It was even worse because I was sent there because I thought I was trying to do the right thing: refusing to steal."

Adam felt a flash of sympathy for Adora, but for once he didn't focus on his sibling's hurt. "I thought I was doing the right thing in bringing Keldor back," Adam said, an unfamiliar bitterness heavy in his voice. He briefly explained to Adora how upset everyone had been with him for not telling anyone he could call Skeletor back, as well as for doing so without telling anyone. He stood and began to pace the length of the small tent like a caged tiger. "I know I should have told them, Adora, but Ancients, why do they act like the world's falling in?" He blew out a breath, trying to calm down. "I sound like a whining child," he muttered quietly.

"No, you don't," Adora said, crossing her arms over her chest."Of course you were wrong, but Adam, you've laid your life, reputation, and happiness on the line more time than most. You do your best every day to be a servant and a leader to your people, and a caring son, husband, father, and brother to your family. So you made a mistake. I should think that with all of the times you've extended patience and forgiveness to others that you should be allowed a bit for yourself," Adora finished reasonably.

Adam stopped his pacing to stare at his sister. A sharp bark escaped him--he had intended for it to be a chuckle, but instead it sounded raw and angry. "That's a nice thought, Adora," he said, shaking his head. "But we--you and I--we can't afford mistakes. Not with the power we hold." He sighed heavily. "No, Father and Duncan are right. I'm just lucky Keldor changed for the better, and didn't grow into some unstoppable evil force."

"Whether we can afford them or not, Adam, we will make mistakes," Adora countered.

"I guess I'd better get used to this, then, because if one mistake set them off like this, imagine how angry they'll be every time I don't live up to 'He-Man' standards," he said, his voice sharp with frustration. He resumed pacing. _'I wish they'd just accept me as imperfect Adam, and not expect me to be heroic He- Man all the time,'_ he acknowledged to himself, not realizing Adora was sensing the general point of his thoughts, if not the exact words.

"A hero isn't one who never makes mistakes, my dear overburdened brother," Adora continued gently. Adam glanced up, surprised that her words were echoing his thoughts. "A hero is a person who seeks to do good at all times no matter what. And admitting and attempting to deal responsibly with a consequence that is a result of your poor choices is a brave thing to do. Almost as heroic as admitting that you made the mistake in the first place."

Adam snorted, though the knot in his stomach eased a bit at her words. "Tell that to Father and Duncan."

Adora reached out and took Adam's hand, stopping his pacing. "I know how hard it is, Adam. Do you think it was easy for me to face the rebels in the Whispering Woods, knowing their privation and endangerment were in large part due to my mistakes? It was hard. And the years with the rebellion trying to undo the things I'd contributed to..." Adora trailed off. Then she shook herself a bit and re-focused on her brother, who was staring at her in concern. "You are a hero Adam. More now than when you faced a legion of enemy fighters."

Adam's eyes burned with unexpected emotion at Adora's words. She really did understand, and the relief he felt at that nearly undid him. He cleared his throat. "Aw, you're biased," he teased gently, knowing she'd understand his need to lighten the mood. He reached over and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Sis."

Adora hugged him back. "Just because I'm biased doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"We'll see," Adam returned, his voice still teasing. His smile faded as he rested his chin on top of his sister's head. _'We'll see.'_

* * *

Teela's emotions were frazzled more than Madam Razz's hair the next morning. Josiah had cried sharply several times during the night, as if he was in pain, and she had taken him to Ramos for another thorough check-over, which had yielded nothing. There was no fever, no other symptoms. Just the swollen lymph nodes, indicating an infection that couldn't be found.

She wanted to see if her father had any other ideas, but Duncan had left with the others to meet up with Adam, Adora, and Skeletor—_Keldor,_ she corrected herself irritably. She sat on her bed, gazing at Josiah, who was sleeping for the moment, and felt tears streaming down her face.

A knock at her door caused her to glance up almost in panic. She wiped at her face rapidly, but it was useless. The tears were coming faster than she could stop them. "Who is it?" she called out in a tremulous voice that disgusted her.

"Me and Queen Marlena," Lana replied.

Teela nearly sobbed with relief as she bid them enter. The two women took one look at her and Marlena scooped up the sleeping baby. "You need some rest," Lana said firmly, making Teela lie down.

"But Josiah needs me," Teela protested in a half-sob.

"You can't do him any good in this condition," Marlena pointed out gently.

Lana smoothed Teela's hair away from her face. "You need to sleep, my dear. Ramos told us what happened. Your body and your hormones are still recovering; if you don't get some sleep, you'll be a quivering mess."

"I already am," Teela mumbled in disgust as she obediently closed her eyes. Lana kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You'll feel better after some sleep," she promised her daughter. "And Marlena and I will look after Josiah until you wake up."

* * *

"Pierce and I must attend another gathering of the nobility," explained Randor to his family later that day at lunch. "Pierce needs to present the damage to his kingdom, so I can formally request approval for the funds to help repair the damages when He-Man and She-Ra drive out the Alma'Odela. It may be a long, drawn-out process to procure those monies, depending on the nobility's mood. Jeremy, my boy, you should join us."

"I agree," said Pierce. "It will be a good learning experience for you."

Jeremy grimaced but nodded.

Randor leaned over and pressed a kiss onto his wife's forehead. She hugged him gently. He and Pierce walked down the hall to the right as Marlena continued straight ahead.

"Marlena," began Mira after the men left the dining room. She picked at the wide flare of her pink sleeve. "I can see it on your face. You're more worried about Josiah than you're letting on to the others." Mira stopped to place her hand on Marlena's arm. "Jeremy was early as well—even earlier than Josiah. Remember? It took over six months for him to start thriving. Give Josiah time, dear."

Marlena gave her sister-in-law a watery smile.

"Let's go to your solar and do something fun for change. I know there are still piles of jobs to be done to get ready for Adora's wedding."

Marlena nodded. One of her primary duties as the queen was overseeing the planning of social events. But she was much more involved in Adora's wedding than a typical event. Although she had been loving every second of it, the events of late had thrown her off of the planned timeline. "I've actually gotten behind on things since Josiah's birth," she admitted. "I could use your help if you feel up to it."

"Planning a wedding isn't a chore, my heart-sister," said Mira as she took Marlena's arm. "It's a delight. I would like nothing more than to help."

* * *

The convoy of traks rumbled up to the edge of the encampment. Keldor, Lyn, Miro, and Adam stood in a loose group waiting for the group of attak traks to come to a halt.

As the door on the first trak opened, Adam stepped forward. _'I wish Adora and Hawk could have put off leaving for Etheria until after this, or at least gotten back on time,' _Adam thought, his stomach twisting. Adora's return had been delayed as she worked to gather her friends. _'Then they could have helped Duncan understand that I haven't completely lost all of my common sense.'_

Man-at-Arms stepped out. "I'm glad to see you're safe, Prince Adam," he said sincerely, although his formal tone belied the fact that Adam was not in his good graces at the moment. "Your contacts?" he added as his hard eyes looked to Adam's side at Keldor and Lyn.

Before Adam could say a word, Miro interrupted. "Man-at-Arms, may I introduce you to my eldest son, Keldor, and his wife, Lyn." Though the words were cordial enough there was a challenge in them that shone clearly in his eyes and stance as he took a deliberate step toward Duncan.

Orko came out of the trak and flew over. "Adam!" he exclaimed, hugging the prince. "We were so worried!" His eyes narrowed at Keldor. "You better not have hurt my friends," he said sternly.

Keldor barely withheld a guffaw at the little Trollan's warning. As if the tiny twerp could actually do anything about it if he had hurt Adam or Adora…which of course he hadn't and wouldn't.

Duncan and Miro ignored Orko's rambling. Miro's chin was tilted as if daring Man-at-Arms to disagree with his introduction, but Duncan had known the former king for far too long to be intimidated by him. "I know exactly who and what they are," he said, crossing his arms and staring at Lyn and Keldor. "What I don't know is why Adam didn't tell us who they were." His gaze shifted to Adam, whose guilty blue eyes met his reluctantly. But it was Keldor who answered.

"I asked him not to," he said quietly, stepping forward to place himself between Adam and Miro.

Duncan was glad Mira had shown them what the man looked like on the memory projector, or he would never have known this was the person formerly known as Skeletor.

"Adam wouldn't keep a secret from us just because you asked him to," Orko said in a derogatory tone, showing immediately where his loyalties lied.

"Let's continue this in private," Adam interjected firmly with a glance towards the masters and soldiers who were busy unloading supplies. Duncan followed Adam down a semi-hidden path, peering over his shoulder at Lyn and Keldor, who walked side-by-side. Miro and Orko trailed behind.

"I feel as if I don't know you anymore," Duncan muttered to Adam as they entered the small clearing. "First you don't tell us you can even call Skeletor back, then you call him back without talking to any of us, and now we find out you knew all along that he was Keldor?" He grabbed Adam's arm and yanked the prince about to face him. "What's gotten into you?"

Adam dipped his head to avoid his mentor's penetrating stare, guilt and shame welling up. Man-at-Arms was hurt; he could tell. Duncan's next words confirmed it. "You didn't even tell me, Adam. I've been through everything with you. How could you have kept all of this from me?"

"And me?" Orko asked, his own eyes huge.

"You people are utterly amusing," Lyn commented dryly, reminding them all that she and Keldor were present. "You spend years teaching the prince to keep his own counsel, then wonder why he does so?"

"I also taught him to seek help and respect the law," Duncan growled at her. "Not that you'd know anything about that."

"Enough," Adam commanded irritably. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Adam leveled his gaze at his mentor. "Duncan, I'm sorry I never told you," he said at last. "But I think it was for the best that we left Skeletor alone. He's a different person now."

Keldor had watched with interest as the prince forced his stress aside and his face grew calm. Now, feeling the Truth urging him on, Keldor reluctantly spoke up. "Man-at-Arms, let me explain to you what happened to us."

* * *

There was a long silence once Keldor finished. Duncan's face had revealed nothing during the entire story. Orko, on the other hand, had harrumphed the entire way through. Now the little mage waved his arms wildly. "Do you really expect us to believe all that?" he demanded.

"Believe it or not," Keldor said without heat. "It is the truth."

"And I do believe him, friend Orko," said King Miro in a firm but friendly voice. "I can understand why you may not believe it at first, but if you will just-"

Orko crossed his arms emphatically. "No one changes that much," he insisted.

"What about Sibylline?" Adam asked innocently.

Lyn grimaced as a memory came back to her with incredible clarity. She blushed and tried to look away from the others gathered around.

Duncan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her reaction. "What's the matter, _Lyn_?" he asked, purposefully emphasizing her name.

Lyn bit back a snarl as she realized that she would have to share this after allowing her expression to show her discomfort, or just make the distrust between her and those she wished to help worse. Besides, he hadn't said "if you wish to tell me," and the Truth insisted she answer the question.

"Sibylline and I were fighting soon after her defection. I was a good match for her power and should have beaten her. I'm glad now that I didn't win the fight," she added as Duncan's look grew even more suspicious. "But I was remembering something she said to me during the battle."

"What?" asked Keldor, truly interested.

"She told me," Lyn said slowly, _"_that she didn't have to fear me because the Truth was on her side."

Keldor chuckled as Lyn smiled ruefully. Miro laughed loudly and patted her shoulder.

Adam chuckled as Duncan stared at the lot of them, unable to believe that Adam was laughing with these two former enemies. "And don't forget Zanthor," the prince added with another glance at Orko. Zanthor had stolen the Golden Discs of Knowledge and given them to Skeletor. When he had wanted to make up for what he'd done, He-Man had been the one to stand by him. "You and Battle Cat were wrong about him too."

At Adam's words, Duncan glanced sharply at Miro. The king grinned. "It's all right, Duncan, you can't keep a sharp old warrior like me in the dark for long. I know exactly who Adam is." Duncan's eyes grew wide.

"Never mind all that," Orko said impatiently. "Zanthor and Sibylline were people who made mistakes. Skeletor is just flat-out evil. There's nothing you can say to make me think otherwise."

Duncan nodded. "I have to agree with Orko this time. You're not thinking clearly, Adam." His dark eyes would have burned holes in Keldor if he had been magically capable of doing so.

"Well, if you're agreeing with Orko, you should know something's wrong," Adam pointed out teasingly, striving to keep things light.

"More than likely, Adam, you and King Miro are under a spell," Duncan challenged, taking a step toward Keldor, his blaster arm tensing.

"Stop it, Duncan," Adam ordered. He stepped between the two of them, but the look of betrayal on Duncan's face pierced him in the stomach. Adam swallowed hard. "Ask him a question." At Duncan's confused look, Adam repeated his request. "Ask Keldor or Lyn a question."

"What good will that do?" asked Duncan, a wary look on his face. "Since when has he been a reliable source of information?"

Adam sighed. "Since he became a Truth Sworn," he said quietly. Duncan's unbelieving gaze shifted from Lyn, to Keldor, then to Adam. The prince realized that hearing Keldor's story hadn't changed Duncan's mind at all. He ground his teeth together and turned to Keldor. "Before we captured you, what was your greatest desire?"

"I wanted to capture Eternos and Grayskull, and see Randor and all of your family enslaved to me, and...." Keldor trailed off for a moment as he cast a guilty look at his father. "And I wanted, as my final act of vengeance, to tell my father who I was just before I killed him for his betrayal of replacing me with Randor and my mother with your grandmother. And I thought ruling the planet and serving myself would bring me happiness."

Keldor looked at the ground, unable to meet his father's gaze.

_'I'm sorry,' _Adam sent to Keldor, his stomach twisting at what he was doing, _'but this is the only way I can think of to get Duncan to listen.'_ Keldor gave a slight nod.

Miro felt large tears gather in his eyes at his son's confession. Duncan, however, grew livid.

"You vile piece of- " he snarled, only to be interrupted by Adam.

"Duncan! Stand down! That's an order!"

Duncan's chest heaved as he attempted to control his anger.

"I'm not done yet," Adam said. He threw another apologetic look to Keldor. "Keldor, please tell Duncan that your ambitions are still the same, and that you wish nothing more than to see me dead."

Keldor looked green immediately, but gave it a try. "I still want to take-" he began, then began coughing. He tried again. "To take the throne," he said, and started to gag. Determinedly, he added, "Power will make me hap-"

Keldor could not continue his monologue as he crumbled at everyone's feet and threw up.

"What in Blazes is going on?" Duncan demanded, backing up a step as Lyn rubbed Keldor's back in sympathy, throwing Adam dark looks the entire time.

"Keldor is incapable of lying," Adam informed his mentor matter-of-factly. "It causes him pain, makes him sick."

"That's disgusting," Orko said, holding a hand to his nose and rising high into the air to avoid the stench.

"How do you know it isn't all a trick?" Duncan asked Adam.

"Perhaps we should give him some time to recover," suggested Adam, giving Orko and Duncan a meaningful look and jerking his head back toward the convoy.

Orko and Duncan followed Adam away from the secluded clearing, though Orko turned back to look at Keldor, his yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Adam, wait," Miro called hesitantly. Adam turned, Duncan and Orko pausing as well.

"Why did you do that to him?" Miro asked quietly as he drew near the prince. His face was pained. "Why ask that question in front of all of us?"

Stricken, Adam swallowed hard before answering. "You didn't know," he observed, the realization making him sick. "You didn't know how much he hated us." He shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Grandfather, I didn't realize-"

"That's beside the point," Miro interrupted. "Why did you make him confess that in front of everyone?"

"Because Duncan and Orko have known my secret from the beginning," Adam said softly, his blue eyes begging his grandfather's forgiveness. "More than anyone else, they know the history between me and Keldor. They know every evil act he's committed. They have to understand how much he's changed."

Miro's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, then hurried back to his son and daughter-in-law.

Adam watched Miro go, then turned to Duncan and Orko, both of whom were staring at him as if he had lost his mind. Duncan's next words proved that that was exactly what they thought.

"Are you out of your ever-loving mind?" Duncan demanded. "You not only failed to arrest Keldor, but you're letting him walk around here without any type of oversight? You can't possibly trust Skeletor!"

"I don't," Adam protested harshly. "Give me a little credit Duncan. I know better-"

"A little credit?" Duncan interrupted in disbelief. "Your decisions of late have been nothing short of self-centered and foolish!" Adam drew back as if he'd been slapped. "Don't think for a moment I don't understand where all of this is coming from, Adam. Just because you're He-Man does not mean you have the right to circumvent the system. If anything, it is even more important that you adhere to the law!"

"What law have I broken, Duncan?" Adam challenged back, his own voice rising.

Man-at-Arms glared at his charge for a moment. "Don't cite technicalities to me," he growled. "Keeping all of this from us was wrong, even if you didn't break a law. You have responsibilities as prince and as He-Man, and you failed to live up to them."

"That's right, I did," Adam retorted heatedly, the admission taking Duncan by surprise. Orko flew backwards a bit, uncomfortable with the confrontation. "I didn't want to leave Eternia to chase after Skeletor. I didn't want to drag him back here and go through a year-long trial. And I really hoped that once I called him back, I'd find out that I was wrong, that he wasn't Keldor, and he could help me with the Alma'Odela and get the Blazes out of my life for good!"

Adam's blue eyes burned. "I was getting married. I was having a child. I pretended for a while that I had a normal life, and I shirked my duties. I guess I really am an irresponsible prince after all." The words were spoken as half an accusation, half a bitter defense. Duncan suddenly realized that Adam was truly insecure about the decisions he had made. That understanding calmed Man-at-Arms down. It meant that Adam wasn't becoming the power-hungry monarch Duncan had feared. He also heard something else in Adam's words.

"You were burned out." _'I should have realized that immediately. Even He-Man has to get tired of looking over his shoulder, waiting for the next strike,' _Duncan chastised himself.

Adam closed his eyes briefly. "Maybe I was," he admitted lowly, opening his eyes and meeting Duncan's gaze.

Duncan shook his head slightly. "I don't understand, lad. You were always one of the first ones to turn to your friends for help. But lately, you've been keeping things from us. You shouldn't have kept any of this from us, least of all how you were feeling. What's going on with you?"

_'I should tell you so you can take away the Power Sword again?' _Adam bit his tongue in an effort to refrain from speaking that thought. That was more than two years ago. He'd forgiven Duncan, and it wouldn't do any good to bring up old issues now. Instead, he ignored Duncan's question and focused on the current situation--Keldor and Lyn. "I'm sorry. I know I was wrong, Duncan, but if I were to do it over again, I'm not sure I'd change it. It's like Keldor was possessed all those years, and he's found his way back again. He and Lyn both."

"You trust them not to run away?" Duncan asked slowly.

"I trust Keldor to help us with the Alma'Odela, and that's all," Adam corrected. "He was a mistreated slave to them for years."

"He wants revenge," Duncan muttered, understanding dawning. "So of course he wants to help."

Adam was quiet for a moment. "Perhaps. I think he may want justice as opposed to revenge, but I'm not sure of that at all," he said reflectively.

"Speaking of justice, he's going to have to face trial for his own crimes," Duncan pointed out firmly. "He and Lyn both."

Adam shook his head. "Maybe not publicly," he said quietly.

"Adam, he's the most wanted villain in Eternia's history," Duncan objected.

"He's King Miro's oldest son," Adam pointed out. "Do you know what a public trial would do to Grandfather? To have his son's crimes laid out before the entire population?"

"We have to do the right thing," Duncan argued, his eyes narrowing. "Or is that no longer a priority to you?"

"I do want to do what's right," Adam said angrily, his face flushing slightly. "I'm just not sure what that is in this case."

"Prison, that's what," Orko interjected at last.

Adam sighed. "Look, can you two at least be cordial while we're training the former slaves and fighting to take back Illgar? You don't have to trust them, just listen to Keldor's advice when it comes to dealing with these elves. Okay?"

Duncan and Orko exchanged glances, then nodded their assent, but Adam wasn't reassured much. _'This isn't going to be easy.'_


	27. Chapter 27: Mixed Emotions

"Lyn," Miro said as he knelt on the other side of Keldor, "let me speak to him alone, please."

Lyn nodded and walked back into the clearing as Miro helped his son to his feet.

Deep in the underbrush opposite the path back to the convoy, vegetation rattled. Father and son, however, did not notice the sound as Keldor tried to avoid his father's gaze.

"Blast, I wish we'd gotten here sooner," hissed Tri-Klops to Beastman as he used his gamma vision to see through the mass of green in front of them. "I'm sure there was a much more interesting conversation going on."

"Are you sure this Lyn you saw is _Evil-Lyn?_" asked Beastman, his brow furrowed. "She sounded way too gentle when she was helping that Keldor person."

"I don't doubt it is for a second, Beastman. She looked just liked her. I even adjusted the focus on my visor to get a closer look. She has the same facial structure. It's her all right."

'What's going on?" asked Beastman as he shifted in the fronds of a great fern.

"I'm not sure. They're just standing there and looking uncomfortable. At least we found this Keldor guy that Marzo was talking about," muttered Tri-Klops.

"So, King Miro has another son. Who cares?" asked Beastman, ending with a snarl.

"A lot of people will, Furface. First of all, it's a big scandal. It makes Miro look like he was having an affair while he was still married to Randor's mother."

"Ooh," Beastman nodded. "Randor won't like that."

"Not just Randor," explained Tri-Klops. "The whole kingdom won't like it. It will upset the people of Eternos to think there is someone else who could take the crown, but with so many people opposed to Adam's rule now because of Hutch, Marzo, and Damien, I wouldn't doubt it if some people wanted this man to rule just to keep Adam off the throne."

"But all of that mess is just rumors and gossip that those three are spreading," Beastman pointed out with a shrug.

"I know, but those rumors and all of the gossip are breaking away the foundation of trust that holds Eternos together. It is even more dangerous than a fire, because it spreads faster and destroys without people realizing what they are doing." Tri-Klops knew he had lost Beastman when the fur-covered man scowled.

"More of your stinkin' spy stuff," snorted Beastman. "Ever since you made them stupid doomseekers, you've watch yer poly-ticks like a cheap players' show."

"Only because I've seen firsthand what these rumors do. You have to admit, even Skeletor never managed to cause problems for such an extended period of time without someone proving he was behind it," Tri-Klops pointed out.

"Well, I don't like it. I know I'm not the smartest and I know I'm no good, but it just feels sleazy the way they're doing things."

"That's because it is," whispered Tri-Klops. "Now shhhh. Looks like they are about to talk again." Tri-Klops increased the power of his listening device and offered one to Beastman. Beastman shook his head. _'Oh yeah, increased animal hearing,' _Tri-Klops reminded himself. After all, it had been Beastman's hearing that led them to this conversation in this isolated clearing.

"Father," Keldor began after a long and painful silence. "I'm sorry." The mage opened his mouth to say more, but turned away after seeing the stricken look on his father's face.

"Why?" rasped Miro. "Why so much hatred? Randor was just a baby." Neither man tried to stem the flow of tears coming from their eyes as Keldor answered.

"Hatred was all I had left," Keldor said, his voice breaking at the memory. "I used my hatred to keep me strong during my enslavement. I learned that it was powerful, and never thought of what is was costing me." Keldor dragged a hand over his face. "When I saw you that day on Eternos, I shattered inside. My spirit, my hopes, my heart—I was destroyed. All but the fire that was my hate. It called out for justice. Revenge against all who had ever hurt me—intentional or not. I wish I had just died, but I wanted to live, and hatred gave me a purpose and strength to carry on. I—," Keldor broke off for a moment. "I never realized how far hatred would take me. How much it would change me," he finished heavily. A small part of him recognized that the desire for revenge was threatening him again, but Keldor pushed the thought away, focusing instead on his father.

Miro wiped the tears from his own face and gazed into his son's. "Just as I never realized how hiding you and not allowing myself to tell the truth as I knew was right would wound my family in so many different and horrific ways. It's a slow process Son, giving away parts of your character, but it shatters you. Not in a day, but both of us spent years fading into the darkness we created by our mistakes."

Keldor nodded. He wanted to refute his father, to ease Miro's guilt, but he could not. Both had failed in their own way, and both men's failure hurt each other deeply. "I forgave you long ago for that, Father," Keldor said instead. "There's no need to hang onto the pain that guilt gives you unless you learn something from it. And even then, you should let it go."

Miro nodded and placed his hand on Keldor's shoulder. "And I forgive you, Son, for all of the evil purposes you had planned for me and our family during your time as Skeletor."

Both Beastman's and Tri-Klops' mouths dropped open. "It can't be. It's not possible," muttered Tri-Klops as he zoomed even closer in on Keldor's face. He didn't see Beastman inching closer to the clearing until he was beyond his reach.

"Get back here, you bag of fleas," hissed Tri-Klops. "They'll see."

Beastman didn't listen, however, and continued to creep closer to the clearing.

Tri-Klops wished fervently that he had installed a silencer on his freeze ray, so he could freeze the furry fool as the old king and this blue elf continued their talk.

"I never meant to go that far—to become a faceless fanatical fool," Keldor murmured more to himself than to Miro.

"Against everything, Son, both of us have found our back to each other, and more importantly, we have both learned to be who we truly are with no more lies."

Tri-Klops held his breath as Beastman began to crawl his way back to his original position.

Keldor nodded. Both men lapsed into silence for a few moments as Beastman leaned into Tri-Clops and whispered, "It's him. Skeletor. I know his scent, and it hasn't changed. This isn't a trick, and Marzo was right. Skeletor is serving good now."

Tri-Klops leaned back on his heels as his mind reeled with all he'd just learned. The ramifications of this bit of news was so much more dangerous than just one kingdom. It was planet-shaking.

"What do we do now?" asked Beastman as a strange furry creature emerged into the clearing.

"What's wrong, you mangy mass of fur?" asked Keldor in an emotionless tone.

"Tree people are here, boss-boss-boss," he said urgently his eyes darting back and forth rapidly. "I can smell 'em."

"What's a Syriak doing here?" whispered Tri-Klops. Before Beastman could answer, Bedorat howled and pulled his branch from his sheath. "There," he snarled and raced toward the two spies in the underbrush.

"Run," whispered Beastman. Both men had made it only a few feet away when Prince Adam, Orko, and Duncan and several guards entered the clearing. The Syriak had stopped at the edge of the woods. Tri-Klops and Beastman froze in their crouched positions, not wanting to risk drawing attention to themselves.

"What's going on?" demanded Duncan, seeing the Syriak growling and beating several tree trunks as though fighting for his life. He moved to stand protectively in front of Adam, who reached a hand out and placed it on Duncan's forearm, forcing the old warrior to lower his freeze ray.

"Die tree people. Murderers of my father," Bedorat bellowed.

"Orko, quick," instructed Adam. "Create a bunch of pies. It will calm the creature down."

"Pies?" asked Orko. Seeing the urgent look on Adam's face he cracked his knuckles and began waving his arms as Bedorat turned to Adam and snarled. "Creature that so lacks in charm, have some treats and lay down your arms."

Interestingly enough, pies did appear and swirled around the clearing like children's flying belts. The Syriak looked up with delight and scaled the tree he had just been attacking to get high enough to grab a handful of passing pastries.

"I did it!" shouted Orko, elated as he saw the creature humming happily to itself. As he celebrated, however, the tiny magician lost his focus and the pies dropped out of the sky like stones, splattering everyone in the clearing in globs of steaming fruit filling.

"Orko!" shouted Man-at-Arms, a purple clumpy mass dripping from his nose.

"Uh-oh," Orko muttered as he floated away in a hasty retreat.

Miro and Adam laughed as Keldor wiped dragonberry filling off of his face and removed the empty pie tin from his head. "Fall out guards," ordered Adam, looking around the fruit-splattered men. "I think we all need to clean up."

* * *

Duncan ground his teeth together as he wiped off of his face. He didn't understand any of this. He didn't understand Adam's seemingly easy acceptance of Keldor, and he certainly didn't understand the presence of the furred creature that had once tried to kill He-Man.

Duncan's gaze fell on Keldor as the mage and Adam exchanged a look Man-at-Arms didn't understand. _'Skeletor stood against the Horde with us, against the Syriaks, against Evil-Lyn,'_ Duncan recalled slowly, his gaze wandering over to Lyn's smirk as she threatened Keldor with a handful of dragonberry pie. They didn't even seem like the same people…but his warrior's instinct told him it was all an elaborate trick. _'And even if it's not, Randor-'_ Duncan's thoughts were interrupted as he glanced at his timepiece.

"Blast," he swore aloud. "Adam, the communications are back up, and your father's waiting for you to call in. I told him I'd have you call in this morning." With a sheepish glance at the prince, he added, "About five minutes ago, actually."

Adam groaned as he wiped the dragonberry off of his hands with a wet cloth Orko had conjured up. He hadn't been able to call in to the palace since speaking with Duncan, as another remnant of the storm had moved through near the palace, disrupting the communications again. That had been nearly three days ago already. _'As if he's not upset with me enough, now I'm late on top of it. Father hates that.'_

'_You're broadcasting again,' _Keldor sent irritably. _'Keep your thoughts to yourself.'_

With what he considered to be amazing restraint, Adam refrained from throwing a glob of pie at Keldor. He was about to make a retort when Duncan's solemn voice stopped him.

"Adam," Duncan added, his face unreadable, "there's something else you need to know. It's Josiah." Adam's face paled at Duncan's tone. "He's sick."

"How sick?" Adam asked immediately, his stomach tightening. Duncan's blank face told him it was serious. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's fussy, and won't eat much," Duncan said, wishing he didn't have to be the one breaking the news to Adam. "It's not colic. The healers think it may be an infection, but they can't find a source."

In an effort to provide what little support he could, Keldor came up alongside Adam, who nodded sharply to Duncan. "I'll be in the trak." The signal would be clearer than his wrist-com. The prince strode away, his stride suddenly full of He-Man's stubborn determination.

* * *

"Adam!" Randor's voice returned over the communicator, thick with relief and frustration. "What the Blazes have you been doing? I thought I told you to get everyone back here!"

"It's good to hear your voice too, Father," Adam said with deceptive calmness.

Randor sighed heavily and took a deep breath before he responded again. "I'm glad you're all right, of course, Son," he said, his voice more tempered. "But what's all this about Keldor helping you?"

Adam was thankful that there were some things his father wouldn't say over the open air waves—like the fact that Keldor and Skeletor were one and the same. He hadn't asked Duncan, but if the old warrior had known, so did the king. Duncan kept very little from his king. _'Except that his son was He-Man,'_ he reminded himself with a smirk as he responded.

"It's all true, Father. Keldor was a slave to the Alma'Odela during his younger years; he will fight on our side against them."

"I still expect you to bring Keldor and his wife back here," Randor said after a few beats, his voice brooking no argument. "Is that clear, young man?"

"Yes, Sire," Adam agreed immediately, again hating that he was going to have to arrest them and take them away from their children. _'Maybe they'll escape.'_ They always had before.

"Good." There was a pause, then Randor added, "Duncan told me about the troops we lost."

"It was my fault," Adam said heavily. "I sent them here. I should have been here with them."

"Even you can't be in two places at once, Adam," Randor answered gruffly. "Teela needed you. It was best that you were with her." A small lopsided smile grew on Adam's mouth at the fact that Randor had just unknowingly agreed with Keldor. The smile quickly faded though; he could tell from the king's tone that Randor was still very upset with him. "Well, I have a meeting to attend, Adam, but Teela wants to talk with you."

"Thank you, Father." Adam waited a minute, and Teela's voice came over the line.

"Adam, Josiah's sick," she said without any greeting. That alone told him how worried she was, as did the slightly hysterical tone to her voice. "Everyone keeps saying it's because he was early, but they can't find anything wrong and he's not getting better, he's getting worse." She stopped short of asking him to come home, reminding herself that he had a duty to attend to.

Adam's heart was torn in two between his family and his duty. "I'll come home if you need me," he finally said.

Teela took a deep breath. It meant so much to her that he had simply offered. "No, Adam, you don't need to come home yet," she assured him. "Ramos is running more tests today. There's nothing you can do here. I'm just so worried."

Adam didn't think that Teela's voice sounded as confident as her words. "Teela?" he asked uncertainly. "Do you want me to come back?"

* * *

"He has a job to do out there," Teela reminded herself in a whisper. "Let him do it. If someone else dies because he's not there, he'll never be able to forgive himself. "

"Teela?" Adam's voice crackled over the line. "I'm coming home."

"No," she whispered. She reached for the button and switched it on. "No, Adam, it's okay," she said, her voice stronger. "We're all right. You do what you need to do there."

Adam hesitated, then answered, "All right then. But if you get any news at all, call me."

"I will," Teela promised. "I've got to go now. Josiah's with my mother."

"I love you, Captain."

"Love you too," she whispered. Tears trickled down her face again. She wanted him with her, wanted to feel the reassurance of his strong arms and his faith. And instead he was out in the wilderness, fighting a battle with Keldor, of all people. It just didn't seem fair.

* * *

Adam sat in the attak trak for a moment, struggling through his thoughts and emotions. _'I should go home,'_ he told himself, but as he gazed out the window towards the encampment, he knew he couldn't abandon these people. _'Half the guard was wiped out before. Even with Keldor's help, and the other masters, I can't leave.' _A longing to be with his family filled him, but at the same time, his sense of duty grew.

_'I can't wait to be done being He-Man,'_ he thought wearily. A blue face appeared in the window of the trak; startled, Adam climbed out quickly. "What do you want?" he asked Keldor, his voice more brusque than he had intended.

"How is your son?" Keldor asked, real concern on his face. Miro was just behind him, his face mirroring Keldor's.

"I don't know," Adam replied heavily, running a hand through his hair. He recounted the conversation for them, as Duncan also quietly came up alongside Miro.

Keldor started to offer to transport Adam back to the palace, but something held him back. _'The Truth,'_ he realized. For a reason he didn't know, Adam was needed here. Hearing a throat clearing behind him, Keldor couldn't help but think maybe the prince was needed as a buffer. The mage was relatively sure Duncan would have arrested him and placed him in chains already if not for the prince. _'Again I owe the disgustingly noble He-Man something,' _he thought, annoyed. _'I'm supposed to be helping him, not getting further into his debt.'_

"How is Randor?" Miro asked, worried. "He knows Keldor and Skeletor are the same person, doesn't he Duncan?"

"Yes, Sire," Man-at-Arms answered.

Adam smiled tightly. "You know Father. He'll never admit to anything over the open airwaves. I'm still to bring 'Keldor and his wife' back with me." He looked away from Keldor, uncomfortable with the whole situation. "And he's still angry." For a moment he wondered if he should tell Keldor about Randor's heart condition. Carefully keeping his thoughts to himself, he reflected, _'If he has truly changed and is no longer after the throne, then he will do all he can to keep Father calm. But if he hasn't...he could use it to his advantage. He could even deliberately cause even more problems than those we're facing already to add to Father's stress. I can't take that risk.'_

"Adam, Duncan, I'd like to go over the training plans with you," Keldor said, realizing the prince needed a change of subject. "These former slaves are anxious to help, so we must figure out what else we can teach them within a few days, before Adora returns."

* * *

Keldor arrived back at the campsite exhausted. He and Lyn had set protective wards over the area; maintaining them on such a large area was a constant drain. A smirk settled on his mouth as he saw Adam cooking again, the stress temporarily gone from the prince's face.

"If I'd known you were so happy cooking, I would have made you a slave in Snake Mountain's kitchen long ago," Keldor drawled as he sat down. "It would have driven Randor mad that his son didn't want to leave."

Adam chuckled. He glanced around; a few others were coming down the trail, and although they were not yet in earshot, he chose his words carefully, mindful of not only what they might hear, but what things he wanted to reveal to Keldor. "Better me than He-Man," he joked. "He-Man can't bake."

"You're kidding!" Keldor exclaimed. He had had no idea there were things that Adam could or couldn't do the same as He-Man. He had only known that as the hero, he was infinitely stronger.

Adam shook his head. "Cooking's one thing; baking's another. His strength actually works against him. Tried it once. The bread came out so tough we had to soak it in water and put it out for the birds."

Keldor laughed, but sorrow quickly crossed his mind. _'He was always just the enemy. I never thought of him as a real person before. I should have been one of the ones helping him bear the burden of being He-Man. Instead, I was practically the reason he was forced to take it on.'_

Duncan entered the clearing with another group, but Keldor wasn't fooled. The old man hadn't let Keldor out of his sight all day. Adam had taken charge of briefing the masters and the guard; Duncan had watched over Keldor as the mage trained some of the former slaves in the basics of magic.

Duncan frowned; he had seen Keldor and Adam talking and laughing, and he didn't like it one bit. There was no telling what spell the mage was casting, but Duncan didn't believe for a moment the "former" villain had changed. _'He'll slip up,' _Duncan thought darkly. _'And when he does, I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

"Must you smear that filth all over yourself?" Tri-Klops complained.

Beastman let out a low growl and continued to slather the vile sap from the fist-sized pod over his rust-colored fur. "You don't see me covered in great red welts from each and every bloodsucker fly around like you, three eyes."

"I'd rather be a blood donor to those parasites than rub that slimly, brown goo all over me," Tri-Klops protested as he pinched his nose to block out the noxious odor. "I could slice through that smell with a laser beam."

"Another reason to use the spoil syrup. It disguises our scent from that stupid Syriak. How many times have we had to sneak away from a good view of what's going on because of that stupid shag carpet?"

Tri-Klops grimaced as he slapped another bloodsucker fly off his arm.

"It's up to you," finished Beastman, "but those bugs carry the burning fever with them."

Tri-Klops shot Beastman an annoyed scowl, but reached out his hand. "As much as I hate to admit it, you may have a point, Furface. Give me the stupid pod."

* * *

The early morning light broke over a busy camp. King Miro was at the head of a large group of mostly women and children that were filing into attak traks piloted by Eternian troops.

"Can you see anything yet?" questioned Beastman.

"Yes, King Miro is detailing an evacuation plan for many of the refugees. There's not much for us to see here. Let's go around the edge of the perimeter. Maybe watching the boss work with those wanna-be magicians today will be more interesting than that mind-numbing chanting they were doing all yesterday."

Beastman nodded and began to crawl behind the retreating form of his ally.

* * *

The tiny Trollan floated back and forth at a rate that was clearly the magician's form of mid-air pacing. "Can't believe Adam is letting _him_ do this," he muttered, his yellow eyes narrowed as Keldor and Lyn continued the training of the most gifted among the former slaves in defensive magic.

"Can you please stop your incessant grumbling, you troublesome twit. I must concentrate if I am to show these recruits how to form a decent shield," Keldor growled.

"I don't see you trying to teach them a shield," Orko accused, crossing his thin arms over his chest. "This looks like a fire spell to me!"

"Of course it's a fire spell you blustering boob!" snapped Lyn. "We have to start with the simple spells before we can build up to shielding."

Orko glared at them. "That's not how I learned," he protested strongly.

"And look at how messed up your magic is," Keldor retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Orko demanded, pushing up his sleeves.

"Yeah," retorted Keldor turning back to his students. "Ignore the annoying insect," he instructed to his group of two dozen students. "Just focus and raise your arms."

"You're teaching them all wrong," protested Orko. "They need to bend their hands like this," continued Orko as he demonstrated. "And wiggle their fingers."

"How dare you tell _me_ how to cast as spell, you crazed crackpot!" shouted Keldor. He copied the little wizard's movements. "Do you have any idea what will happen if I tell them to do this and cast the spell?"

One recruit with only minimal understanding of Eternian heard the exchange and began to copy Keldor's movements with gusto.

"Of course I know," Orko said huffily. "They'll make fireworks." He finished his finger waggling and a dazzling display of the colored sparks flew above his head.

Keldor had stopped motioning, so the recruit has shifted his attention towards Orko. He finished the movements as well, and sparks began flying all over the small clearing, the bright burning fragments igniting fires in the nearby bushes and trees almost instantaneously.

"Oops...." muttered Orko. He watched anxiously, his mind racing with what spell would help, as the group of recruits rushed toward the various fires and began to beat at the bushes with anything they could find. The fire spread quickly as the sparks continued to fall.

"Quick," whispered Tri-Klops. "We've gotta get out of here before that floating freak burns this forest down around us." No sooner than those words were out of his mouth when sparks sprinkled around them, igniting not the vegetation surrounding them, but the spoilsap covering the two warriors.

The spoilsap lit up, the flames traveling quickly along their bodies. Beastman and Tri-Klops writhed on the ground, screaming as they tried to put it out, but the sap was too flammable. A wretched gas surrounded them as the spoilsap burned.

Keldor's head whipped around towards the woods where screams were suddenly sounding out. With a few words, he canceled out the spell, causing the fireworks to cease, even as he strode towards the tormented cries.

Before he could reach the noises from the clearing, Orko's voice could be heard from behind saying, "Mess that was not meant to start, douse these fires and let no more start."

"Stop you, fool," screeched Lyn. "We've almost got the fire contained." But her warning was too late. Keldor turned just as Orko flailed his tiny arms one last time. A giant bucket of water appeared over their heads. An instant later it had tipped over, pouring the equivalent of a small pond of water over all in the clearing and beyond. Tri-Klops and Beastman stopped screaming and scuttled awkwardly away, escaping with only a few minor burns thanks to Orko's dousing. Even as they scrambled through the brush, however, they could hear the sound of an enraged Keldor rounding on the Trollan.

"You bumbling little idiot!" Keldor screeched, water dripping from his midnight-blue hair. "Look what you've done!

"What I've done?" Orko asked. "You were the ones teaching them fire spells."

"I'm going to throttle you," Keldor growled, advancing towards Orko, ignoring the pains stabbing him in the shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Adam's voice suddenly demanded. Orko flew over to his friend and ducked behind him.

"Skeletor was going to blast me into oblivion," he sputtered.

"I was not!" protested Keldor. "But not because I wouldn't sorely like to at the moment. Man-at-Arm's little spy here almost caused one of _my_ trainees to burn down this jungle down around us by interfering with _my _instruction."

"Orko?" Adam said in questioning, challenging voice. "Is that true?"

"Well, maybe," Orko admitted.

"Or-ko," Adam repeated, his tone lowering.

"Well, he was teaching them all wrong!" the little Trollan protested. "He wasn't teaching them to create a forcefield, he was teaching them a fire spell. How do you know he's not going to use these refugees to attack the palace? "

Adam went very still as he absorbed Orko's words. After a long minute, he looked at Keldor warily. "Were you teaching them a fire spell?" he asked in a carefully neutral tone.

"Of course I was," snapped Keldor. "It's the easiest way to teach new mages to release their power. And if the little fool here," he continued, sounding more and more like his old self as he whipped himself into a rage, "had been paying attention to his surroundings he would have sensed the protection spell I had placed around the training area. No one would have set anything on fire in our area if he hadn't encouraged my students to take their power and shift it into fireworks that could soar above my shielding."

"Fire spells were the first things I learned and the first thing I teach anyone who wants to learn magic from me, but if you're so worried about it, maybe I should just stop teaching them all together," Keldor added in a snarl, "and just let them be slaughtered by Reneil when they can help us."

"Don't be stupid," Adam retorted. The refugees looked from their teacher to the prince in concern, a few of them stepping forward as if to protect Keldor, but most stepping backwards, away from the confrontation. Adam himself took a few steps forward towards Keldor, until he was only a foot away. "Get a hold of your temper, Keldor. And stop insulting my friends."

"Step away from him, Adam!" Duncan called out, coming out from a path to their side and raising his blaster arm. "I told you he couldn't be trusted!"

"Stay out of this, Duncan!" Adam ordered, his eyes never leaving Keldor.

Adam was about to say more when a strained howl sounded. Bedorat the Syriak raced through the clearing, knocking several of the former slaves out of the way. He was waving his stick in the air and shouting, "I smell them. The stick people...they are spying on us!" His eyes were bleary and bloodshot.

Keldor groaned and blasted the Syriak, sending it crumbling to the ground in a peaceful sleep.

"What did you do that for?" Adam demanded. He strode over and bent down to check the Syriak.

"I didn't kill it, you nitwit," Keldor said irritably.

"Adam, get away from that thing!" Duncan exclaimed. "It could kill you!"

"N-not as long as I'm around," Cringer said, he and Callie having been attracted by all the commotion. "He's afraid of me." Duncan stared at him in disbelief, and Cringer admitted quietly, so no one else could hear, "Well, of Battle Cat anyway."

Adam straightened up and glared at Keldor. "You need to get some serious counseling and learn to control your anger."

Keldor crossed his arms over his chest. "I _am_ controlling my anger. Otherwise, I would have blasted your friend back to Eternos myself. And just for the record," he snapped, "I have no desire for the crown of Eternos, or this planet, or even domination of others! All I want to do is go _home _to a little set of rooms in a crowded housing structure with my wife and children and I want to be as far away from that floating fool as possible! I don't want to conquer Eternia! I don't want Grayskull, I don't want to rule anything. And I _don't _want revenge." The nausea that hit him with the last statement took his breath, and it was all Keldor could do to keep his face from showing how ill he suddenly felt.

Duncan's mouth dropped open at Keldor's vehemence, especially as he recalled the mage retching on the ground as he tried to say he wanted the throne, and that power would make him happy. Adam, on the other hand, relaxed immediately and glanced over to his mentor with a smirk.

"Well," he drawled, "now that we have that clear, maybe we can get on with some training."

"Could I introduce everyone first?" Adora's voice asked hesitantly. Adam turned to see his sister with Castaspella, Madam Razz, Glimmer, and Frosta.

"Adora, you're back!" he exclaimed in relief. He immediately gave her a hug. "Thank goodness," he murmured in her ear. "Duncan thinks I've lost it."

"Hmm," Adora said sympathetically. "With all the shouting we heard, I'm not surprised."

Introductions were made quickly. "So this is your uncle Keldor," Castaspella said warmly, grasping Keldor's hand in hers. "Adora told us a lot about you on our way here. She said you're a real, live miracle."

"I can't imagine how much it must mean to your father to have found you," Madam Razz agreed, sniffling.

"I can," Glimmer said softly. "I know what it was like to get my mother back, and then my father." She gave Keldor a bright, friendly smile. "Well, we're here to help right a wrong. So just tell us what to do."

* * *

"I haven't seen tension between you and Duncan like this since he took away your sword," Adora commented quietly to Adam as the group split up a bit later.

Adam nodded in agreement. "He's very suspicious of Keldor," he replied, also keeping his voice low. "We've straightened some things out, but the fact that I am trusting Keldor to help us in this attack isn't sitting well with Duncan."

Adora sighed. "I can't imagine this will get any easier for the rest of the family."

"No," Adam agreed. "Father's already ordered me—again—to bring 'Keldor and his wife' back."

Adora glanced at Adam sideways. "You don't want to do it."

"I don't feel right taking him away from his children." Adam stopped and glanced over his shoulder towards the clearing, where the blue mage had already restarted the instruction of his recruits. "He doesn't look like Skeletor," he said, almost to himself. "He doesn't act or talk like Skeletor." His blue eyes searched out Adora's. "If I hadn't called him back myself, I wouldn't believe it. It shouldn't muddle things so much in my mind, but it does. I've got to take him back to face trial. But I also have to convince Father that exile is the right punishment for him."

Adora frowned. "Father won't give into that easily. He really believes that someone with evil intents needs to be where they can't hurt another person."

Adam looked back at his uncle again. "And what if they've changed so much that they don't hurt others anymore?" he asked rhetorically. "If it were anyone else, Father would agree. But he'll never believe Skeletor has changed so much." _'Sometimes I can't believe it.'_

Adora didn't reply, but she had to agree with Adam. Randor's hatred of the bone-faced villain ran deep, and she worried about what was going to happen to her family when they returned to Eternos.

* * *

The training went well; the leaders gathered in the evening to begin formulating an attack plan. Adam and Adora exchanged glances as Castaspella greeted Mekaneck shyly. _'Looks like she's over you,' _Adora sent to Adam tentatively, unsure if he would be able to "hear" her. Adam smiled widely, letting her know he had heard and agreed.

"I haven't seen He-Man yet today. Isn't he here?" asked Frosta, looking around with disappointment on her face.

Adam barely kept his face under control. Duncan saved him from having to say anything, quickly answering, "He'll be around for the battle against the Alma'Odela, don't worry, Frosta."

"Oh, I was hoping to see him before then," Frosta said, pouting a bit. Adam tossed Adora a look of utter dismay.

"He hasn't been around much since Adam and Teela got married," stated Buzz-Off, his wings flapping rapidly.

"Oh, he must have been heart-broken," Frosta said sympathetically. _'I can help him with that,'_ she thought to herself in her self-assured way.

"He's fine," Adam countered quickly, sensing a long few weeks ahead. He knew very well that even if they defeated the Alma'Odela in five seconds flat, Adora's friends would very likely stay until the twins' birthday celebration. There were bridesmaids' dresses to be fitted, after all.

"Well, a little tender loving care never hurt anyone," Frosta said with a sultry smile.

Keldor covered his mouth to smother his laughter. _'You need to stop blushing," _he threw at Adam. The prince glowered at him.

'_I'm not blushing. It's the heat from the fire,' _Adam retorted.

'_Sure it is,' _his uncle replied with a smirk.

Adora cleared her throat. "Let's get down to business," she said.


	28. Chapter 28: Old Allies

_A/N: First of all, thank you all for the reviews. A lot of you have been loyal readers for a long time, and I know that it can be hard to write yet another review for the same author, even if you are enjoying the story. :-) Please know that we deeply appreciate every word of every review…and sometimes we sort of need the encouragement, so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!_

_One other note: Please remember that this is based on the 1980's MOTU. We borrowed some eye color from the 200x version, as well as two concepts: one was the idea that Lyn's father is the Faceless One, the keeper of the Ram Stone, and the other was the doomseeker. However, for our purposes, the doomseeker was recently invented by Tri-Klops. _

* * *

Grumbling to himself as he cleaned the last of the light burns as well as the cuts that criss-crossed his arms and legs, Tri-Klops once again reminded himself that Beastman was not his enemy and that beating him to a bloody pulp, although satisfying, would not get him anywhere closer to finding out what was really going on around here.

"Look," said Beastman, his voice almost petulant, "we got a good view of the fighters training with Adora and the guard, and we found out what was going on in this camp."

"I know that, Furface," snapped Tri-Klops, adjusting his vision to make sure the latest tiny gash in his arm was completely covered in the cleansing salve. "It wasn't your fault that that Syriak ran right toward our cover yelling about stick people spying on them."

"Good thing no one seems to believe him," muttered Beastman as he clipped a matted clump of fur away from another cut on his arm.

Tri-Klops smirked. As ridiculous and as painful as this expedition had been so far, he had to admit to himself that it was satisfying to see Beastman covered in furless burnt patches and knotted-up areas where the spoil syrup had fused to his fur in greenish lumps, and his entire body patterned with cuts from their unplanned run through the gash gripper thorn bushes. Or at least it would have been satisfying if he weren't in such a sad and pain-riddled state himself.

"Well," growled Beastman, "I'm through with all of yer recon—science. I'm gonna capture that boss and make him tell us what's going on."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Furface, you may be right. My _reconnaissance_ has told us all we can know for now. I'm sure capturing Skele—Keldor, or whoever he is, will be the way we can find out exactly what's going on."

"How are we going to get him alone to capture him?" asked Beastman.

"He and Evil-Lyn usually sneak away from the camp at the end of the day. If we can find where they sneak off tonight, we can set an ambush there."

"It's the end of the day now," grumbled Beastman. "How are we going to-"

Beastman's question was interrupted as the sound of laughter entered the nearby clearing. Evil-Lyn's laughter.

"There you are," said Keldor, his voice low as he entered the small nook midst the huge trees soaring into the canopy above them.

"Well, well, well," whispered Tri-Klops, adjusting his visor to see through the thick shrubbery he and his ally had taken cover behind. "Looks like they've walked right to us." Tri-Klops dug through his bag and pulled a pair of blasters from his pack. "Make sure that this is set to stun," he instructed Beastman as he adjusted his own blaster. "And we'll sneak closer to get a better shot."

Beastman nodded and the two former warriors from Snake Mountain slithered through the weeds in front of them. "Are they…?" whispered Beastman as they drew nearer.

'Ugh. Yeah," confirmed Tri-Klops with a disgusted look on his face. With his gamma vision he could see them locked in a passionate embrace. "They're either kissing or trying to suck one another's face off."

Beastman shuddered.

"Oh, Kelly," Lyn groaned as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Kelly?' repeated Tri-Klops and Beastman, their voices rising in shock.

Lyn let out an involuntary screech at the intrusion. It took less than a second for Keldor to release his wife and turn to face the two spies in the underbrush, but that was enough time for him to cast a spell that both bound and dragged his former allies into the small clearing he thought so private only a breath ago.

Lyn folded her arms, feeling both embarrassed by the fact that she had screamed and exposed even though her clothes were still on.

"What the Blazes are you two doing here?" yelled Keldor as his eyes landed on his captives. A furious lavender color flooded his neck and face.

"Are you…blushing?" asked Tri-Klops, adjusting his visor so he could get a closer look.

"Nnnn…" Keldor began attempting to deny the reason for his flushed face. The twisting in his stomach reminded him that he couldn't. "None of your business," he finally managed to squeak out. He would rather have the slight irritation of the muscle spasms in his back than admit this weakness to these two.

"Duh," said Beastman, "we've never seen you blush before, boss!"

"You idiot," snapped Tri-Klops, "we've never seen him with a face before either."

"Uh, yeah," said Beastman.

"What's going on?" demanded Man-at-Arms as he ran into the clearing followed by Miro, Adam, Adora, and Orko.

"I knew it!" shouted Orko as he saw the bound figures of Tri-Klops and Beastman. "I knew it! He was just waiting for a chance to betray us and he even had some of his crew in on it." Orko floated to Beastman and demanded, "Where are the others? What are you up to?"

Orko's bravado and intensity dissolved the moment Beastman roared at him. The Trollan ducked behind Adam, shaking, even as he continued to throw accusations. "I told you he was no good," Orko continued, his voice trembling as much as his pointing finger.

"Calm down, Orko," Adam commanded, a smirk on his face as he took in Lyn and Keldor's disheveled hair and swollen lips. "I'm fairly certain that we did not interrupt a meeting to betray us, did we Keldor?"

Miro chuckled as Adora ducked her head under her hair, though her shaking shoulders and the hand over her mouth could not hide her silent laughter.

"I was enjoying some time alone with my wife," began Keldor, his lavender blush worsening and spreading over his bare chest, "when I heard these two shout at me from the bushes."

"Since when have you ever gone by the name Kelly?" rasped Beastman.

Adora's silent laughter became loud giggles. Miro gave a hearty laugh as did Adam. Even Man-at-Arms smirked as he turned to Keldor. "Kelly?" he deadpanned.

Keldor ran his hand through his hair and grimaced.

"I'm sure we all have a lot of questions to ask Kelly over there," Adam interjected, "but I have a feeling that a private tent may be the best place to continue this."

Keldor grimaced again at the name.

Man-at-Arms nodded and motioned for everyone to follow. Keldor adjusted the bonds around Beastman and Tri-Klops to allow them to stand and followed behind. Just as they approached the tent, Adora put her hand on Lyn's back. "Aunt Lyn," she said, ignoring the looks of shock on Beastman and Tri-Klop's faces, "perhaps you'd like to freshen up in my tent since it is so much closer than yours."

Lyn nodded, one hand automatically going to her smeared lipstick and tangled hair, and followed Adora.

"Have her back here in five minutes," admonished Duncan as he held aside the tent flap for everyone to enter. As soon as they were in the tent, Keldor pulled out two chairs for the prisoners and guided them to them.

"That was unnecessary, Duncan," chided Miro. "Lyn is not going anywhere."

"I'm afraid I disagree, Your Highness," Duncan said, his eyes hard. "Those two are criminals. I only allow them to walk free now for Adam's sake—because he thinks they will be useful in the upcoming fight."

"What would Prince Adam know about fighting?" asked Beastman, looking thoroughly confused.

Keldor bit his lip as he fought to keep from giving the answer to the question.

"Never mind," snapped Duncan. "We are the ones asking the questions here. What are you two doing here? Are you here to help him?" Duncan motioned to Keldor.

"We're trying to figure out what the Blazes is going on," Tri-Klops said frankly. "We heard Hutch and Marzo talking about running into Skeletor, only he's serving Good now. Then we come here looking for Skeletor because neither one of us wants anything to do with those slime balls, and we hear him going by the name of Keldor, and he has a face. And then we hear that he's King Miro's son." Tri-Klops glared at Keldor—a feat even more impressive when done with one eye. "And we want to know—is it true? Did you have us fighting all of those years to steal a kingdom you had every right to?"

Keldor scowled. "It wasn't ever about the kingdom," he muttered only loud enough for Tri-Klops to hear. Tri-Klops opened his mouth to speak again when Beastman interrupted.

"Uh…we want to know all that?" asked Beastman. "I thought we just wanted to know a safe way off this world."

"Shut up, stinky," ordered Tri-Klops, his eye never leaving Keldor's face.

"So Hutch and Marzo _are_ working together," mused Adam, crossing his arms over his chest. "I knew Hutch had to be wrapped up in this somehow."

"Don't tell me you just believe them?" asked Orko, his voice filled with skepticism.

"You don't have to believe us," muttered Tri-Klops, "just review the recording in my backpack." Keldor removed the pack with a slight loosening of his power and passed it to Man-at-Arms.

Man-at-Arms pulled out a strange back wedge, along with a set of plans. "What is this?" he asked, examining the device.

"I call it a doomseeker. It's spying equipment. I was testing this new stealth model when I overheard exactly how far Hutch and Marzo were willing to go for power and decided that I didn't want to live in a world that they ruled. I knew that Skeletor had left off world somewhere and I was hoping--we _both_ were hoping for safe passage off this planet to get a fresh start somewhere else."

"This is how you've been able to keep such a close eye on the palace, isn't it?" asked Adam, taking the device from Duncan and turning it in his hand. An odd mixture of dismay and relief filled him. At least they had an answer now as to how Hutch and Marzo had seemed to know his every move. Adam eyed Tri-Klops thoughtfully, wondering if the villain had ever caught his transformation on the device.

"Yes," Tri-Klops assured them.

"I'm sorry, Tri-Klops, Beastman," said Keldor. "I'm afraid that I have no intention of leaving this world before I face trial and punishment for my crimes as Skeletor. I won't be helping either of you to avoid justice either."

"Thanks a lot, boss," snarled Beastman.

Keldor felt wretched. How much of their sentence would come from actions they carried out as they followed his foolish plans? He opened his mouth to apologize to his former minions when other words—words he knew must be a truth-revealed--came from him. "I found my path to change, to hope, as I surrendered myself to justice. Your path to freedom will begin, as mine did, in bondage as you take ownership of your crimes."

"You promise things you have no control over," growled Duncan.

"I wasn't making that promise," murmured Keldor, "I was simply relaying what the Truth shared with me."

Duncan's eyes narrowed.

"This really is an ingenious design," muttered Miro as he looked over the specs and plans for doomseeker construction.

Duncan looked over at the technical drawings and grunted his assent to Miro's observation.

"Why did you leave Hutch and Marzo?" asked Adam, looking into the prisoners' eyes.

"I don't hurt little girls," answered Beastman. "I know there's not much good about me, but I've never hurt a kid on purpose, and I wasn't about to start."

"Little girls?" asked Lyn as she walked into the tent, her now-smooth hair flowing loose around her shoulders.

"Marzo had captured a little girl on one of his raids," explained Beastman. "And he and Hutch were going to kill her and frame Keldor for her death."

Everyone in the tent wore expressions that ranged from shock to rage. Keldor's eyes were black with fury.

Beastman, oblivious to the tension in the tent, continued. "Kimie never hurt anyonet."

"Kimie?" asked Adora, growing pale. "Her name was Kimie?"

"Yeah," said Beastman. "She got caught because she was trying to save her pet. I took her back to her parents before we came here."

Keldor and Lyn looked into each others' eyes, relief on their faces.

"You were right, Son," whispered Miro. "She got home safely. And if we had waited a minute longer Mira, Pierce, and Jeremy would have been dead."

"What is going on here?" demanded Man-at-Arms.

"We were attacked on the way to Illgar," explained Adora. "We saved the village, but Marzo kidnapped a little girl. Grandfather and I wanted to rescue the little girl, but Keldor and Lyn told us that they knew we must head on to Illgar. They didn't know how, but the little girl would be okay." Adora looked to Keldor and Lyn. "How did you know?"

"That's obvious," said Orko, rolling his yellow eyes. "He must have planned it all along."

"No, friend Orko," Miro countered. "There was no way that he could have known. You weren't there to see."

Adam held up his hand. "It doesn't matter now. Duncan, review the recording and double-check to make sure that it hasn't been tampered with. We'll come back and finish questioning after we see what sent these two running."

Duncan nodded. He flipped the communicator on his gauntlet to broadcast and spoke into it. "I want Bravo squadron to surround Tent 42 and allow no one to enter without my permission." Duncan pulled two energy cuffs from the pouch at his side and placed them around Beastman and Tri-Clop's hands. The cuffs sprang to life and bound the two prisoners to their chairs and to each other.

Keldor dropped his magical bonds and turned to leave the tent.

"You won't be allowed to release them," Duncan warned.

"I won't need to," Keldor returned, sounding slightly annoyed. "When they are needed, you will be the one releasing them." He smirked as the truth-revealed came out of his mouth, briefly wondering if that counted as two or part of the earlier revelation. Truth-revealeds were normally rare; he seemed to be getting more than his fair share.

Keldor, Lyn and Miro left the tent without another word.

Duncan ground his teeth together. "I don't understand how you can trust them," groused Duncan to Adam as he pulled a first aid kit from a nearby table and passed it to a soldier who entered the tent only a second after Keldor and Lyn left. "Here, Stone, take care of these two." Beastman's and Tri-Klops' burn marks and scratches obviously needed tending to. The fact that Keldor and Lyn had failed to heal their former comrades only heightened Duncan's suspicions. The soldier saluted and began tending the duo's wounds.

"I'm not sure I do trust them," admitted Adam in a low voice as he left the tent with Adora.

* * *

Keldor sat heavily on the ground in front of the fire nearest his tent. A groan escaped him as he stared into the flickering flames before him. Everything was growing even more insane. _'Beastman and Tri-Klops here?' _he wondered to himself. As much as he knew that the decisions those two made were their own, Keldor could not help but feel responsible for the two warriors that were bound in a tent only a short distance away. The fact that they must remain chained up while he—who in his own opinion deserved to be chained all the more—walked free, plagued him.

Keldor breathed deeply and forced himself to draw on the truth that he knew. He knew that he had been forgiven somehow for all of the evil he had done. The Waters had somehow ensured this. The Truth had also revealed that it would be Man-at-Arms who would release Tri-Klops and Beastman when they were needed. Keldor shook his head. He doubted even that would prove anything to Randor's chief advisor. The grizzled old warrior would more than likely blame Keldor for doing something to cause the need for their release in the first place. '_How did everything go so wrong?'_

"There you are," came King Miro's voice from over Keldor's left shoulder.

"Hello, Father," Keldor replied, his voice low.

Miro sat down beside his eldest son with a groan of his own. It wasn't easy to sit on the ground once you got past eighty, he reflected drolly. "Tell me, Son. Is it the arrival of those last two warriors that has upset you so?''

Keldor shook his head slightly. "Not entirely. I'm just thinking about how I've single-handedly ruined everything."

"Well that's rather conceited of you, my boy," observed Miro dryly. "I highly doubt even at your peak of power and influence that you could ruin _everything_. After all, everything is quite a bit."

Keldor chuckled half-heartedly. "So even when I feel the guilt I deserve, I do so incorrectly."

Keldor leaned back and looked up at a small patch of the sky peeking through the thick canopy above them. "I feel guilty, Father," he explained, not taking his eyes off the tiny patch of night sky above them. "No matter how much good I do, I can never undo the damage I've done. I've destroyed so many lives. And now that I've found my way back to serving the side of good, I hurt those who should be my allies." Keldor turned his troubled face to his father. "I wonder if it would have been better if I had just been kept in jail after the last fight with the Horde."

"Son," Miro began, "I will never regret, not even for one moment, the fact that you left Eternia. If you had not, then I never would have gotten my Keldor back. And can you honestly say that Lyn would be better off if you hadn't left?"

Keldor shook his head. "I suppose it was what was best for us," the mage admitted.

"And for me and for all of these freed slaves. Keldor, you couldn't have freed them if you were still in a prison cell."

Keldor nodded. "I know you're right."

"Then why do you still sound as though your guilt consumes you?"

"I'm hurting Adam. His whole family is at odds with him now, and it's my fault. And my children. Micah and Neara have already lost one set of parents. We've given them a home and a family, and now Lyn I will be imprisoned and lost to them. And my Keelyanne," the wizard added, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Keldor, you don't know that Randor will imprison you. In cases like yours, exile is perfectly acceptable. We will travel to Carina together—you, Lyn, and I--after the exile is processed."

Keldor's disbelief at his father's words was surpassed by a rush of concern. "But Father," interrupted Keldor in a panic, "Carina is a cruel, harsh world. Only in the walled city of the Truth Sworn is there peace and freedom and that is threatened every day. You can't seriously think I would allow _my _father to go to a world like that. No. If I ever get to return to Carina, I can arrange for the children to visit you, but you will not go to Carina. It's not safe."

"I will go wherever I wish, Boy," Miro said sternly. "And you will not stop me. Should I choose to go to your new world, I will, and I intend to spend the last few years I have left with you. I will still visit your brothers and sisters, but I have missed your entire life and I will miss no more. Where you are, that is where I'll be."

Keldor sighed. His father was as stubborn as he himself had ever been. _'Great!' _he thought. '_If Father follows me to Carina and gets hurt, Randor will have another good reason to hate me.'_

"And," continued Miro in a more gentle tone, "for any amount of time that you are imprisoned, I will be on Carina caring for my grandchildren in your stead. They will never be without the love of their family. I swear it."

Keldor opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. A weight on his chest seemed to lift at the idea that his father would care for his children if he couldn't. "Thank you," Keldor said, his voice a mere whisper.

"Aren't either of you two hungry?" asked Adora as she walked up carrying a tray she had improvised from a parts storage drawer. She held the tray of food down toward Keldor and her grandfather.

"Thank you, my dear," Miro said, reaching to take a metallic bowl. Adora settled beside the two men just in silence for a few moments as they began eating their stew and bread.

"So," Adora said taking her own bowl from the tray, "what's wrong? You have that cantankerous, I'm-going-to-do-what-I-want look on your face, Grandfather, and you look like you've just been kicked in the gut, Uncle Keldor."

Keldor bit down on his tongue. He really didn't want to get into this whole conversation again. His father, however, had different ideas.

"He's drowning in his own feelings of guilt," explained Miro.

Keldor grimaced. "Thanks a lot, Father."

"Son," Miro said firmly, "if anyone understands how you feel, it's Adora."

"Because of me," he muttered. He put his bowl to the side and got up and walked away.

Miro started to get up and follow him, when Adora placed her arm on his. "Finish your supper, Grandfather. I'll talk with Uncle Keldor."

Miro nodded, his eyes troubled.

* * *

"What do you want?" Keldor asked irritably as Adora sat beside him. He watched a meat-eating hunger lily snatch something out of the darkening sky; most likely a wolf bat at this time of night. Adora followed his gaze.

"You and I were like that bat," she said quietly. "We were consumed by evil."

"Don't compare yourself to me," Keldor sneered. "You didn't have a choice."

"We may have been trapped in different ways, but we were both held by evil, and it ate away at us just as that hunger lily is eating away at the wolf bat," Adora said sadly, feeling pity for the small furry creature.

"Your return caused joy for your family. All mine has caused, and will cause, is pain," Keldor said in a grieved voice.

"That's not true," Adora argued in her Horde-captain voice. "King Miro was overjoyed to find his son at last."

"He's the exception." Keldor buried his head in his hands.

"No, he's not," Adora argued gently. "Uncle Keldor, don't you understand? More than defeating you, more than revenge, this is what Adam and I wanted. We wanted Skeletor to understand the power of good and change. And you did, in more ways and on a much deeper level than we ever dreamed. We may still be adjusting to the idea, but we wouldn't have it any other way."

Keldor raised his head and locked his eyes on his niece's face. It shone with sincerity, and he felt no discomfort from being in the presence of a lie. "You really mean that," he said, half in wonder. "And Adam feels that way as well?"

"Of course he does," Adora agreed without hesitation. She reached out and hugged her uncle awkwardly. "You're family."

From his hidden vantage point, Duncan took a silent step backwards, scowling. He knew that Adora was right. Skeletor turning away from evil was the greatest victory for good, just as turning He-Man from good would be evil's greatest victory. He felt the marrow in his bones freeze with that thought. As impossible as Skeletor's conversion had seemed, now that it had happened, the lines felt as if they were blurring a little. Man-at-Arms still felt Adam's attitude and decisions had been a bit poor as of late, and for the first time, Duncan wondered if Evil really had a chance to win over Eternia's champion.

Duncan shook off the thought. _'Adam won't let that happen,'_ he told himself firmly. _'Why am I even doubting him?'_ But as he cast one last glance at Keldor and Adora, the secrets Adam had kept came to the forefront of his mind once more. He narrowed his eyes at Keldor's blue head. _'That's why.'_

* * *

Lyn ducked into the tent where Beastman and Tri-Clops were kept, a tray of steaming food in her hands. _'I don't know why Man-at-Arms wasn't here to oversee shift change for the tent guard, but at least I wasn't stopped by anyone,' _Lyn thought in relief.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Tri-Klops.

"Bringing you some food," Lyn returned irritably. "Unless you aren't hungry." Lyn turned as if to leave.

"No," said Tri-Klops eagerly. "We are starved."

Lyn sat the tray of bread and steaming dragosaur stew down on a nearby table, then pulled a chair in front of the two captives.

"I don't suppose you would consider letting us go for old-times' sake?" inquired Tri-Klops.

Lyn shook her head. "Sorry, but it isn't for the best. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm sure that following this path will lead you to where you want to be—to where you should be."

Beastman snorted and Tri-Klops scoffed.

"Best for us?" he replied, poison dripping from his voice. "When have you ever been concerned about what is best for anyone but yourself and _Kelly?"_

"Never before leaving Eternia," admitted Lyn.

"I suppose that now that the world is all dragonberries and cream for you, you can afford to pity the poor people who helped you along the way."

A shaft of guilt lanced through Lyn with Tri-Klops' words.

"Why did you come here?" Lyn asked abruptly, her tone angry. She bit her tongue. _'All this does is complicate things.'_

"We heard Skeletor joined the good guys," Tri-Klops said in an annoyed tone that indicated he was repeating himself.

"Loyalty to Skeletor?" asked Lyn. Something wasn't right here. She didn't feel like they were lying exactly, but she was certain that they were hiding something.

The two warriors looked even more annoyed.

"Look, we've already explained ourselves all we are going to!" retorted Tri-Klops. "I think it's you that owes us the explanation. What in all of Eternia happened to you two?"

"Yeah," echoed Beastman.

Lyn sighed and launched into the explanation of what had happened on Carina for what seemed the hundredth time since arriving back on Eternia. The two warriors, unlike Duncan and Orko, interrupted her frequently, asking questions and expressing disbelief. When Lyn finally finished, she felt drained.

"Skeletor done in by a couple of kids," Beastman muttered. Tri-Klops looked at him in disbelief.

"Enough," Lyn said wearily. "I will give you time to consider what I have said. For now, it is late, and we have plans to make."

Lyn watched the men finish the last few bites of their now-cold supper and strode wordlessly to the door of the tent.

She paused for a second as she looked at the two still bound in their chairs. Her heart swelled with pity as she realized that they were just as lost and confused as she had been when she first left Eternia with Skeletor.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice low. "We are both so sorry for all we've done to hurt you. If I ever can, I will try to make it up to you."

Tri-Klops' jaw dropped open, and Beastman looked even more dumbfounded than usual. Before she could leave, Tri-Klops found his voice.

"We want to help," he said. Beastman growled in a questioning tone, but Tri-Klops ignored him. "We came here to get away from Hutch. He tried to kill us. If what you're doing will weaken him, we want to help."

Lyn sighed sadly. "It's not about revenge anymore," she said softly.

"I don't want revenge," argued Tri-Klops.

Lyn grimaced as she felt the lie in his words.

"I mean," clarified Tri-Klops, seeing from her face that she didn't believe him, "that's not all I want. There's something truly twisted and...." Tri-Klops faltered for a few seconds. These next few words would cost him. Often he had prattled on in Snake Mountain council meetings that there was no true good and evil, that evil was defined only by those in power at the time, and that a rational man--a man of learning--understood that evil and good were merely constructs of the ruling class. Now he knew he had been wrong.

"There's something completely dark and evil about Hutch and Marzo," Tri-Klops finally stated. "We were evil with you and Skeletor, but we didn't keep company with demons, and we didn't plan on butchering little girls. They're monsters, Lyn," whispered Tri-Klops.** "**They have to be stopped before it's too late. I helped them. I have to help stop them."

Beastman looked at Tri-Klops and then looked to Lyn.

"I'm not sure I see things exactly the same way as him, but those guys are really bad news and I want to help take them out. For kids like Kimie."

Lyn stared at them both for a moment, shocked to realize that they seemed to be telling the truth. She raised a hand to the Truth Stone around her neck, then lowered it. There was no need to test them with that. She knew in her heart they were speaking truly.

"I will talk to Keldor and Prince Adam about your offer," she agreed.

Beatman's brow furrowed. "I still don't get why Adam's here and in charge instead of He-Man."

"Things have changed a great deal," Lyn murmured as she left. "A great deal indeed."


	29. Chapter 29: Unwelcome Help

_A/N: T__here's going to be an epilogue, and we decided to break down the last chapters a little more, so it is now__ 32 chapters plus an epilogue...but the bonus to that is that they should be posted a bit more quickly. And yes, as noted, there is another book coming (we're already 200 pages into the rough draft, in fact), so don't look for everything to be resolved in these last few chapters._

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Duncan roared, emphasizing his point by pounding the table with his fist. In spite of the fact that they were standing in an open clearing, Duncan's voice carried forcefully, and some of the masters gathered around took an involuntary step back. He-Man and She-Ra exchanged glances as Lyn sought to argue Beastman and Tri-Klops' case without revealing to the masters who she was.

But Duncan continued on before Lyn could interrupt as she had before. "It's bad enough that you're trusting _them_," he snapped at He-Man, motioning to Keldor and Lyn. "I will not allow our soldiers and friends to be put at even more risk!"

A dead silence descended over the group. Things had already been tense over the last few days, and no one had ever seen Man-at-Arms snap at He-Man like that. It left them all speechless.

He-Man stood, deliberately relaxed, gazing steadily at his mentor. "I don't disagree with you, Duncan," he finally said, his voice calm. "But if we need them, we may have to take the chance." He didn't wait for Duncan's reply, but looked to Tri-Klops, who had been brought over. "We looked at your recordings. You said you have some additional intelligence for us?"

Tri-Klops shifted as he felt the glares of all those gathered around the travel table. He pulled against his restraints a bit in an attempt to stand at his full height. "Baron Hutch is behind much of the dissent in the kingdom. He is spreading the rumors about He-Man not supporting Prince Adam. He, Damien, and Count Marzo have been behind the earthquakes and floods in the outlying villages of Eternos."

A low rumble went through the tent as the masters heard someone other than He-Man, She-Ra, or the royal family say that Adam was being set up.

"And it was Marzo who gave the Alma'Odela the stone to increase their magic in the first place in exchange for their attack and capture of Illgar," Tri-Klops continued. "Without the stone, they are still powerful magicians, but they can be worn down. Before they could attack without fatigue because they had the stone's power to draw on. You never would have had a shot at defeating them, but now it's merely a matter of wearing them down in the fight and separating them as much as possible."

There was a short pause as everyone considered his information. Skepticism showed on several faces, outright disbelief on a few others.

"You can use the doomseekers to get all of the reconnaissance you need," Tri-Klops added. "No one at Illgar will be looking for them."

Beastman stood behind Tri-Klops with a grimace on his face. The masters weren't going to believe they wanted to help. He couldn't really blame them. He randomly wondered why no one had made the connection to who Lyn really was. It seemed obvious to him.

A roar echoed through the trees and the masters turned quickly. Keldor cursed and pulled his staff up into his hands.

"That sounds like deathquills!" Mekanek exclaimed. The elven recruits began running to and fro, shouting to each other.

Tri-Klops and Beastman exchanged glances and ducked inside the tent where they had spent the night, both figuring that flimsy coverage was better than none.

"Deathquills?" He-Man repeated. "I thought they were only a child's legend." He remembered stories of the horse-sized creatures who wandered the Vine Jungle, shooting their quills at their intended victims. The quills were said to be capable of absorbing magic.

"I wish they were," Mekaneck replied grimly. Further explanation was cut off as the Etherians gathered the slaves together and urged them away from the crashing in the brush and the odd, hollow-sounding roaring, and the Eternian heroes turned to face the oncoming creatures.

"She-Ra, do you think you can you calm those creatures?" called He-Man.

She didn't have a chance to answer as a trio of the spike-covered hunters leapt into the camp, each of them standing firmly with six legs tensed to attack. Their spiked backs reached high into the air, but their heads were relatively low to the ground, close to chest-level. Two of them snarled while the largest one let out a roar. She-Ra quickly put her hands to her head as she tried to focus on the animals. She could sense anger, hatred. She frowned. These were not normal animals. Someone, perhaps Hutch or Marzo, had mutated them in some way, it seemed. While the animals were under that kind of influence, she couldn't talk to them.

"They can't hear me!" she called to He-Man as one of them aimed a kick at her brother with its front leg. He leapt out of the way, and She-Ra had to bite back a laugh as he successfully knocked Frosta to safety at the same time.

"Oh, He-Man," the blue-haired woman whispered, gazing up at him adoringly, "I knew you still cared."

He-Man rolled his eyes. He heard a whistling behind him, and quickly rolled out of the way, taking Frosta with him. The creature's foot landed right where they had been.

"Whee!" Frosta exclaimed as they went in circles. He-Man got up hastily and turned to face the creature.

Inside his tent, Beastman growled and yanked at the powercuffs binding his hands. They were limiting his telepathic ability; he couldn't establish a link with the deathquills.

"Watch out," warned Keldor as he and Lyn threw up shields. Spikes flew from the creatures' back and headed straight for the masters.

Instead of deflecting off of the shield, the quills buried themselves in it and, like magnets, absorbed the energy of the shield. Holes burned into the shields as the magicians struggled to hold them up.

"Head for cover!" Keldor snapped to those around him. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a spike penetrated the shield and buried itself two inches deep in his arm. Keldor fell to the ground with a groan, his shield fading completely. The masters scattered, ducking for cover as spikes littered the areas Keldor had managed to protect less than a minute ago.

"Poisoned," choked out Keldor.

She-Ra rushed to Keldor and began healing him after she jerked the spike from his arm. Lyn continued to try to shield the group but the creatures' spikes drained her shield's power as well.

The rest of the pack of deathquills emerged from the trees, bringing the attacking group's total to nine. Duncan fired his blaster at the deathquills, but the lasers simply bounced off of their armor-like shells. His gun jammed, and he ducked into the tent containing Beastman and Tri-Klops, looking for another weapon. Catching sight of them, he stared for a second, undecided. He was concerned for their safety, but he certainly didn't want to risk allowing them to escape.

"Let me go!" snarled Beastman urgently. "I know those creatures. They are a bad experiment by some ancient magicians. They can wipe us all out, but I can control them." Even as he spoke, additional creatures appeared from between the trees.

Duncan ignored him as he managed to fix his blaster. He peered back out of the tent to check on the situation and tried desperately to come up with a plan. Castaspella, Madam Razz, and Orko had joined Lyn in creating shields. He-Man darted forward, knocking several spikes away with his sword. Somehow dodging around the flailing legs, he grabbed one creature from underneath and heaved it over onto its back. Duncan smirked.

But his satisfaction was short-lived. As He-Man tipped the creature, the spike of another one hit his exposed side. The hero dropped to his knees almost immediately.

"He-Man!" She-Ra cried out. She had finished healing Keldor, and ran out, turning her sword into a protective shield. She reached her brother, quickly realizing that she couldn't heal him where they were; her shield simply couldn't cover them both with deathquills now all around the camp and their quills shooting out at odd, dangerous angles. She quickly laid her shield on He-Man's chest to protect him, lifted him into her arms, and started to run, casting her eyes about for a non-magical shelter. She had taken only a few steps when what felt like a dagger of fire hit her in the back of her left leg. She-Ra went down hard, He-Man flying forward out of her arms.

"She-Ra!" Hawk yelled as she fell to the ground. Saul grabbed hold of him to keep him from running out to her. Glimmer caused a huge flash of light, and the deathquills howled in pain; though they didn't run away, they did cover their eyes and become still for a precious minute. Frosta formed a protective ice wall around the twins, but their swords had fallen far from them.

"Let me help!" Beastman snarled to Duncan. "They'll die if you don't!"

Already the magical shields were weakening. Orko slumped to the ground, exhausted. Castaspella's and Madame Razz's arms were starting to tremble. Glimmer joined Castaspella and Madam Razz and added her power to the shield, but it would only be a matter of time before all of the magicians were exhausted by the power of the quills. Duncan cursed and turned to Beastman.

"Looks like Adam's not the only one who's lost his common sense," muttered Duncan as he keyed in the code to deactivate the restraints on Beastman.

Once freed of his restraints, Beastman called out to Frosta.

"Ice woman, freeze their feet to the ground."

Frosta looked disgusted that the hairy creature dared to address her, but did as she was asked, her hands swinging about as she sought to capture all nine of the creatures. Once they were immobilized, Beastman strode up to the snarling creatures, jerking a shield out of a guardsman's hand to protect himself from the spikes. The guardsman protested, but Lyn held him back.

"All right ugly," Beastman roared. "You listen to me now!"

Five of the creatures calmed down but several others were still fighting for control. A shower of spikes rained down toward Beastman, but he ducked under his acquired shield and rushed toward the creatures. Beastman stood in front of the largest creature and bent a few inches to look into its blood-red eyes. He focused on the creature until their feelings, their instincts, were one. _'You will obey me now,' _Beastman sent. _'I am your master.' _It roared at him. Beastman leaned in nose-to-nose with the creature and roared back. _'Do not challenge me, whelp!' _The creature reluctantly lowered his head. The others quickly followed suit and were soon waiting calmly, their feet still frozen into ice.

While Beastman dealt with the creatures, Keldor and Lyn rushed to He-Man and She-Ra, Hawk close on their heels. Weakened though the two mages were, they knew it was vital to get the poison out of the two heroes.

"No," He-Man said hoarsely as Keldor laid a hand on him. "You're too weak. Just get our swords."

Hawk was already approaching with the swords. Fortunately Frosta's ice enclosure hid them from view, and a moment later they were healed by their swords. Hawk gave She-Ra an enthusiastic hug, and then the group made their way out of the frozen shelter towards the others.

"Thank you," He-Man said to Beastman. "Now what do we do with them?"

"Well, you saw how quickly they wore down the magic users, muscle head," said Beastman shaking his head. _'And everyone thinks he's so smart.' _"I can control this pack and turn them on the Alma'Odela."

"But the poison," protested She-Ra.

He-Man frowned. "I don't want anyone getting killed needlessly."

"Hurts like fire," said Beastman, "but it doesn't kill."

Duncan scowled. "But you said they'd die if I didn't let you loose!"

"These creatures only eat living prey. So it hurts when you get hit with their quills, but after about ten minutes you're paralyzed, waiting to be eaten," Beastman explained. "And these guys don't waste time when it comes to eating. They know exactly how long to wait after spiking their prey. It's like an internal timer or something."

He-Man and She-Ra exchanged revolted glances.

"So we were about to be dinner," He-Man summarized, feeling ill.

_'Took him long enough to figure that one out.' _Beastman merely nodded. Insulting He-Man wasn't a good thing. Even he understood that.

"But you can keep them from eating?" She-Ra asked worriedly.

**"**I can keep them from eating people and elves. They'll have to hunt around the jungle for food. But that will work for us."

"What about Trollans?" Orko gulped.

Beastman let out a sinister chuckle.** "**I don't know," he answered. "Maybe you should just float up out of the way. You are kinda bite-sized."

Some of the masters let out uncomfortable chuckles, but Duncan was silent. His sense of humor had all but disappeared anyway, but he especially didn't appreciate anyone picking on Orko. That was his job. He began to fiddle around with the controls on his wrist.

"No deal if I'm still in bonds," Beastman bargained, eyeing Duncan's movement suspiciously. As if to reinforce his point, several of the larger creatures broke free of their icy shackles.

Duncan looked as though he had been forced to swallow something bitter.

"Oh and you have to free Tri-Klops, too**," **Beastman added.

Duncan's jaw dropped. "Absolutely not," he protested.

The largest of the creatures began to shake, its teeth bared and it quills quivering. Keldor looked away to hide his smirk. Sometimes seeing a truth-revealed come to pass was a truly satisfying thing.

Several of the masters arched their eyebrows in surprise as Duncan let loose a string of curses and Tri-Klops' restraints fell away.

"Both of you are still under arrest," growled Duncan.

Keldor raised an eyebrow, wondering why Duncan hadn't placed him under arrest yet. Beastman growled a warning.

"You two wanted to make a change," Lyn pointed out, hoping they would keep their promise. "That starts with taking responsibility for what you've done wrong."

The two exchanged glances, then nodded reluctantly. _'I sure hope this is worth it,'_ Tri-Klops thought.

* * *

Duncan looked out over the busy camp with anxiety twisting in his gut like the writhing sleeper vines Moss Man was pulling behind him on a levitator cart filled with huge pots. After two days of training and planning, Duncan was frustrated. He still hadn't been able to catch Keldor, Lyn, or even Beastman and Tri-Klops doing anything wrong. He had four groups of soldiers tracking Beastman and Tri-Klops' every move across each quadrant of the campsite.

Keldor and Lyn....well _he _had taken charge of their surveillance himself. It was just him and Orko. He would have liked more substantial help than what Orko provided, but he could not take the chance that Keldor or Lyn might "slip up" and share Adam and Adora's secret with others in front of anyone observing them too closely, so there was no one else to trust. For now.

Adam and Adora may trust that villain, but his trust was one thing that monster would never have. A dozen vivid memories floated through his mind…being held captive in Snake Mountain and forced to work on inventions in order to eat; Skeletor stealing the oxygen from Eternia's air so that he could take over; and perhaps most consuming were the many hours Duncan had spent worrying over Adam until the prince returned from his various missions, plus the times Skeletor had kidnapped Teela, Randor, or Adam.

Duncan snorted. Trust Skeletor? Never.

* * *

The freed slaves who would not be fighting were loaded safely onto the transports. Miro hugged Keldor fiercely. Keldor closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to feel his father's love and forgiveness flow through him.

"I wish you would wait back at the palace," Keldor said for the fourth time as he broke his embrace.

Miro looked up into his son's eyes. "I will not have you enter the palace alone. I will be walking in by your side when it is time to return there. And," Miro added softly, his gaze averted, "I have this irrational fear that you will disappear again if I stray too far away. I can't lose you again, Son."

Keldor's emotions, once again, were thrown into turmoil.

_"How can he love me after all I've done?"_ he wondered. "You'll stay in Grenen at our old home until the fighting is over?" Keldor asked, not so subtly reminding his father of his promise to stay safe.

"I promise. I will stay at the farm organizing the convoys of refugees heading for Eternos."

"Don't you think Randor will want you to return to the palace?" Keldor asked.

Miro shook his head. "Having a member of the royal family out here caring for refugees will be viewed positively by the people we're helping, and hopefully by those at home as well. Your brother will understand that."

At the words "your brother" Keldor flinched.

Miro's eyes narrowed, but he chose not to confront Keldor about it. If Keldor were holding true to his pattern of late, his flinching was borne of his feelings of guilt. Miro grasped Keldor's shoulder bracingly. "I will see you soon, my son. My eldest."

With that Miro entered the lead attak trak and soon the convoy was rumbling through the rough-hewn trail toward Grenen.

* * *

Lyn drew back in the shade of the natural arbor not far from where Keldor watched his father's caravan depart.

She fought and lost against the tears gathering in her eyes. Seeing Keldor with his father—their relationship restored—both touched and unsettled her.

'_I miss him,' _Lyn admitted to herself. _'I want to have with my father what Keldor has with Miro, but I betrayed him so badly.'_ Lyn shook her head and angrily wiped at her eyes. _'I'll apologize and ask his forgiveness. But I can hope for nothing.' _Lyn wrapped her arms tightly around herself._ 'Because I deserve nothing.'_

_

* * *

_

She-Ra walked beside Hawk as Keldor led the wedge of impromptu soldiers toward the center of the great wall that Reneil and his men had erected in little over a week, according to their intelligence. "To be able to put together something this massive so quickly," murmured She-Ra, "their magic must be extremely powerful."

"It was before you crushed the transference stone," remarked Lyn, keeping brisk pace next to her husband. "But notice that section over there." Lyn pointed to a section of logs that wasn't quite as straight and had holes peeking out between some of the log sections of wall. "Some sections were produced later, and they did not have the endurance necessary to create perfection all around the city. That gives us the weak points."

"Spread out to your assigned positions," Duncan said, reiterating instructions they had all long since memorized. "Saul, you and your guards are with me, Keldor, She-Ra, Hawk, Lyn, Beastman, and Tri-Klops. We'll break down the walls and allow Beastman to go through with his pets, and push towards where the doomseeker indicated Reneil and his main men are headquartered. Tri-Klops, you're going in right beside him, so you'd better make sure all of us know what's beyond that wall."

Tri-Klops nodded, a sour look on his face at being ordered around by Man-at-Arms, as the band approached the main entrance of the fortifications.

* * *

Keldor was practically sprinting, his face flushed slightly. There was no mistaking his aura of excited anticipation.

"Slow down, Keldor," teased She-Ra. "We'll get there soon enough."

"No need in telling him that," commented Beastman lowly so just She-Ra, Duncan, and Hawk could hear. "He's in his fight zone. I'm surprised he hasn't broken out into his cackle by now."

Duncan scowled. '_At least we'll see him slip now, and I'll be able to convince Adam to see reason. If we don't end up blasted to bits."_

Duncan looked over his shoulder to check that his hand-selected squadron was right behind him.

Man-at-Arms took comfort in this crew of soldiers. They were the best and he had made sure there were enough men, each with a specific evil warrior to focus on. Except for Keldor…Keldor--Skeletor--was his.

Keldor never slowed his pace. She-Ra noticed a gleam in his eyes and an excitement in his step that concerned her. _'What if he really wants revenge? How can he really be different if that is his motive?'_

Keldor paid no attention to any of them, focused as he was on the fight to come. His blood hummed as he anticipated not only a good fight, but one that would finally result in the justice he had sought. He could almost taste victory…the sweet victory over Reneil that was sure to come, one way or another.

They neared the wall, and Keldor stepped forward into plain sight, fairly daring the Alma'Odela to attack as he raised his voice to them.

* * *

He-Man grimaced as he clung to Battle Cat's saddle. The cat let out a low growl, reminding his partner to relax, and He-Man realized his lower legs had probably started to squeeze the cat too tightly. He couldn't help it, though. His entire body was tight with tension, and it had nothing to do with the coming battle, or the fact that he was responsible for the lives of the ten royal guardsmen and five former slaves following him, as well as Moss Man, Callie…and Frosta.

'_How on Eternia did I get stuck with her?' _he thought irritably for the eleventh time since they had split everyone up. To be fair, he had to agree that Frosta and Moss Man were the best ones to deal with the armory. But still…he bit back a groan as Frosta pressed herself even more tightly to him in spite of the saddleback being between them. He knew she would misinterpret it as a groan of pleasure, rather than the disgust he was feeling. He-Man would have commanded Battle Cat to run to get this torture over with sooner, but the troops wouldn't be able to keep up. So instead he determinedly started counting his blessings. _'Thank goodness she has gloves on. Thank goodness there are others here and she has to behave herself. Thank goodness Teela isn't here to see this.'_

"He-Man," purred Frosta, "I don't understand why our intimate little group is attacking the armory in a battle that is being fought with sorcerers and sorceresses, but I'm glad for this time together."

"Frosta, we are trying to pull the attention away from the main battle, and draw as many troops to the armory as possible. We think they may fear our turning these weapons against them and as a result make the mistake of dividing their forces. _That_ is why we are going in this smaller group." He-Man did his best to keep his voice level, but he was sure some of the irritation had crept in.

They rode in silence for a few moments, and He-Man began to hope he had gotten through to her. Then…

"I've missed you, He-Man," Frosta whispered, her lips close enough to his ear that he could feel her warm breath. "Are you seeing anyone?"

He-Man blinked. They were about to head into a dangerous battle, and she was inquiring into his love life? _'More importantly, how do I answer her? Maybe I could just pretend I didn't hear her.'_

He was in fact saved from having to make the decision as a movement in the bushes ahead caught his eye. "Sh," he hissed sharply, bringing Battle Cat to a halt and raising his hand. "Callie, check it out."

The black cat ran on silently, her black speckled coat fading into the shadows easily. The group waited quietly, no one speaking a word. They were well aware that the Alma'Odela probably knew they were coming because of their magic, but there was no sense in attacking in a reckless manner.

After a few tense moments Callie came trotting back. She growled to Battle Cat. "She says it was just an animal," Battle Cat relayed. He-Man relaxed slightly until Frosta leaned her cheek on his shoulder. Callie looked at his reddened face and hissed in a cat-laugh. He-Man glared at her.

"Let's move," he ordered quietly. Soon—although not soon enough for He-Man—they were at their assigned position, with Illgar just in front of them.

* * *

"How have things at Mystacore been?" Mekaneck asked Castaspella quietly as they approached their attack point. The two of them had had little time to speak personally during the intense training and planning of the past week.

"Very good, thank you," Castaspella said demurely. "And you?"

"I have found life after Skeletor to be a bit tame," Mekaneck admitted. "But in a good way. My boy Philip and I have gotten some good, quality time together."

"You have a son?" Castaspella asked, her eyes widening in surprise. She flipped her auburn tresses over her shoulder.

"Yes," Mekaneck said with a smile. "He's sixteen now, and an extremely talented musician."

Orko wove in and out of the mix of royal soldiers and blue recruits, muttering under his breath the whole time. "Of all the foolish, nonsensical things, I can't believe we're going along with one of _his_ plans," he grumbled. He came up between Castaspella and Mekaneck, ignoring the fact that the two of them moved apart almost guiltily. Orko's eyes widened at the sight of the city in front of them. "Wow," he breathed.

From the small rise they were on, they could see that inside the large makeshift fence was a mass of large golden-brown structures that were covered with moss and vines in a way that blended them well with the jungle surrounding the city. Large trees were the norm, their branches reaching high above and overshadowing the low buildings. Out of curiosity, Mek raised his head up above the trees, then lowered it after just a moment.

"No wonder we couldn't fly into this place," Mekaneck muttered to the others. "From the air, you can't even tell it's there." He looked at his chronometer. "It's time."

* * *

Keldor strode ahead of the band gathered. His cloak swirled in the morning breeze. The sound of the deathquills snarling echoed into the mists of the jungle pathways.

Keldor looked up to see a group of elves on the balcony of what was probably the tallest building in Illgar. The leaders of the Alma'Odela, no doubt, looking down on their attackers some 40 feet below them.

"You are fools," came the voice of one of the elven lords, through the slight static of the translator. The device was crude, several having been made out of old communicators through the combined efforts of Duncan and Miro. The voice continued, "Fools to think that you could defeat us. You have but inconvenienced our great and noble people, and all of you will serve us as our slaves as punishment for your crimes."

Keldor threw back his hood and called up at the voice--that of Reneil. "I once called you master, Reneil, and from you I learned the power I could have by harvesting my own hatred to keep me strong and hard. The only problem, Reneil, is that hatred does more than harden you. It petrifies you until you can do nothing. You and your elves have lived with a hatred and disregard for all who are not like you. It has frozen your people in a series of evil choices that will bind you all for ages to come if you do not turn back from your hatred and prejudice now.

"I offer you the chance now to leave without a fight. Go home to your children and loved ones and learn how to live without slaves. Learn how to give to all sentient beings the respect and dignity that all the living deserve," Keldor finished, though not without effort. It enraged him, the very idea of this sand slug walking away without serving any sort of justice for his crimes.

She-Ra's blood had started boiling at the absolute arrogance in Reneil's tone and words. Oddly enough, Keldor's small speech calmed her.

Duncan's eyes narrowed as he turned over the speech in his mind, looking for possible hidden meanings. He risked looking away from the elves for a moment and caught sight of Keldor's face. It reminded him of He-Man's face when the hero was struggling with an internal battle. Duncan's hand tightened on his blaster.

"You worthless piece of filth," Reneil retorted. "We will crush the resistance out of you. You will live out your days as a slave with no desire of your own-"

The dark blue leader got no further as Keldor, unsurprised by the response, pulled power into himself and let loose with a blast of magic right at a weak point in the wall. The ensuing explosion tore a hole, and splinters rained all the way to where the group of attackers stood.

Duncan stood still, shocked for a moment. Keldor had managed to avoid hurting anyone. He had stuck to the plan. He- Duncan shook himself. He had a job to do. "Let's go!" he ordered his troops, and the group rushed towards the newly created opening.

Lyn threw a wide shield of magic over the battalion as they began to flood in. Beastman and his deathquills raced in before everyone else. He barked out orders, sending the vicious creatures all around the steps that led up to the upper levels of the fortress. She-Ra, who had rushed ahead of them, had to turn her sword into a shield to avoid the first spray of quills from the unlikely allies.

Duncan and Saul had run through the gap in the wall just as a massive blast of magic struck just behind them, tearing the ground apart. Duncan looked back and saw that his hand-picked group of guards was no longer able to cross over the deep chasm into the fortress to back them up.

"Blast!" Duncan cursed. He flipped on his comm as he and Saul ducked behind some rubble to take shelter from the magical blasts soaring around them. "This entrance is no good, Stone," Man-at-Arms informed them. "Take your troops to another weak spot and have some of Keldor's mages that are with you burn your way through."

"Aye, Sir," came the response.

'_I can't believe this,'_ thought Duncan. _'I'm cut off in a battle where I'm outnumbered and I'm fighting with Skeletor and his minions.' _He and Saul nodded to each other, their freeze blasters in hand, and tensed as they prepared to join the others in the fight.

* * *

"Get behind me!" She-Ra shouted, pulling Hawk out of the path of several bursts of magic from the elves. In addition to those in the balcony above, dozens had been on the ground within the fence, waiting for them.

"That was too close," muttered Sea Hawk as he activated his power ring. "I owe you for that one."

"I'll take you up on that later," she said with an impish grin. "Sword to shield," she called. Her shield flashed into being just in time to deflect a few of the quills and one particularly enthusiastic burst of magic. The strength of the push against the shield surprised her. Looking over at a group of three obviously chagrined elves, She-Ra realized the three of them had joined their power together. And just as obviously, they hadn't been able to control the resulting blast.

Keldor ducked out of the way just as the bolt deflected from She-Ra's shield. His attack had weakened the elves' shields, and the bolt blasted past a section of that shielding, knocking three elves unconscious.

Keldor raised his lion-headed staff and pointed it to his attackers while helping to maintain the shield around his allies. The talisman was glowing brighter and brighter by the second. After a moment it looked as though it were burning within a blue-white flame.

With a roar of defiance Keldor lowered his shield and released his power in a great ball of flame that soared like a shooting star toward the eight lords that had not yet been speared with the quills from Beastman's pets. The lords backed into a circle and combined their power into a shield to deflect the massive ball of energy coming their way. At the same time, Keldor noticed Lyn straining to keep away the bursts of magic the elves were blasting down at the group from above, but Reneil had not begun attacking yet.

The elven lords on the ground murmured in surprise as the massive power they expected to impact their shield did not do so, but rather dove into the earth around them six paces from the front of their circle.

* * *

Duncan's guards cursed as the section of the wall they were just about to enter crashed down in front of them. The Syriak roared in rage. "The giant tree mother has swallowed the boss whole! She will pay!"

The other troops backed away from the unbalanced creature as Lieutenant Stone heard Man-at-Arms' voice over the comm link.

"This entrance is sealed off, Stone. Take your troops to another weak spot and have some of Keldor's mages that are with you burn your way through."

"Aye, Sir," commented Stone, reluctant. "This way," he ordered.

He led his group to another section of the wall where the bound logs were uneven. He motioned to the wall, and the blue elves quickly formed a ball of energy that they sent right at it. It was knocked flat immediately. But by now, the Alma'Odela were ready.

* * *

He-Man tensed in anticipation as he led the small group forward. They did their best to stay hidden among the foliage; a feat made easier by the fact that Moss Man and his plants helped them by growing plants and shifting leaves to make natural-looking covers.

Unlike the other groups, they weren't headed for a weak point in the fencing that was well-guarded. They were counting on He-Man's strength to get them through. He-Man's eyes narrowed as he took in the wall of logs only about ten feet in front of him. _'Great. Iron vine. Even my sword won't cut through that stuff. So much for a quiet entrance.'_ He examined the wall critically, then grinned. He nodded to Frosta and Moss Man. "Stay here for a moment," he hissed.

He-Man crept out of their cover carefully, glancing all around. He ran up to the wall and pressed his back against it, listening hard for any sign that he had been spotted. There was shouting all around, but nothing in the immediate vicinity. Their ploy had apparently worked.

He-Man signaled to his friends. As they darted forward, he turned back to face the wall, drew his fist back, and let loose with a full-force punch. Although this was a solid section of the fence, a twenty-foot section started falling inward; it seemed to hang in the air for a moment, then it fell down completely with a huge "thud." Scattered around inside among the bushes and adobe-like buildings were about two dozen blue elves, who stared first at the fallen wall with expressions of disbelief, then raised their eyes almost simultaneously to He-Man.

"We can't leave you to face this many on your own," Frosta hissed anxiously.

"Do your job, Frosta," He-Man ordered easily. "I'll be fine. Battle Cat's with me, and Casta and the others will be here to back me up in no time." He gathered himself and somersaulted into the air, all pairs of elven eyes following him. Frosta, Mekaneck, and the others took off while the Alma'Odela were distracted.

He-Man landed lightly on his feet in the center of the group and grinned at the elves. "Hi. I'm He-Man," he said cheerily. "I don't suppose you'd care to surrender now?"

A few of the elves looked nervous at the sound of his name, especially when Callie and Battle Cat began roaring from behind them. But then one of the elves began yelling furiously at He-Man and gesturing towards the wall. Two others stepped forward menacingly, their hands raised. He-Man was ready when the stun beams suddenly flew out, and he leapt upwards. The beams hit two of the elves, dropping them instantly. He-Man landed to one side of the group.

"I didn't really think so," he said, feigning sadness. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He tossed his sword from hand to hand as the Alma'Odela advanced.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30: Heated Battle

Lieutenant Stone had no more time than to just gasp. The Alma'Odela inside the wall had formed a loose semi-circle, allowing room for the wall to collapse. The second it did, they let loose with blasts of magic that tore into the royal guardsmen and the former slaves with a ferocity that would have put Skeletor to shame.

Stone felt incredible, blazing heat and pain soar past him and up his arm. He collapsed without really understanding why, then gazed in horror at the spot where his right arm used to be. Around him, he heard screams of pain and terror and the sound of lasers being fired. He pulled his eyes away from his wound and fought the nausea that suddenly rose in his throat.

Bodies and body parts seemed to be everywhere. A few of his remaining guardsmen were firing rapidly, and as he followed the shots, he could see that they had managed to take down only a few of the dark blue elves.

"Lieutenant, take it easy. I've got you." Stone heard the voice and saw a familiar face, but he couldn't come up with the man's name. He was just thankful someone was there to help.

* * *

In the midst of the fire and violence of battle something shifted in Bedorat, if only for a moment. He looked down at his branch and threw it aside quickly and pulled a blaster from a dismembered arm at his feet. He narrowed his eyes and began to creep forward, faltering between fierce concentration and confusion, feeling as though he were fighting for control.

His shouting became guttural mutterings and the Syriak's aim once again became deadly. Five of the Alma'Odelan lords fell as a carefully aimed blast took down an overhanging balcony, sending massive stones to crush them without warning.

The Alma'Odela went still as they observed this new threat. Bedorat growled threateningly. "Stick people hurt the ones who helped me," he grumbled to himself. "Ugly blue stick people want to _kill_." At the word kill, he grabbed a nearby sword and rushed forward with an eagerness long forgotten.

The elves fired their magic at him, but Bedorat was not to be denied. He pushed forward, dodging their blasts, his sword slicing so swiftly and fiercely that those who stood their ground held little hope of escape. Elf after elf fell under his blade. Terrified, the rest of them turned and ran. Bedorat roared after them, then turned on the person closest to him…Glimmer.

* * *

Having heard the commotion, Ram-Man and Glimmer and their dozen troops had run over to investigate. Seeing Bedorat in his cold, killing rage, Glimmer had unthinkingly gone to him to calm him, mistakenly believing that he was merely defending the injured warriors.

Glimmer screamed as the Syriak roared in her face and barely made herself disappear before his sword sliced through the air. She re-appeared in the same spot and ducked instinctively. But just as suddenly as he had attacked her, Bedorat fell to the ground, stunned.

"Are you all right?" Ram-Man asked, grasping her arm gently and easing her up.

Glimmer nodded shakily. "I think so. Thank you."

"It wasn't me," Ram-Man protested. "My aim ain't so good when I'm not using my head."

Glimmer looked over towards the Eternian troops. Stone's hand dropped as if he suddenly had lost all feeling in his arm; the guard with him—someone Glimmer didn't know--slowly lowered his gun.

"Good thing I'm left-handed," Stone joked weakly as Glimmer approached them.

"It's a good thing you both hit him, or it wouldn't have affected him," Ram-Man observed. "I seen his kind take some pretty hard shots."

"Thank you," Glimmer said softly to both men. She gazed sympathetically at Stone. "I wish I could help you, but all I can do is stop the loss of blood." She did so, then looked at the guards who had come with her and Ram-Man. "Check everyone. As soon as we ascertain who is injured, you will take them back to camp while Ram-Man and I rendezvous with the main group."

One of the guardsmen produced a stretcher for Stone. Only a few Eternian guards were still among the able-bodied but they quickly lifted their commander up and hurried him away from the now-quiet battleground.

Glimmer carefully picked her way through the charred and littered pathway that looked like it had once been a shady cobblestone trail. She swallowed hard as she healed a fallen slave. Wiping sweat from her brow a few moments later, the princess of Bright Moon scanned the area. Rubble from buildings and artistic metal fencing lay twisted and broken all around. The smell of death and smoke threatened to choke her. _"I never thought to see such a battleground again_," Glimmer thought despondently as she saw the precious red of blood all over the streets, dripping from the ivory petals of nearby snowblossoms.

The remains of the Alma'Odela that did not flee the Syriak's attack were tangled amongst their Eternian adversaries.

Glimmer paused a moment in the desolation that was once a well-tended park and shed a tear. "_How can people do this to each other? I've fought for the freedom of my world and this one and I don't think I will ever understand."_

Her thoughts were disrupted when Ram-Man tugged on her hand. "Come on. The others may need our help." Nodding, she followed him, jutting her chin forward in determination. _'This ends now.'_

_

* * *

_

Keldor had taken a chance that the elves had not extended their shields to cover the ground, and he was right. His magic drilled into the ground, and without warning, the elven lords facing Keldor found their shields useless as the earth beneath their feet exploded in clumps of dirt and cobblestones. The lords hurtled uncontrolled around the battlefield,leaving only six lords still able to attack the insurgents. Beastman's pets took out two more men with their quills before they could duck out of the way.

Two of the elves were so intent on blasting Keldor that they did not notice the lasso heading toward them until it bound them and then spun them against a wall, rendering them both unconscious.

"Rope to sword," She-Ra called once the two men were immobilized.

Keldor continued to batter the shield of the two remaining warriors. Apparently seeing that they were outnumbered, they turned and ducked behind a broken column, only to have Sea Hawk punch one of the elves into the other with force only his power ring could give. Both elves landed on the battlefield with a groan, but did not move.

There was a raw roar from above, and Keldor looked up just in time to see Reneil and his three dozen or so minions drop down from the balcony, their magic easing their landing.

"You're dead," Reneil snarled at Keldor. "I'm going to skin you like the animal you are and hang your pale blue pelt in the slave mines as a warning to all of the other slaves."

"I would like to see you try," taunted Keldor as he gestured to the motionless men before him. Rage burned within him at Reneil's threats. "I know only your best men would be guarding the main entrance, and we took them down in all of five minutes."

"My best men," sneered Reneil, "were with me." With that statement, several of the others who had jumped off the roof with him raised their hands and fired not at any of the heroic warriors, but at the deathquills that were still attacking anyone within reach of their deadly projectiles. Beastman howled in despair as three of his pets dropped to the ground. Two dropped dead; the other barely swerved to the side enough that the blast only glanced off of his back, but it still knocked him out.

She-Ra hissed between her teeth as the rest of the blue guard began attacking. _'I wonder where all our back-up is.'_

* * *

Frosta, Moss Man, the guards and the recruits scurried along the back alleys. The former slaves with them hid the entire group with their magic, but it wasn't really necessary. There was confusion and yelling all around them; in the distance they could hear the roaring of Beastman's creatures as the deathquills crashed around. Frosta cringed as she thought of the clean-up this battle was going to require and the homes being destroyed; but she knew it couldn't be helped. War was brutal, as she had learned on Etheria.

The group reached the outside of the armory and Moss Man observed the area. The Alma'Odela here had not abandoned their posts to fight the deathquills.

"How many guards?" Frosta whispered to Moss Man, who was already communicating with his plant friends.

"More than twenty," he whispered back. Frosta frowned. They hadn't bargained for that many to be guarding the armory. Moss Man called softly over his shoulder. "Lieutenant Jake."

"Yes sir," the royal guardsman responded, saluting sharply.

"Spread out your men and start firing when I give the signal."

"Yes sir," the thin guard answered, then hesitated. "What's the signal?"

Moss Man grinned wolfishly, his white teeth contrasting sharply with his dark green leafy exterior. "You'll know."

* * *

Learning from their first failure, the dark blue elves began firing at He-Man one at a time. He blocked them easily, stunning another three elves in a row before the mages gave up on that tactic. They stared at him warily for a moment until his skin began to crawl with uneasiness. Battle Cat leapt in front of Callie to protect her from the magical blows. He growled in a menacing way.

The mages began chanting almost as one; before He-Man or the cats could react, the three of them were raised into the air, floating higher and higher above the trees. He-Man was sure for a moment that they were going to float him out into space. When the spell was suddenly released a second later, he almost wished they had. That fate might have been preferable to the hard ground that was rapidly reaching up to meet him.

A hand wrapped around his wrist, and he was jerked to a halt in mid-air. "Need a hand, He-Man?" Stratos asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I do," He-Man admitted easily. "I never did master the art of flying." He looked around, worried. "Where are Battle Cat and Callie?"

"Buzz-Off caught Battle Cat by the saddle and managed to slow his fall," Stratos replied as he lowered He-Man to the ground. "That cat's too heavy for any of us to actually carry. And Madam Razz used a spell to soften Callie's landing." He gestured slightly to his right as they reached the ground, where Callie was shaking small white feathers off of her coat. He-Man chuckled; a sound that quickly faded as the Alma'Odela advanced again.

"I get the feeling these guys really don't like me," he muttered to Stratos.

"Did you figure that out before or after you tried to fly?" his friend rejoined as he stood back-to-back with He-Man. Buzz-Off hovered near the two cats. He-Man glanced around, wondering where Madam Razz had gotten to.

The Alma'Odela that had been yelling earlier stepped forward and spoke in heavily accented Eternian. "Surrender," he said.

'_Not a spell,'_ He-Man surmised. "Of course, if you want to surrender to us, we accept," He-Man said seriously.

The elf's face flushed an odd deep purple. "You…surrender to…us," he said awkwardly, proving that it was not a translation spell he was using. _'They're worried enough about us that they're not using magic on any extraneous spells,' _He-Man realized.

He-Man tilted his head to the side for a few seconds. "No," he said clearly, and charged at this one who seemed to be the leader. A few magical blasts came out at him, but he blocked them easily, not bothering to direct them into any particular area.

Battle Cat roared, and he and Callie leapt at the elves around them. They knocked four to the ground and growled into their frightened faces.

"Leap!" Battle Cat growled at Callie, knowing the mages could still use their magic. The two cats jumped away from the elves just as magical blasts soared into the air.

Madam Razz suddenly zoomed down on Broom, whooping at the top of her lungs as they buzzed the four elves still on the ground, causing them to cover their heads defensively. Buzz-Off leveled his stun gun at the four elves as Madam crash-landed next to him.

"Oh, dearie my," she said, straightening her hat. Noticing two of the elves raising their hands to attack, she quickly muttered, "Razzle dazzle, doozle deep, dark blue elves, go to sheep!"

The four elves disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and four sheep appeared in their places, looking bemused.

Broom shook his head. "Sleep, Madam, not sheep," he belatedly corrected her.

"It worked," she argued, crossing her arms as Buzz-Off shook his own head and flew off towards He-Man.

Battle Cat let out a roar as he spotted two elves behind Madam, a mist coming from their fingertips. "Look out!" he called, but already Madam's eyes were drooping, and Battle Cat felt his own legs start to go numb. He collapsed and fought the oncoming sleep, but to no avail.

* * *

Saul cursed as he clutched his arm. He had ducked out of the way of the killing blast that was aimed at him and missed the brunt of it, but the resulting smoking wound racked his whole body with the kind of pain that only evil magic can cause.

"I think we're surrounded," commented Hawk dryly, as he looked around to see most of the lords that had dropped down to attack them earlier still standing.

"Stun them," ordered Reneil in a bored tone. "I have plans for them."

"When I say drop," Keldor muttered only loud enough for his allies to hear, "drop."

"What are you going to do?" demanded Duncan in low tone as he stood in front of Saul, poised to fire. He ground his teeth as he was ignored.

Lyn and Keldor concentrated their power for a second. Keldor quickly gave the drop command and his allies dove for cover as one. Keldor and Lyn extended a shield around their group from their prone positions and waited as the sound of blasts rang out across the circle of Reneil's men.

Elves dropped left and right from their own stunning spells reflected back at them off of the shields. At the end, a dozen or so elven lords were crumpled on the ground, unconscious, and several more were on the ground after having thrown themselves down just before a blast could hit them.

The deathquills shuddered. "They're done," Beastman growled to Keldor as he got up. "Their bodies have used up all of their quills."

Keldor locked eyes with Reneil as their two groups faced off. "No matter," he muttered.

Lyn bent down to give Saul a hand up and healed him at the same time; the soldier nodded his thanks.

Duncan watched the exchange out of the corner of his eyes and noticed Saul moving his arm with ease once again. Although Duncan's attention was focused on the remaining Alma'Odela, he felt surprised that Evil-Lyn would have bothered to heal Saul. He frowned darkly. She probably had some other plan for him.

As Reneil and his wizards began to chant, Tri-Klops pointed at a pipe showing behind a broken wall that his gamma vision had detected and followed to its source. "That pipe leads to a fueling center. If we blast through the far left wall, we should have enough of an explosion to at least cause some confusion."

Man-at-Arms frowned, unsure if he should trust Tri-Klops. But one glance at the elves who were chanting in an ominous tone convinced him to take the chance. He nodded to Saul, and the two of them blasted the wall. Meanwhile, Lyn and Keldor continued to send wave after wave of magical attacks against the shield that still protected the remaining 20 or so lords.

The ensuing explosion did more than Duncan had expected. The ground beneath them shook wildly, knocking nearly everyone to their knees.

Unfortunately, Duncan realized, Reneil had somehow managed to keep his footing.

The villain was quick to take advantage. With a surge of power, Reneil caused rocks to explode out of the ground, effectively encasing the heroic warriors in stone coffins. Reneil laughed in delight.

"Duh, what are you laughing at?" asked an unknown voice. Reneil's head whipped around to see a short, squat man bouncing over. Irritation filled him as the unknown man soared through the air, crashing head-first into the stone enclosure containing Duncan just as Keldor and Lyn blasted their way out of their pseudo-coffins.

"Sorry we're late," called Glimmer as she joined them. She raised her powers to shield the group. "Keldor, I've got the shield with Lyn. Free our friends!"

Duncan raised his blaster and carefully adjusted the strength before focusing it on the stones before him. He freed Saul while Keldor freed Sea Hawk and Tri-Klops. Ram-Man crashed into the stone holding Beastman just as Reneil and his elves launched their next attack.

"This defensive stuff is getting ridiculous," She-Ra said as she forced her way out of her own casket and saw the elves trying to blast through the shield again. "We need a plan." She sent a mock glare at Keldor. "And I am not dressing up as a concubine this time."

Keldor blushed as Duncan stared at her. "I beg your pardon?" Duncan gaped.

"Never mind," Keldor muttered. "She's right. We need a different distraction."

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Beastman asked Tri-Klops. The other man shrugged.

"If Skeletor can turn to good, then why can't She-Ra be a concubine?" he said in a low voice. "Everything else around here is screwed up."

Duncan frowned darkly. Another mark against Keldor, in his opinion. Obviously he'd been right to suspect that the villain was tainting Adam and Adora in some way.

"What's a concubine?" Ram-Man asked, but no one had time to answer as the shield gave way. Lyn dropped to the ground, exhausted beyond measure.

"I can't hold the shield alone!" Glimmer gasped. Several slaves lent their power to strengthen the shield.

"Blast it!" Reneil exclaimed harshly. "I tire of these games!"

"Then let's end them. Just you and me," challenged Keldor.

* * *

Orko lit up the sky with a brilliant blast of light, blinding the six Alma'Odela who had surrounded them. They lost their concentration, and their shields went down. Castaspella quickly followed up with a sleep spell.

"That was easier than I expected," Castaspella commented, glancing around warily.

Mekaneck surveyed the area as well. "Our other distractions worked. Beastman's monsters are drawing a lot of attention. But," he added as he raised his head, "I think perhaps He-Man could use some help."

"Then let's go!" Orko exclaimed anxiously.

* * *

He-Man dove at the leader, tackling him to the ground. Stratos blasted stun beams at their enemies, taking out another three as He-Man wrestled with the leader.

"There," Stratos said in satisfaction.

"We need to keep them away from He-Man!" Buzz-Off called, zooming in. Stratos nodded, and the two of them fired rapidly, but the elves had erected shields now, and while two of them shielded the group, the others remaining seemed to be planning something.

He-Man threw a punch at the leader's face, but his fist stopped in mid-air as if of its own accord. The hero looked into the eyes of the elf below him and threw himself off of his opponent just as the deadly beams shot out from the coal-black glowing eyes. Even so, the ray caught a piece of his hair. The burned smell served to infuriate He-Man as it drove home exactly how close he had come to being killed, and again he drew his hand back…and again it mysteriously stopped. He-Man strained with all his might.

The leader laughed at his struggle. As he did so, He-Man suddenly recalled a spell Skeletor had used on him. The harder he had fought, the stronger the spell had become. Suspecting the same trick, the hero abruptly dropped his hand and stepped back. Caught off-guard, the elf's power soared forward, taking him with it; he fell flat on his face. He-Man nodded his thanks as Stratos stunned the elf, then glanced around to take stock of the situation.

Many of the elves were engaged in battle with some of the former slaves. Only four elves seemed to be focused on He-Man and his friends now. They joined hands and voices, forming a large ball of energy that they sent soaring towards He-Man.

"Uh-oh," he muttered. He leapt out of the way, but as he rolled and leapt to his feet, the sphere curved to follow him.

Two of the elves concentrated on keeping Stratos and Buzz-Off busy dodging shots while the other two followed He-Man's every movement with their eyes. He-Man tried standing in front of a wall and darting out of the way at the last possible second, but the ball didn't hit the wall as he'd hoped. He ran across the street, into an abandoned house with sturdy stone walls, but the ball shrank in size, squeezed through a window, and threatened him again. _'Blast it!' _He-Man didn't know exactly what that ball would do if it hit him, but he knew it wouldn't be good. And he had no intention of dying today. He-Man broke down the door in his haste to escape, drawing his sword as he tumbled out the door.

"I've heard of stalking, but this is ridiculous," he quipped as he stood, keeping in motion to avoid the sphere. The elves snickered evilly, evidently believing they had finally gained the upperhand…until He-Man ran straight at them. He skidded to a stop right in front of them, the sphere soaring behind him.

"Get away!" one of them shrieked in Eternian.

"Stop the sphere or we'll all get it," He-Man said determinedly, grasping his sword with both hands.

"We can't!" one protested. Suspecting they were about to run, He-Man clothes-lined the two middle ones and raised his sword just as the ball reached them. The sphere hit the sword with the force of a comet. He-Man was conscious of a blinding light, a surge of heat, and a thunderous crack as the sphere blew apart.

The next thing he knew, he was spitting out dirt as he raised his head a bit shakily, his entire body feeling as if it had been smashed between two colliding planets.

"He-Man, are you all right?" Buzz-Off asked anxiously as he landed beside his friend.

"I will be," He-Man wheezed, struggling to breathe. He raised himself to his knees, looking around. "Did we get them all?"

"Yes," Stratos replied, "and our blue recruits are happily doing something to them all." He gestured towards the former slaves who were fairly bouncing with joy as they went from one evil overlord to the next, fitting some kind of collars on their necks and binding their hands. He-Man grinned and took a normal breath.

"I love seeing justice served," he said cheerily as he regained his feet, his body already recovering from the blow.

"He-Man, are you okay?" Orko asked anxiously as he flew over.

"Orko!" He-Man exclaimed. "I'm fine. Did you take care of your section?"

"All taken care of," Mekaneck confirmed. He-Man noticed how close his friend was standing to Castaspella, and he grinned inwardly. He had noticed the covert glances they had each sent the other's way during the last few days. They were two good people; he had high hopes for the relationship he believed was slowly beginning.

"Let's go find Frosta and Moss Man, then," Eternia's champion said. "They may need our help."

* * *

"So the soulless slave seeks to challenge me?" Reneil sneered at Keldor.

"I have challenged you. According to the laws of the Alama'Odela you must accept my challenge or forever be branded a coward." Keldor's eyes gleamed with anticipation. He would finally get his revenge. _'Justice,'_ he reminded himself.

"Men, hold your shields but do not attack unless provoked. This is between me and the slave prince," Reneil ordered, his pride refusing to allow this challenge to go unanswered.

The remaining lords circled around and waited with wary expressions as more and more of the Eternian defenders arrived, yet none of their fellow lords appeared.

"Reneil, are you sure this is wise?" asked Senset as he realized that their group was rapidly becoming outnumbered. Obviously the Eternians had somehow bested many of the elven lords.

"Shut up, you lazy fool. We have time enough for me to destroy this spineless slime. Unless you are afraid, little brother," Reneil taunted nastily.

"But without the stone," Senset continued, flushing a deep purple.

"I said silence," Reneil said, his voice as cold and hard as steel.

Keldor walked forward, his head held high. He pulled at the clasp that held his cloak around his chest. It fluttered to his feet as Reneil approached.

Reneil laughed as he too dropped his cloak in his brother's arms. "Keep watch, baby brother. Just in case the soulless ones decided to be foolish enough to come to the slave prince's aid."

Keldor's deep blue eyes locked on Reneil's inky black gaze. Almost as one they sent forth a blast of power toward each other. The bolts of power collided with an explosion of blinding light and searing heat that caused all of the spectators to draw further away from the battle.

Keldor muttered a spell that cleared his vision. In an instant, he felt Reneil's power wrap around his ankle and he was thrown into the air. He cast a bolt of lightning toward his former master, and just a second before Keldor slammed into a wall he teleported behind Reneil. Keldor felt the power of his own lightning bolt batter against Reneil's shield.

Reneil spun, and he and Keldor sent beams of power toward each other. The beams collided in the center, causing a shockwave of blue mage fire to surge across the battlefield

* * *

Frosta followed the guards as they spread out cautiously. The recruits crept about the streets, trying to use their magic to help shield the guards from any magical attacks. Unfortunately, one of the recruits was already growing weary; he stumbled on a loose stone on the road. His fall activated some sort of automatic defense system, and cannons mounted on the top of the armory zeroed in on him. Frosta sent a blast of ice forward to protect him, but the laser burned right through and burned the man to a pile of ashes within seconds.

"By the First Ones," Frosta said in horror. "That's more than enough of that!" She raised her hands and let loose a blast of ice that froze the cannon solid. She folded her arms in grim satisfaction until the front of it began glowing red. Her ice melted away, and a pulse of hot energy shot at her; she dodged but a tree close to her former position lit up in a deadly flare.

"Great, now what?" yelled Lieutenant Jake to Moss Man.

"If we can get inside the armory, we can deactivate these cannons from inside," Moss Man called back, his brain already racing as he surveyed the area.

"Get inside," Jake repeated to himself. What had seemed to be a common sense plan before suddenly seemed impossible. "Su-ure...I mean," he corrected himself more loudly, "yes, sir!"

"It would have been nice if Tri-Klops' precious little doomseeker had caught sight of those cannons," Frosta complained.

"Let's try a distraction," Jake suggested. "I'll take some men over to the right. While they're focused on us, you two sneak in."

Before Frosta or Moss Man could argue, he was gone, taking three troops and two former slaves with him. A moment later, the two light blue elves stood out in the open, obviously creating a shield. Jake and his men stood behind them, their guns trained on the armory. Most of the elves turned towards the small group, as if anticipating a larger attack.

"No," Frosta whispered, worried. Her fears were realized as every cannon turned on the small group and fired.

"Come on," Moss Man urged her, but Frosta was uncharacteristically transfixed. She stared as the elves' shield went down, and two of the guardsmen and both elves were obliterated.

"Frosta, don't let their sacrifice be in vain!" Moss Man said urgently. But looking towards the armory, he realized it was too late. They had lingered too long. Some of the elven lords had re-grouped in front of the armory, ready for their attack.

"This just keeps getting better and better," growled He-Man, coming up alongside Moss Man. He had had to leave the still-sleeping Battle Cat, Callie, Madam Razz, and Broom under the guard of a few royal guardsmen and Stratos.

Moss Man grinned at He-Man, relieved he had made it through the group of Alma'Odela. He-Man's face was grim; he had obviously witnessed the destruction of the four men. Unless, Moss Man realized…

"Where's everyone else?" he asked urgently.

"They're okay," He-Man assured him. "Just hit with a sleep spell."

"We've lost five," Frosta said sadly.

He-Man frowned and shifted his attention back to the armory. Moss Man held up a hand. "Wait," he requested. He concentrated for just a moment as the cannons continued to set the plants around them ablaze. Without warning, several well-manicured topiaries whipped about, their branches grasping the surprised overlords. They swung them around then let them loose, slamming them against the controls for the door. The controls sparked wildly, and the doors slid open.

"Great job, Moss Man!" He-Man called. "Casta, can you create a shield for the others?" Without waiting for her reply, he leapt forward, easily blocking the cannon's lasers.

With a wave of her hand, Castaspella brought up a shield that allowed her companions to move forward almost as one. The overlords recovered and began sending bursts of magic at the oncoming allies. Orko lent his power to Castaspella's, and the elves' blasts were harmlessly absorbed, to Castaspella's satisfaction.

As soon as the heroes had crossed the threshold of the main armory building, Moss Man called to his sleeper vines. The plants shot out of the ground, grabbing and stunning the lords as they still vainly tried to break through the shield that Castaspella and Orko were maintaining.

The open entrance was soon surrounded by writhing arm-width vines, as was the rest of the great warehouse. The racks were still full of weapons.

"They haven't touched them!" He-Man exclaimed in surprise.

"Why do you think they haven't used these?" Mekaneck wondered aloud.

"I've noticed that the elves' magic seems very closely aligned to the natural world. I have a feeling that things as technological as your Eternian weaponry will interrupt the flow of their magic. Their magic is powerful. I, too, would focus on keeping it free-flowing rather than depend on weapons I know little about," Castaspella guessed.

Mekaneck pointed to a large blast rifle on one of the racks. "Good thing we have no such problem." The soldiers nodded in agreement and followed Mekaneck's example, pulling the more powerful weapons from the rack in exchange for their own, which were already running low on power.

He-Man frowned darkly as he grabbed one and examined it. His face cleared as he found what he wanted. "Make sure you set them for stun," he instructed the others. He hesitated. "Even though they haven't used these weapons, we need to destroy them. The combination of their magic and our weapons is far too great a danger to the rest of Eternia."

"Pierce won't be happy about all his weapons being destroyed," Buzz-Off pointed out as he prepared to blast a rack.

"Leave it to me," Moss Man said. Buzz-Off seemed doubtful, but put the guns back, nodding. Within moments, plants clogged up each and every one of the weapons still on the racks. Moss Man grinned. "When Pierce is back on his throne, I'll ask the plants to move." His grin disappeared as he was blasted from behind.

"Moss Man!" He-Man yelled. Frosta whirled around and blasted the invading blue elf, freezing him solid.

"Is he-?" He-Man heard a tremulous voice. He looked up into Castaspella's worried eyes.

"I can help him," she offered.

"I think he's okay," He-Man said softly. "He's breathing." He stood back as she placed a gentle hand on Moss Man.

"He'll be fine," she confirmed.

"Can you transport him back to the palace?" He-Man asked. They couldn't spare any more guards to watch over him, as they had with the others.

Castaspella nodded. "I can."

"Then do it," He-Man requested. "I'll go use the cannons to see if we can draw a little more attention to ourselves."

* * *

Keldor poured his power into his attack, digging his heels into the earth beneath him as he struggled to hold his ground. He could feel Reneil's force pushing against him, and he ground his teeth in frustration.

Soon Keldor was sliding back…but he could see that Reneil was as well as their blasts powered against each other. Sweat dripped down between Keldor's shoulders as he strained against his former master. The sweat wasn't only from exertion, however. The temptation to draw on his hatred of the man in front of him was strong. Keldor knew it would give him the power to defeat Reneil once and for all. And he wanted that victory so badly that it felt as if it were about to consume him.

"Fool!" Reneil growled between his teeth. His arms were tense yet shaking as the beams of power continued to push against each other to no avail. "I will see you fallen at my feet. And I will defeat you, slave."

"Is that all you value, Reneil?" Keldor sneered. "That I am back beneath you where you think I belong?"

"Yes! You forget yourself," Reneil bellowed as veins pulsed in his throat. "You are not my equal, and I will bring you low again."

"I have learned something since I was in your service, _Master_," Keldor ground out.

Reneil laughed in derision. "And you wish to share your knowledge with me? You wish to instruct me?"

"I will try, but I doubt you will listen," Keldor shifted his feet just a bit and poured on more power. His muscles rippled under the strain of the magical assault. Keldor strained out his next words, forcing himself to think of what he was saying, to fight against the desire for revenge that was welling up inside. "When your only focus is to bringing others down, Reneil…"

Keldor dropped on his back without warning, sending Reneil's blast into his elven allies. The elves threw up shields, but even the force of the blast against their shields threw them backwards. Many of them hit the ground so hard that they were knocked out.

Keldor lifted his staff from his prone position and continued before Reneil was able to stop his own blast from knocking out nearly half of his men. "You only bring yourself and your comrades down to ultimate defeat."

As soon as the words left his mouth he sent a blast of power that knocked Reneil into a crumbling wall. He crumpled into a heap, the wall falling down on top of him from the force his impact.

Keldor leaned heavily on his staff, winded. She-Ra glanced over at him, a mixture of disbelief and disgust in her face, then rushed towards Reneil. "She-Ra, be careful!" Keldor warned.

The princess ignored his call. That wall could have killed Reneil, but it might only have injured him, and she couldn't stand by and do nothing when she could actually heal him. The rough stones had buried him almost completely. She-Ra tossed a few aside and caught sight of Reneil, his dark violet blood streaming down his face from a cut on his head. Without thinking, she reached out and sent her healing powers through him.

Within seconds, Reneil's eyes opened. He reached up and grasped her wrist in an iron grip. She-Ra cried out as he began pulling her power into himself. Belatedly, she realized that opening the channel between the two of them had provided the exact opportunity he needed to steal her power—_Grayskull's_ power. She-Ra set her teeth and tried to shut down the connection, to hold the power to her, but then the pain began. It felt as if Reneil were trying to remove a part of her. It grew, became more intense, and it was all she could do just to hold on to enough power to remain She-Ra.


	31. Chapter 31: Inner Conflict

_A/N: We re-wrote a lot of this ending, so if it's rough, I apologize. Little Llama Girl was amazed at how much we changed. I'm afraid it's become par for the course for me. I can never seem to get an ending right the first time.... And yes, there's another (relatively short) chapter and the epilogue still to come. Special thanks to Delora2047 for beta-reading and asking the questions I needed to hear to improve this "ending" (I use that term loosely since there is a second book coming), and to CandiCondor for giving it a once-over for glaring errors. :-)_

* * *

"Serena," Zodac said, his chair lowering to the floor of Grayskull. "I heard your summons. What can I do for you? "

"I must leave this castle. The jewel that allows me to travel ouside of this palace is still not recharged from the time Teelana had to use it years ago. I need your permission to lower it into the well of power so that I may leave long enough to end the threat the Alma'Odela pose." She regarded him anxiously.

"Your request is most unusual, Serena," Zodac said calmly, neither his tone nor his face belying his thoughts. "You know as well as I that the tie to Grayskull is for a good reason--to ensure that the one in your position does not impose her will on the world of Eternia, or even the universe. As the guardian of Grayskull, you have access to far too much power to use it whenever and wherever you wish."

"But you know my time as Guardian of these people in an active state draws to a close. The time of He-Man and She-Ra will soon be finished. If I do not act now, an entire race of powerful mages could destroy the world we've fought so hard to save. Do you really believe we've fought so hard for freedom just to leave a mighty threat free to attack Eternia?" Serena demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How do you know this to be true? What gives you the right to judge the Alma'Odela?" Zodac questioned, his hands tightening slightly as he awaited her response.

"I can sense the power they have. The potential for evil. Look what they have done, and look at what their leaders still intend to do." Serena began to pace in the throne room. She had to make him understand. She had to make sure Eternia was safe before Grayskull disappeared again.

Zodac watched her silently.

"I do not mean to harm them," she added with vehemence after a full minute of silence. "Only to ensure that they harm no one else."

"What exactly do you propose to do, should I grant your request?" Zodac had relaxed back into his chair, as if he had already received the answer he had been waiting for.

"I only mean to bind their magics. So that they have no more advantage than any other soldier. Zodac, surely that is not too much interference,"Serena pleaded.

"You must examine your motives closely, Serena," Zodac said. "You cannot condemn an entire race based on the possibility of what they might do in the future, or even because of the poor leadership they have now. Each of them deserves a chance to live a full, productive life, to be what Good intended them to be. Your request is denied." He paused heavily as Serena stared at him, her eyes wide in disbelief. "You are young yet, Serena. Tolerance, understanding, patience...all will come in time. And faith." He smiled faintly as his chair rose into the air once more. "Have faith, Serena, that you are not the only one with answers."

Serena ground her teeth and clenched her fists. "You can't be serious. I'm meant to wait here and just allow this great evil to roam free? "

"Patience, Serena. And faith." With that, Zodac became a ball of white light and zoomed off, moving effortlessly through the walls of Grayskull and the castle's protective shields.

Serena let out a yell of frustration. She stomped up the steps to her "throne," ripping her headdress off and throwing it onto the floor in disgust.

"Some throne," she muttered darkly, lowering her head into her hands. "I rule nothing."

* * *

He-Man's planned distraction had worked somewhat. Additional elves had come to fight against the new threat that He-Man and his allies presented in taking the armory and its weapons. What the elves hadn't known was that sleep grenades had been in the armory as well. A few well-placed throws, and the grenades were behind the elves' shields, putting dozens of unsuspecting elves into a sound sleep.

In spite of their losses, He-Man smiled at the sight before them as he and the rest of the group exited the armory. Working together, the novice mages were busily attaching the magic-prohibiting collars around their necks.

The echoing sounds of lasers bounced off of the buildings as the guard and the heroic warriors fired stun lasers at the remaining Alma'Odela, finishing the last of them within moments. As he watched the last of the overlords fall, Adam was forced to acknowledge that perhaps He-Man wasn't as needed as he once had been. True, he had been helpful in this battle, but there were many others who had been able to step up, and they had done so. It was the freed slaves and—as hard as it was to admit—Keldor, who had been most instrumental throughout the short war with the Alma'Odela. _'At least I hope it's short,'_ he corrected himself. _'I hope this is the final battle.'_

He was shaken out of his reverie by Battle Cat's roar. He and Callie appeared from amidst the trees, Madam Razz floating above them on Broom and Stratos right behind her. He-Man's mouth twisted into a lopsided smile. "Lieutenant Jake!" he called. The soldier, one of only two who had survived the earlier attack from the cannons, stood in mid-field and saluted. "You and the rest of the guard help our friends take care of the remaining overlords. The rest of us are going to find Keldor and the others." He had a niggling feeling that his sister needed him.

* * *

As Reneil drained She-Ra's power, Lyn rushed to Keldor's side, yanking him up. "He's going to kill her!"

"I know!" Keldor snapped back. Once he was on his feet, he and Lyn joined hands and quickly directed a stun beam at Reneil. The dark blue mage deflected it with his hand, laughing.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

A direct attack wasn't going to work, Keldor realized. He had to distract Reniel. Keldor straightened up with an effort and walked towards Reneil with deliberate steps. "You want power, Reneil? Try taking some from a real man in whose veins runs the blood of your people instead of picking on a pale woman!"

"The blood of my people?" snarled Reneil. "Your worthless blood was contaminated by the pale-faced ones." He rose to his feet, his hand still wrapped around She-Ra's wrist.

She-Ra tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her arm painfully. Still on her knees, She-Ra gasped for breath as she focused on keeping Grayskull's power within her.

Keldor could see her hair growing shorter. _'By the Ancients, she's reverting back to Adora!' _he thought frantically.

"I will deal with you after I am done with this trash," Reneil finished.

"You'll deal with me now!" Keldor retorted, gathering power about him. _'Lyn, help me part them!' _he sent.

Seeing Keldor's plan in her mind, Lyn nodded and began chanting quietly under her breath. She focused her magic on She-Ra's arm, creating a field immediately around it and pushing Reneil's hand a fraction of an inch away from her skin.

"Now!" she called to Keldor, her brow furrowed in strained concentration.

Keldor directed a beam of power not at Reneil, but at She-Ra, transporting her safely behind Lyn. Lyn dropped her spell with a heavy breath and went to the princess.

"Are you all right?" she asked urgently, helping She-Ra to her feet.

"I'll be fine," She-Ra assured her, her gaze focused on Keldor and Reneil. "Thanks."

Reneil glared at Keldor.

"Very well, whelp," he hissed.

The two mages circled each other for a moment. Keldor was weakened, while Reneil had been strengthened by the very power of Grayskull.

'_How did he do it?_' Keldor asked himself. He had only ever come close to doing that to Adam with the assistance of the Obsidian Sphere. How had Reneil tapped into such dark power?

He wasn't strong enough to win this fight now, Keldor knew. Not in his condition. And so he drew on the only power he believed to be available to him. He allowed his suppressed anger rise up in him, giving him strength. His eyes lit up in anticipation. Reneil ran at him, dodging a blast Keldor sent his way. Keldor flipped him over his shoulder, and followed up with a freeze blast that Reneil barely managed to avoid.

Reneil lunged at Keldor, grabbing onto his arm. "Now your power will be mine," he growled, delight on his face.

Keldor cried out in pain and dismay as Reneil's thoughts flooded into him even as Reneil drained his power. A mental link was apparently an unfortunate side effect to this type of spell. Keldor's grimace turned to a panicked look as he "saw" Reneil's thoughts.

_'Ancients, no!'_ thought Keldor. '_He's discovered who She-Ra is and he knows the source of her power!'_ Horrified and weak, Keldor fell to the ground, writhing on the debris-covered Reneil's mind he saw a megalomania that matched his own when he still styled himself as the Overlord of Evil. He saw his former master's lust for the power of Grayskull and rule of Eternia. Keldor closed his eyes against the vision Reneil harbored of this planet as his own, to do with as he pleased, and his plans to destroy every person not of the dark-blue skinned Alma'Odela, beginning with Keldor himself.

Keldor's helpless rage grew by the second while Reneil's plans and thoughts assaulted him. Keldor's thoughts raced. _'He shouldn't be allowed to live.__He will stop at nothing now._ _He will do anything, and he knows about Grayskull.'_

It was at that moment that Keldor saw Reneil's plans for Adora. Fury burst like a flame within Keldor. Putting a concubine outfit on Adora was nothing compared to what Reneil had in mind for her. He saw plans of humiliation, rape and torture for her. Keldor felt as though his own mind had been contaminated as Reneil's twisted desires flooded him. _'I cannot allow this!' _he thought furiously. _'No woman should suffer that!'_ And yet many had, and that knowledge only infuriated Keldor even more.

Yet somehow, that fury did not give him strength as it once had. Instead, he managed to only singe Reneil's chest with a minor burn spell. The psychotic overlord laughed at Keldor's pitiful attempt. Keldor's movements grew slower, and his chest heaved for breath.

* * *

He-Man and the others hadn't gotten far when a circle of the Alma'Odela seemed to appear out of nowhere. The elves began chanting almost immediately, raising their hands.

"Casta! Madame Razz!" he called. The two immediately joined hands with Orko and they created a shield around their small party.

"What's going on?" Mekaneck asked, his voice echoing in their shelter.

"I don't-" He-Man started to answer, but his answer was cut off as each of the elves raised their hands and red rays sprouted from their palms in a steady stream.

"Ah!" Casta cried out. Orko whimpered slightly.

"Oh, it's a terrible, terrible spell," Madam Razz whispered shakily. "If it breaks through, we're all dead."

He-Man frowned. They couldn't get outside the shield without it giving way. Yet somehow they had to disrupt the flow of power. "Stratos, Battle Cat, Buzz-Off, Mek, hold the others steady," he ordered urgently. The four of them gathered around the magicians, who were already starting to tremble under the strain.

"What are you doing?" Stratos asked.

"Sending out some shock waves," He-Man said grimly. He knelt on the ground, raised both hands clasped together, and swung them down into the ground with every bit of strength he had. The ensuing shaking of the earth around them unsettled a few of the Alma'Odela, who stopped their attack to regain their balance. He-Man quickly pressed his advantage, driving his fists into the ground again. A nearby building started to break apart, and the falling pieces caused more of the elves to focus on their current safety instead of their attack. One more pound, and a crack in the ground caused some of the elves to jump aside—but several were crushed under the falling stones, He-Man noted with a sick knot in his stomach.

He pushed aside his regret; he would have to deal with it later. "Drop the shield now!" he commanded as he drew his sword and leapt up in one smooth motion. "Re-establish it when I'm outside the perimeter!"

"No!" Frosta protested, darting after him. Battle Cat roared and followed her. The Etherian and Eternian mages were obviously worn out; Stratos and Buzz-Off quickly followed He-Man's instruction. Mekaneck followed their example, standing determinedly in front of Castaspella.

Frosta froze two of the elves before they knew what had hit them. He-Man blocked one ray and watched in dismay as it fried a nearby tree to ashes within seconds. _'That's going to make this more interesting,'_ he thought dryly. He raced up to one of them and hit the elf in the face with his fist without pausing in his stride. The blue-skinned creature flew into the air, hit a nearby wall hard, and slid down to the ground without uttering a sound.

Battle Cat tackled another one and growled in the elf's face, deliberately allowing his saliva to drip slowly onto the terrified mage's face. Then, just for good measure, he licked his chops slowly, growling lowly all the while. The elf raised a hand and began muttering an incantation. Battle Cat quickly sank his teeth into the mage's arm. The elf yelped, then passed out.

Castaspella drew in a shuddering breath as she watched Mekaneck fire his gun, the rays managing to dissipate the burning magical streams directed at him. He switched to rapid fire and took out two mages before they could put up shields. Behind her, Buzz-Off and Stratos managed to take out a few of their own. Just as the elves launched a simultaneous attack on the small grouping, Castaspella pulled power inward, and re-established a shield.

"You'll not succeed in destroying us this day," she informed the elves, her voice shaky.

He-Man, Frosta, and Battle Cat were outside the shield, and the next coordinated attack seemed focused on He-Man. It caught him in a cross-fire as Frosta and Battle Cat watched helplessly. He-Man dove to the side to evade one ray and blocked another with his sword, but a third grazed his neck, burning almost as badly as Damien's hand.

He-Man's eyes narrowed in anger as he took a quick mental stock of the situation. Six mages left. "Surrender," he ordered. "I, He-Man, demand that you surrender immediately."

The elves paused, frightened looks passing between them. "He-Man?" one repeated. He dropped his hands and ran at He-Man, throwing himself at the champion's feet. The masters all looked on in disbelief as the elf bowed, weeping. Then, without warning, he looked up, his eyes glowing with power. He-Man barely jerked out of the way in time as the elf let loose with what the hero assumed must be deadly magic.

Enraged, Frosta let loose with her ice magic and froze the little twerp at He-Man's feet. Then she whirled around, freezing several others in rapid succession. She turned just in time to see a red glow coming at her, then something hit her hard, knocking the wind out of her, and she was tumbling down a hill.

* * *

Lyn knew she had to stop Reneil, but once Reneil had attacked She-Ra, both groups had once again turned on each other, unnoticed at first by either she or Keldor. Eternian guards were falling from the Alma'Odela's lethal attacks, and although they were managing to stun some of the elves as well, it was clear they needed a better shield than the one Glimmer could provide.

'_But Keldor is dying!'_ she thought frantically.

"Go," She-Ra rasped. "Save him." She raised her sword and prayed it would be able to do what she needed. "For the honor of Grayskull!" A burst of power flowed through her, rejuvenating her.

Terrified, Lyn felt immobile as she tried to figure out how to save Keldor. The answer came as She-Ra lifted her sword, and her jewel caught a ray of sunlight. _'My truth stone!' _Lyn held the stone in her hand and focused her power on it, then directed that power at Reneil.

Reneil screeched and let go of Keldor as the pain of the truth stone hit him. It felt as if it were ripping him apart for a moment. Then it settled on his mind, and he saw the events of his life as if seeing them through the wiser, sadder eyes of another. He felt pain every time he recalled a lash he set on a slave or an immoral act he had committed. He felt despair when he recalled taking another's life with violent delight. The feelings of sadness grew stronger as his life progressed, but he also felt something unfamiliar, something warm and caring--and that feeling towards him never stopped, Reneil realized. He cowered on the ground, his hands over his ears and his eyes tightly shut as he tried to block out the utter disappointment he felt...not his, but that of Someone much greater.

Keldor shook like a leaf in the wind as he tried to stand. He felt a vaguely familiar magic touch him, restoring him. He looked over and saw that She-Ra had directed Grayskull's power at him from her own sword. The gratitude he felt at that moment almost overwhelmed the hatred he felt towards Reneil...until he remembered what Reneil had planned for Adora.

"No!" he bellowed, grabbing his sword. He whirled on Reneil, intent on destroying him. Reneil looked up, still wrapped in the light of Lyn's truth stone, and his pain-riddled, confused expression gave Keldor pause.

Keldor tried to breathe. For some odd reason he felt no clear direction from Truth for the first time since he had first stepped out of the Waters. Did that mean that this was okay? That he was meant to be the instrument of justice? He felt confused, but his anger did not abate.

Keldor struggled within himself. _'I once was as evil as he, and I changed. Do I have any right to deny him that same chance?'_

Lyn's truth stone drained Reneil of the power he had stolen. The evil villain had nothing to rely on but his own strength now, and the wash of emotions rushing through him was making him feel weaker than he ever had. And he hated it. He focused on recalling the rush of power and fervent delight he felt when taking a life, determined to push away the other emotions that had settled in his mind under the truth stone. But the stone's power was almost irresistible.

Keldor grew even more outraged as he recalled other visions from Reneil's mind--the killing of men, women, and children for sport. Even as Skeletor, he had never killed for the sake of killing for pleasure. There had always been a purpose to further his conquest of Eternia. Not so with Reneil. Reneil enjoyed killing. His twisted spirit soared as he saw the life leave his victims. Reneil intended to use the people of Eternia for games focused on causing suffering and horror to his victims, simply for the sick pleasure of his comrades…and the first people he planned to hurt with these games were Adora's family.

'_My family.'_

In that instant Keldor knew that he could do a very small part to pay back his family for a tiny portion of the suffering he has caused them over the years. He could protect them by ending the life of this vile creature. He raised his sword, slowly, as Reneil screamed before him and pounded his fist into the ground, obviously becoming more and more distressed by Lyn's truth stone.

Of course, killing this monster would most likely be killing himself. Keldor had read enough histories of Truth Sworn to know this. '_And it would be justice for us all and freedom for my family. Freedom from threat and freedom from the shadow of my presence. I would finally pay and they could know justice was served.'_

In his heart, Keldor knew that this was not the right way. He knew it from all he had learned...but even if it cost him his life to destroy this monster, Keldor could not think of a better way to go. He had a choice....and the only choice he wanted to make now was to ensure that Eternia was safe from this monster forever. It no longer mattered to him if he died as a result of his actions. He wanted Reneil dead. For all Reneil had done to him, for all he planned to do to the innocent, for all he planned to do to the royal family…the family, Keldor realized in that instant, he himself would always care for, whether they ever could care for him or not.

"Keldor, use your stone!" Lyn urged.

'_I don't want to,'_ Keldor thought bitterly. Why should he give this pathetic excuse for life a chance to change? How could anything, so evil, so vile, actually change?

"No," he said aloud. He swung the sword around, gaining momentum for his blow. "He'll never change, Lyn. He'll only continue to murder, rape, pillage, destroy…he values nothing."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a memory came back to him. A slight echoing, but it pulled at the edge of his concentration, forcing Keldor to lower his sword. Then He-Man's voice sounded in his mind as strongly as if the hero were standing there. "I guess I value life more than you do, Skeletor. Even yours."

The light from Lyn's truth stone faded. She looked from Reneil, who was on his elbows and knees on the ground, panting heavily, to Keldor, who looked stunned.

The tip of Keldor's sword touched the earth. At the time He-Man had spoken the words, they had meant little. But that basic belief was the reason Adam had spared him—again—later.

_Mercy_. Adam had had mercy on him. The_ Truth_ had had mercy on him. Could he do any less?

A dam broke within him, horror filling his heart. _'__By the Ancients. I don't have the right to take his life,' _Keldor realized, his breath coming in short ragged bursts.

Keldor looked down at his fallen master. Suddenly he saw the truth in Adam's words. This man had crushed him, and sought nothing but pain and destruction, but he, too, was a life--and even his vile existence had worth, or at least the potential to have worth.

_'His life is not mine to take.' _After years of yearning for revenge, Keldor stared at Reneil and realized he had never fully let go of that need for revenge. Even the Waters had not purged it entirely from him. The conscious desire had passed, but not the hidden inner need. And it was that hatred that was drawing him toward a course of action that he knew was wrong. Keldor realized that he was bound by his hatred and there was only way for him to be free—to strengthen himself enough to ensure that he did the right thing in spite of the cost. Keldor lowered his head and said the words that now cleansed him as purely as the Waters themselves had. "I forgive you, Reneil." And in that moment he knew that he had forgiven Reneil entirely and from his innermost heart.

Reneil looked up at Keldor weakly, barely able to raise his head. "What?" he whispered.

"I forgive you," Keldor repeated, "for all of the pain you caused me, for your narrow-minded selfishness that has hurt me and those I loved. I will not allow my hatred of you to rule over me any longer. Nor will I allow it to guide me down the path of vengeance. So I forgive you for everything."

Keldor backed away slowly, gasping lightly as his body began feeling the strain of not just the last battle, but the entire day. But Reneil wasn't finished yet. Keldor watched in disbelief as Reneil rose up on his knees. The villain's face was twisted into an evil mask.

"Forgive me?" he repeated in disgusted disbelief, his voice only loud enough for Keldor to hear amid the battles being fought around them. "You should thank me, you pathetic waste of space. Because of me, you had a chance at greatness. You were Skeletor! You were the most powerful sorcerer on Eternia! And you threw it all away for nothing!"

Keldor's mouth hung open for a few seconds. He had forgotten Reneil had also been able to sense his thoughts and secrets during the spell.

Reneil hungered. It was the only way he could have described the feeling within him, the desperate aching emptiness that begged to be filled. And there was only one way he knew to fill it. By killing.

With a howl of reckless anger, Reneil gathered his power and let it loose in a violent outpouring aimed at the liberators.

She-Ra had been doing her best to assist the Royal Guard and the freed slaves against the Alma'Odela. The slaves had managed to generate shields, but the Alma'Odela seemed to be burning through them, and She-Ra deflected as many of the red rays as she could.

A crackling sound reached her ears at the same time she heard Keldor's yell.

"She-Ra, look out!"

She turned and swung her sword toward the noise, deflecting the dangerous magic harmlessly into the air. But there had been three blasts, and two of them went by her right side.

Time seemed to stand still as one of the blasts hit Saul, killing him instantly. Even as She-Ra cried out in horror, the other one made straight for Duncan.


	32. Chapter 32: The Treaty

_A/N: OK, here's the final chapter, just the epilogue to go now. Then we're on to Book 2! As always, we don't own any of the original MOTU characters. We just borrow them for free fun._

* * *

"Duncan!" She-Ra cried out, catching everyone's attention. She dropped to her knees alongside him and began to heal him, but the wound was bleeding badly. Even as she healed him, she worried it wouldn't be enough.

Keldor half-turned to go to her aid, but years of expecting his warriors to betray him kept him from completing the turn. He hesitated, glancing back at Reneil.

Although he was more exhausted than he had ever been in his life, Reneil was determined not to lose to these infidels. He gathered all of his remaining strength, and drew enough power to direct another killing stream of magic at Keldor.

"Keldor!" Lyn screamed.

Keldor reacted quickly, facing Reneil directly and throwing up a small, intense defensive shield. Reneil's blast hit it with such force that Keldor was knocked backwards, the power rebounding back toward Reniel. Keldor's head hit the ground with a sickening thud, but he knew he couldn't afford to lie there to recover. He forced himself to roll over and raised himself to his hands and knees, his head spinning.

Risking a look up, Keldor found nothing left of Reneil. A pile of smoking ashes rested where he had stood. The elves around them had stopped fighting and were staring at the pile with horrified amazement.

"No," Keldor whispered, appalled. "What have I done?"

"Nothing," Lyn said firmly, hauling him to his feet. "You defended yourself. The blast reflected right back at him. It wasn't your fault." She held him a moment, then he caught sight of She-Ra and Duncan. Keldor let go of Lyn and stumbled past the troops towards them. She-Ra was pouring all of the magical strength she had into Duncan's battered body. The blood gushed from the gash Reneil's errant blast had torn into Man-at-Arm's side, even through his armor.

"I have it, Keldor," She-Ra assured Keldor as he dropped to his knees to try to help her. "Go rest."

Keldor nodded and tried to rise from his knees. He sank back down, unable to move from his weariness. Lyn knelt beside him, caressing his back thankfully. Keldor looked around, and realized the battle was over. With their leader dead, the rest of the Alma'Odela were ceasing their fighting one by one and surrendering. He lowered his head in relief. It was over. The city was free.

Another hand reached down to him. Keldor looked up in surprise at the Eternian soldier that was offering to help him to his feet. Keldor wondered idly as he stood how this soldier would feel when he realized who it was he assisting. A sinking feeling hit him in the center of his stomach even as he heard the former slaves celebrating all around him. _'They are free forever on the day I must forfeit my own freedom,' _Keldor thought with a shake of his head at the irony of it. '_Still,'_ he mused, '_at least I will be doing the right thing.' _There was a sense of peace that accompanied that thought.

A commotion had She-Ra rising to her feet and drawing her sword before she knew what the source even was. She and the others watched in surprise as He-Man and Frosta came tumbling down a small hill just above them, obviously unable to stop their own momentum. They finally slowed to a stop almost at She-Ra's feet, Frosta flat on her back on the ground, He-Man lying heavily on top of her. She-Ra's eyes widened when she saw the red burn on her brother's neck.

"Are you two all right?" she asked worriedly as she bent down to grasp He-Man's arm. He rose unsteadily, dizzy from their tumble. Glimmer helped Frosta to her feet.

"I think so," responded He-Man, putting a hand to his head. "Frosta?"

The blue-haired ice queen was holding her own head with both hands, trying to will it to stop spinning. "I-I think I'm okay," she said in a whispery voice. She turned luminous eyes on He-Man. "You saved me...again." She pushed away from Glimmer and took an unbalanced step towards He-Man. She tipped forward unexpectedly, and the hero caught her automatically. She gazed up at him with as sultry a look as she could manage while the world was still spinning. He-Man blushed and tried to gently steady her and pull away, but without warning, Frosta suddenly steadied her legs under her and pushed herself up so her lips met his.

"What do you think you're doing?" came Duncan's voice, his tone harsh and weak. He struggled to sit up only to have Hawk push him back to the ground.

"You've lost a great deal of blood, sir. You need to rest."

He-Man yanked away from Frosta, his face now flaming red, feeling both embarrassed and angry. She clung to his shoulders, however, and looked up at him adoringly.

Duncan shook his head to clear it. He didn't feel any pain, but he felt so disconnected from everything. It was hard to think. _'Frosta. Oh, her.'_

Duncan bit back a groan as two guards placed him on a stretcher and lifted him up. "He-Man," he called faintly. "I want a status report."

Frosta finally allowed He-Man to walk to his mentor. He stood over the stretcher and began his report. "The Alma'Odela have been captured or routed. Evidently," he said with a look around the area as She-Ra nodded her agreement, "Keldor and the others have defeated their leaders, and the guard and former slaves have seen to it that those who still live among them are collared to control their magic and bound."

Duncan spoke again, his voice sounding weaker as his body began to give out.

"What happened to your neck?" The rest of the masters and the Etherian heroines came up, the group standing in a loose circle.

He-Man shrugged carelessly. "I just got a little singed from one of the elves." He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a familiar warm tingling permeating his body, healing the wound. He glanced over his shoulder to thank his sister. His jaw went slack as he saw Lyn there instead. "Th-thank you," he managed to say, shifting uncomfortably away from her.

Lyn sighed lightly as she saw He-Man's lack of comfort with her healing. She couldn't blame him, yet it bothered her nonetheless.

Keldor walked back away from everyone and leaned against a wall. He made sure to stay in sight, but he needed to be out of the way. He needed to think. Even the murmuring of the former slaves barely registered with Keldor. It was finished. His former masters would never hurt anyone again. Keldor had done what he'd been called back to do, yet he didn't feel as if he had really accomplished anything. It was then that he realized that in spite of his words that he could never do anything to undo the evil he'd done, and in spite of the fact that he knew that to be true, there was still a part of him deep inside that still hoped for a chance to repay his debt.

"I can never repay it," he murmured. Keldor felt a calm acceptance came over him. He couldn't fix the past, and all of his striving was pointless. He chose to stop striving.

Keldor grimaced. He still hoped he would have a chance to talk Lyn into going home to the children. Justice or no, he could not bear the thought that his children would be without their mother.

"He-Man," said Mekaneck. "Man-at-Arms has lost too much blood. Madam Razz and Princess Glimmer have agreed to teleport him back to the palace. According to my scan his injuries are healed, but he needs blood badly." He-Man acknowledged Mekaneck's words with a quick nod.

"Let me speak with He-Man first," Duncan said weakly, then looked around at the troops and warriors still within hearing distance. "Alone, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir."

He-Man waited for Lieutenant Jake and his men to unobtrusively clear the area and looked at Duncan expectantly.

"You have a duty to do, He-Man," Duncan reminded the hero even as he struggled to stay conscious. "Make sure you do it."

Before He-Man could answer, Duncan succumbed to unconsciousness. Madam and Glimmer quietly approached as He-Man turned away, his eyes full of tormented sorrow. With a flash of white light, the two sorceresses and Man-at-Arms disappeared.

She-Ra came up behind her brother and squeezed his shoulder bracingly."Yes, brother," she said gently. "You have a duty to do what's right.'

"Only one problem with that, Sis," said He-Man lowly. "I'm not sure what that is anymore."

He turned back stared at the spot where Man-at-Arms had been, his mentor's words weighing heavily on his mind. It bothered him that Duncan even thought he needed to say it, and part of him wanted to be offended. But he couldn't be. The truth was that he was torn, in a way he had never thought possible.

"Father gave you an order, Adam," She-Ra said quietly, so no one else could hear her.

"He-Man and She-Ra don't answer to the king," her brother pointed out without heat. "We are supposed to abide by our promises."

"And what would those promises have you do right now?" She-Ra asked.

There was a long silence as He-Man pondered the answer to that question. _'Adhere to the truth, protect the innocent, fight against injustice and evil, uphold the belief that all life is precious.' _The sound of his own voice echoed in his memory as he recalled the pledge he had made.

"There's no one to protect from him," He-Man said, half-pleadingly. "Not if he's truly changed."

"You said 'if,'" She-Ra observed, her eyes saddened. "You're not sure."

He-Man opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _'I'm not sure anything could ever make me sure that Skeletor and Evil-Lyn have truly changed,'_ he admitted to himself. _'Still...'_ "I can't tear a father away from his family," he said hoarsely. He reached out and grasped his twin's hand, and she knew he was thinking of the years they had lost, and his own son that he hadn't seen in more than two weeks now. She sighed. It was partly Keldor's fault that she and Adam had lost those years together, yet here the two of them stood, reunited, debating whether it was right to bring him in for a trial. He-Man caught her eye in understanding.

"I have no choice," he muttered miserably, his normally straight shoulders slumping. "I only hope their children can forgive me." A tiny, lopsided smile of hope touched his lips. "Or they escape." But if Keldor and Lyn had changed as much as they seemed to have, that wasn't even a remote possibility.

* * *

Reniel was dead, killed by his own spell. Senset struggled with his bonds as anger broiled in his chest. The jagged metal of the slave collar was digging uncomfortably into his throat, but he did his best to ignore it.

He watched as their former slave stumbled to one of the warriors who was healing a pale old man.

Senset tugged against his restraints with even greater frustration. As weak as Keldor was, Senset could surely kill him. The battle was lost, and his people defeated, but at least he could in some small measure take revenge on the scum who had cost him everything.

A pale woman with auburn tresses began speaking to him. Senset looked up in surprise. She hadn't been here earlier. He had been so intent on getting out of his restraints he had missed her arrival. Glancing around, he saw the tanned one they called He-Man talking with the older man, who was now on a stretcher. Keldor was being helped to his feet.

Senset glared at the woman and struggled all the more. He _had_ to avenge his brother. He _had _to.

**

* * *

**

After spending time trying to reason with Senset, Castaspella finally gave up and sighed. "All right, don't listen to me," she muttered. She walked over to He-Man and Keldor, who were deep in discussion over what to do with the elves.

"I'm telling you they won't sign a treaty," Keldor insisted.

He-Man frowned thoughtfully, mulling over different options. "What is it about my name that threw them into such a tizzy every time they heard it?" he asked abruptly.

Keldor shrugged carelessly. "Your name was a legend long before I met you. Apparently it was a predecessor of yours who overthrew their leader centuries ago. That's really all I know."

He-Man stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Come with me."

He walked over to Senset, Keldor and Castaspella trailing behind. "Tell him who I am, and that my ruler, Prince Adam, wishes to sign a treaty that will allow the Alma'Odela and the Eternians to peacefully co-exist."

Keldor sighed but translated as he was asked. Senset growled back. "He said never, not as long as his family rules his people."

He-Man smiled, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Tell him I can arrange for his family to step down."

Senset's face paled as Keldor relayed that message. Without waiting for a response, He-Man turned and walked away. Keldor followed curiously.

"Now what?" Keldor asked.

"If only there were a way to seal it magically, so that the Alma'Odela couldn't break it without some sort of consequence," He-Man mused.

"Like Senset's family becoming peasants, or losing their power," Castaspella surmised. At He-Man's nod, she added thoughtfully, "It would have to be cast by a mage who had a connection to both races."

He-Man and Castaspella looked at Keldor.

Keldor shook his head. "I might be able to act as a conduit to seal the treaty, but I do not have the power necessary to draw upon to create such a far-reaching spell. Especially not now."

Castaspella sighed. "Nor do I have that much power, I'm afraid. What you're talking about would take an incredible amount of magic."

"Then we'll just have to see if there's someone who can help us out," commented He-Man as he concentrated deeply and called to the Sorceress.

Keldor walked to a nearby retaining wall and sat upon its ruins. This plan of He-Man's might work. If the consequences were severe enough. But it would take the power of Grayskull to bind this spell to the populous of Odilhan.

* * *

Serena was still brooding on her throne when she felt the pull of He-Man's mind reaching out to her.

"Oh no," she gasped. She reached out and pulled her hood back to her with a sharp tug of magic. She jammed it down on her head indelicately so she could return his call in her usual appearance, for her own peace of mind.

"Yes, He-Man," Serena said, her mental voice a bit breathless.

"Sorceress, the Alma'Odela have been defeated," He-Man sent, his thoughts reaching her easily. "We are trying to get the leader to sign a peace treaty with Prince Adam, but they need some...incentive to actually do it."

"I will help you if I can," Serena returned, not entirely able to keep the grumpiness out of her voice.

"Sorceress? Are you okay?" He-Man questioned, his concern clear.

Serena forced herself to take a deep breath. "I'm fine," she said in her most peaceful voice.

"Okay," He-Man said, his tone indicating he didn't believe her. But he didn't press the issue. "Senset's a bit afraid of me--or at least the legend of He-Man--so I think we can get him to sign the treaty. But getting them to keep it is another story. We think there needs to be a consequence of some kind to breaking the treaty--like the ruling class losing their magical powers for a few generations."

Serena's mouth dropped open for a moment. "What did you say, He-Man?"

"I said, we want to try to cast a spell to seal the treaty, so that if it's broken, the ruling class loses their magic for a while." His tone shifted, became more worried. "Serena, is everything all right at Grayskull?"

"Oh...yes....of course," Serena answered, her feathers obviously ruffled. "I do wonder what you have in mind, however. I cannot leave this castle, as we both know."

"Castaspella thinks that Keldor needs to cast the spell, because he's part Eternian and part Alma'Odelan. But he's completely wiped out, and even if he weren't, he said he doesn't have enough power to pull of this type of spell." There was a pause. The He-Man added, with great reluctance in his voice, "But there is enough power in Grayskull."

"Zodac," growled Serena aloud. "You could have told me!" She carefully composed herself before she continued. "Yes, He-Man. If Keldor is willing to be the conduit for the spell I can send the power through him. He will have to set the parameters of the spell."

She could sense his heavy sigh. "I don't like allowing him that link to Grayskull," he admitted. "I just don't see any other options."

"I can assure you that I, as well, know of no other way. And I have sought out every source available to me."

Again he sighed. "All right then," he sent. "But if he tries anything, you tell me right away."

"I will, He-Man." she concluded. "It will be easiest to direct the power through the jewel in She-Ra's sword. Have her contact me when all is in readiness."

He-Man looked out at the charred remains just outside the battlefield that was to be the grounds where the treaty would be sealed. "I have a bad feeling about this," he thought wearily. His worry increased when realized how easily the Sorceress had agreed to this. "I sure hope she's okay as well. Nothing about this seems right."

* * *

Keldor watched with anxious anticipation as Adam stood, straight and regal, while Senset was brought before him, his hands bound. In spite of himself, in spite of his good intentions, today Keldor couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph that these evil people had been stopped, and within moments, would be unable to bother Eternians for generations to come. Keldor silently reminded himself that there were others who were bound to feel the same way about him, and the triumph mixed with pity for Senset.

**  
**"Senset, as the Prince of Eternia, I hereby offer you a chance for peace between our kingdoms," Adam said, his hands at his side. "We ask simply that you respect our borders and our people. You would be free to move about the Vine Jungle outside the borders of Illgar." He paused, his hard stare freezing Senset to the spot. "Should you break this treaty, Senset, the nobility among your people will lose their magical powers for the next three generations." Adam stopped there. Given the length of the elves' lives, that would be well over three hundred years. He wanted Senset to think about that for a moment.

**  
**Keldor bit his lip. He desperately wanted something in the treaty about slavery. He feared the Alma'Odela would resort to it once again.

**  
**Adam seemed to read his mind. "There is one other matter," he added, his eyes narrowed. "Your practice of slavery must end, Senset. It is cruel and degrading. If I, or Keldor, or He-Man, or anyone else in Eternia hears that you have returned to the practice of slavery, you and your entire family will be enslaved yourselves, until you understand what it means to have your freedom, and your very dignity, stolen from you."

**  
**She-Ra glanced at her brother in surprise. That had not been part of what they'd discussed with Randor. She knew Adam held a deep hatred of slavery, but to try to impose that idea on another kingdom seemed overzealous…even domineering.

**  
**Senset glared at Adam. "I accept your offer of a peace treaty, but slavery is a part of our culture," he growled. "We cannot survive without it."

**  
**"Then your culture will have to change," Adam said calmly.

**  
**"You have no right," Senset snapped at him.

**  
**"Nor do you," Adam retorted in a low, dangerous tone. The two of them stared at each other for several long moments. It was Senset who finally backed down.

**  
**"Very well," he said reluctantly. "As leader of the Alma'Odela, I agree to your terms."

**  
**Keldor bit his lip to keep his elated laugh inside and smother the smirk he felt trying to surface. He had to give it to Adam, he was just as dangerous in the art of negotiation—or maybe intimidation was a better word--as Keldor was in the art of magic.

Adam turned to the table behind him and signed the treaty. Straightening, he motioned for Senset to do the same. The dark blue elf hesitated, then penned his name almost angrily, throwing down the pen in disgust. Adam held out his hand. Senset stared at it, then looked up at Adam's expectant face.

**  
**"We must shake hands to seal the treaty," Adam explained patiently. Senset scowled, yet reached out and grasped Adam's hand.

**  
**"For the honor of Grayskull!" She-Ra called out.

**  
**Within seconds, Keldor felt Grayskull's intoxicating magic flowing through him. He felt, for a moment, as if he could perform any magical act on Eternia, and he remembered why he had always wanted Grayskull's power so badly.

**  
**Pulling his thoughts together, he began muttering the incantation, and green swirls of magic flowed from his fingers, encircling Adam and Senset's clasped hands and the treaty on the table as well. _"Worlds apart now peace combine, coexist two at one time. To break this treaty would be unwise, as of the one the magic dies." _A moment later he lowered his hands, spent. Grayskull's magic had done its work, but it had left him bereft of power for the time being.

**  
**"You traitor," Senset accused Keldor as he was led away to be released with his own people.

**  
**"No," Keldor whispered, watching Senset go, "I'm not a traitor." He looked at the faces of his niece and nephew: his family. "Not anymore." She-Ra came up alongside him and smiled at him. Adam nodded his thanks as well, an undefined look bordering on--respect?--in his eyes. Keldor swallowed hard. _'I was a traitor to my family once, but no more,'_ he thought, shifting his gaze between each of the twins.

**  
**Keldor felt a peace flood him as he realized that he was not just fighting with the right side, but that he was a part of that right side. And he would be for the rest of his days, just as securely as if he'd been magically bound to those around him.


	33. Epilogue: Surrender

The attak trak rumbled up to the simple farm that Keldor once called home. Keldor hugged his father and walked by his side to visit Keely's grave one last time.

"I've freed them, Mother," Keldor whispered as he knelt on her grave. Miro placed a hand on Keldor's shoulder. "I've led our people to freedom." Keldor waved his hand and a single moonrose formed in his hand. He placed the flower on his mother's grave and stood by Miro as Adam and the others began taking down all signs of the Eternian Guard's refugee transport organization.

* * *

Adam stopped for a moment in his packing. He looked at Miro and Keldor mourning their dead and thought of his own. Saul was gone, along with 63 other brave guardsmen and former slaves, all of them leaving loved ones behind. In his head Adam knew their casualties were light, considering the dangerous magic of the Alma'Odela. But their deaths weighed heavily on him, as did the deaths of the Alma'Odela he had killed as He-Man.

'_That's not what that power is for,'_ he chided himself as he helped fold the last tent. _'I'm getting careless. I can't let that happen again.'_ He feared that causing the deaths of innocents would be next.

Adam waved to Orko, Cringer, and some of the masters as they left with the refugees. He knew he should help pack up the last of the supplies into the last two traks, but he needed a few minutes to himself. He glanced apologetically towards the group, catching Adora's eye. She nodded to him in understanding, and watched with worried eyes as he silently slipped away.

* * *

"Adam?" Adora called a short time later, walking up the small rise to where he stood, his head bowed. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked gently as she drew nearer.

Adam opened his eyes and gave her a wan smile. "I was just praying for Josiah," he said with a small shrug.

"Have you talked to Teela?"

Adam shook his head. "No, she took off her communicator. Apparently she's been holding Josiah so much that it bothered her arm. So I got to speak to my mother, but Teela wasn't around." He met his sister's questioning eyes. "Josiah's no better, Sis."

"She-Ra will take care of him as soon as we get back," Adora promised.

"Thank you." Adam abruptly changed the subject. "Are the attak traks loaded with the tents and remaining supplies?"

"Yes, and Frosta, Castaspella, and the others are on their way back to Etheria."

"Oh?" Adam asked in surprise, though relief was obvious on his face.

"With Keldor planning to return with us, I didn't think we needed the additional audiences to see the fireworks," Adora explained.

Adam frowned darkly. "Good idea." He sighed heavily. "Let's go and get this over with."

Adora placed a hand on his arm, seeking to encourage him. "Take heart, Adam. It will all work out."

Adam snorted. "Sure. Maybe I'll get lucky and Keldor and Lyn will knock me out and escape. Or erase my memory."

"Or kidnap you and put you in a cell far, far away," Adora added, playing along.

"Without my sword," Adam agreed, a smile starting to appear on his lips. "Or send me to a world full of bouncing little balls of fur and talking animals."

Adora grinned. "Without your sword."

Adam threw his arm around his sister. "You know, you're not half-bad for a sister," he teased lightly. He tightened his arm for a second. "Maybe I'll keep you around."

Adora chuckled. "As if you could get rid of me."

* * *

"Go back to the palace?" Adam repeated in dismay. In spite of his intentions to arrest Keldor and Lyn, the words just wouldn't seem to come. Instead, he had caused the group to dawdle as much as he had dared, and given Keldor and Lyn every opportunity to escape. Now that time was up, he felt a suffocating need to be anywhere else. "Why are you doing this? Your task is done. Your father knows who you are and what happened to you. In spite of what Grandfather thinks, the king is not going to go easy on your sentencing. Your crimes are too great."

"Yes, son, go back to Carina," Miro urged Keldor, who was already shaking his head. Miro had had a chance to think things over, and he had to agree with Adam. There was no way anyone could offer Keldor full pardon, no matter how much he had changed. The most they could hope for was exile, but Adam was adamant that Randor wasn't going to be willing to grant that. "Go home to your children."

"As much as I'd like to, I can't," Keldor said firmly. Lyn came up alongside and slipped her arm through his. "You told your father you would bring us back, did you not?"

"So escape," Adam said impatiently. "I'm not He-Man; it's not as if I could stop you. I haven't even formally arrested you yet."

"Then stop stalling and do it," Keldor said calmly, coming within a foot of Adam. He stared at his nephew and waited for the inevitable, but Adam didn't move or speak. He seemed frozen.

"I agree with Adam," Adora said, her mind full of the holograms of her cousins on Carina. "I don't think Father's going to be as forgiving as we have been. I don't want to see you locked up, Uncle."

"And if I did escape, then what?" Keldor asked with a twisted smile. "I bet you still have the list of Horde-infested planets I gave you, don't you, Adam?"

"Blast," Adam swore by way of admission. "Yes, it's at Grayskull."

"And if you come back without me, the first thing your father will do is send you after me."

"Or She-Ra," Adam muttered. His conflicted blue eyes met Keldor's. "Why are you doing this?" he asked again.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Keldor answered. Lyn grabbed his hand. "We must do as the Truth leads." Inwardly, he urged Adam to hurry it up, before his resolve failed him. But with a flash of insight, he knew that Adam would bring them back, but he would not make the formal arrest. And for a reason Keldor did not understand, it was important that they be in Adam's custody. He cast an apologetic glance at Lyn and turned back to his nephew. "I surrender myself into your custody, Prince Adam," he said formally.

"And I as well," Lyn said quickly.

"Blast it woman, you were supposed to go back to Carina to care for the children," Keldor snapped. "Go back."

"You know I can't do that, dearest dunderhead," Lyn said sweetly. "I've said I surrender. The Truth will not allow me to renege on that."

Adam shook his head. "Why are you two doing this?" he asked for the third time, wearily, forgetting the question would require a response. _'Why did I ever summon them?'_

"Because I owe you my life, and my very soul," Keldor said somberly. _'At least if he brings me back, I will have helped Adam assuage his father's anger a little. I hope so, at any rate. It's the least I can do.'_

"Cut it out with that," Adam snapped irritably. "I didn't save your soul so you could be indebted to me for the rest of your life, I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do."

"As is my facing justice for my crimes. And I am indebted to you," Keldor argued.

"And you just helped me by defeating the Alma'Odela," Adam retorted. "We could go back and forth forever on what we 'owe' each other. That's not the way it works. You do something because it's the right thing to do, period. You don't owe me anything. In fact, I don't want to hear about you owing me so much as a dragon's shadow ever again!" The prince grabbed up the last bag, tossed it into the attak trak, and climbed into the vehicle without a backward glance. Miro and Adora quickly followed. Hawk stood where he was, one eyebrow raised at Lyn and Keldor.

'_He just gave us another opportunity to escape,' _Lyn sent to Keldor, a small smile playing about her lips.

'_I'm not sure this one was intentional,'_ Keldor replied with a slight smirk. He quickly sobered as he added, _'He's very anxious about returning home.'_

'_You think, oh astute one?' _came Lyn's sarcastic reply as she climbed into the attack track. Hawk waited for Keldor to enter, then climbed in and shut the door. Keldor sighed. As tempting as it was to escape, they had surrendered to Adam. Their fate was now in his hands.

* * *

Randor looked out his study window. The winds whipped at the trees in the distance and a gray blanket of clouds was moving in and casting a dark shadow over his fair land. Randor grimaced. Even the world outside was mirroring his dark mood. It had been a week. At Adam's last report, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn were still with him and had not attempted escape. _'But then why would they? If this is all a ruse to take the throne he will have to come here.'_

_"_Sire," called Man-At-Arms from the slightly open door.

"Duncan?" answered Randor in surprise, turning. "I didn't know Ramos had released you yet."

"He did early this morning. Said something about my being a worse patient than Adam." Duncan winked mischievously.

Randor chuckled briefly.

"Speaking of Adam, Your Majesty," Duncan continued solemnly, "we have just received word from the attak trak. Adam is on his way with Miro, Adora, and Sea Hawk. He has Keld--er, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn in his custody."

"Good." Randor paused a moment, then gave voice to his suspicions. "So Skeletor and Evil-Lyn return believing they've done something to ease their sentencing, I suppose." He stroked his beard absently. "You were there, Duncan. Have they really changed all that much? Or are they just hiding their motives behind a clever facade?"

Duncan frowned. "They did help, Sire, and I'm not sure we would have won so easily without them, but..." He shook his head. "I certainly wouldn't leave them alone with you or anyone I care about. I just hope Adam had the sense to handcuff them. I'll feel a lot better when they're behind bars."

Randor nodded in agreement. "So will we all, Duncan." He raised his chin in determination. "It's been a long time coming, but Eternia will finally see justice served."

* * *

_A/N: Of course we don't own these characters (at least not the ones from the 1980's MOTU show), but the plot line is all ours. Thanks to Del__ora2047 and CondorCandi for all of their beta-reading, suggestions, and help!_

_Oh, and for those of you who like angst, you're going to **love** the next book...Reunions Book 2: Homecoming._


End file.
